Kibou no Kakera
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: Sakura es desertora de Konoha, pero antes de ser declarada por el consejo como traidora se ordena traerla de vuelta. Se llevaran una sorpresa cuando se encuentre con que Sakura creó una organización llamada Kibou no Kakera conformada por mercenarios revividos. Sakura no es todo lo que muestra, Sakura traerá fragmentos de esperanza a los que ama. –Hasta a ti, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** La idea estaba allí, no podía seguir las demás historias por estar pensando en esta, tampoco podía seguir las demás xD Es raro que la idea sea tan fuerte que no te deja pensar en nada más, hasta me tire en la cama a mirar el techo a ver si la idea se iba para pensar en las demás historias pero fue imposible así que la escribí.

Para los lectores de "La Nereida Hechicera" debo notificar que estará pausado temporalmente, no encuentro como seguirlo pero espero que esto no dure mucho =)

**Summary:** Sakura se vuelve una desertora de Konoha, pero antes de ser declarada por el consejo como traidora, Tsunade envía a un escuadrón comandado por el genio Hyuuga. Se llevaran una sorpresa cuando se encuentre con que Sakura creó una organización de mercenarios revividos llamada Kibou no Kakera.

Sakura no es todo lo que vieron, Sakura no es todo lo que muestra, Sakura no es solo una flor de cerezo que espera ser salvada, Sakura traerá fragmentos de esperanza a los que ama.

_**Kibou ****no Kakera**_: "Fragmento de Esperanza".

**Aclaratorias:**

**1.-** Se desarrolla luego de la 4ta guerra ninja.

**2.- **Los Akatsuki están todos muertos.

**3.-** Sasuke no regresa a la aldea y revive a Orochimaru antes de desaparecer.

**4.-** La aclaración de la pareja del Fic al final.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kibou**_**no Kakera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**Creación de los Kibou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fragmentos de esperanza, eso era lo que la villa necesitaba, lo que Naruto necesitaba, lo que ella necesitaba... pero que ninguno tenía.

Aun pasado dos años de terminada la cuarta guerra ninja la ciudad se sentía en moralmente en ruinas y anímicamente desolada, los aldeanos aun lloran su perdida y algunos no superan las bajas.

Tobi como siempre había logrado escapar y junto a él Zetsu, más atrás desapareció Sasuke luego de revivir a Orochimaru sin dar explicación alguna. Naruto por primera vez se sumió y hundió en su dolor, sin tener a Jiraiya a su lado para animarlo como antes lo había hecho, sin dejar que nadie más se acercara a su soledad deprimente. Sasuke le destrozo las esperanzas otra vez.

Con dolor, Sakura lo observaba día tras días sin lograr nunca reanimarlo a él o a la villa.

Al no ver progresos en sus intentos, la chica de extraño cabello rosa se sumió en un confinamiento auto impuesto, nadie la volvió a ver en meses, casi un año, pero nadie le dio mayor importancia luego de que ella no diera la cara ante las exigencias de Ino, Hinata y Sai los primeros meses.

_Pensaron que todo se resolvería cuando Naruto saliera de su depresión._

_Pero él no lo hizo y ella les termino de abandonar._

.

Una noche lluviosa, la Hokage manda a llamar urgentemente al escuadrón Jounin más capacitado disponible. Ante el llamado, 3 Jounin se postran frente a la Hokage con reverencias esperando indicaciones.

El primero era el indiscutible Kiba Inuzuka con sus ropas características, al otro extremo se encuentra Sai con su uniforme de la Raíz y en medio de los tres estaba Neji Hyuuga con su pulcro kimono. Los tres alzaron la mirada esperando indicaciones encontrándose con una Tsunade con una mueca que deformaba su rostro por la rabia y desesperación.

– Alguien deserto –Informo con seriedad, Kiba enarco una ceja confuso– Antes de que el consejo la declare desertora la quiero ante mi –Ordeno tajante– Esto debe estar bajo el mas estricto secreto luego de cumplida su misión.

– ¿La? ¿Quién deserto? –Pregunto un curioso Kiba, Tsunade afilo su mirada.

– Haruno Sakura –Murmuro con dolor la rubia, Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que Kiba, Neji seguía impasible.

– Eso es imposible yo... –Comenzó Sai.

– ¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡Tráiganla! –Exclamo la mujer airada, Neji asintió e hizo una seña a su grupo para partir inmediatamente.

Cuando se fueron adentrando en el bosque a gran velocidad, Neji activo su Byakugan.

– Kiba, ve por la izquierda –Ordeno tajante el de ojos perla– Sai, la derecha.

Al momento, los mencionados obedecieron y el siguió su camino al frente. Luego de unos pocos minutos la encontró en los límites de Konoha con la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de la chica que estaba recostada a un árbol observando sus pies con despreocupación.

A Neji le dio la impresión de que lo estaba esperando pero lo dudo cuando ella levanto la mirada y se sorprendió levemente, aprovecho para observarla con detalle.

No vestía como la recordaba, su cabello estaba mucho más largo de cómo la recordaba, tenía un simple short licra que apenas y cubría parte de sus muslos, una venda en la pierna que cubría su muslo hasta la rodilla izquierda donde tenía sujeto su porta kunai, la blusa roja si se le hizo similar a las que usaba de pequeña pero mucho más corta la parte de adelante, al largo del short, ajustada y sin mangas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos hasta por encima del codo por unos guantes negros con aberturas para dejar ver sus dedos y usaba de calzado unas sandalias de ninja que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla.

Toda la ropa se ajustaba a su curvilínea figura, no sabiendo si atraía más la mirada a sus piernas, caderas o al leve escote. Algo más le causo intriga, no llevaba la banda de Konoha en su cabello.

– No espere que Tsunade-sama te enviara a ti, Neji Hyuuga –Fue lo que dijo la chica sacándolo de su análisis.

– Andando, Haruno –Ordeno el castaño con voz fría, como respuesta la chica sonríe amargamente y le mira con tristeza, Neji frunce el seño ante esto.

– Es una lástima que te envíen a ti –Dice la chica ignorando al Hyuuga sin cambiar su posición o su expresión– Retírate Neji, no deseo que te dañen.

– ¿Quién? –Exigió ahora el castaño, pensando que la chica se encontraba en peligro, antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

De entre los arbustos cercanos apareció Kiba exaltado mirando aterradoramente a Neji.

– Algunos Akatsuki están acá, Kisame me ataco –Grito con notable alteración, luego llevo su vista a Sakura y esta seguía con la misma expresión solo que más serena.

– Que raro no encontrarte con Akamaru ¿Quién mas los acompaña? –Pregunta la chica con calma.

– Sai –Contesta inmediatamente Kiba y como si hubiera sido invocado aparece del oro lado con notable cansancio y confusión.

– Deidara esta acá, fueron revividos otra vez –Informa ahora el pelinegro, mira a Sakura con confusión cuando la nota calmada a diferencia de Kiba que también estaba confundido y Neji con una gélida expresión.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Haruno? –Exige ahora el castaño con frialdad, ella le sonríe con calma.

A los lados de ella se vieron aparecer sombras oscuras, cuando enfocaron se sobresaltaron. Ella estaba rodeada de todos los Akatsuki que ellos habían dado por muertos, sus miradas no mostraban signos de haber sido revividos como cuando se realizo la cuarta guerra, las ropas eran ocultas bajo una sencilla capa totalmente negra, cada uno tenía una expresión diferente y característica de cada uno de ellos, sus miradas eran como debía de ser de estar con vida. Estaban Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Kakuzu, Yahiko como Pain y Hidan. Neji se asombro al ver allí a Hidan.

– Ellos han sido devueltos a la vida para cumplir con su objetivo, el verdadero –Dijo con serenidad Sakura, luego su mirada se enfrió– _Kibou_ no Kakera, los Kibou, así se harán llamar y estarán bajo mis órdenes.

– ¿Fea, pero que carajos dices? –Le interrogo Sai comenzando a alterarse.

– ¡¿Quieres otra guerra?! –Le grito Kiba.

– ¿Qué hiciste, Haruno? –Ahora pregunto Neji con voz gélida, ella suspiro ante las preguntas.

– Naruto sabe cuál es el objetivo de los miembros de Akatsuki, el no se interpondrá en mi camino –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar, Sai iba a ir tras de ella pero en su camino se interpuso Hidan con una arrogante sonrisa.

– Cerezo hablo –Fue lo que dijo antes de intentar golpear a Sai con una patada, este logra esquivarlo con algo de dificultad colocándose otra vez junto a su escuadrón.

– Yo llevare a Sakura, ustedes encuéntrense con nosotros donde se les informo –Dijo ahora el Uchiha con seriedad– No los pueden matar –Recordó con voz autoritaria siguiendo el camino por donde Sakura se había ido.

– Mejor retírense, no podrán contra siete de nosotros –Dijo Pain con calma.

– Pueden apenas con uno –Se burlo Kisame.

Neji estaba notablemente molesto e irritado, pero ante lo expuesto dio una señal a su escuadrón para la retirada, Kiba le siguió inmediatamente y Sai se quedo un momento a mirar por donde se había ido la peli rosada.

Llegaron con rapidez ante la Hokage que al verlos solos dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio rompiendo este.

– ¡SOLO ERA TRAERLA! ¿Cómo es que fallaron? –Exigió con la ira corriendo por su voz.

– Tsunade-sama, Sakura Haruno ha traicionado a Konoha –Notifico con voz gélida Neji, Sai y Kiba lo miraron con expresiones de asombro y confusión– Revivió a los miembros del Akatsuki y formo una organización llamada Kibou no Kakera para cumplir los objetivos de la antigua Akatsuki, la dominación mundial –Explico con la misma voz y ceño fruncido– Deberá ser clasificada como traidora a la aldea y agregada al libro Bingo.

– ¡¿Pero que dices?! –Le espeto Sai mientras lo tomaba del kimono con fuerza– Sakura es incapaz de hacer algo en contra de la aldea –Gruño entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo también era incapaz de abandonarla? –Ironizo Neji.

– ¡Silencio! –Exigió la Hokage– Yo soy la que decido sobre esto, Hyuuga y te advierto que si informas a alguien más de este suceso perderás tu cargo como Ninja de Konoha –Amenazo la Hokage con seriedad, Sai soltó de mala gana a Neji y se retiro del lugar– Kiba, infórmame –Ante tal petición Neji también se retiro dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

– La encontramos en la frontera con la aldea de la lluvia, Sakura dijo que revivió a los Akatsuki para que terminaran de cumplir el objetivo que se propusieron, dijo que el verdadero objetivo lo sabe Naruto y que esta organización estará bajo sus ordene

– ¿Notaste algún parecido en los sujetos revividos con los que fueron revividos en la guerra? –Interrogo Tsunade, Kiba negó levemente.

– Eso fue algo que nos sorprendió a todos, mostraban personalidad como también se vio que protegían a Sakura, con ellos estaba Hidan –Explico Kiba con seriedad pero una mueca confusa– ¿Qué es lo que cree que este pasando?

– Sakura se dejo de ver durante más de medio año, creo que ha estado realizando investigaciones y experimentos pero nunca pensé que lo que estaba haciendo fuera peligroso –Le confesó Tsunade– Kiba, para todos Sakura está en una misión que puede durar años infórmale a Sai y al Hyuuga.

– ¿Y Naruto? El aun está deprimido por la guerra y el Uchiha, esto lo terminara de matar.

– Dile a Sai que se encargue de sacarle información acerca del objetivo real de Akatsuki, Naruto no se debe enterar de esta traición –Sentencio con firmeza la Hokage– Solo Shizune, Sai, Hyuuga, tu y yo sabemos lo que esta noche ocurrió en verdad.

– Como ordene, Tsunade-sama.

.

En las cercanías de la aldea de la Lluvia, una chica de cabellos rosados caminaba con lentitud y la mirada gacha. La lluvia cubría el rastro de lágrimas que dejaban en su rostro, empapada como estaba llevo su vista al tormentoso cielo, volteo su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada azabache del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Le pregunta con serenidad el muchacho.

– ¿No es obvio? Acabar con los enemigos –Respondió con sencillez mientras cerraba los ojos.

– ¿Hasta con Sasuke? –Pregunto Itachi con reticencia.

– Tu hermano es un idiota –Le dijo la chica como quien dice el clima, los mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su frente y se los retiro con lentitud.

– El solo está en busca de respuestas –Le excuso con tranquilidad, Sakura le mira con cansancio.

– ¿Sabes cuánto lo he esperado, sabes cuánto lo ha esperado Naruto? No sabes absolutamente nada de lo que hemos sacrificado para que el deje ese camino de odio y el simplemente no presta atención –Le explico con la mima calma pero con un deje de cansancio– Se fue con Orochimaru, Itachi –Le informo por fin, Itachi abre los ojos asombrado– Si tu logras traerlo a mí, no morirá –Siguió con mirada inexpresiva– Sino, el morirá a manos nuestra.

– No podrán con él, nunca han podido –Le dice Itachi con cierta irritación, Sakura no deja de mirarle inexpresiva.

– Han sido lo suficientemente idiota para atacarlo por separado –Le dice Sakura.

– ¿Me devolviste a la vida para ver como lo matan? –Le acuso con gritos Itachi, ella niega levemente.

– Te devolví a la vida para que le muestres que puede ser feliz, eres el único que puede –Dijo Sakura con seriedad– Por eso es que te devolví a la vida, para que seas la salvación de tu Sasuke.

Al terminar de hablar se vio rodeada por los demás miembros de Akatsuki revividos, ellos se mantuvieron cada quien en su posición esperando que ella hablara.

– Somos Kibou no Kakera, organización de mercenarios al servicio de quien esté dispuesto a pagar nuestro precio también pueden decirse simplemente Los Kibou. Nuestro objetivo es la paz por lo que debemos acabar con las amenazas que se realicen contra ella –Indico con seriedad la de cabellos rosados, miro a Pain– Nagato, no pude usar tu cuerpo real por lo que me vi en la obligación de ubicarte en el cuerpo de Yahiko.

– No hay problema, yo lo sé controlar –Dijo el nombrado con serenidad.

– ¿Cómo es que tendremos misiones como mercenarios? –Pregunto ahora Kakuzu.

– Pain se encargara de seleccionar las misiones pagas y los quipos o parejas quienes deban cumplirlas, Kakuzu se encarga del costo de cada misión como de la administración del dinero –Le indico la chica– Además de todo lo anterior, deberán llamarme Hana o Cerezo –Agrego antes de que Hidan hablara– Sakura Haruno murió esta noche, estoy segura que Tsunade-sama mantendrá mi traición oculta –Dijo con inexpresividad y todos simplemente asintieron en silencio.

– ¿Cómo fue que lograste revivirnos por completo? –Pregunto ahora Sasori con seriedad característica en el.

– Esa es una buena pregunta –Le siguió Deidara.

– Estuve experimentando un nuevo Jutsu de Invocación con algunos aspectos médicos, al tiempo que Hidan recolectaba sus cuerpos –Explico la chica sin hondar mucho en el tema.

– Es una chica inteligente, ni notaron mi presencia en Konoha –Le alaga el peli plateado con una sonrisa de lado.

– Te debemos literalmente la vida, Hana –Dijo Konan al tiempo que hacia una reverencia, que le siguió luego Kisame, Pain, Deidara, Kakuzu y Sasori, Itachi los observaba a todos desde un lugar más apartado.– Estamos a tus servicios –Para ese momento la lluvia había cesado.

– ¿Cómo es que lograste que Hidan te ayudara? –Pregunto Kisame.

– Yo agradezco que me haya liberado de esa prisión y cuando me comento sobre su experimentos decidí ayudarla –Explico Hidan con calma y su pose altanera– También estoy a tus servicios, cerezo –Le dice con la misma reverencia de los demás ninjas.

– No es necesaria la reverencia, están bajo mis órdenes pero somos todos Ninjas y ciertamente ustedes son más poderosos que yo –Dijo Sakura, con diversión mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de todos, Itachi los veía desde su posición sin moverse.

– Vamos, Itachi –Llamo Kisame con una sonrisa, los demás voltearon al ver que no se movía, Sakura suspiro cansada.

– No matare a mi hermano, Sakura –Le dijo con voz amenazante a la de mirar jade, todos fruncieron el ceño ante la amenaza del Uchiha.

– Te dije que tu hermano era un idiota –Contesto con mirada inexpresiva la chica– Pero nunca te obligaría a que hicieras tal atrocidad, yo ya te dije lo que debías hacer con el imbécil de Sasuke.

– Cálmate Uchiha, camina que nos caerá otra tormenta sino avanzamos –Le insto Deidara con una leve sonrisa.

– Esta bien, a tus ordenes Hana –Termino por decir seriamente el Uchiha caminando hacia el grupo.

– Deberás cambiar de vestuario para que no te reconozcan los de tu aldea –Le dice Deidara con una sonrisa, ella voltea a mirarlo y le sonríe de lado.

– De eso se encargaran los artistas –Dice Sakura con la misma sonrisa, Sasori y Deidara se miraron y sonrieron con malicia entre sí, Konan en cambio suspira resignada al lado de Pain que la mira intrigado.

– Volverán las peleas del arte entre esos dos –Aclaro con fastidio la de cabello azul a lo que la mayoría ríe por lo bajo.

– Cerezo sí que sabe dar la vida, hasta sonrisas trajo a Akatsuki –Dice Hidan a Itachi que iban más atrás, observando a Sakura desde el fondo.

– Kibou, somos ahora la organización Los Kibou –Corrigió Itachi mirando igualmente a Sakura.

.

Un gran estruendo se escucho en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, cuando se disperso la tierra levantada y nublando la vista de cualquiera que observara la escena, en medio de un gran agujero se encontraba el castaño de ojos perla, el genio del Clan Hyuuga.

Su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca llena de ira, otro golpe al piso causo otro estruendo y luego de ello se tiro en el piso cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se sentía una burla, se sentía burlado por la sencilla y burda peli rosada de ojos jade, fue un idiota inocente al pensar por momentos que ella se encontraba en peligro y a la final descubrir que los que estaban en peligro era su escuadrón.

Se maldijo por subestimar la misión y a Sakura, pero su Byakugan no había detectado nada insólito hasta que tuvo encima a los Akatsuki. Los Kibou, se recordó con amargura.

Luego llego el castaño de los Inuzuka a decirle que nadie debía enterarse de la traición de Sakura ocultando su desaparición con una misión de larga duración, ni de lo que esta había hecho al revivir a los asesinos del libro Bingo. Era casi un insulto para la aldea el ocultar ese tipo de información,

– Juro que cuando te encuentre, Haruno Sakura, acabare con tu vida –Mascullo con rabia, al tiempo que volvía a golpear el piso agrietando este bajo su puño.

.

Alejada de la población de la aldea de la Nube, la noche ocultando la presencia de 3 individuos mientras se acercaban a una cueva oculta de la vista de todos. Al llegar a la seguridad de la cueva dos de ellos se fueron a recostar en las paredes de la cueva mientras que el que quedaba se adelanto al fondo de la cueva, donde alguien le esperaba.

La cueva estaba levemente iluminada por unas tenues velas, mostrando como ambos se encontraban mirándose fijamente, uno con seriedad y el otro con malicia.

– Gracias por tu consideración al dejarme reponerme pero aun quiero tu cuerpo, Sasuke-kun –Le dice Orochimaru con una sádica sonrisa.

– Yo quiero respuestas, Orochimaru –Exigió el nombrado– Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te reviví ¿Quién ordeno la matanza de mi Clan? No solo fue Danzo ¿Verdad?

– Estas en lo correcto, al principio engañaron a Itachi pero el día del suceso descubrió a Tobi y que este estaba detrás de todo el engaño por tu vida es que él siguió el plan –Dijo Orochimaru aun con la sádica sonrisa– ¿Qué puedo decir? El poder que ansia Tobi desde que ataco el día del nacimiento de Naruto es superior al de cualquiera.

– ¿Cómo sabes esto? –Exigió ahora el Uchiha con el ceño muy fruncido.

– Sino me crees pregúntale a Itachi –Dijo con picardía, todos los presente le miraron. Juugo y Suigetsu se situaron a los lados de Sasuke– Me informaron que una Kunoichi que llaman Hana logro revivirlo y ahora está bajo sus servicios al igual que todos los antiguos Akatsuki.

– ¡¿Qué diablos?! –Exclamo Suigetsu alterado.

– Como lo escuchan, ahora forman una organización de mercenarios llamada Kibou no Kakera, o como Los Kibou –Siguió con la misma expresión– Es extraño que Itachi no te haya buscado puede que solo sean marionetas, una lástima ¿No? Itachi siendo una vil marioneta de una chica –Se burlo el de ojos de serpiente, Sasuke le fulmina con la mirada y se retira del lugar, seguido de Suigetsu y Juugo.

– ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunta Juugo con calma.

– Mataremos a Hana, antes de que Tobi o Kabuto la mate –Dijo este con una gélida mirada.

.

– ¡Es inaceptable este ultraje! –Grito el ninja de cabello plateado al de la máscara, desde la otra esquina de la habitación notablemente reducida lo observaba Zetsu– ¿Cómo una simple Kunoichi ha podido revivir a todos los Akatsuki? Y ahora disque con nueva organización –Siguió igual de alterado.

– Cállate, Kabuto –Ordeno el da mascara sentado frente a Kabuto.

– Pero es que ni siquiera hemos podido comprobar si son revividos con el Jutsu de Invocación que perfeccione o con cualquier otro por qué no hemos podido dar con ellos –Siguió con el mismo tono, Tobi alzo la mirada y solo con ello logro callarlo.

– No sé como Zetsu aun no ha logrado dar con ellos, si son mercenarios y cumplen misiones nadie que no los haya contratado a logrado verlos y estamos seguros que Sasuke tampoco los ha visto –Analizo Tobi con parsimonia, se llevo una mano a la frente con confusión– No podemos sobresaltarnos, debemos hacer que los Akatsuki vuelvan para poder atacar otra vez Konoha.

– Fuimos derrotados la última vez, aun no está perfeccionado por completo el Jutsu de Invocación –Dijo con calma Kabuto– Y Sasuke no vendrá contigo de nuevo.

– Han pasado medio año desde que se dieron a conocer Los Kibou, no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevan revividos, dicen que la líder se hace llamar Hana y que no se le ha visto en muchas misiones, siempre está fuertemente protegida por los demás miembros –Informo el Zetsu Negro con su tono característico– En Konoha no han enviado ningún escuadrón ANBU a investigar –Agrego ahora el blanco.

– Eso es sospechoso –Murmuro Tobi– Debemos acabar con Hana para hacernos con los Kibou y seguir usando la figura de Hana como líder para que no sospechen de nosotros.

– Otra vez liderar desde las sombras –Dijo Kabuto con una macabra sonrisa.

.

– Llegare hasta el final –Susurro una mujer de rosados cabellos que bailaban al viento desde un balcón– La paz llegara pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

Es una especie de introducción extensa, tenía la idea de este fic desde hace mucho tiempo pero como tengo dos en proceso no quería comenzar a escribirla sin que me fallen los otros, aunque me fue imposible no podía dejar de pensar en este fic y me bloqueaba con los demás así que por fin lo escribí.

Pensé que sería un NejiSaku, quería que lo fuera, pero esta pareja solo podría prosperar con ambos en la aldea y bajo el mismo equipo por la personalidad de Neji (La que me gusta, la correcta y bella), será un SasuSaku ya que es mas factible a que se cree un romance cuando ambos son prófugos, sin duda alguna.

Aunque debo decir que la presencia de Neji sera abundante en la historia, lo adoro.

Todos se preguntaran como es que ella logro revivirlos pero eso se aclara adelante ¿Si?

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Una aclaración, la ropa de casi todos es igual por lo que no me detendré a explicar la vestimenta de aquellos que no hayan cambiado de vestuario, solo detallare los vestuarios que cambie en la historia =D

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kibou**_**no Kakera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Sasuke se Reúne con Hana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando amas a alguien y esa persona sufre, todos los pensamientos mas egoístas surgen por las noches, en el silencio de tu cama. Primero vas a desear apartar tu mente de ello, alegando no ser lo suficientemente importante para borrar su sufrimiento, pero el egocentrismo te gana y la arrogancia te llena, piensas que tu amor 'puro' hará que el dolor de esa persona desaparezca. Pensamientos infantiles. Luego caes en la realidad de la situación.

_Nunca fuiste tan importante._

Ella estaba cansada de usar el amor "puro" para aliviar las heridas de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos, de su amado. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el amor puro no cura absolutamente nada, sino que termina irremediablemente corrompido y podrido. Termina podrida.

_Ella los amó, los amó más que a su propia vida... Y para ellos ella no existía._

Los sigue amando y por ello es que esta donde está, oculta en una fortaleza en la oscuridad del país de la Nube, por eso es que es lo es, líder de la Organización de Mercenarios revividos más peligrosa del mundo, todos asesinos, todos corrompidos por el mal, todos a sus servicios.

Vistiendo exquisitos Kimonos confeccionados por sus artistas, ocultando su identidad al mundo para no causar más dolor a los que ama, planeando en la oscuridad como alcanzar la paz, como llevar fragmentos de esperanza a todos.

En la habitación principal, la más amplia de la fortaleza y también la única con un gran balcón, sentada en la silla con aspecto de trono se encontraba Sakura mirando el paisaje.

La peli rosada de larga cabellera recogida en una trenza que caía por sobre su hombro, facciones finas y maduras, mirada jade profunda llena de serenidad.

Vestía un kimono de seda muy elaborado en tonos negro y lila, la tela que predominaba era la negra con delicados bordados en toda la extensión de tela con flores colores lila, las mangas eran tan anchas que llegaban hasta las caderas de la chica. El Obi que cubría desde el comienzo del abdomen hasta el comienzo de sus senos era de color lila con detalles negro en forma de diamantes diminutos muy dispersos, el lazo en la espalda era de gran tamaño con los mismos detalles del oba. El kimono le llegaba hasta el piso pero dejaba entrever una apertura en medio para mejor movilidad que a la vez dejaba ver las sandalias tradicionales y sus torneadas piernas. Un delicioso Kimono ceremonial.

– Hana-sama, aun no entiendo porque nuestros colores deben ser negro y lila –Hablo con calma Sasori desde una esquina mientras armaba lo que le dio la impresión a Sakura era una marioneta nueva, el pelirrojo ocultaba sus vestimentas bajo la capa con capucha de color negro por fuera pero se dejaba ver que era lila por dentro, tenía un bordado lila en forma de diamante en la capucha y otro en la espalda de la capa.

– El color negro es el color de la protección y el misterio, un color que ayuda a aislarse y esconderse del mundo –Comienza a explicar aun con su mirada en el horizonte– El lila es una variación más apacible del morado, de transformación al más alto nivel espiritual y mental, capaces de combatir los miedos y aportar paz –Termina de explicar dirigiéndole una mirada serena y una media sonrisa.

– En ese caso escogió los colores perfectos de la organización, Hana-sama –Le alaga con su mirada pasible para volver a su marioneta.

– Nunca me disculpe por matarte –Susurro ahora Sakura con la mirada en el balcón.

– No se preocupe, estábamos los dos siguiendo órdenes –Tranquilizo sin apartar la mirada de su marioneta, Sakura sonríe a medias otra vez.

En eso la puerta se abre estruendosamente, dando paso a Deidara que vestía igual que Sasori, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja realiza una reverencia a Sakura y luego se dirige a donde esta Sasori para comenzar una discusión de arte. Sakura la escucharlos se ríe por lo bajo para mirar por el balcón mientras llegaba Konan con sus alas de papel.

Al momento de que la peli azul llega al balcón, oculta sus alas de papel y se adentra a la habitación dirigiendo una reverencia a Sakura antes de alzar la mirada a ella y notar esa serena pero vacía mirada típica en la de jade mirar.

– Los consiente mucho –Dice la peli azul refiriéndose a los artistas mientras ve el nuevo kimono que le confeccionaron, Sakura sonríe con gracia y mira a sus artistas con ternura.

– Seria incapaz de arrebatarles su felicidad, le brillan los ojos cuando me traen un nuevo kimono –Le dice con calma la chica– Cada uno más elaborado que el anterior.

– Desearía ver ese mismo brillo de felicidad en usted, Hana-san –Musita Konan con mirada serena, los artistas al escucharla miran a Sakura con la misma expresión. Ella desvía su mirada con calma hacia el balcón.

– Mi felicidad es verlos felices, mi felicidad es traer fragmentos de esperanza a l vida de los que amo –Murmuro lo suficientemente audible para que todos en la habitación la escucharan, los presentes guardan silencio y asienten levemente– ¿Tienes noticias de Tobi? –Le pregunta a Konan, esta asiente con firmeza.

– Dejo de poner su mirada en Konoha, ahora está detrás de usted –Le informa con seriedad, Deidara y Sasori se acercan con expresiones gélidas al escucharlo.

– Sabia que desearía usar los Kibou como en antaño uso a los Akatsuki, mostrando a un líder falso al mundo –Dijo con calma la Kunoichi– Esperaremos el momento en que Itachi logre aislar a Sasuke de Orochimaru para que no sea una amenaza a mis planes, llama a Pain –Ordeno la chica a Deidara, el simplemente asintió retirándose con una reverencia.

– ¿No desea la ayuda de joven Naruto? –Pregunto ahora Konan, Sakura se callo unos minutos y negó.

– El está hundido, así no puede servir de mucho solo lograra que Tobi logre su cometido, es mejor donde esta –Le explico con calma Sakura.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado para Sasuke? –Pregunto ahora Sasori con seriedad.

– Nada, solo apararlo del camino –Dijo mientras veía a Pain junto a Deidara entrar a la habitación con miradas serenas– ¿A dónde enviaste a Kisame y a Itachi? –Pregunto apenas el peli naranja termino su reverencia.

– A las afueras de la Aldea de la Nube, cerca del sonido –Le dice con calma– Hidan y Kakuzu acaban de llegar de una misión están reponiéndose para venir –Informo ahora.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Pregunta la chica de cabellos rosa a Konan.

– En las cercanías del Sonido –Informa con seriedad la peli azul.

– ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? –Pregunta ahora Deidara.

– Infórmenle a Itachi que Sasuke solo podrá mostrarse ante mí en su compañía, no estoy para lidiar con malcriadeces de ese imbécil –Sentencio tajante con mirada fría, todos asintieron– Me retirare a mi habitación a descansar –Dijo luego con una mueca fatigada, Sasori inmediatamente le toma de la mano y la ayuda a caminar hasta su habitación.

– ¿Hana-sama, que sacrifico usted para revivirnos por completo? –Pregunto el pelirrojo a las puertas de la habitación de la chica, ella sonríe con calma y lleva una mano a la mejilla del chico.

– Eso es algo que nunca les diré –Le susurra con ternura para luego adentrarse en su habitación.

.

Un ambiente lleno de vegetación, con variados estanques que suministraban al bosque era lo que rodeaba a los dos ninjas de capas negras, ocultando apenas sus rostros con las capuchas con el característico diamante lila.

El más alto llevaba sobre su hombro una gran espada envuelta en vendajes, el arma en sí cuenta con una enorme hoja ancha y plana con dos muescas cerca de su base, creando una especie de guardia, y dos asas conectadas entre sí por un tramo corto de cable, con dos agujeros en la punta de la hoja, ahora ocultas en el vendaje, que son capaces de emitir chakra para formar diversas armas. El más pequeño también oculto en la capa y capucha con iguales detalles, dejaba entrever unos mechones azabaches.

– Encontraste otra espada por lo que veo –Menciono el pelinegro al de tez azulada.

– Se llama Hiramekarei, es una de las siete espadas de los Espadachines de la Niebla ya que mi Samehada la usa ese B tan vulgarmente –Se lamento con pesar Kisame, Itachi sonríe de lado blanqueado los ojos.

– Y como no podemos ser tan obvios no fuiste a quitársela –Concluyo el Uchiha, recibiendo un simple asentimiento– Que obediente estas –Se burlo ahora.

– Cállate imbécil –Le insulta con una mueca, al momento ven llegar una hoja hacia las manos del Uchiha mayor y este la lee con el ceño fruncido– ¿Qué dice Hana-chan? –Pregunta con intriga, el Uchiha le envía una mirada seria.

– Que mi estúpido hermano morirá a menos que entre en razón y me acompañe por las buenas –Dice al tiempo que le entregaba el papel a Kisame, este lo leía y soltaba una carcajada.

– Hana-chan no quiere lidiar con las malcriadeces de tu hermano, es mejor buscarlo acá dice que están en la frontera del sonido –Dice aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Itachi suspira y asiente– Pero vamos rápido que quiero ver la cara de Suigetsu.

– Tú siempre jugando con el muchacho –Le acusa con una mirada de reojo.

– No te burles, tu siempre estas de niñero –Contraataca con la misma mirada.

.

– Necesito una espada que valga, esta burda alabarda es mas el peso que tiene que la utilidad que posee –Se comenzó a quejar el peli celeste– Sasuke, necesito mi espada –Le notifico con la misma mueca. La alabarda tenía un mango de un metro de largo y la hoja era ancha con un largo mayor al del mango.

– Cállate –Ordeno simplemente con los ojos cerrados, corrían a prisa entre los árboles en dirección al país de la Nube.

Habían encontrado información de utilidad, diciendo que una pareja de Los Kibou había sido vista por la cercanía.

– ¿Sasuke-san, cual es el plan cuando encontremos a los Kibou? –Pregunto ahora Juugo con su típica serenidad.

– Buscaremos la manera de que nos lleven hasta Hana –Fue su llana respuesta, Suigetsu bufo por lo bajo.

– Itachi ya se libero cuando la cuarta guerra ninja ¿No lo haría ahora? Esto es absurdo –Se quejo Suigetsu– Puede que ni sean los verdaderos Akatsuki, Kisame no ha ido a reclamar a su Samehada y eso es sorprendente.

– El misterio que rodea esa organización es lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los ojos se posen en ella y dejen de lado a los planes para capturar a los Jinchurikis –Acoto Juugo con calma.

– Tanto misterio se acabara –Decreto el azabache con frialdad– Suigetsu, tenemos compañía a unos metros al frente –Informo con calma, el mencionado asintió y se adelanto a gran paso, cuando llego al primer claro se vio frente a dos individuos que al verlo, el más alto se retiro la capucha, mostrando su rostro sonriente.

– ¿Kisame? –Menciona sorprendido con la quijada desencajada, al ver su amplia sonrisa arrogante concluyo algo– ¿Ósea que no son marionetas?

– Por supuesto que no –Exclamo con gracia el de tez azul– ¿Eso te hicieron creer?

– Orochimaru comento algo, pero ya sabía que nada de lo que esa serpiente diga puede ser tomado en cuenta –Le respondió Suigetsu con calma, vio la espada de Kisame y abrió los ojos como platos– ¿Hiramekarei? Claro, por eso no fuiste en busca de Samehada –Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de lado.

– Por supuesto, Hana-chan ordeno que no fuéramos vistos –Dijo con una sonrisa Kisame.

– Eso quiere decir que los encontramos porque ella así lo ordeno –Termino concluyendo Suigetsu– ¿Ese es Itachi? –El mencionado se quita la capucha y asiente levemente– Ve a ver si hablas con tu hermano mira que... –Antes de poder continuar el mencionado hace acto de presencia a un lado de Suigetsu junto a Juugo.

Sasuke inmediatamente nota a Itachi y su rostro se desencaja en una mueca llena de sorpresa e incertidumbre, su mirada se torna confusa y su ceño se va frunciendo de a poco.

– Ellos no son marionetas, pero si están a la orden de la tal Hana –Informo inmediatamente Suigetsu.

– ¡Eh, eh! Para ti Hana-sama o Cerezo-sama –Exige el de escamas mientras clava su espada en el piso logrando que el suelo retumbara.

– Hermano –Llama Itachi al menor, este aun tenía el ceño fruncido– Hana nos revivió a todos por completo, no nos dijo de que manera pero todos estamos vivos otra vez por lo que le debemos nuestra lealtad –Le dice con calma.

– ¿Por qué no me buscaste? –Exige Sasuke con furia.

– Te fuiste con Orochimaru, Sasuke –Regaña el mayor frunciendo el ceño– ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Me sacrifique para que pudieras vivir y aun sigues yendo por el camino del odio y una venganza absurda que ya ni sabes a donde apuntar –Termine de gritarle, el menor guarda silencio– Hana me revivió para ser quien te aparte del camino, pero no puedo evitar que ordene matarte si no te apartas de su camino –Confeso lo ultimo con pesar.

– Hana-chan solo quiere llevar fragmentos de esperanza a los que ama –Recita Kisame con una leve y sincera sonrisa.

– Hasta a ti, Sasuke –Termina su hermano.

Todos guardan silencio esperando que Sasuke conteste, pero este se encontraba oculto bajo su máscara de frialdad. Suigetsu le miro y supo lo que su jefe contestaría, por lo que sonríe con resignación.

– Quiero conocer a Hana –Exigió el menor de los Uchiha, Kisame frunce notablemente el ceño.

– Te recuerdo mocoso, si intentas algo en contra de Hana, te masacraremos –Amenazo con seriedad Kisame.

– Sasuke, el habla enserio –Le susurro ahora Suigetsu.

– Quiero conocerla –Volvió a exigir el menor mirando a Itachi que no había hablado, solo asintió y con una seña les hizo seguirlos.

– Kisame, el Genjutsu –Recordó Itachi, todos observaron como luego de eso Kisame realiza unos sellos y se ven rodeados por unas inscripciones destellantes que al minuto desaparece.

– Hana-chan siempre esta cubriéndonos ¿Cómo creen que no han podido dar con nosotros? –Dice con diversión Kisame a Suigetsu.

Pasan algunas horas hasta llegar al país de la nube y unos cuantos minutos antes de detenerse frente a una fortaleza, ya había caído la noche por lo que las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro manto y la luna alumbraba tenuemente el lugar. Cuando entraron a la fortaleza pasaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras en forma de caracol al final del pasillo.

Se limitaban a seguir a los Kibou por las escaleras, pasando por 3 pisos antes de llegar al último donde se encontraron con otro pasillo que tenía un puerta en cada lado y una al final, caminaron de largo hasta la última puerta, la más grande, y entraron para encontrarse con una amplia habitación con gran balcón, por toda la habitación se encontraban algunos cojines de diversos tamaños, al final del lado derecho se encontraba una mesa rectangular con 15 puestos divididos en 7 a cada lado y uno en la cabecera.

A la izquierda de la habitación se encontraba un trono, donde estaba delicadamente sentada una mujer tenuemente iluminada por la luna, lo único que se dejaba ver era su cabellera rosa amarrada en una trenza de lado que ocultaba su rostro que estaba en dirección a la luna, notaron como varias sombras estaban detrás de la mujer. Inmediatamente los recién llegados realizan una reverencia que extraño a los visitantes.

– Espero que esto signifique que se apartara del camino, Itachi –Hablo la mujer con voz serena mientras daba la cara a los recién llegados.

La expresión de asombro no se hizo esperar en todos, pero el más sorprendido era el Uchiha, que se mezclaba con la confusión.

Sakura los miraba con una mueca inexpresiva, vistiendo el mismo kimono ceremonial negro y lila, con su mirada jade posada en la azabache llena de confusión de Sasuke.

– Sakura –Hablo por fin el menor, pero esta solo negó levemente confundiéndolo.

– Me llamo Hana, Sakura Haruno murió el día en que deserto traicionando a Konoha –Le informo con la misma calma, Sasuke frunció el ceño con molestia.

– Deja de juegos, Sakura –Exigió con notable enojo, desde las sombras se hizo ver a Hidan quien se coloco al lado derecho de Sakura y a su lado izquierda se apareció Sasori.

– Hana-sama hablo, Sakura Haruno ha muerto –Dijo con voz gélido el pelirrojo.

– Sasuke, deja que ella te explique y por favor no la amenace en nuestra presencia –Hablo con más calma Konan, apareciendo desde el fondo de la habitación, Sasuke trato de guardar silencio para dejar que le sigan explicando.

– Konoha se ha sumido en una depresión de la que no han podido salir desde la guerra, Naruto igual que la aldea cayó en depresión luego de tu partida con Orochimaru –Comenzó a explicar con calma y mirada inexpresiva– Naruto no reaccionaba ante nadie, por tu culpa, la aldea estaba moralmente por los suelos, los ninjas ya no eran los de antes. Tobi había logrado debilitarnos aun perdiendo la guerra, me vi en la necesidad de crear una manera de protegerlos, necesitaban esperanza.

– Hana-sama está en la convicción de llevar fragmentos de esperanza a todos aun a costa de la suya propia –Hablo ahora Sasori, ella con un leve y lento gesto de la mano lo callo.

– Nuestro objetivo es la paz, por lo que nuestro objetivo es acabar con Kabuto, Orochimaru y Tobi –Siguió con calma la chica– De ti depende si te apartas o mueres –Dijo ahora con serenidad, Sasuke inmediatamente arquea una ceja escéptico.

– ¿Qué carajos te crees, Sakura? –Gruño entre dientes, de inmediato esquivo con dificultad la espada de Kisame que no se había quitado de su lugar, fue un simple movimiento pero se vio obligado a llegar cerca de donde estaba la mesa larga.

Vio como Hidan preparaba su guadaña y se tronaba los dedos de las manos, a su lado apareció Deidara preparando su masilla explosiva, en definitiva debía tener cuidado cuando tratara con ella. Suigetsu y Juugo seguían en su lugar con expresiones llena de seriedad.

– Podemos matarte con facilidad –Burla Hidan con su autentico tono.

– Sasuke, por favor entiende, no podre hacer nada si sigues con esa actitud –Dice Itachi con cierta pena.

– ¡¿Cómo es que te revivió?! –Exigió Sasuke a Itachi.

– Nadie lo sabrá nunca, es una técnica que llevare a mi muerte que espero sea pronto –Fue Sakura quien le contesto con calma y una leve sonrisa que puso intranquilo al grupo.

– Hana-sama –Llamo con una mueca triste Sasori, ella le calmo con un gesto de su mano, lento y suave como todos sus movimientos.

– ¿Hana, Sasuke podrá quedarse en la guardia? –Pregunta Itachi con una leve reverencia.

Ella le mira en silencio por un momento y luego pasa su vista a Sasuke que la miraba furioso, un asomo de dolor fue reflejado en sus ojos jade antes de asentir levemente con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor.

Se levanto de su puesto con la ayuda de Sasori y camino lentamente aun con ayuda del pelirrojo hacia la salida, pasando entre Suigetsu y Juugo, el primero le miro con una amplia sonrisa observando la belleza de la chica pero cuando fue descubierto por Sasori, este le envió una fulminante mirada.

– No los maten –Ordeno a todos con un susurro– Pain, asígnales habitación.

– Espera, Sakura –Llamo el menor de los Uchiha al ver como esta desaparecía por la puerta, inmediatamente salta sobre la mesa para esquivar la guadaña de Hidan que lo había atacado.

– Hana-sama, ni siquiera Cerezo, ese es mi apodo así que apréndetelo –Acuso el peli plateado volviendo a su pose altanera y retirándose de la habitación seguido de Deidara, Kakuzu y Konan.

– Deberías agradecer que está más dócil, solo él sabe lo que hizo Hana-chan para ganar su respeto –Menciono con gracia Kisame.

– Es una belleza –Menciono Suigetsu asomándose para ver por donde se había retirado la de ojos jade, es jalado por la ropa y empujado al centro de la habitación, viendo que quien le había adentrado era Pain con una mueca que notaban estaba tratando de contenerse.

– Hana-chan es protegida por todos, pero su guarda espaldas es Sasori que no dejara que nadie se acerque a ella –Explico Kisame con una risa llena de burla hacia el peli celeste.

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a su hermano.

– Ella sacrifico algo por nosotros, pero aun no sabemos exactamente que –Le explico Itachi con calma.

– Si desean quedarse, deberán dirigirse a Hana-san con educación y respeto –Advirtió Sasori saliendo de la habitación.

– Nunca encontraran a Hana sin protección, no inventen nada –Siguió ahora Kisame mirando acusadoramente a Sasuke y luego a Suigetsu.

– ¿Ni cuando duerme? –Pregunto con picardía el de cabellos celeste, una mano se ajusto a la perfección a su cuello alzándolo varios centímetros del piso, Suigetsu miro con dificultad a Itachi.

– No juegues con fuego, que eres de agua –Le advirtió con voz gélida.

– Itachi –Llamo una voz femenina conocida por todos, voltearon a verla en el marco de una de las puertas del extenso pasillo, sin el Obi color lila– Bájalo ya –Mando la muchacha, y el nombrado obedeció al instante, ella suspiro con cansancio– Sean considerados con ellos –Comenzó a hablar con suavidad, la puerta frente a la de la castaña se abrió y de allí salió Sasori sin camisa ni la capa, todos se asombraron al verlo hecho totalmente humano pero la chica siguió hablando– Ustedes están agradecidos y por eso me dan su respeto, pero ellos no tienen razones para mostrar respeto no tengo ni un cuarto del poder que ellos poseen –Dijo con la misma serenidad– Así que permítanle que se dirijan a mí como mas les guste, pero mi nombre es Hana –Recordó con calma, miro a Sasori y le sonríe– Ya vi el Kimono, es hermoso.

– Es el primero que le obsequio sin que se entrometa Deidara –Le dice el marionetista con la misma expresión de seriedad, ella asiente y se despide de todos con un ademan adentrándose a su cuarto. El pelirrojo pasa su vista a Suigetsu– Yo estoy en la habitación de enfrente, mocoso –Le dice mientras desaparece tras la puerta.

– Lo dejare en amor platónico –Decreto Suigetsu decaído, Kisame se ríe a su lado.

– Andando –Ordena Pain mientras van hacia las escaleras de caracol– Sus habitaciones son las que están en el primer piso.

– Lo más alejado de la hermosa Hana –Se volvió a lamentar Suigetsu, Sasuke estaba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido con notable enojo, Itachi lo mira de reojo y sonríe de lado.

– Creo que en secreto, Sasori está enamorado de Hana-chan –Menciona Kisame con naturalidad– Es como el enamoramiento de Konan con Pain, oculto tras el respeto y eso –Completo su explicación, Pain al frente se detuvo abruptamente y le fulmino con la mirada.

– Cierra el pico, Kisame –Ordeno con voz tajante siguiendo su camino.

– Se los dije –Le susurra el pez a Suigetsu y Juugo que sonríe de lado. Sasuke iba caminando al lado de Itachi con calma.

– Tobi mato al clan ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Sasuke a su hermano, este sin dirigirle la mirada asiente– Tu solo me cuidabas.

– Siempre lo hice y pensé que luego de terminada la guerra ibas a volver a Konoha –Dijo con un tono recriminatorio.

– No iba a obtener respuestas allí –Se excuso el menor, Itachi se detuvo de improvisto y Sasuke lo imito.

– Ahora las tienes –Comenzó a hablar con rudeza– Pero en el proceso hundiste a Naruto e indirectamente convertiste a Sakura en lo que es ahora, Hana una mujer vacía que solo vive para dar esperanza a los que ama ya que las suyas han sido rotas –Sasuke ante estas palabras guardo silencio y aparto la vista– Traiciono a su aldea no en busca de un beneficio propio, sino en busca de la paz de un mundo.

– Ella siempre vivió para los demás –Contesto el menor.

– Tu solo fuiste un afortunado, que nunca la mereció –Recrimino el Uchiha mientras se perdía entre una de las puertas del piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

Ciertamente más extenso, así que seguiré escribiendo capítulos =D

Ya esta el capitulo tres en proceso...

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Tiene unos dos días listo pero no había podido subirlo, disculpen.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kibou**_**no Kakera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**Visitas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un precioso Kimono negro de seda se encontraba sobre su cama listo para ser usado ese día, el color negro solo era de fondo pues se apreciaban mas los detalles bordados en distintos colores por todo este, tenia unas flores raras de distintas tonalidades que iban de violeta a lilas. El obi de la prenda era lila y encima pareciera tener otro más pequeño de color negro.

Le sorprendió que no fuera lo único que se encontraba ahí, sino también un Juban de seda blanca, el cual es el kimono interior, era la primera vez que usaría uno parecido pero cuando siguió su análisis observo un kimono mas ancho, de una tela que lucía bastante resistente color negra pero más en su totalidad, notando que tenia bordados en las orillas con el característico lila.

Luego de vestir la totalidad del kimono, se quedo observando el ultimo y se sorprendió al reconocerlo como un Uchikake, una especie de capa para colocarse encima del kimono. Cuando hubo terminado de alistarse se observo en el espejo, su pálida piel resaltada por los colores oscuros del kimono, sus pupilas jades deslumbrantemente brillantes, el cabello aun no se lo había recogido pero de ello se encargaría Sasori como todos los días.

Al finalizar de analizar su reflejo se dijo a si misma parecía una muñeca de porcelana, y sonríe.

_Sasori la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana._

Soltó un suspiro cansado, esa mañana tendría que lidiar con la presencia de Sasuke y su grupo luego de que estos ya hayan pasado dos días en su guardia, esperaba que Itachi ya tuviera el tiempo suficiente para explicarle los pormenores que le concernían al menor de los Uchiha. Lo necesitaba fuera del camino para acabar con Orochimaru, cerró los ojos con cansancio, esperaba que sus fuerzas le alcanzaran para llegar a ver muerto a Tobi, solo eso deseaba antes de que su vida diera fin.

– Hana-sama –Llamo suavemente desde el otro lado de la puerta a quien reconoció como Sasori, al segundo la puerta se abre dando paso a la habitación pero se detiene anonadado por la imagen de la peli rosada.

– Esta hermoso –Repite lo de la noche pasada mientras le regala al chico una amable sonrisa, el sonríe un poco mientras se acerca a ella– ¿Cómo me peinaras hoy? –Pregunta mientras se sienta frente al espejo de una cómoda que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

– Hoy tenía pensado un peinado recogido tradicional para acompañar el lujoso kimono ceremonial –Le explico con serenidad mientras cepillaba la cabellera peli rosada.

– No muy llamativo por favor, ya el kimono es lo suficientemente llamativo –Bromeo con serenidad y calma la mujer mientras miraba a Sasori por el reflejo del espejo, el asiente con lentitud y comienza a peinarla.

Al pasar una hora ya está totalmente arreglada y se dirigía a la sala que estaba al final del pasillo para el almuerzo, ya que todas las mañanas tomaba el desayuno en su habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta ya escuchaba el estruendo que había dentro de la habitación. Sasori le abre la puerta y hace una reverencia para que pase, ella pasa y al presentarse frente a todos, encuentra a los Kibou realizando una reverencia a la entrada de ella en la habitación.

– Ya siéntense de una vez –Dice con una sonrisa la chica– Buenos días –Saluda mientras se dirigía a su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado se sienta Sasori luego de ayudarla a acomodarse.

Al lado de Sasori se encontraba Deidara, seguido de Pain, Konan, Juugo y Suigetsu, del otro lado de Sakura estaba Hidan a su lado, luego Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke.

– El kimono de hoy es más elaborado que los anteriores –Menciona Konan con una sonrisa.

– Ese es el que Sasori no me dejo tocar ni ayudar –Se quejo Deidara con una mueca disgustado, Sasori a su lado lo golpea en la nuca para callarlo.

– El kimono es mono, pero usted hace que luzca esplendido, Hana –Alaga Suigetsu con una picara sonrisa, Sakura le corresponde la sonrisa y ríe por lo bajo.

– Me agradas Suigetsu, eres un ser con una personalidad refrescante –Dice la mujer ojos verdes para luego tocarle la mano a Sasori para que este relajara su mueca.

– Deberías dejar de ser tan celoso Sasori, el corazón de Cerezo nada mas le pertenece a un hombre –Le dice Hidan al frente con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura ahora lo mira a él con los ojos entrecerrados– Oh no, a mi no me mires así que bien sabes que tengo razón –Le rebate el peli plateado aun con la sonrisa.

Desde su puesto, Sasuke observaba a todos conversar animadamente entre sí e interactuando de vez en cuando con Sakura, ella contestaba y sonreía a todos por igual pero noto la familiaridad que tenia con Hidan por sobre el resto, se acerco más a su hermano para que este escuchara sus susurros.

– Hidan es el único que no la llama Hana –Comento a su hermano por lo bajo, este asintió y le contesto en el mismo tono.

– De todos, es quien puedo decir conoce mejor a Hana y sabe que fue lo que hizo –Le confesó el mayor– Y desde que lo conozco, primera vez que lo veo tratar a alguien con respeto, hasta es mas tratable con los demás.

– ¿No le han preguntado por lo de la resurrección? –Interroga ahora.

– Es imposible, cuando vio que Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame y yo nos amenazo con la tortura, Hana no pondría pegas a ello si sabe que estamos desobedeciéndola al preguntarle –Le explico ahora con seriedad.

– Entiendo –Dijo Sasuke– Necesito quedarme a solas con ella, debo hablarle –Le dijo ahora en el mismo tono.

– La única manera de encontrarla sola es en su habitación, cuando descansa por las tardes, en las noches o los días en que siente fatiga –Le explico el pelinegro– Pero como te darás cuenta, deberás pasar por sobre Sasori que la custodia en el día fuera de su habitación y en las noches está en la habitación del frente, al pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

– Maldición –Murmuro por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido volviendo a su posición recargado en la silla, Sakura lo observaba de reojo mientras interactuaba con los demás renegados.

– Kibou –Llamo la líder haciendo que todos les prestaran atención– Sasori y Deidara partirán mañana para cumplir la misión asignada a Pain y Konan.

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunta inmediatamente Sasori con voz respetuosa.

– Necesito que Konan y Pain sigan investigando a Tobi y Kabuto –Explica con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Quién la custodiara? –Insiste el pelirrojo con preocupación– Hidan y Kakuzu se irán de misión por la tarde y dentro de dos días debe partir Kisame, solo queda Uchiha y acá esta su hermano con su grupo no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedaran, estará sola casi una semana con ellos, no confió en que pueda cuidarla como se debe –Rebatió el pelirrojo, Itachi lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero Sasori lo ignora mirando a Sakura fijamente, ella eleva una ceja.

– ¿Me estas cuestionando? –Pregunta tranquilamente Sakura, pero por la tensión en el cuerpo de Sasori, Sasuke noto cuanto peso tenían esas delicadas palabras, pudo ver como Hidan frente a Sasori sonreía de manera sádica al pelirrojo.

– No, Hana-sama –Dijo levemente el pelirrojo con una reverencia– Solo me preocupo por su seguridad, Tobi está tratando de matarla para usurpar su puesto y es peligroso dejarla a manos de cualquiera –Explico con respeto.

– Lo sé Sasori, agradezco tu preocupación pero existen objetivos más importantes por cumplir que mi seguridad –Dijo Sakura con amabilidad mientras le tomaba levemente de la mano– Cuando muera, será para dejarles fragmentos de esperanza a todos –Termino con el mismo tono, Sasori aparto la mirada ante la última frase de la chica mas sin embargo se calló.

– Sasori, partamos hoy para regresar antes –Le hablo Deidara a su lado levantándose de su puesto– Hana-chan, trataremos de terminar rápido la misión para regresar y poder hacerle un kimono yo solito –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, ella le miro con una sonrisa.

– Esperare ansiosa ese Kimono, Dei-chan –Le dijo con ternura– Adiós, Sasori –Se despidió del pelirrojo mientras ambos ninjas realizaban una reverencia antes de partir, Sakura llevo su vista cansada a Hidan– ¿Tu también vas a poner reclamo? –Le espeto la chica con fastidio, Hidan solo soltó una carcajada llena de gracia.

– Ellos no son imbéciles, por muy Uchiha que sean, acabaríamos con su vida de la peor manera si algo llegara a pasarte –Dice Hidan muy confiado, recibiendo apoyo de los demás miembros, excepto de Itachi que fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Por qué ponen en duda mi lealtad? –Exigió saber Itachi con una mueca de disgusto que a todos se le antojo graciosa.

– Es que cuando se trata de Sasuke, tú eres toda una madre –Se burla Kisame desde su puesto, Itachi le fulmina con la mirada y Sasuke frunce el ceño al ver a Suigetsu aguantando la risa.

– Además de que Sasuke es muy impredecible –Comenta Konan, mira a Sasuke– Sin ofender, pero es cierto.

– Es más predecible de lo que creen –Menciona Suigetsu como si su líder no se encontrara allí– Solo deben seguir el rastro de Itachi's y allí encontraran a Sasuke –Bromea el peli celeste, Sakura suelta una leve carcajada al recordar sus momentos de niños– ¿Ven? La belleza rosada me apoya –Sigue con calma, esquiva un Kunai que el menor le había lanzado y le sonríe– Dígame eso de dejar la villa con una monada como lo es Hana, yo me caso con ella –Siguió el espadachín ahora mirando a Sakura con una seductora sonrisa.

– Síguelo intentando Suigetsu, me recuerdas al ninja que me dio una carta de amor en la guerra por si no sobrevivía –Menciono Sakura con una sonrisa tierna, Sasuke se inclino un poco para verla extrañado, vio a Hidan carcajeándose libremente a su lado y a Kakuzu tapándose la boca con las manos ocultando su risa– No se rían del muchacho, fue muy tierno y estoy segura que le hubiera correspondido... –Defendió la chica pero se calló abruptamente, antes de que Hidan hablara Konan se levanto con una mirada cómplice hacia Sakura.

– Vámonos Pain –Dijo Konan, mientras recibía una mirada llena de alivio de la peli rosada, los susodichos realizan una reverencia y salen de la habitación.

– Konan siempre te salva de mis comentarios inoportunos –Dice Hidan con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura le mira fastidiada.

– Enserio no sé cómo lo soporta, Hana-san –Comenta Kakuzu con una mirada al cielo, aclamando paciencia– Deja a Hana-san tranquila y vámonos de una vez –Dice Kakuzu a Hidan.

– Cierto, deseo regresar antes que Sasori para poder tener un momento tranquilo junto a Cerezo –Dice Hidan con una amplia sonrisa, la pareja realiza una reverencia y se retira.

– ¡Por fin! –Exclama Kisame corriéndose unas sillas y sentándose en el puesto que era de Sasori– Le quite el puesto a Sasori, le quite el puesto a Sasori –Canturreo victorioso.

Sakura se carcajea al verlo y se tapa el rostro avergonzada, Itachi solo se tapa el rostro avergonzado e imita al ninja pez colocándose al otro lado de Sakura, Juugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke le imitan y se corren algunos puestos quedando cerca de Sakura.

– Envié a Sasori a una misión para poder hablar con Sasuke –Confiesa Sakura con calma, Sasuke mira esto con asombro– Hay varias cosas que debemos aclarar y no lo iba a lograr con los mas necios sobreprotectores encima de mi –Aclaro ahora.

– Y es más fácil enviarlos de misión que ordenarles que te dejen sola –Termino Sasuke con cierta ironía.

– No los conoces, sobre todo a Sasori –Dijo Itachi con serenidad– La discusión que se armo solo por sortear a quién ocuparía la habitación de enfrente de la de Hana fue abismal.

– Hidan iba a matar a Sasori por su necedad y ahora que es de carne y hueso mas, pero Sasori alego que no realizaría misiones a menos que lo ordenara expresamente Hana-chan –Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa divertida– Como Hidan necesita sangre para Jashin no pudo rebatir eso y se estableció que Sasori sería el guarda espaldas de Hana-chan.

– Aun no logro comprender porque me trata como una muñeca de porcelana –Dijo Sakura con voz resignada y mirada cansada, todos la miraron con la ceja enarcada ella lo noto y les miro con inocencia– ¿Qué?

– Hana-chan, a veces eres muy inocente –Se lamento Kisame con una mueca resignada al igual que Itachi el cual solo asintió.

– Tienes un Rock Lee más maduro entre los Kibou, Sakura –Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, ella lo miro cansada y con el ceño fruncido– No me pidas que te deje de llamar así –Dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

– Déjenme sola con Sasuke –Dijo Sakura con seriedad tornando su mirada inexpresiva.

Itachi y Kisame asintieron realizando una reverencia a Sakura, Suigetsu se retiro junto a ellos despidiéndose de Sakura con un ademan galante. Juugo observo a Sasuke esperando su orden, este asintió y Juugo se retiro para alcanzar a los demás.

Al quedarse solos, Sakura camino lentamente hacia el puesto al otro lado de la habitación seguida de cerca por Sasuke que se detuvo a una distancia prudente de donde ella se sentó.

– ¿Qué harás, Sasuke? –Pregunto Sakura con el mismo tono.

– ¿Qué me propones? –Contesto con otra pregunta, Sakura le mira fijamente y él le contesta la mirada de igual manera.

– Si te unes a Kibou no Kakera deberás referirte a mí como Hana –Comenzó con seriedad– Si estas en contra, tarde o temprano morirás si te entrometes en nuestro camino –Siguió con la explicación Sasuke guardo silencio sepulcral mirando intensamente a la Kunoichi frente a él como si la analizara.

– No puedo llamarte Hana, Sakura –Fue lo que musito con suavidad pero con leve frialdad– Pero puedo ayudarte a quitar a quien se entrometa en tu camino –Aclaro luego, Sakura ante esto sonríe con amargura.

– No se puede enterar nadie que soy la líder de los Kibou, arruinaría por completo mis planes –Dijo con calma– Solo lo saben los Kibou, tu grupo, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka y Neji Hyuuga.

– ¿Por qué Konoha no lo sabe? –Pregunta Sasuke desconcertado.

– En Konoha se cree que estoy cumpliendo una misión que dura años, Tsunade está cubriendo mi traición –Le explico– Ella intuye mis objetivos pero está segura que el consejo no los compartiría o apoyaría.

– ¿Cuándo harás contacto con Konoha?

– Luego de acabar con Orochimaru para atraer a Kabuto y dejar a Tobi solo con Zetsu –Le explico en resumen con una media sonrisa– Quiero a Tobi con la atención lo suficientemente lejos de Naruto y Konoha.

– Naruto está en busca de la líder de los Kibou, está en las cercanías puede que luego de uno o dos días estén casi encima de ti, siguen mi rastro para llegar a ti –Le informa Sasuke, Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida y su respiración se altera un poco, niega lentamente y mira otra vez a Sasuke.

– Él no debe venir, no es el momento de que lo sepa –Le dice a Sasuke, este niega lentamente.

– Tiene el derecho de saber, el sabrá guardar el secreto –Le sugiere, ella mira hacia el balcón para observar el día turbio que se alzaba– Puedo enviar a Suigetsu a buscarlo, está en compañía de Sai, Inuzuka, los Hyuuga y Kakashi.

– ¿Cómo es que Tsunade permitió eso? –Se pregunta la peli rosada mas para sí que para Sasuke, este solo alza los hombros.

– Puede que enviara a Sai, Inuzuka y al Hyuuga para despistarlos llegado el momento –Supuso el pelinegro, ella asintió con lentitud y volteo su vista a Sasuke antes de soltar un suspiro profundo.

– Envía a Suigetsu junto a Kisame antes de que este se vaya a la misión, para que realice el Genjutsu y no seamos localizados –Ordena Sakura, Sasuke enarco una ceja y Sakura le miro sin comprender.

– Somos aliados, a mi no me mandas –Le dijo Sasuke aun con la ceja alzada, Sakura ante esto rodo los ojos restándole importancia mientras Sasuke se retiraba por la puerta.

Ella lo vio partir y se quedo unos minutos viendo el lugar por donde este se había ido, suspiro con amargura y sonríe con melancolía para volver su vista al cielo nublado.

– Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

.

– ¿Puedes calmarte, Naruto? –Pidió totalmente cansado el chico Inuzuka que montaba a su perro Akamaru, tras de él estaba Naruto que se movía enérgicamente detrás de él– Tenemos dos días que perdimos la pista de Uchiha y tu estas mas hiperactivo de lo normal.

Hinata miraba la escena con una sonrisa de lado, andando al lado de ellos. Kakashi iba al frente seguido de Sai y Neji, dejando al trió de último en la formación. De improviso, Neji activa su Byakugan mientras se contorsiona su rostro en una mueca molesta.

– Dos individuos al frente –Aviso el ojiperla al grupo, Kakashi realizo una seña con la mano para mantenerlos atentos, al rato llegaron a un claro donde encontraron a un encapuchado y a Suigetsu, Naruto al verlo paso al frente alterado.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Pregunta con alteración el rubio, Hinata lo jala de la manga para intentar retenerlo pero él la ignora.

– Sasuke me envió a buscarlos para que vayan a la guardia –Dijo Suigetsu con simpleza, Kakashi mira al acompañante de Suigetsu con suspicacia– Kisame ya quítate la capucha –Reclama el peli celeste arrebatándole la capucha de mala gana.

– Pero es que ni siquiera puedo mantener el misterio –Se quejo el ninja tiburón, Neji frunció el cejo con enojo.

– ¡¿Dónde está ella?! –Grita el genio Hyuuga, Kisame dirige su mirada al muchacho y frunce el ceño molesto, Suigetsu ante esto suspira con fastidio.

– Hana esta en compañía de Sasuke, si nos acompañan se resolverán sus dudas –Dijo Suigetsu con calma– Pero solo si juran guardar compostura frente a Hana –Siguió con calma pero una mirada amenazante.

– Nosotros somos un grupo de reconocimiento, no atacamos a menos que seamos atacados –Contesta Kakashi con su típica serenidad, Suigetsu asiente sonriendo ampliamente.

– Acérquense para realizar el Genjutsu –Dice Kisame con seriedad– Y no lo copies, Hatake –Advierte Kisame al peli plateado.

– Esto está siendo muy fácil –Murmura por lo bajo la Hyuuga, Kiba se baja de Akamaru y le indica a ella que se suba.

– No nos pasara nada –Dice el Inuzuka con seguridad intercambiando una mirada con Sai y luego ambos miraban al furibundo Hyuuga.

Kisame y Suigetsu los guiaron por el mismo camino que transitaron luego de entrar al país de la nube, al pasar una media hora llegan a la guardia que se alzaba frente a ellos. Pudieron divisar un balcón extenso en el último piso y ante esto, Neji realiza un ágil movimiento para llegar a él.

– Neji-ni-san –Grita Hinata con angustia. Kisame voltea a mirar a los ninjas de la hoja con furia.

– Lo matare si llega a tocarla –Advierte Kisame antes de saltar por donde fue Neji, los demás le siguen aprisa con preocupación.

La imagen que encontraron no fue muy alentadora para la seguridad de los ninja de la hoja, pues el muchacho castaño estaba frente al trono sosteniendo una espada y apuntando con esta a la mujer que estaba sentada allí vistiendo un elaborado kimono ceremonial.

Los de la hoja no podían verle la cara a la mujer por que Neji la tapaba, ni notaron el momento en que apareció de la nada Itachi al lado de Neji con un Kunai apuntando a su cuello. Y así se mantuvieron unos momentos que parecieron eternos.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Neji? –Exigió saber Kakashi con voz gélida.

– Matar a la traidora –Contesto con simplicidad.

– Antes de que llegues a causarle un mínimo corte te cortare la garganta –Amenazo el Uchiha con mirada inexpresiva, mientras observaba como Sakura tenía una expresión fría y mirada serena puestas en Neji, sin inmutarse por la espada que tenia apuntando a su corazón.

– ¿Tanto lo amaste que debías seguir sus pasos? –Recrimino con cinismo el castaño mientras presionaba un poco su espada contra la tela del kimono.

– ¿Celoso acaso? –Se escucho desde una esquina de la habitación, al fondo de donde se encontraba el trono.

– Sasuke –Llamo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

– Hyuuga, no seas estúpido y compórtate –Hablo por fin la chica con voz fría, Kakashi, Hinata y Naruto abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa, quedando paralizados al instante.

– Déjala, Neji –Dijo ahora Sai con el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de molestia.

– Claro, defiéndela como lo hiciste esa noche en que traiciono Konoha –Escupió con desprecio el castaño.

– ¿Sakura? –Hablo Kakashi sin poder creerlo, la chica se levanta aun sin importar el filo de la katana de Neji en su pecho, logrando rasgar la tela de su kimono en el proceso pero obligando a Neji a que retrocediera un paso para mostrarse ante sus antiguos aliados– ¿Qué significa esto?

– Me llamo Hana ahora y podría explicarlo... –Comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Neji que afinco su espada sobre el pecho de la chica, miro al castaño con una mirada llena de dolor y cerro lo ojos con pesar– Itachi, no lo mates –Ordeno con voz plasmada de dolor.

No llegaron a entender hasta que el Uchiha mayor tomo al castaño y lo estampo contra el otro extremo de la habitación con una fuerte patada, con algo de trabajo se coloca de pie con planes de atacar pero Sai y Kiba lo agarraron por los brazos inmovilizándolo.

Hinata estaba totalmente angustiada sin terminar de entender nada, fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso, Naruto en cambio se arrodillo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Sakura-chan –Murmuro el rubio, ella le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura acompañada de una leve sonrisa.

– Kisame, ve a realizar tu misión –Ordena la muchacha luego de desviar su mirada hacia el ninja de tez azul, él la mira confuso– Itachi se quedara a cuidar de mí, no te angusties –Le dice con amabilidad y una tierna sonrisa, el asiente y dirige una mirada a Itachi antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

– Pensamos que estabas de misión, eso fue lo que Tsunade-sama nos dijo –Comenzó a hablar Kakashi con aparente calma, pero Sakura sabia lo angustiado que estaba.

– La noche en que deje Konoha junto a todos ellos, Sakura Haruno murió y nació Hana, el escuadrón que realizo la búsqueda fue el de Sai, Kiba y Hyuuga, sabía que Tsunade mantendría mi secreto, sabía que Tsunade intuiría el fin de mis actos –Comenzó Sakura a hablar con calma– ¿Desean tomar asiento? No puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie –Dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de reuniones con ayuda de Itachi.

Sakura se sienta en la cabecera e Itachi inmediatamente se sienta a su lado, en el puesto de Sasori, Sasuke se sienta del otro lado ordenando con la mirada a Suigetsu y Juugo que permanezcan detrás de Sakura. Naruto toma lugar al lado de Sasuke y junto a este Hinata y Kiba, Kakashi se sienta junto a Itachi y junto a él Neji seguido de Sai.

– Reviví por completo a todos los miembros del antiguo Akatsuki y cree una nueva organización de mercenarios, se lo hice saber al escuadrón para que le notificaran a Tsunade –Explico con calma la chica, tanta calma sorprendió a todos los ninjas de Konoha– En resumen, el objetivo de Kibou no Kakera está en su nombre.

– Fragmentos de Esperanza –Murmuro Kakashi– Tsunade-sama nos había mencionado eso antes de partir, pero no creímos que fueran de fiar por que la guerra ya había acabado.

– Pero Tobi sigue con vida y, gracias a Sasuke, Orochimaru también –Recrimino Sakura enviando una significativa mirada al pelinegro que simplemente la ignoro– Tarde o temprano regresarían por Naruto, ni la villa ni él estaban en condiciones para enfrentar a Tobi.

– Al crear una organización lo suficientemente poderosa para atraer la atención de Tobi aseguraría la paz por más tiempo en la villa y en la vida de Naruto –Explico ahora Sasuke con calma.

– También me revivió a mí para ayudar a Sasuke –Agrego Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Lo hiciste por mí, por nosotros? –Pregunto Naruto asombrado, Sakura solo le mira con ternura y le sonríe– ¡¿Estás loca, Sakura-chan?! –Le exige levantándose y golpeando la mesa.

– El loco es Hyuuga atacándola como un desquiciado –Inquiere Kiba con una mueca, Neji le fulmina con la mirada y luego dirige su mirada a Sakura.

– ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la villa? ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué carajos traicionar Konoha? –Exige Neji elevando la voz a medida que iba hablando– ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! –Le termina gritando y levantándose sobresaltado, ella esquiva su mirada y luego le dirige la más inexpresiva mirada.

– ¿Por qué te duele? –Le responde con otra pregunta, con un tono totalmente sereno, todos guardaron un tenso silencio. Sasuke observaba a Neji sin poder reconocerlo, al igual que todos– Cuando logres contestarte eso, podrás saber por qué lo hice, tuve que hacerlo –Ante estas palabras, Neji se retiro por el balcón de un solo salto.

– Hinata, ve tras el –Ordena Kakashi, ella asiente y se va por donde desapareció Neji– ¿Desde cuándo estas con Sasuke?

– Desde hace pocos días, pero creamos alianzas hace dos días –Dice Sakura con calma– No lo tomo mejor que ustedes, al igual que Hyuuga su propósito era matar a la líder, diferentes razones mismos actos –Dijo con una media sonrisa.

– El consejo no apoyaría este tipo de actos –Comento Sai– Por eso es que lo hiciste de esa manera, yo siempre supe que no harías nada que nos dañara, fea.

– Estas demente ¿Verdad? –Hablo por primera vez Suigetsu con mirada extrañada, todos lo miraron expectantes– La llamaste fea –Dijo con obviedad señalando a Sakura– Mírala, es una belleza –Ante esta frase Sakura e Itachi ríen por lo bajo, Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada al igual que Naruto, aunque luego Naruto se queda analizando a su amiga.

– Ciertamente estás muy hermosa –Comenta ahora Naruto con un leve sonrojo, Kiba desvía la mirada con un leve sonrojo también– ¡Miren! Hasta Kiba opina igual –El mencionado al verse descubierto le fulmina con la mirada, Sakura ante la escena ríe más alto– Sai, estas ciego –Termina declarando con seriedad.

– Al revivirlos a ellos quedaste muy débil ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono Kakashi a su antigua alumna, ella le mira y solo asiente con naturalidad– ¿Qué otro efecto tuviste, como lo lograste?

– Eso no te lo diré, será algo que llevare a mi muerte, Kakashi-sensei –Dice con una encantadora sonrisa, Itachi se tensa y mira a su hermano que le devuelve la misma mirada– No puedo permitir que lo que yo cree sea descubierto por cualquiera, mientras investigaba y experimentaba Hidan recolectaba los cuerpos, tuve que hacer ciertas modificaciones en algunos como Pain y Sasori.

– ¿Qué paso con ellos? –Pregunta Sasuke ahora.

– Sasori era una marioneta, yo le devolví su humanidad puede que por eso sea uno de los mas protectores –Dice Sakura con inocencia, Sasuke rueda los ojos fastidiado ante su inocencia– No logramos recuperar a Nagato, pero nos quedaba el cuerpo de Pain-Yahiko y allí fue donde lo reviví pues tenían una conexión –Termina con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Reviviste al asesino de Jiraiya?! –Reclamo Naruto notablemente alterado.

– Estaban bajo el mando de Tobi, siendo engañados por él –Le contesto con firmeza– Tú bien sabes que el Akatsuki fue creado para la búsqueda de la paz mundial pero fue llevado a las sombras por Tobi –Le recrimino con rudeza la ojijade logrando que este se encogiera en su asiento.

– Hana lleva fragmentos de esperanza a la vida de todos, nosotros fuimos los primeros en ser beneficiados por ella –Explica ahora Itachi– Confió en nosotros, por eso nos escogió a nosotros para revivirnos por completo –Al finalizar llega Hinata con la mirada decaída al no encontrar a su primo, Kakashi le hace un ademan para que le restara importancia.

– Deben verlos a todos juntos alrededor de la belleza, son como fieras dispuesta a atacar a la primera maliciosa mirada que le dirijan a la belleza –Explica Suigetsu con emoción– Es tan excitante seducirla con todas esas fieras cerca.

– Suigetsu, cállate la maldita boca –Ordena Sasuke con voz tajante.

– Perfecto, se le suma otra fiera –Se queja el peli celeste, Sakura a su lado se ríe por lo bajo suavizando su expresión.

– Son fieles a ti, te respetan y protegen aun en tu debilidad ¿Hidan también lo hace? A él no lo reviviste sino que lo liberaste –Pregunta intrigado Kiba.

– Hidan es de confianza –Fue todo lo que le respondió la chica con calma, todos entendieron que no lograrían sacar más de ella.

– ¿Qué tienes planeado? –Pregunta ahora Kakashi.

– Eliminar a Orochimaru, pero eso se los dejare a unos pocos para no quedar desprotegida a la merced de una posible aparición de Tobi o Kabuto –Contesto Sakura.

– No podremos ayudarte, si ven que trabajamos juntos podrán sospechar –Dice Sai.

– Konoha no interferirá en mis planes a menos que yo lo solicite ¿Estamos claro? –Sentencia tajante Sakura.

Kakashi asiente con calma, se daba cuenta que esa no era la muchacha que dejo en Konoha, era toda una mujer líder de una de las organizaciones más poderosas del mundo y ella también debería serlo, para traer a la vida completa a esas personas.

– No puedo dejarte sola Sakura-chan –Grita Naruto alterado sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos, ella guarda silencio y aparta su adolorida mirada.

– Itachi, llévame a mi habitación tengo fatiga –Le pide la chica al pelinegro, este inmediatamente la toma de la mano para ayudar a levantarla y como ve que esta se aferra con más fuerza a su brazo la alza en brazos para llevarla fuera de la habitación.

– Ya la dejaste sola, Naruto –Murmura Sai luego de que la chica se fuera de la habitación– Cuando te dijimos que ella no se había visto en meses tu no le diste importancia y seguiste en tu aislamiento depresivo –Le recrimino por fin con amargura, logrando hacer que Naruto se avergonzara de sí mismo– Si no seguimos lo planeado por ella solo la pondremos en peligro.

– Sai tiene razón, nadie puede enterarse que Sakura es Hana –Le apoya Kakashi con seriedad– Si Tobi llega a enterarse de que ella es Hana, habremos dañado todo su sacrificio –Sentencia con seriedad.

.

Apenas Itachi la recostó en la cama ella se sumió en un aparente sueño, luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse se levanta y sienta en el borde de la cama con mirada inexpresiva.

– Ya puedes salir, Neji Hyuuga –Dice a la nada.

– Había jurado que acabaría contigo –Musita el mencionado desde las sombras de una de las esquinas del cuarto.

– Lo juraste pensando las razones erróneas –Le contesta con serenidad aun sin dirigirle la mirada– Retírate por favor, antes de que Itachi te descubra.

– Haruno –La llama, ella lo mira con inexpresividad contestando la intensa mirada del muchacho– Me importas –Ella en respuesta le sonríe a medias.

– Ya sabes porque lo hice –Contesta llanamente mientras regresa a su cama, dándole la espalda.

Neji inmediatamente se retira de la habitación por la puerta, a un lado de esta se encontraba recargado Sasuke con pose despreocupada.

– Ni lo intentes Hyuuga –Advierte con tranquilidad el menor de los Uchiha sin dirigirle una mirada, sabiendo lo que se hablo en la habitación de la líder de los Kibou.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si es digna de tu atención? –Le recrimino el castaño con el mismo tono dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas dándole la espalda al Uchiha.

– Solo te lo advierto, imbécil –Gruño molesto dirigiéndose al otro lado del pasillo hacia su habitación.

Desde dentro de la habitación la peli rosada había escuchado todo, momentos como ese detestaba tener sus sentidos tan agudos, cerró los ojos con pesadez para dejarse vencer por el sueño llegado el momento.

– Algunas cosas si cambian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

Creo que es el más largo que he escrito. Definitivamente me gusta escribir esta historia *-*

Por cierto, no tengo fecha de actualización, pero esta historia se me está dando fácil así que actualizo cada dos días tal vez tres, de retrasarme más de una semana publicare un aviso =D

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Si, es sumamente raro que el capitulo se llame como la historia pero ya verán.

¡CAPITULO DE IMPACTO!

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kibou ****no Kakera**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV**

**Kibou no Kakera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nadie se ha puesto a pensar cuál es la meta de la esperanza, solo se sabe lo que es... Es más poderosa que el miedo, la esperanza es la fuerza de cada persona ¿A dónde llega la esperanza? ¿Para que esta allí?

Ella quería la paz, ella quería la seguridad de sus personas amadas, ella quería que ellos fueran felices.

_¿No deseara ella estar incluida en esa felicidad?_

Ella sabe que no está incluida en la felicidad de ellos, ella sabe que no es un elemento esencial para su felicidad, ella sabe que en ese mundo ella no es indispensable.

_¿No desea ella ser feliz?_

Basara su felicidad en la felicidad de los que ama y con esa meta ella seguirá su vida hasta que lo logre, hasta ese último segundo que le quede, ver las amenazas de los que ama derrotados, ese último segundo será su felicidad, tal vez muera observándolo a _él_, tal vez muera observando a el que sabe todo de ella, tal vez muera totalmente sola, pero no le interesa con quien muera, le interesa morir con la certeza de que cumplió su meta, de que lo mato de una vez por todas.

Como todas las mañanas, se levanto para seleccionar su vestuario del día, se acerco a una habitación contigua a la suya para estar frente a una gran variedad de los distintos Kimonos de los que era poseedora, de los más exquisitos modelos a la medida solo para ella, creados por Sasori o Deidara, hasta ambos. Camino por el corredor siendo rodeada de lado a lado por kimonos perfectamente ordenados en las distintas gavetas, llego hasta el fondo del cuarto donde se encontraba un gran closet el cual abrió con calma para mostrar un uniforme ninja presentado en un maniquí.

Era muy sencillo, un short color beige con la correa negra y hebilla lila en forma de circulo, una malla manga larga pero que se notaba quedaba por encima del ombligo, una especie de chaqueta negra con capucha sin mangas que era más corta que la malla, en el escote que mostraba la chaqueta al ser de cierre, se asomaba por poco la malla, la chaqueta llevaba en la capucha el distintivo diamante lila que se mostraba también en la espalda de la misma.

Los guantes que acompañaban el conjunto eran negros y altos, llegando hasta el codo con una tira metálica en la parte del los nudillos y dejando la punta de los dedos a la vista. Las zapatillas ninja eran altas también, por debajo de la rodilla.

Tomo todo el conjunto y un par de vendas que estaban a un lado perfectamente enrolladas, cuando se hubo terminado de arreglar se observo en el espejo.

Había dejado su brazo izquierdo sin guante y en su lugar lo lleno de vendas de la mano hasta debajo del codo, dejando ver que la malla llegaba hasta por encima del codo. La otra venda la uso en su pierna izquierda donde coloco el porta Kunai y a un costado de su cadera, atado al cinturón, estaba un bolso pequeño color beige.

De resto, el vestuario era como se mostraba en el maniquí, solo que al estar en su cuerpo pudo notar la palidez de su tez resaltada por el oscuro negro de la chaqueta y la malla. Amarro su cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones caer al frente con despreocupación. Se acerco a una gaveta que estaba en la parte baja del closet y la abrió, mostrando una hermosa katana envuelta en una funda color negra con un detalle de un diamante lila en el mango de la misma, la tomo y la acomodo para que quedara en su espalda sujeta con un tira.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, debía dejar de ser la muñeca de Sasori, debía comenzar a entrenar con Hidan, debía comenzar a actuar. Hoy llegaba Hidan y debía hablar seriamente con él, aunque se le iba a dificultar por la presencia de los Ninjas de Konoha. Apenas salió de su habitación le esperaba Itachi recargado en la puerta de enfrente, al levantar la vista quedo anonadado por la vista.

– Hana –Musito aun sin poder reaccionar, ante ello Sakura solo puede reír por lo bajo y darle una palmadita sobre el hombro del Uchiha para comenzar a caminar con firmeza hacia la habitación principal– Ciertamente pareces menos frágil sin esos metros y metros de tela encima –Bromeo al recuperarse situados a su lado.

– Se acerca el momento, Itachi –Dice la chica con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, Itachi le concede paso luego de abrirle la puerta y ella ingresa a la habitación repleta de Ninjas de la Hoja y los miembros del grupo de Sasuke.

Enarco una ceja al encontrarlos sentados de manera que sabría alteraría a unos cuantos. Sasuke se sentó en el puesto que le corresponde a Hidan, al lado derecho del lugar donde se sentaría Sakura, a su lado estaba Suigetsu, seguido de Juugo y Sai, del otro lado, estaba Naruto ubicando el puesto que debería ser de Sasori, junto a él estaba situado Neji, luego Hinata, Kiba y Kakashi. La saludaron algunos con euforia y alegría, dejando deslizar un alago para la vestimenta de la chica, otros de manera más recatada, ella en cambio no respondió el saludo.

– Debo pedirles que se rueden un puesto y dejen los puestos laterales a mí, vacios –Pidió con educación sin cambiar su expresión, los que estaban más alejados cumplieron el pedimento sin inmutarse, en cambio los 4 más cercanos a la cabecera la miraron pidiendo más explicación que esa.

– ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? –Lloriquea un poco Naruto.

– Ya escuchaste, muévete Uchiha –Se burlo Neji con regocijo, recibiendo una fulminante mirada del Uchiha menor.

– Sasuke, muévete –Ordeno su hermano con voz tajante, sabiendo lo que Sakura trataba evitar.

A él no le interesaba que Naruto ocupara el lugar que le correspondía al guardián de Sakura, pero si Hidan llegaba y no lo encontraba allí cumpliendo su función de guardián frente a tantas personas ajenas a la organización, correría sangre.

– ¿Para qué te sientes tu? –Interroga Sasuke con cinismo y una expresión gélida, al instante siente una presión leve al centro de su espalda, la presión justa para saber que es letal si se aplicara fuerza. Mira las expresiones de asombro de todos los que están frente a él y maldice por lo bajo.

– Hidan –Sakura lo llama con calma, aun sabiendo que este no apartaría su guadaña hasta no ver a Sasuke fuera de su lugar– Tenemos que salir –Le dice sin mostrarse alterada por la situación que se estaba presentando, Naruto y Hinata voltean a verla asombrados por su calma, Neji en cambio sonríe de lado.

– Solo lo dices para que no lo mate, cerezo –Dice Hidan con una sonrisa macabra llevando su vista afilada a Itachi– No estás haciendo bien tu trabajo, Uchiha –Le reclama con voz divertida, pero Itachi sabia la amenaza oculta tras esa oración.

– Hidan, deja de jugar con la jodida guadaña te dije que tenemos que salir –Dijo Sakura mínimamente alterada y con expresión gélida, Hidan le dirige una mirada y luego sonríe divertido quitando la guadaña de la espalda de Sasuke y alzando las manos en forma de rendición.

– Okey, entendí el punto –Comienza a hablar en la misma posición– Estas molesta, pero mira nada mas como te vistes, lista para matar a los pobres ilusos –Se acerca a la chica y le guiña un ojo, ella forma un puchero molesto con sus labios y le mira con el ceño fruncido– Me encanta cuando colocas esa cara de niña enojona –Se burla con una sonrisa de lado.

– Calla, tonto –Murmura la chica, mientras Hidan la carga en brazos y ella se sostiene pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, dirige su mirada a los shockeados Ninjas de la Hoja y demás ninjas en la mesa y sonríe con sinceridad– Regresare para el medio día.

– Y párate de mi puesto Uchiha –Rebate el peli plateado antes de salir saltando por el balcón con Sakura en brazos dejando a todos con la mirada hacia donde se fueron.

– Bueno, aunque sea no estaba Sasori acá –Dice Itachi soltando un suspiro pesado, siente la mirada interrogante de todos y los mira expectante– ¿Vieron lo fácil que se fue? Con Sasori acá ese minuto que están jugando al tonto Sasori tiene la cara de querer matar con los ojos a Hidan y cuando por fin se intentan ir Sasori comienza con su chalada de que es el guarda espaldas y que Hana no puede ir sin él –Comenta con fastidio.

Kakashi ríe por lo bajo acompañado de Kiba, Suigetsu y Sai, Hinata en cambio sonríe algo avergonzada, Sasuke y Neji frunciendo el ceño aun con la vista en el balcón, Naruto mira con inocencia la expresiones de todos excepto Juugo que sigue igual de impasible.

– Sakura tiene muchos admiradores acá –Comenta con simpatía Kakashi– ¿Pero entonces me dices que esas salidas con Hidan son cotidianas?

– Una vez al mes, pero me extraña que este mes la repita y con esas ropas, ella por lo general se va con sus kimonos, no deja que nadie sepa donde estarán o que harán –Le explica Itachi mientras toma asiento junto a Suigetsu.

En ese momento ven que Kakuzu entra a la habitación pero se detiene al ver a tantos ninjas que supo reconocer de inmediato. Con sigilo sale de la habitación y al momento vuelve a entrar pero ahora frunce el ceño, Itachi suspira y le hace señas para que se acerque.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? –Pregunta finalmente el ninja recién llegado.

– De mucho pero no tengo ganas de contarlo así que simplemente disfruta la compañía –Le responde con simpleza Itachi, el ninja de mascara asiente pero frunce el ceño al no ver a su compañero– Se fue con Hana, lo de cada mes.

– Que bueno que no estaba Sasori –Agradece también el recién llegado, logrando una carcajadas de la mayoría de los presentes a la que él también se suma.

.

Se detienen en el borde del balcón, ella estaba jadeante aunque con una amplia sonrisa a diferencia de él que tenía una seria expresión, ya habían pasados horas del medio día cuando retornaron a la guardia. Desde allí pudieron ver aun a los ninjas de Konoha en la habitación algunos recostados en los cojines y otros en la mesa, observo a todos los miembros faltantes de su Organización sentados alrededor de la mesa excepto uno que estaba recostado a un lado de la puerta, lo más seguro esperando su llegada.

Al momento de adentrarse en la habitación, la mirada de todos se poso en ella, los Kibou la miraron algo asombrados ante su vestimenta no cotidiana.

– Buenas tardes –Saluda la chica con alegría, instantáneamente los Kibou reaccionan y se posicionan frente a ella con una reverencia.

– Hana-sama, no sabía que saldría con Hidan otra vez este mes –Hablo Sasori con seriedad mirando fulminante a Hidan que le regresaba la mirada.

– Pues ahora lo hará una vez cada semana, luego las sesiones se incrementaran hasta que lo haga todos los días –Le informo Hidan con voz gélida.

– Hable con Hana-sama, no contigo Hidan –Le contesto con la misma expresión el pelirrojo, los Kibou rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

– Sakura... –Llamo Kakashi ganándose la atención de la mayoría y especialmente de Sakura que le sonríe con simpatía– Disculpa, Hana. Nosotros debemos partir de inmediato para estar en dos semanas en Konoha –Informa con una simpática sonrisa que es ampliamente correspondida por ella.

– En ese caso hare que los escolten hasta donde puedan –Le respondió mirando a Pain– ¿Me haces el favor? –Le hablo con suavidad, este realizo una sonrisa de lado y se reverencio.

– Ya lo dije Hana-san, estaré a sus ordenes –Le respondió el peli naranja, Konan soltó una risita a su lado– Cállate, Konan.

– Pero es que ahora una no se puede ni reír –Se lamento con voz fingida Konan.

Sakura sonríe ante la pareja y vuelve su mirada a los ninjas de Konoha de los que se despide uno a uno, recibiendo de todos un abrazo lleno de apoyo y cariño, aunque el de Naruto casi logra asfixiarla.

De último queda Neji, logrando crear tensión en Kisame e Itachi quienes miraban con expresiones serias la situación, Sasuke en cambio miraba encolerizado la manera en que este la miraba intensamente y ella le devolvía la mirada inexpresiva, Sasori miraba la escena incrédulo.

Neji acerco sus manos al rostro de Sakura y ella se dejo sin inmutarse, se inclino hacia ella hasta llegar a tocar los labios de Sakura con ternura, ella cerró los ojos pero su expresión o posición no cambio en lo absoluto.

Los Kibou miraban confusos la escena, los de Konoha miraban el beso con asombro, Sasori miraba la escena perplejo, Sasuke miraba la escena con desprecio. Hidan cambio su expresión a una más relajada con su sonrisa de lado.

Neji se separo sus labios de los de Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados y recargando su frente en la de ella, ella llevo sus manos a las de Neji que aun sostenían su rostro y las aparto con suavidad, apartando igualmente a Neji que la miro con cierto temor, cuando ella abrió los ojos para verlo con serenidad él le sonríe con tristeza.

– Siento que te tomas muy enserio lo de fragmentos de esperanza –Bromeo Neji en susurros, ella aparto cualquier contacto físico con Neji aun manteniendo su vista en el rostro del chico castaño.

– Es todo lo que puedo darte, Neji –Fue lo único que dijo antes de partir hacia la salida de la habitación, pasando por un lado a Sasori que seguía perplejo con su vista en donde estaba anteriormente Sakura, Hidan con su sonrisa siguió a Sakura.

– Que irónico, llega queriendo matarla y se va besándola –Bromea Suigetsu que veía la situación desde una esquina, llego a ver como su jefe salía de la habitación hecho una furia seguido de cerca por Itachi y sonríe más ampliamente– Castaño, lograste prender a la bestia.

.

– Muy bello de tu parte besarlo para hacerlo momentáneamente feliz –Se burlo el peli plateado siguiendo a Sakura por el pasillo, ella rueda los ojos y se adentra en su habitación seguida de Hidan– Aun no sé en qué momento le comenzaste a gustar al Hyuuga.

– Déjalo ahí –Murmura la chica lanzándose en la cama, el chico se pasea por la habitación vagando su mirada por cada detalle.

– Es que fue tan cómico como el Uchiha menor casi salta sobre el castañito y Sasori casi que se pone a llorar como toda una mami –Sigue su burla ahora acompañada de algunas risitas.

– Le gusto a Sasori –Afirma la chica con una pesada expresión para luego ocultar su rostro con un brazo– Debo ser una ciega para no notarlo, pensé que era una broma de ustedes.

– Querías creer que era una broma, era más fácil para ti –Le rebate el castaño con naturalidad, ella le envía una fulminante mirada levantando levemente su brazo para dejarle ver al peli plateado– Y no le gustas, esta perdidamente enamorado.

– El fragmento de esperanza para él era recuperar su humanidad –Murmura ahora la chica– Era todo lo que tenia para él.

– No entiendo cuál es tu manía de dar esperanzas personalizadas, la de Deidara me da mucha risa –Siguió con el mismo tono Hidan, ella le fulmina otra vez.

– ¿Te da risa que su deseo sea vencer a alguien con Sharingan?

– Es un poco infantil de su parte y más estúpido será cuando le sigas que ya derroto a Kakashi que tiene Sharingan, acéptalo –Dijo Hidan– Además el de Kakuzu con lo de "Mas dinero del que pueda contar" ¿Como piensas cumplir esa? –Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, ella le mira con una sonrisa arrogante– Listo, esa sonrisa dice que lo lograste.

– Kisame tendrá todas las siete espadas de la niebla, los Uchiha con la simple existencia del otro hermano les basta aunado a ello la muerte de Tobi, que traerá también el deseo de Konan y Pain –Enumero la chica con calma tapando otra vez su rostro.

– Y con la muerte de Tobi la paz en Konoha para entregarle a Naruto, futuro Hokage, una villa libre de asedio –Completo Hidan con fastidio– Pero no contaste con los cambios de sentimientos de Sasori.

– Ya lo tengo –Murmuro levantándose y mirando a Hidan con una sonrisa, este le miro asombrado– Le darás mi cuerpo, para que me haga su marioneta... La que tanto deseo –Hidan la mira escandalizado al ver su alegría.

– No lo hare –Murmuro amenazante– Sabrá Jashin que barbaridades hará con tu cuerpo.

– Lo harás, Hidan –Sentencio Sakura con una sonrisa volviendo a acostarse en la cama con la sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, él solo la miro un momento y se retiro de la habitación para recargarse en la puerta de esta después de cerrarla.

– ¿Aun cuando tu muerte en contra de mi parte de felicidad?

.

– Sasuke, espera –Llamo el peli azabache de larga cabellera siguiendo a su hermano por las escaleras en forma de caracol, cual le dio alcance le dio la vuelta y este le fulmino con la mirada.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Le grito aun lleno de furia.

– ¡Que te calmes! –Le contesta en el mismo tono, endureciendo sus facciones, Sasuke comienza a inhalar grandes bocanadas de aire por la nariz buscando calma aun con sus facciones endurecidas.

– Lo beso, maldición –Maldijo por lo bajo poniendo sus manos en puños.

– La beso, que no es lo mismo y tú la escuchaste, es todo lo que puede darle –Trato de calmarlo– Es la fracción de esperanza que le toca.

– ¡Con una mierda los malditos fragmentos de esperanza! –Gruño Sasuke golpeando con fuerza pero sin chakra la pared del pasillo quedando su puño incrustado en la misma, lleva su frente a la pared y cierra los ojos con fuerza– Ella no debía estar acá, ella debía estar en Konoha curando a los putos enfermos, ella debía estar jodidamente lejos de esto, de la mierda que todo esto es –Murmuraba con rabia contenida, Itachi lo miraba con pesar, poso una mano en el hombro del chico transmitiéndole apoyo.

– Ya nada podemos hacer, solo protegerla –Murmuro Itachi con suavidad, Sasuke se quita la mano de Itachi y desaparece por una de las puertas del pasillo dejando solo a su hermano.

.

– Creo que llego el momento de atormentar a Sasuke-kun –Murmuro un voz desde las tinieblas– Llego el momento de reclamar mi cuerpo.

.

Mis manos, es lo primero que enfoca mi mirada. Mis manos sucias, llenas de sangre y tierra, mallugadas. Con algunos detalles que delataban batalla reciente, es cuando alzo la vista y me paralizo.

Destrucción, ruinas, escombros, tierra, barro, sangre. Los elementos que conforman una masacre, una guerra. Estaba rodeado de simples vestigios de lo que una vez fueron estructuras perfectamente formadas, tal vez gastadas por el tiempo pero igual de firmes, ahora hechas nada, hechas polvo y rocas.

Frente a mí un bulto envuelto en tela negra con detalles lilas se muestra, la tela rasgada a causa de las batallas, llena de sangre y tierra, como mis manos, el bulto acostado en su propio charco de sangre. La piel pálida que muestra la tela igual de manchada que la misma tela, con algunos desgarres que dejaban correr hilos de sangre de distintos grosores, todos desembocando en el lago de sangre. Luego lo detallo, ese color...

_Cabellera rosada._

Mis ojos se abren de forma desorbitante ante esa cabellera regada a lo largo del terreno desgastado y marchitado. Miro su rostro, todo sucio como toda ella, como mis manos, me sonríe aun cuando de la comisura de su labio sale uno de esos hilos de sangre, me sonríe con esfuerzo, me sonríe con alivio. Y sus ojos jade, brillando con intensidad, mirándome con ímpetu, mirándome con alegría, mirándome solo a mí, llorando lagrimas saladas, lagrimas que están llenas de alegría, lagrimas que solo yo observo.

Ella está feliz, ella está aliviada, pero yo no puedo estarlo, estoy lleno de angustia, estoy lleno de dolor, miro mis manos sucias, miro su rostro sucio, miro los escombros, miro sus labios.

Sus labios se mueven y sé que habló pero nada se escucha, nada se escucha aunque debería escuchar todo el desastre, nada se escucha aunque debería oírlo todo, no escucho lo que me dice.

Y ella comienza a emitir una luz, despampanante, sigo sin escuchar, la luz se vuelve más intensa rodeando por completo todo, llenando todo lo que veo con su resplandor...

_Y es cuando la escucho, su voz entre la luz, su voz entre la nada_.

– Sasuke-kun.

.

– ¡Sakura! –Se levanta exaltado, respirando entrecortadamente y con un capa perlada de sudor sobre su piel.

Con rapidez toma su Ahori y se encamina hacia el último piso de la guardia, ya era de mañana y aunque no fueran las horas para que Sakura esté en la habitación de reuniones se dirigió hacia allá. Abrió la puerta de manera atropellada y miro inmediatamente al trono que ocupaba Sakura, su mirada se relajo un poco al encontrarla con las ropas que había estado usando desde hace una semana.

_Una semana en que la había ignorado por completo._

Ella lo miro interrogante pero al ver la angustiada mirada azabache se preocupo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto con cautela, el se acerco hasta quedar a una mano de distancia del rostro de Sakura con sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla a cada lado del cuerpo de Sakura.

– Huye –Susurra con firmeza, ella le mira asombrada– Vete de acá, escóndete y sigue tu vida cuidando a los enfermos o lo que sea que quieras –Siguió con la misma firmeza ella ahora comenzaba a fruncir el ceño con incredibilidad.

– No puedo abandonarlos ahora –Fue su respuesta.

– Yo me encargare de ellos –Le rebate con la misma firmeza, sin apartar su vista de la jade de Sakura.

– Ellos siguen mis órdenes, me respetan a mi –No daba tregua Sakura.

– ¡Maldición! Yo lidiare con ellos –Maldijo por lo terca que era la peli rosada, y siguió con sus argumentos.

Abrió sus ojos con asombro, observando como ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como el rosado de sus mejillas se acentuaba y como su expresión se iba relajando al igual que las suyas propias llevándolo a cerrar los ojos. Sakura había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

_Ella lo había besado_.

Tomando el rostro del Uchiha entre sus delicadas manos para acercarlo y sentirlo más cerca. En busca de profundizar, Sasuke le tomo por la nuca con una mano mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios de la chica y esta, tras un gemido, le dio entrada profundizando más el contacto de sus bocas.

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada llamo su atención obligándolos a separarse, mas por el sobresalto de Sakura que por las ganas de Sasuke de saber quién era el intruso, pero apenas lo supo lo quiso asesinar con la mirada.

– Era para saber si deseaba ayuda con su peinado, Hana-sama –Hablo luego de un momento, con total seriedad y respeto pero enviando una gélida mirada al Uchiha que le respondía la mirada con su Sharingan activado.

– Sasori, lárgate –Gruño con furia el Uchiha.

Sasori lo ignoro olímpicamente clavando su mirada inexpresiva en Sakura quien lo miraba con preocupación.

– Yo solo sigo órdenes de Hana-sama.

– Sasuke, déjame un momento a solas con Sasori –Pidió con calma la chica mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro del Uchiha antes de soltarlo y colocar sus manos sobre su regazo. El Uchiha la mira analizándola y se separa con lentitud– ¿Puedes llamarme a Hidan? –Solicita luego con una mirada suplicante, el chico asiente con lentitud con una mirada significativa antes de retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes fulminar por última vez a Sasori con la mirada.

Sasori sin esperar alguna orden de Sakura se acerca a ella y comienza a peinarla, con más lentitud de la que normalmente aplica, Sakura lo nota y cierra los ojos con pesadez tomando las manos de Sasori para detenerlo y ubicarlo frente a ella.

– ¿Sabes lo que te diré? –Interroga con suavidad, el baja la mirada con dolor– No te amo y no te pienso dar algo que no apreciaras como un recuerdo sino como un recuerdo tortuoso.

– Yo la amo y con eso me basta ¿No le basta a usted? Prefiere al Uchiha que nunca la amo ni la amara –Recrimina lleno de dolor tomando ahora él las manos de Sakura y acercándolas a su pecho y con ella acercándola a ella hacia él– ¿Prefiere seguir amando a ese mal nacido que a mí?

– Sasori, tú no sabes nada –Trato de hablarle con suavidad, a pesar del dolor que causaban esas palabras en ella. Ante esas palabras Sasori frunció el ceño con enojo.

– ¡YO LO SE TODO DE USTED! –Le grito mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza– ¿Cree que me enamoraría de usted con solo lo que veo? ¿Cree que la amaría como la amo solo con lo que muestra? Yo lo sé todo de usted y aunque usted me dio muerte yo lo agradecí porque me libero desde esa vez yo la aprecio, cuando me devolvió la vida... Yo comencé a amarla.

– Solo estas agradecido, por ello al morir te concederé mi cuerpo para que realices tu marioneta es todo lo que puedo darte –Rebatió con firmeza la chica, logrando que él apretara con más fuerza las manos de la chica contra las suyas– Detente –Ordeno ahora al comenzar a sentir el dolor en sus muñecas.

– DEBE AMARME –Grita totalmente alterado, levantando a la chica y pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo.

– ¡QUE TE DETENGAS! –Grita la chica con fuerza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, luego de ese grito siente el cuerpo de Sasori alejarse de una sacudida, quedando ella levemente encogida en su lugar con la mirada baja y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

– No te mato porque Cerezo hizo un sacrificio por tu asquerosa vida –Escucho la voz de Hidan a su lado justo antes de sentir los fuertes brazos de este recorriendo su cuerpo para abrazarla protectoramente, luego el aroma característico del chico religioso y sintió la seguridad otra vez, como aquella vez– Pero te advierto que no volverás a estar en una habitación a solas con Cerezo, desocuparas inmediatamente la habitación del frente y te irás las del primer piso y es una jodida orden –Amenazo el peli plateado, Sasori lo miro perplejo– ¡YA! –Grito ahora, logrando hacer reaccionar a Sasori que salió de la habitación.

– Hidan –Susurro aterrada la chica oculta entre las ropas de Hidan, él la miro y le acaricio la coronilla de la cabeza– Pude matarlo –Murmura con voz ahogada por el sollozo que soltó– Me descontrole.

– Calma, no lo mataste y ya paso –Trato de tranquilizar con voz suavizada– Yo me encargare de rebatir con él, pero debemos entrenar mas –Ella en ese momento lo miro perpleja.

– Por favor, no lo mates –Le suplica algo atemorizada, Hidan en respuesta suspira resignado y asiente con pesadez.

– Me mudare al cuarto del frente y dejare las misiones de lado, pero debes decirme que fue lo que vio para dejarlo en ese estado –Interrogo ahora mientras la guiaba al trono y la sentaba, el tomaba asiento en uno de los cojines que estaban regados cerca.

– Nos besamos –Murmuro con la mirada oculta y avergonzada– A Sasuke, lo bese –Murmura otra vez.

– Esto será interesante, soy todo oídos –Dijo cambiando totalmente su expresión con una picara mirada y una burlona sonrisa, Sakura al verlo de esa manera se relajo un poco y suavizo sus facciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

¡Ja! No esperaban que lo tuviera tan rápido ¿Verdad?

Bueno, el día que publique el capitulo anterior termine este, pero decidí crear la duda y la expectativa antes de publicar este que esta de impacto *-* Aunque sea a mi me pareció de impacto...También se agregaron a la historia ciertas incógnitas que notaras si prestan atención.

Ya esta en proceso el siguiente capitulo. Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** No hay N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kibou**_**no Kakera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**El Primer Paso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A veces Tsunade lograba encontrar la paz, luego de pasados los años, luego del abandono de Sakura, luego de que todo acabara sin acabar, ella tenía momentos de paz interior sin necesidad del consumo de alcohol. Porque ella había caído en el consumo excesivo (Mas del cotidiano) del delicioso licor a raíz de la partida de Sakura, su alumna, su aprendiz, su flor, su hija.

Por años la vio florecer y en tan poco tiempo la vio marchitarse, lo más triste es que no lo vio, no fue testigo de esa muerte abrumadora de su bella flor. La vida fue hasta injusta en ese sentido, al privarle de ver morir a su más bella flor y para poder torturarse por años con la certeza de ello.

_Como con su amado Dan._

La vida decidió privarla de esa imagen para torturarla con la certeza incierta de saber a su Flor de Cerezo marchita por las llamas del desamor, por las llamas de una guerra, por las llamas del abandono.

Muchas palabras iban y venían en su mente, muchas en pasado, muchos "Hubiera", muchos "Debía", siempre albergadas en su mente torturándolas de a poco. Luego se encuentra en la tranquilidad de su despacho, siendo custodiada por Shizune (La sobrina de su eterno amor, la sobrina de Dan), logrando la paz y el silencio.

Esos eran los momentos en los que se veía libre de culpa, eran instantes ínfimos de un silencio sepulcral, hasta el sólido de un aleteo de un ave, el sonido distante de un objeto cayendo al suelo, el sonido de pasos lejanos, hasta allí llegaba su mente libre de palabras, libre de pensamientos tortuosos.

_Libre de pensamiento alguno._

Instantes efímeros, tan efímeros como su Flor esplendorosa, como la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole radiante.

Y una sonrisa petulante y llena de amargura se posa en sus labios para contorsionar su arrogante semblante común, mostrando la amargura por la que su alma pasa día a día, sabiendo muy dentro de sí que Sakura es una guerrera, una guerrera de paz.

Porque así la entrenó ella, para eso la entrenó. Una guerrera de paz que en tiempos de presunta quietud hubiera sido marginada como en efecto lo fue por pocos, por no decir solo el pequeño Hyuuga con ínfulas de saber los secretos del universo entero.

Cómo si ella no supiera el amor platónico que ese muchacho le tenía a su bella Flor de Cerezo, por eso lo envió a él junto a Sai y Kiba, además de ser Kiba y el Hyuuga perfectos para el rastreo.

Kiba era fiel a la palabra dicha por ella misma y también tenía conocimiento del aprecio no tan cercano que tenia para con Sakura ¿Cuántas veces no le salvo la vida? Muchas, por eso lo envió y confió en que sabría ser cauteloso.

Sai estaba demás mencionar lo fiel que era a sus sentimientos descubiertos con ayuda de Sakura. Fidelidad, era algo que caracterizaba a Sai y que ciertamente tenia para con Sakura, confiaría en que ella haría lo que haría porque era correcto justo como ella confió.

Por último y más interesante estaba Neji Hyuuga, con su amor no descubierto y mucho menos aceptado ¿Cómo saber algo tan delicado con una persona tan fría como lo era el Hyuuga? Era tan sencillo como una carta nunca entregada.

El estuvo presente el día que aquel ninja extranjero, totalmente inocente e ingenuo, le entrego la carta de amor a su pupila luego de que esta le curara una lesión.

"Si no sobrevivo a la guerra" recuerda que le había dicho ese ninja para luego cuestionar si había alguien más en el corazón de su alumna, la respuesta era un muy notable si acompañado de una expresión nostálgica y casi deprimente. Afortunado había llamado ese ninja al dueño de su corazón antes de salir y desear lo mejor a su alumna, sin notar las miradas curiosas de los alrededores.

Ella si los noto, noto a su alumna con la mirada triste mirando a la nada recordando al "afortunado", noto la expresión de Neji al ser testigo silencioso de la charla y también de la expresión de la peli rosada.

Ella vio el papel en manos del Hyuuga, noto como este lo arrugaba y lanzaba lejos, de ser posible la quemaría, pero agradeció que no lo hiciera así ella podría recoger dicha carta y agradecer a Kami que no estuviera firmada.

La leyó sin creer nada de lo que sus ojos captaban, letra a letra leyó y releyó.

_Neji Hyuuga estaba enamorado._

Aunque en la carta solo hacia saber a la muchacha lo fundamental que era para la seguridad de Konoha, por lo que él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerla. Solo debía leer entre líneas para llegar a la misma conclusión.

Con facilidad le hizo llegar la carta a Sakura y estaba segura de que ella lo había tomado como un anexo a la carta de aquel ninja extranjero.

Se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando Neji Hyuuga se refirió tan fríamente de Sakura, culpándola con tanto ahincó pero luego entendió el dolor en la fría mirada perla, el dolor de la traición sin ser traición, el dolor de no poder llorar su ausencia, el dolor de no tener poder sobre sí mismo o sobre la chica.

_El llevo su dolor hacia otro sendero, el del rencor._

Escucho pasos acercarse, estruendosos ruidos y gritos, supo que su equipo había llegado. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y casi dolorosamente, no queriendo saber el resultado de su expedición, sabiendo sin saber que su niña estaría marchita.

– Deje de torturarse –Escucho la voz de Shizune muy de cerca, sobresaltándola y haciéndola consciente de su entorno nuevamente. Los vio frente a ella, con las ropas gastadas y miradas intrigadas al verla en ese estado.

– Ya lo sabemos, Tsunade-sama –Kakashi fue el primero en hablar y en comentarle todo en resumidas palabras, con ese típico tono sereno del que es poseedor. Le analizo con la mirada, para luego pasarla a su aliado más cercano, Kiba, el cual solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, fue cuando se concedió el relajar sus facciones, solo un poco– Los 11 de Konoha deben tener conocimiento de esta información, así como los más cercanos a ellos.

– La identidad de Hana seguirá en secreto por su seguridad –Dijo ahora Sai, con una expresión calmada. Por unos minutos los miro a todos como si analizara letra por letra, palabra por palabra, paro su mirada analizando a Neji y su mirar relajado.

– Los quiero en medio minuto o no serán conocedores de la información –Fueron palabras suficientes para que se esfumaran de su vista todos, dejándola otra vez en la soledad hasta sentir la delicada mano de Shizune sobre su hombro recordándole de su presencia.

– Ellos lo saben y vienen calmados, eso es un buen augurio tomando en cuenta que Naruto aun no ha gritado –Le animo la muchacha con una media sonrisa, Tsunade sonríe de lado con gracia y cierra otra vez los ojos.

– Ellos no saben nada –Fue la única contestación que pudo dar Tsunade antes de tener frente a si a los 11 (Ahora 10) de Konoha en compañía de Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Kurenai y Gai– Están aquí para que sean informados de algo que les concierne a cada uno de ustedes pero que luego de escucharlo no podrán emitir una sola palabra de ello a nadie más.

– Podemos iniciar por la noche de la fuga –Sugirió Kiba, obteniendo un asentimiento de Tsunade– Hace un año o tal vez dos, se nos llamo a Neji, Sai y a mí para realizar una misión para el Hokage.

– Dicha misión seria traer de vuelta a una desertora, sin que se llegara a realizar un revuelo de ello –Sigue Sai con calma– Sakura había desertado y antes de ser decretada traidora la debíamos traer ante Tsunade-sama –Ante la revelación sin pautas, se creó una sorpresa general– Escuchen antes de dar argumentos.

– Encontré a Sakura Haruno en los límites de la Aldea, con una actitud no cotidiana en ella pero que ciertamente era relajada y serena –Interrumpió Neji.

– Sai y yo fuimos atacados por ninjas que creíamos muertos, pero que luego de analizarlo fríamente simplemente nos guiaban hacia donde se encontraba Sakura –Ahora le toco hablar a Kiba.

– Cuando Sakura vio nuestra llegada y asegurándose que no había más nadie, fue que se nos revelo que había revivido a los Akatsuki –Ante estas palabras dichas por Neji, la sorpresa y el dolor en cara de algunos no se hizo esperar, pero antes de que emitieran alguna palabra fueron acallados por la fría mirada del Hyuuga– Les denomino como una nueva Organización en busca de la paz verdadera que los antiguos Akatsuki anhelaban, esta nueva organización le dio el nombre de...

– Kibou no Kakera –Le completo Kakashi con fiera mirada a los presentes– Fragmentos de esperanza, Sakura se convirtió en traidora para llevar fragmentos de esperanza a todos los que ama, así no lo hizo saber cuándo permitió que diéramos con ella.

– ¿Permitió? –Pregunto Kurenai con intriga, Kakashi asintió.

– De no ser así nunca hubiéramos dado con su paradero, usan Jutsu avanzados para casi todo, desarrollados por Hana –Contesto Kakashi, lo miraron intrigados.

– Pidió ser llamada Hana –Agrego Hinata con cierto nerviosismo, aclarando la duda– La organización la protegen con cariño, agradecidos con lo hecho, con la oportunidad que les dio.

– Sakura-chan reformo a la Akatsuki, hizo de ellos ninjas respetuoso y fieles a su líder –Agrego Naruto con una sonrisa– Cuando Neji la ataco, Kisame juro matar a quien sea si algo le pasaba, Itachi la defendió con tanta rapidez y todo fue tan fabuloso que apenas lo notamos –Conto emocionado el rubio, logrando que Tsunade rodara los ojos.

– Logro que Sasuke recobrara el camino correcto –Agrego Kakashi, todos le miraron con duda– Ella revivió a su hermano, este es el que esta aconsejando a Sasuke ahora, no es Tobi ni Orochimaru.

– Además –Cuando Neji hablo con voz tajante y mirada helada la mirada de todos los presente se torno suspicaz sobre todo la de Tsunade– Puedo inquirir que el Uchiha desea ser uno de los cercanos a Hana, por lo que pude apreciar.

– ¿Entonces debo suponer que la frentona tiene a sus pies a los asesinos más despiadados y a Sasuke? –Hablo Ino con humor, Shikamaru a su lado soltó un bufido fastidiado.

– Así fue como una reunión secreta se convierte en una reunión para chismes del corazón –Comento Shikamaru fastidiado.

– Nara tiene razón, al punto –Exigió Kurenai.

– Hana planea aislar a Tobi de su poder y aliados cercanos para luego acabar con el –Hablo ahora Kakashi– Pero no sé como lo hará, quedo debilitada luego de revivir a los Akatsuki por completo.

– Siente fatiga si tiene mucho agite pero según nos enteramos cada mes sale con Hidan, este cargándola, nadie sabe que hacen –Hablo Kiba mirando ahora a Shikamaru que contorsiono su rostro.

– ¡¿Hidan?! –Grito el muchacho, Naruto se acerco a él para intentar tomarlo del hombro– ¿A ese mal nacido? –Chouji abrazo por los hombros a Ino para reconfortarla, Kurenai en cambio torno su expresión tensa.

– No sabemos que fue exactamente lo que hizo Sakura para ganarse la lealtad de Hidan, pero este es según palabras de los Kibou el más cercano y fiel a Sakura –Hablo Kakashi mirando a Kurenai– Hidan sabe todo de Sakura, Hidan es el único que conoce las detalles de todo lo que rodea a Sakura.

– El es un monstruo Kakashi-sensei –Hablo Ino en susurros– ¿Cómo Sakura pudo liberarlo?

– Confió en Sakura mas que en cualquiera en esta habitación –Hablo por fin la Hokage, logrando una asombrada mirada general– Ella es la flor que se marchito a voluntad para que ustedes florecieran, todos ustedes –Siguió con la misma expresión llena de seguridad– Ustedes se quedaron en la seguridad de su villa, contentos con la tranquilidad actual, al igual que los antepasados, ella en cambio desea dar fin a la maldad de Tobi para que sus hijos no tengan que pagar su relajo actual –Sentencio.

– Quien no confié en Sakura, se puede retirar de este despacho, pero queda terminante prohibido comentar algo o interrumpir a Hana –Habla con fiereza Kakashi– Ella les dio una oportunidad y la han sabido aprovechar.

– Mi bella flor de cerezo esta rebosante en llama de la juventud –Exclamo con emoción Lee– Siempre supe que la llama de la juventud estaba en ella –Gai a su lado lo miro orgulloso con una sincera sonrisa.

– Y como siempre, está rodeada de admiradores que rayan en acosadores –Se burla Naruto, con Hinata a su lado intentando callarlo.

– Todos largo, excepto Kiba –Ordeno Tsunade sin ganas de escuchar lo que resta de los jóvenes, ya los había amenazado y cuidado si soltaban la lengua.

– ¿Qué detalles desea? –Pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

– Hasta los más íntimos que hayas recolectado.

.

Cuando te encuentras en la quietud de la noche, encerrada en la seguridad de tu habitación, analizas todo tu día, tus acciones, tus pensamientos... Y te lamentas por cada una de tus acciones mal hechas, de cada una de tus pensamientos que salieron a la luz sin tu consentimiento.

_Maldices una y otra vez._

Piensas que las cosas pudieron desarrollarse de otra manera, que pudiste evitar algunos sucesos, que pudiste simplemente controlarte en otros. Es cuando estas a punto de derrumbarte, por sentirte una imbécil, una inútil, que recuerdas lo que te calma, lo que no hiciste por que no estaba en ti controlarlo, lo que simplemente se debía dar y te recuperas por un instante más, pero es solo una ilusión, porque ya estabas rota para ese momento.

– Ayúdeme a continuar con este camino, ayúdeme a superar las adversidades –Rezo en susurros mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y te duermes con ese pensamiento, con el pensamiento de una muñeca rota, con el pensamiento de que nada podrás hacer para remediar el dolor.

_Te duermes con la angustia de que al otro día deberás despertar._

.

Desde que el movimiento en la guardia Kibou fue irrumpida por los antiguos miembros de equipo Taka, no hubo momento en el que Sakura lograra encontrar momentos para observar con pasiva serenidad el cielo desde su asiento por las tardes. Luego del incidente con Sasori, era continuamente acompañada por Hidan, el cual no la dejaba en ningún momento sola con Sasuke o con Sasori.

– No me confió de sus hormonas –Siempre alegaba el peliblanco.

Esa tarde era una cotidiana, Sakura conversando con Hidan quien estaba recostado en uno de los cojines cercanos, Sasori la observaba desde el fondo mientras hacia el amago de encargarse de una marioneta, Sasuke con su grupo en la mesa observándola de reojo, Kisame e Itachi acompañando a los antiguos Taka en sus charlas, Deidara se unía en ocasiones a Hidan y ella.

– El aura sombría de Sasori me atemoriza –Les decía el rubio con cierto pesar.

Kakuzu siempre se encontraba en las bodegas donde guardaba y contaba el dinero en absoluta soledad, Pain y Konan en cambio del resto que se encontraban recluidos en la guardia, se dedicaban a recolectar información al ser los más indicados para dicha misión.

– Deidara, deja de parlotear tanto que mareas –Se queja Hidan con fastidio, Deidara sentado a un lado de Sakura realiza un puchero mirando a Sakura con tristeza.

– Hidan, deja a Dei-chan tranquilo a mi no me molesta –Le reclama Sakura con una media sonrisa, sabiendo la cara que pondría su amigo ante tan reclamo.

– Deidara, tu venciste a Kakashi una vez ¿Verdad? –Dijo inesperadamente el peli plateado mirando retadoramente a Sakura que le fulmino con la mirada luego del comentario.

– Si, no fue sencillo pero le derrote y casi le mato –Comenta con orgullo el rubio.

– Enhorabuena, le ganaste a un poseedor del Sharingan –Exclama Hidan con cinismo impregnado en cada palabra aun mirando a Sakura, los Uchiha comienzan a prestar atención a la charla y miran la expresión estupefacta del rubio– ¿No era ese tu mayor deseo, el ganarle al Sharingan?

– ¡Oh, por Kami! –Termina gritando el rubio lleno de euforia, se levanta atropelladamente y toma de las manos a Sakura que lo mira por fin con una sonrisa amable– ¿Es verdad? –Ella solo asiente aun con la sonrisa, para ser testigo de la alegría llena de euforia que emanaba el rubio.

– No es Itachi pero algo es algo –Comenta la chica con gracia, el rubio le mira dedicándole una radiante sonrisa y asiente enérgicamente.

– Ahora veamos qué otra cosa viene a desear, por que como que las personas quieren más de los que le toca –Comento ácidamente Hidan mirando a Sasori que aparto la mirada y la dirigió a una sonriente Sakura– Creo que debes comenzar a explicarles que no se podrán quedar contigo, Cerezo –Comento ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke que frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

– ¿Acaso eso lo decides tu? –Interrogo de mala gana Sasuke, Sakura en ese momento se levanto dirigiendo una fría mirada a Hidan que le correspondió el gesto.

– ¡Basta! –Exigió la chica.

– Ya no lo soporto, ya no soporto este silencio al que me condenas, Sakura –Comento Hidan, dirigiéndose por el nombre de la chica por primera vez.

Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes ante las palabras que Sakura diría. Ella en cambio siguió imperturbable con su fría mirada, guiándola al cielo turbio.

– Juraste silencio en nombre de Jashin, Hidan –Le recordó con serenidad Sakura– Pain y Konan han llegado –Informo, y para sorpresa de todos en instantes aparecieron los mencionados inclinándose ante Sakura y extrañándose ante la tensión del lugar.

– Localizamos a Orochimaru–Hablo Pain con seriedad, Sakura asiente y mira a Konan.

– No se le permitió a Kabuto acercarse lo suficiente a Orochimaru, esta solo –Siguió la de cabellos azules.

– Sasuke, ve con Pain, Deidara, Konan, Itachi y Juugo –Le dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Para qué, porque no esperar que él se acerque a nosotros? –Pregunta Deidara con cierta curiosidad.

– Porque Orochimaru nunca se acercaría a nosotros –Aclaro ahora Sakura para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke– Los alcanzaremos luego, los Kibou saben cómo actuar –Ante estas palabras Deidara sonríe con malicia y la pareja de Kibou que lo acompañan asienten levemente.

– Recuerda que tú no me mandas –Sasuke le recrimino con la ceja alzada, Itachi a su lado rodo los ojos.

– Pero a la final harás lo que te dice así que muévete –Le dijo Itachi mientras saltaba por el tejado seguido de los Kibou y por ultimo Juugo, Sasuke se detuvo a sostener la mirada de Sakura e hizo un intento de acercarse pero Hidan se interpuso por lo que decidió irse junto a los demás.

– Aun no tiene la bolas para retarme –Se jacto Hidan con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Sasori –Llamo Sakura con seriedad ignorando a Hidan, en instantes el nombrado estaba realizando una reverencia ante Sakura con respeto– Trae mis hacha gigante –Ordeno con voz tajante, el simplemente asintió y desapareció– Hidan, tráele a Kisame el pergamino –Ordeno ahora.

– ¿Un pergamino? –Pregunto Kisame extrañado.

– Calla y busca a Kakuzu, infórmale que tenemos batalla –Al terminar de hablar, Sasori entraba a la habitación con un hacha de gran tamaño a la vista sencilla.

El hacha gigante poseía un mango envuelto en cintos negros, rojos y morados, la hoja era trabada y hasta estéticamente hermosa con un espacio lo suficientemente gran a mitad de la hoja pegado al mango de la misma para sostenerla con una mano, con delicadeza Sakura acaricia la hoja del Hacha aun sostenida por Sasori y la toma con un mano por el mango y con la otra por la abertura.

– No hay rencores, Sasori –Sakura le hablo con mas suavidad dirigiéndole una media sonrisa, este la mira asombrado pero luego se relaja para asentir y sonreír de lado.

A la habitación llegaron Kisame junto a Kakuzu con expresión indiferente, al rato llego Hidan con un pergamino de mediano tamaño el cual le avienta a Kisame que lo coge diestramente en el aire.

– Tiburón, todo tuyo –Hablo Hidan con una sonrisa burlona.

– Debo pedirte encarecidamente que una se la regales a Suigetsu –Hablo Sakura al tiempo que Kisame desenrollaba el pergamino y quedaba asombrado dejando caer el rollo para mostrar toda su extensión, Suigetsu se asomo y quedo de la misma manera.

– El pergamino de invocación de las 7 espadas de la niebla –Logro articular apenas con voz Suigetsu.

– Ni creas que te daré a Samehada –Se burlo Kisame mientras abrazaba el pergamino con posesión.

– Me conformo con Hiramekarei –Hablo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa.

– Basta de charla, Kakuzu la bodega del piso subterráneo es tuya –Hablo ahora Sakura con seriedad.

– ¿Piensas que morirán que ya le das sus regalitos? –Burlo el peli plateado de ojos violeta.

– Por que se que no morirán le doy sus regalitos, para que los disfruten –Ataco la chica con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

– ¿Planea pelear? –Inquirió Sasori con el respeto que le caracterizaba.

– Solo de ser necesario –Le calmo a él y a todos los Kibou.

– En ese caso debes quedarte mientras nos encargamos de la serpiente –Aconsejo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa contemplando su nueva espada.

– Cerezo no se quedara sola, ella estará donde yo la pueda proteger –Sentencio Hidan tornando su seria expresión en una llena de frialdad.

– Suficiente –Exclamo Sakura con serenidad– Preocúpense por sus cuellos que yo me ocupare de los suyos y el mío –Sentencio al tiempo que tomaba sus garras y las colocaba en su mano descubierta de guante– Es hora de que Orochimaru muera de una vez por todas.

Partió sabiendo a donde se encontrarían todos, cada paso que daba eran inyecciones de adrenalina que drenaban por todo su ser llenando musculo a musculo. Las corrientes de chakra fluían con regularidad y con prisa por sus redes, controlándolas con cierta reticencia.

Al llegar al lugar oculto entre los riscos, vieron que la guardia que antiguamente debía ser subterránea tenía el techo desplomado dejando a la vista la pelea que se daba en la mitad de los escombros pero solo observaron a Sasuke e Itachi peleando contra Orochimaru.

– Kisame, Kakuzu y Suigetsu, dispérsense –Ordeno la chica y al instante los nombrados desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Sasori, Hidan y ella se quedaron a observar como los Uchiha peleaban diestramente contra Orochimaru, Los movimientos agiles y diestro de los tres al momento de atacar y defenderse hacía que la lucha se tornara tediosa de tanto golpe y esquiva.

Los Uchiha tenían el Sharingan activado y se les notaba calmados e inexpresivos en la lucha contra Orochimaru, que los observaba con una sonrisa.

– Que honor el luchar contra los dos Uchiha y ser lo suficientemente diestro para aun estar intacto –Se vanaglorio el Sannin de la serpiente– Veo que lograron resolver sus diferencias.

– Ya cállate y pelea –Exigió tajante Sasuke mientras aparecía tras de Orochimaru y asestaba una estocada con su espada medio a medio de la espalda del reptil que al contacto se desintegro lentamente y se convertía en una masa amorfa hasta desaparecer en la tierra.

– Que malo, Sasuke-kun –Se burlo ahora parado tras el pelinegro mientras le hablaba al oído, ante esto ningún Uchiha se inmuto pero Itachi frunció fuertemente él entre cejo cuando Orochimaru para su mano por la curvatura del cuello de su hermano y este inmediatamente se paralizaba– Veamos como los hermanos combaten entre sí –Le susurro ahora con voz macabra.

El Sannin tuvo que pegar un salto alejándose del pelinegro antes de que una enorme hacha lo partiera en dos, quedando la misma a centímetros de donde se encontraba absorto Sasuke. Con agilidad paso su vista al lugar de donde provenía el ataque en lo alto de las ruinas y una enorme sonrisa llena de sadismo cubrió sus labios al tiempo que relamía sus labios con su lengua viperina.

– Sakura-hime, alumna de Tsunade-hime ¿Vienes a salvar otra vez a tu enamorado? –Se burlo manteniendo su mueca– Déjame decirte que esta vez no podrás hacer que el sello maldito se retraiga tan fácil –Dijo ahora con fingido pesar, luego noto a los acompañantes de la chica y una mueca interrogante apareció en su – ¿Qué significa eso? –Exigió con dureza, miro a Itachi que estaba levantando el hacha gigante mientras saltaba para estar junto a Sasori antes de entregarle el hacha a Sakura con una leve reverencia.

– Significa tu muerte, Orochimaru-sama –Hablo la chica con fingido respeto y una sonrisa de lado acompañada de una mirada retadora, fue cuando lo entendió y relajo su expresión para dirigirla a Sasuke el cual tenía al sello envolviéndolo en el nivel uno casi por completo con una mirada cansada por el esfuerzo que aplicaba para detenerlo.

– Pero claro, si tu eres Hana la que por fin logro perfeccionar mi Jutsu de invocación –Hablo con calma Orochimaru– No tenía conocimiento de que Sakura Haruno haya traicionado a Konoha.

– No hiciste tu tarea –Le respondió con una sonrisa la chica mientras saltaba seguido de los Kibou para detenerse entre Orochimaru y Sasuke– Encárguense de él y ya puedes luchar como se debe Itachi –Les ordeno con voz serena, Orochimaru abrió los ojos impactado– Yo me encargare de Sasuke.

– Imposible mi linda Hana-chan –Se burlo ahora Orochimaru– El único que podrá retraer el sello seré yo porque ¿No saben? Yo lo perfeccione también –Se jacto el Sannin, Itachi mira preocupado a Sakura y ella sigue con su mirada inexpresiva hacia Orochimaru, se da la vuelta y alza una mano.

– Mátenlo –Ordena la chica con voz tajante, Orochimaru la mira con desprecio.

– Como ordene, Hana-sama –Hablo Sasori con una reverencia al tiempo que invocaba a dos de sus marionetas.

– Bueno, ya Cerezo hablo –Dijo con una sonrisa el peli plata mientras se acomoda blandiendo su guadaña, Itachi simplemente activa su Magenkyou Sharingan.

Sakura se acerca a Sasuke que ya había sido rodeada por chakra oscuro con destellos morados, le rodea y llega a quedar frente al mismo. Se miran a los ojos, los de ella jade y los de él ya tornados en negro.

– Aléjate, Sakura –Ordeno Sasuke con voz lúgubre y ronca, ella le miro con serenidad y se acerco tranquila hacia Sasuke– No es como cuando éramos niños –Advirtió mientras se alejaba a pasos torpes y con sumo esfuerzo de Sakura, sentía como su piel se tornaba oscura y muerta, se retorcía al sentir las alas querer emerger de su espalda, observo sus manos hechas garras– No tengo el control de este maldito monstruo –Se quejo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y cerraba los ojos con dolor al sentir como su espalda se contorsionaba, abrió la boca dejando ver los colmillos puntiagudos.

Sakura sin prestarle atención se adentra en el aura negra que cubría al Uchiha, el cual cerró los ojos con esfuerzo y al abrirlos le mira con total desprecio, con una mirada sedienta de sangre, se escucha un peculiar sonido y al instante las aterradoras alas de Sasuke se extienden. Gruñe mostrando sus colmillos cuando la ve a menos de una palma de distancia pero cuando alzaba la mano para golpearla ella le dirige una fiera mirada que lo paraliza.

Sakura alzo una de sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad, simplemente toco el lugar donde recortaba estaba el sello maldito, con un leve roce de la yema de sus dedos envueltos en chakra de color lila logro hacer que Sasuke gritara con voz desgarradora. Los presentes voltearon a observar lo que la chica hacia con interés, sin notar la llegada de los demás Kibou, Juugo y Suigetsu por los distintos portales, deteniéndose al instante al ver como Sasuke se retorcía contra el tacto delicado de la de mirada jade.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ven como el Uchiha se relajaba totalmente. Sasuke volvió a sentirse con control sobre su cuerpo y sobre su transformación. Con un alivio casi enfermizo cerró los ojos, gozando de la calma de su cuerpo con el roce de los dedos de Sakura sobre su cuello. Vieron caer a Sasuke sobre sus rodillas y a Sakura de pie mirándolo desde arriba.

– No necesitaras mas ese sello maldito –Comento la chica mientras dirigía una mirada a los que estaban de espectadores – Los recién llegados, contra Orochimaru –Ordena Sakura, todos asienten y rodean a Orochimaru por completo– Cuando lo acaben me buscan, estaré con Sasuke –Notifica ahora abriendo los ojos y acercando mas su cuerpo a Sasuke para ahora tomarlo de las mejillas y levantarlo para que lo mirara este al instante abre los ojos para toparse con la mirada de Sakura.

– Sakura –Susurra con voz ronca el chico y mirada llena de duda.

– Acaben con Orochimaru de una vez por todas, deja de jugar Itachi no cure tus ojos por nada –Ordeno, a lo que todos los faltante se dirigieron hacia Orochimaru que ya se encontraba con dificultad para dominarlos, Sasuke toma a Sakura en brazo y alza vuelo alejándolos del lugar.

– Como gustes –Hablo Itachi con una sonrisa sádica, llena de sed de sangre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego.

Lamento mucho la narrativa tan vaga de la pelea, pero entiéndanme, no estoy dada para la lucha lo mío es el drama y lo demás xD

Dependiendo de lo que me pidan en los comentarios el o los próximos serán dedicados para revelar el pasado (No así los secretos más escabrosos, aun no es tiempo).

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Acá esta CoherenciaNula (María en fin xD) con otro capitulo =)

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou**_**no Kakera**

.

.

.

**Capítulo VI**

**Rememorando y Reviviendo**

.

.

.

Aun recordaba el día en que lo descubrió todo, el día en que su obsesión por la paz le llevo al descubrimiento de un secreto que se le había ocultado, a ella, al Hokage, a Konoha, a todo el mundo ninja. Fue el día en que decidió recluirse, en que decidió separarse del mundo exterior, necesitaba saber más, siempre más, nunca era suficiente.

_Seducida por la caja de pandora._

Tenía 18 años cumplidos cuando eso, pasados dos años de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja en la que salieron victoriosos pero sin sentirse así, ella no lo sintió así. Todo fue por una simple casualidad, encontró la caja por casualidad y sintió una emoción desbordando desde que rozo con cuidado el borde de la caja de madera pulida, corroída en los bordes por el paso del tiempo, una caja relativamente pequeña y sin ningún llamativo aparente.

Deseo preguntar qué hacia esa caja entre sus pertenencias, deseo saber el significado de esa caja tan peculiarmente simple, la emoción llego a remover sus entrañas mientras retiraba el polvo que cubría la caja. Nunca pensó que al abrirla, su destino estaría marcado por un pasado del que nunca pensó ser parte.

.

Tenía el conocimiento de todo, los segundos pasaron como horas, dejando que ella se entrenara y educara más, fueron eternos los pocos años que estuvo internada en su propia casa, dejándola y bloqueándola para que nadie pudiera permanecer cerca. La caja la volvió una ermitaña, una prisionera de ella, esa caja debía ser destruida y ella lo sabía pero antes debía memorizarla, también sabía que no podía quedarse con eso, que no podía callarse para siempre, sentía que se ahogaba en su propio misterio, en su propio mundo de conocimientos antiguos.

Con parsimonia, analizando todo, dejo su guardia (Llego un momento en que dejo de llamarlo hogar, dejo de llamarlo casa, era su guarida, su guardia) una noche nublada, tan oscura como el vacío. Cuando estuvo en el exterior empezó a sentir como todo volvía al curso normal del tiempo y se sintió adrenalina drenar por cada vía, llegando a cada extremo de su cuerpo.

El frio de la noche le azotó cuando la adrenalina llego a su fin por momentos, cuando fue consciente de su propio estado de intriga y expectación ante el contacto con el mundo exterior luego de lo que se sintieron años.

Se interno ágilmente en los terrenos del clan Nara, dirección al bosque perteneciente al mismo. Agradeció que Ino le contara lo referente a la tumba en donde habían enterrado a Hidan, pues en solo unos minutos ella estaba parada sobre ella acumulando chaca en sus puños, con un movimiento sutil da un salto leve sobre la tumba y golpea con su puño un borde, agrietando y mandando a volar los pedazos mas grande.

Al ver la zona medianamente despejada lo escucho por primera vez.

– ¿Quién mierdas anda allí? ¿Eres tu Kakuzu? –Se escucha el tono hostil, desgarrado y ronco desde el hueco, intuyo por el tono desgarrado que estaba deshidratado y según el reporte dado por Shikamaru tenía que tener el cuerpo destruido, tal vez con algún signo de putrefacción o infección.

Con parsimonia entra en el agujero, quedando sobre un pedazo de piedra cerca de la mata de cabello enmarañado color plata, delicadamente toma la cabeza entre sus manos mientras la misma deja de emitir sonidos, al quedar cara a cara (Ella viendo inexpresiva la cara toda enlodada y mallugada del hombre de ojos violeta), una mirada fulminante llena de desprecio le golpea con fuerza llegando a sobresaltarla un poco.

– Pero si es una mocosa de Konoha –Espeta con cinismo sin cambiar su expresión– Lo que quieras dilo y luego lárgate, mejor lárgate de una vez que no deseo conversar contigo.

Sakura no le prestó atención, lo acomodo sobre una roca para que quedara a una altura mayor y con sus manos cargadas de chakra verde toco las mejillas del peli plateado dejando de lado los raspones y rasgados que tenia por todo su rostro. En ningún momento el se inmuto o cambio su rostro, luego de terminar su cometido fue en busca silenciosa del resto del cuerpo del Akatsuki.

– Esta destruido, todo –Hablo el hombre con odio, al notar lo que la muchacha hacia– Muchos pedazos, tardaras infinidad de tiempo encontrarlos y deben de estar hecho una mierda –Siguió en su relato sin apartar su atenta mirada de las acciones de la chica que en ningún momento se detuvo– ¡Eh! Cerezo, no me ignores –Exigió molesto.

– No te ignoro, solo sigo mi propósito sin prestar atención a tus quejas –Hablo la chica con calmada voz, miro al peli plateado– El tiempo no es problema, los segundos los sentirás horas –Anuncio con una leve sonrisa.

Hidan prefirió no seguir quejándose o tratando de buscarle más explicaciones a la chica luego de horas, pero cuando alzo su vista vio que aun era muy de noche y se sorprendió aunque lo atribuyo a lo aburrido que debía de estar el observar a la chica recolectar cada pedazo de su cuerpo.

El tiempo pasó, Sakura recolecto la totalidad del cuerpo del Akatsuki y con una gran sonrisa realizo un Jutsu para que este quedara guardado en un pergamino.

– Así será más fácil movilizarlo –Explico al de ojos morados con una sonrisa, tomo la cabeza entre sus manos y salto fuera del hueco– Nuestra aventura con el tiempo esta debilitándose –Menciono en susurro al ver al sol hacer entrada en el cielo, tiñéndolo de colores cálidos, Hidan intento mirarla para interrogarla pero le fue imposible por su posición.

– ¿Dejaras eso así? –Opto por preguntar el hombre de mala gana, mientras miraba a otro lugar con molestia.

– ¿El qué? –Contesto con una radiante sonrisa, pero antes de que Hidan pudiera contestar, observo el hueco tapado por los escombros, los alrededores llenos de quietud, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Prefirió callarse antes de mostrar su asombro ante esa niña, aun no sabía qué era lo que deseaba de él y conociendo al mundo como lo conocía ella pediría un asesinato, de esos viles, de esos bajos y sucios los cuales no quisieran hacer para no ensuciar sus manos perfectas.

Sin darse cuenta llego a lo que le pareció una casa normal, pero al entrar vio que era solo un espacio de investigaciones, había papeles por todos lados y pizarras con escritos y símbolos, apenas pudo ver en una esquina un sofá que pensaba seria también la cama si en efecto ella durmiera allí.

– Llegamos –Exclamo alegremente la chica, tomo la cabeza de Hidan y le acomodo en medio del sofá mientras sacaba el pergamino a un espacio donde no habían casi papeles, los pocos que había los aparto sin cuidado con la mano– Cuando tengas tu cuerpo te diré lo que deseo.

– No esperes que por qué me des mi cuerpo yo te seré de sirviente fiel –Espeto él como contestación ruda, ella le envió una mirada serena y asintió entendiendo.

Con movimientos diestros reparo cada parte del cuerpo masculino e iba ensamblándolos unos con otros, al final obtuvo un cuerpo masculino debilitado y deshidratado por el tiempo de encierro, Hidan le sorprendió que su desnudes no provocara alteración en los movimientos y acciones de la Kunoichi, pero supuso que se debía a su trabajo como ninja-medico.

– ¡Sueros y vitaminas! –Exclamo mientras le inyectaba al cuerpo lo que supuso era lo que antes proclamo, al terminar tomo la cabeza de Hidan y la termino de ensamblar al resto de su cuerpo.

Hidan se ergio con orgullo frente la chica tomando un trapo cercano para tapar su parte media, luego se sentó en el sofá con aires altaneros para mirar a la chica hincada frente donde antes estaba su cuerpo, con la cabeza baja, oculta entre sus cabellos.

– Habla –Ordeno con tajante rudeza Hidan.

– Solo deseo un compañero –Escucho femenino el susurro apenas audible y se alarmo.

– ¡¿Qué mierdas?! ¡¿Por esa jodida razón me libraste?! ¡Oh, se sentía sola! –Se altero mientras iba hacia donde ella estaba y la levantaba tomándola con fuerza del brazo obligándola a mirarlo, ante la acción lograda su cuerpo se paralizo– ¿Qué...?

.

– ¿Por qué me dijiste todo esa noche, cerezo? –Hablo Hidan de improvisto mientras observaba como Sakura examinaba los cuerpos de los miembros Akatsuki muertos, ella se detuvo y se levanto para dirigirle una sonrisa.

– Porque necesitaba un compañero, te lo dije –Esta vez ella fue la que provoco una sonrisa ladeada de parte de Hidan.

– ¿Ellos lo sabrán? –Pregunto ahora aun con la sonrisa, ella los miro a todos y cada uno de los cadáveres y negó lentamente.

– Tu serás el único que sepa todo de mi –Le respondió con una sonrisa ampliada– También destruirás la caja de pandora –Le indico con la misma sonrisa, logrando que Hidan bufara exasperado.

– Pero si ya viste que solo puedes abrirla tú, está en tu sangre, eres del linaje directo de...

– No puedo estar segura de ello –Hablo ahora con una mirada más serena, Hidan entonces realiza una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Es que ya tienes visualizado a tu linaje en el futuro? –Se burlo con la misma sonrisa, ella le dirigió una triste mirada con una amarga sonrisa que borro la de Hidan– No, tu no morirás.

– No soy ella, no tengo su poder, para derrotar a Tobi debo usar todo el que poseo, ese Jutsu me quita el...

– Cállate, entrenaremos sin descanso tu nivel de chakra así que cállate –Ordeno tajante luego de mirar a una esquina con seria expresión.

– Hay una posibilidad que no sobreviva luego de revivirlos –Confeso con suavidad sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y enfrentar la dureza con la que Hidan le miraba– Si es así, debes seguir con el plan planteado te deje todo lo que pueden implementar y realizar a ti, eres tu mi otra parte, mis manos, mis ojos, serás todo yo.

– No, tu serás Cerezo y yo seguiré siendo Hidan tu confidente, porque de esta sobrevivirás y del mal nacido de Tobi también –Sentencio aun con fiera mirada– Es todo –Corto con voz tajante.

.

– No revivas al idiota de Sasori, esta mejor muerto a Kakuzu tampoco, es un vil tacaño –Dijo Hidan cuando termino de trasportar los cuerpos hacia los bosques de Konoha, dejándolos a mitad de un claro uno al lado del otro.

– Si es por ti, no revivo a nadie porque todos son imbéciles, tacaños, idiotas, mal nacidos, desgraciados –Enumero con gracia la peli rosada mientras le dirigía una divertida mirada al peli plateado el cual bufo ante la burla.

–Mas te vale sobrevivir, porque juro que buscare la manera de traerte a la vida para formarte la bronca de tu vida –Se quejo al tiempo que se ocultaba entre los arbusto para tantear la zonas cercanas.

.

– Fue tan fácil acabar con Orochimaru –Se quejo Suigetsu y fue apoyado por Kisame con lamentos– Apenas y pude usar mi nueva espada.

– Dejen de quejarse, el próximo en caer será Kabuto o Zetsu, el más desafortunado –Hablo ahora Hidan con una gran sonrisa– Nunca me agrado Zetsu.

– A ti solo te agrada, Hana –Le cuestiono Itachi mirándole de reojo.

– ¿Quién no le agradaría tan bella diosa? –Siguió ahora Suigetsu con dramatismo mientras apuntaba con ambas manos a la chica sentada en su peculiar trono con la mirada nostálgica en el cielo que se apreciaba desde el balcón.

– Deje de referirse a Hana-sama con ese tinte pervertido –Se quejo Sasori que estaba en su peculiar esquino recostado mirando amenazador a Suigetsu.

– Cuidado tu que aun te estoy observando imbécil –Hablo ahora Hidan, haciendo avergonzar a Sasori y sonreír con superioridad a Sasuke al cual también le dirigió una mirada retadora– Tu mejor mantén tus manos en tus pantalones, mocoso.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Interrogo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente mientras se dirigía frente a Hidan que le recibía con la misma mirada.

– Lo que escuchaste perfectamente mocoso, déjame decirte algo que puede que Itachi ya no te haya susurrado –Hablo Hidan sin intimidarse en ningún momento– Yo lo sé todo de Sakura, se mas de ella que toda Konoha, que tu y que todos acá –Dijo afincándose mas donde se mencionaba a sí mismo.

– Desearía revivirlos a todos –Dijo Sakura con voz monótona y serena, sin prestar atención a la lucha que hace apenas unos momentos estaba a punto de formarse y que ella con sus palabras impidió captando la atención de todos– Y lo sé Hidan, sé que no puedo, aunque sea no con todos.

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de alzarse con naturalidad y salía de la sala bajo la atenta pero extraña mirada de todos los presentes, luego sus vistas se posaron en el que se había proclamado como conocedor de los secretos más ocultos de la chica de mirada Jade y se extrañaron mas al verlo con una mueca molesta y llena de frustración.

– Esa endemoniada mocosa hizo algo –Sentencio al tiempo que dirigía su vista seria a Sasuke– ¿Para donde te pidió que la llevaras?

– El cercanías de Konoha, solo fue un momento –Indico con voz inexpresiva y mirada seria, Hidan chasqueo la lengua molesto.

– La imbécil mejoro, se burlo de Sasuke en sus narices y volvió a revivir a alguien ahora me toca descubrir a quien carajos –Anuncio al tiempo que salía de la habitación hacia la de Sakura.

Todos le siguieron en silencio y vieron como este peli plateado irrumpía en el cuarto de Sakura sin delicadeza alguna, en la puerta Hidan fulmina con la mirada a la chica que le contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

– ¡Jiraiya-san! –Exclamo Konan sorprendida.

– ¿Asuma? –Hablo esta vez Sasuke cuando Hidan cedió el paso para que todos observaran los cuerpos dispuestos en la cama de Sakura uno pegado al otro.

– Esta vez sí que te luciste –Escupe con cinismo Hidan mientras se acercaba a ella para examinarle el semblante– Aunque no luces agotada.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando temía morir al revivirlos a todos? –Comento con diversión Sakura, pero la fulminante mirada de Hidan le hizo suspirar con resignación.

– Espere un momento, Hana-sama ¿Usted podía morir al revivirnos? –Hablo Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de la pregunta Sakura se encogió un poco de donde estaba mientras sentía las miradas clavadas en ella, estaba segura que de verlas interrogantes y llenas de confusión, aclamando respuestas que ella no podía darles. Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios relajándose un poco.

– No es problema suyo –Hablo Hidan por ella, tajante como siempre contra el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué no es mi problema? Hana-sama pudo morir –Se altero un poco el de ojos aguamarina.

– Oh, cierto –Espeto con cinismo– ¡No es el maldito problema de nadie! –Grito ahora con voz llena de firmeza.

– Se calman todos que eso ya paso y todo lo demás, están despertando y tengo que contestar preguntas –Intervino Sakura con voz llena de firmeza, logrando aquietar los movimientos y palabras entre los hombres pero no así sus expresiones.

Sasuke se acerco con tranquilidad a ella y se sentó a esperar que ellos despertaran para hablarles junto a Sakura pero no antes se acerco hasta el oído de ella para susurrarle.

– De esta sí que no escapas –Hablo Sasuke con seguridad, logrando que la chica sonriera entre divertida y arrogante.

– Oh, ya veremos –Le Sakura contesto con diversión– Déjennos solos –Ordeno con firmeza y todos acataron la orden con un leve asentimiento algunos y otros con la típica reverencia.

Hidan fue el último en retirarse de la habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke y a Sakura una movimientos de mano que decía "Te estoy observando" que la hizo reír por lo bajo.

Al quedarse solos ella tomo lugar en un sofá de dos puestos que había en la habitación, desplomándose pesadamente en el mientras estiraba su cuello con notable cansancio. Al bajar la mirada se topo de lleno con el par de ojos azabache de Sasuke que estaba inclinado para poder acercar sus rostros, dejando una distancia aceptable para poder observar por completo el rostro níveo de la peli rosada de mirada jade y finas facciones, esperando un sonrojo que nunca llego.

– No me sonrojare ni me sorprendiste, sabía que te acercaste –Se regodeo con sorna la chica con una sonrisa de lado que es imitada por el chico, mientras coloca sus manos sobre el sofá para recargar su cuerpo en el, con los brazos a los lados de Sakura– Esta posición te gusta mucho ¿No?

– Puede que luego de una acalorada discusión, que no me será difícil comenzar, me calles tan... Apasionadamente –Le contesta con el mismo tono.

– ¡Oh! ¿Porque es que tú no puedes dar el primer movimiento? –Interrogo Sakura enarcando una ceja, gesto que también es imitado por Sasuke– ¡Deja de imitarme! –Se queja con un puchero molesto.

– Si realizando tu el movimiento luego me ignoras y permites que el idiota Jashinista hable y amenace como le da la gana, no me imagino la que se armara si yo te besara –Explica con calma, ignorando la ultima queja de la chica.

– Está esperando el momento en que, cito textualmente, "Tengas las bolas para retarlo" –Le dijo Sakura– Empiezo a creer que tiene razón –Se mofo del Uchiha el cual solo pudo mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

– Oh, luego de que te burlas en mis narices para traer los cadáveres acá y revivirlos, que me vengo a enterar que para revivir a persona por completo puede que termines muriendo tantas cosas que toda tu ocultas ¿Me vienes a decir falto de bolas? –Le espeta con cinismo pero lleno de enojo– Abusas de tu suerte, Sa-ku-ra.

– Si –Respondió sencilla con una media sonrisa– Ahora si no te atreverás a besarme mejor te quitas porque invades mi espacio –Exigió ahora con serenidad, Sasuke sonríe de lado arrogante y se acerca más a ella sin contestarle– ¡Oh! ¿Ya lo harás?

– Tal vez –Susurro Sasuke aun con la sonrisa, olvidando la antigua discusión.

– Okey chico, intentamos darte el tiempo para que la besaras pero sencillamente me obstine de esperar que tengas las bolas –Se escucho una voz masculina proveniente de la cama.

Sakura de un salto se levanta empujando hacia un lado a Sasuke arrojándolo a un lado del sofá en el que si no fuera por sus reflejos caerían atropelladamente, con un suspiro resignado el chico dejo caer su cuello hacia atrás con pesada resignación.

La peli rosada se acerco rápidamente a la cama con una sonrisa para encontrar a Asuma y Jiraiya, quien los había interrumpido, sentados al borde de la cama.

– Dejen que los examine para luego contestar sus preguntas –Les indico Sakura con una radiante sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a Sakura.

– Estoy seguro que no estamos en Konoha, y por lo que escuche nos reviviste, así que gracias Sakura –Hablo Asuma a la chica que no dejo de examinar sus signos vitales.

Justo termino y respondió con una sonrisa para dirigirse con Jiraiya que la esperaba con una sonrisa y mueca pervertida, súper pervertida se recordó. Antes de llegar a aproximarse más hacia Jiraiya se detuvo a fulminarlo con la mirada, no deseaba ser vista de esa manera tan pervertida, hacía años que una mirada de esa índole no se le era dirigida.

– Mantén tus manos pegadas a tu cuerpo porque de saber que las acercaste a 10 centímetros del cuerpo de Sakura te las rebanare, de saber que tu rostro se aproxima y toca algún poro de la piel de Sakura te quitare la piel del rostro, de saber que tus ojos se posas donde no deben con miradas lujuriosas te los sacare –Hablo con calma desde el sofá el Uchiha con el Magenkyou Sharingan activado observando a Jiraiya con expresión serena.

Sakura nota con Jiraiya se tensa considerablemente y mira fijo a un punto de la pared mientras presiona con fuerza sus manos hacia su cuerpo, aprovechando esto comenzó a examinarlo al igual que Asuma pero a Jiraiya le encontró el pulso acelerado y soltó una risita por lo bajo ante este descubrimiento.

– Años muerto, me reviven para ser atendido por una hermosa diosa a la que no puedo siquiera mirar –Se lamento Jiraiya casi al punto del llanto, Asuma suspiro fastidiado a su lado.

– Están listos, perfectamente saludables –Aclaro la chica con una sonrisa– Ahora voy a comentarles que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se gano, han pasado aproximadamente 6 años desde que se dio lugar.

– Pero no sentiste la victoria, creo –Hablo Asuma con calma, Sakura asintió con mirada decaída.

– Tobi escapo al igual que Kabuto, hasta que no acabe con ese ser despreciable no me veré tranquila –Sentencio Sakura con firmeza.

– ¿Has revivido a alguien más? –Hablo Jiraiya con la mirada puesta en Sasuke que estaba relajado en el sofá– Se me hace extraño verlo acá tan... Tranquilo.

– Bueno, abandone Konoha luego de liberar a Hidan y revivir a todos los Akatsuki –Les informo Sakura sin arrepentimiento alguno, ante las miradas asombradas de los hombres– Cree una nueva organización y están a mis órdenes –Culmino con una simple sonrisa.

– No pregunto cómo carajos los revivió porque solo lo sabe su adorado Hidan –Hablo Sasuke molesto– Y puede que ni lo simple les quiera decir por qué hace lo que le da la regalada gana y ella se lo permite –Siguió igual de molesto– Si quieren detalles salgan de la habitación y van a la ultimo puerta del pasillo allí les dirán todo –Sasuke los boto muy poco sutil con un tono osco que ambos captaron al instante.

– Hasta que hiciste que hablara –Comento Jiraiya a Sakura mientras se levantaba, Sakura solo estaba con una mueca de fastidio ante las quejas del Uchiha.

– El secreto es ignorarlo y parecerá Naruto –Rebelo Sakura con sencillez y aburrimiento– Asuma, luego tu y yo hablaremos –Le indico con una sonrisa despidiéndose de ambos hombres, dejándola sola otra vez con el Uchiha– ¿Seguirás quejándote? –Pregunto Sakura sin voltearse.

No fue necesario porque Sasuke aparece frente a ella tomándola con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano aferrándola a la nuca para llevar ambos cuerpos al contacto directo. Sus miradas se enfrentaron a centímetros de distancia, aspirando el aroma mutuo de sus respiraciones, fueron solo unos segundos antes que el chico terminara de inclinarse para estampar sus labios en los de Sakura.

Sakura respondió instantáneamente moviendo sus brazos hacia el cuello de Sasuke, enterrando sus dedos en la mata de cabellos azabache, acariciando esa zona con entrega, en busca de un mayor contacto.

Sin mucho titubeos la legua de Sasuke se sintió sobre los labios de Sakura, para luego forzar la entrada volviendo el beso más intenso y apasionado. La mano de Sasuke bajo acariciando la espalda de Sakura, y la otra bajo hasta el borde de sus caderas para unir mas sus cuerpos, en busca de ese mayor contacto anhelado.

Un cosquilleo sintió Sakura florecer desde su vientre al sentir un bulto en friccionar contra su estomago, se separo sus labios de los de Sasuke jadeante para verle a los ojos, azabaches impregnados en deseo, deseo por ella.

El la observo con cuidado, labios rojos y levemente hinchados, mejillas repletas de sonrojo y respiración jadeante, se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan sensual y hermosa, ella era simplemente perfecta. Sasuke esta vez dirigió su lengua al cuello de la chica, pasándola con lentitud para luego dejar besos húmedos que provocaban suspiros en Sakura.

Con cuidado la guio a la cama y esta sintió el borde de la cama apenas, pues inmediatamente fue tumbada en ella, sin tiempo de replica Sasuke se posiciona sobre Sakura apoyando su peso con sus brazos para no aplastarla, ella guio sus manos hacia los cabellos y la nuca del chico, acariciándolo. Dirige su rostro hacia el cuello de Sakura pero es bruscamente apartado por un golpe en el rostro que lo envió directo hacia la pared.

– ¡Hidan! –Grito Sakura alarmada, aun acalorada y ahora avergonzada al ver a su compañero y confidente con una mueca molesta al lado de la cama. Se levanto sobresaltada para ver que en la puerta se asomaban todos los que estaban en la guardia, mirando curiosos la escena.

– Mocoso de mierda, no tienes las bolas para enfrentarme por ella ¿Pero si para cogértela? –Le grito Hidan con molestia.

Todos los miembros de la organización miraban con cierta intriga la situación, Sasori espero sentir enojo ante lo dicho por Hidan pero en cambio sintió molesta por ver en la situación en que este colocaba a Sakura, dejándola abochornada. Itachi en cambio estaba preparándose para intervenir en el caso que Sasuke se descontrolara ante la impertinencia de Hidan. Kisame desde el fondo esperaba para someter a Hidan junto a Suigetsu, pues estaban seguros que pronto dejaría de acatar los mandados hasta de la propia Sakura.

– Maldito imbécil, deja a Sakura en paz –Advirtió Sasuke levantándose y alzando su mirada en la que tenia activado el Magenkyou Sharingan– Metete en tu puta vida y déjala en paz.

– ¿Tu que mierdas sabes de ella? Yo lo sé todo, por ello te indico y advierto que te apartes de ella –Inquirió Hidan con fulminante seriedad– Solo estas agradecido porque te revivió al hermano y piensas pagarle con un poco de caricias por acá y por allá –Siguió Hidan aun sin mirar la posición en la que Sakura se encontraba, totalmente encorvada y con el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos.

– ¡No sabes una jodida mierda! –Grito Sasuke furioso– No sabes nada de mí.

– ¡Oh! Claro que lo sé, Sakura me lo dijo to...

Un grito desgarrador los hizo parar inmediatamente, atrayendo la atención de todos a Sakura que seguía encorvada y con el rostro oculto. Nadie siguió hablando, mas Hidan intento acercarse siendo manoteado por Sakura y estampándolo contra la pared, derrumbando la misma en el proceso. Siguió esta vez Sasuke pero el resultado fue el mismo derrumbando la pared donde antes lo había arrojado Hidan.

Poco a poco Sakura levanta las manos temblorosas levemente, como si las viera, volviendo su respiración más agitada y contenida. La cabeza fue echada hacia atrás con lentitud, mostrando el rostro tensado y lo parpados fuertemente cerrados.

– Salgan –Apenas susurro la chica, con notable esfuerzo.

Sasori y Kisame hicieron el amago de acercarse pero el rostro de la muchacha se volvió con fuerza hacia ellos, mostrando sus ojos totalmente rojos, con círculos delgados en negro y un punto mínimo al medio.

– El Rinnegan –Susurro Pain apenas en un hilo de voz, anonadado.

Se quedaron totalmente petrificados ante la vista, la chica al darse cuenta volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ocultando su rostro tras sus manos que presionaban con más fuerza su rostro.

– Ya la escucharon, fuera –Hablo asuma mientras iba en busca de Sasuke y lo ayudaba a levantarse con esfuerzo, Jiraiya cargo a Hidan que estaba desmayado y pronto Sakura se vio sola en su habitación.

– Lo sabrán, lo sabrán –Sollozo en silencio mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo al frente, llegando a tocar su frente a la cama– ¿Qué hare? Se lo imploro Gran Sabia, ilumíneme.

_El secreto de los Haruno iba a ser revelado_.

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Disculpen los retrasos u.u

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou**_**no Kakera**

.

.

.

**Capítulo VII**

**La Caja de Pandora**

.

.

.

Verse descubierta no era agradable, era sofocante, era asfixiante, una total tortura subyugada por uno mismo, es paralizante, es agobiante. Podía estar por horas tratando de resumirlo en palabras dispersas, pero nunca podría definir claramente el sentir que ahora le acogía.

Había noches en que deseaba ser otra, que deseaba estar en otro lugar, otra dimensión o... No existir, así de simple, deseaba que el mundo entero se la tragara para terminar con su silencio tortuoso, su silencio torturador. Porque si existir significa tener ese dolor constante en el pecho a causa del silencio, la vida sencillamente no tenía sentido.

_Es una mierda._

Pero era una maldita buena persona, era una persona que prefería morir si con ello traía el bien a lo que amaba, se lamentaba que su muerte solo fuera la muerte de lo que amaba también, su muerte no valía nada si antes no completaba su plan, justo allí es que su muerte valdría la pena, seria la esperanza para que los que amaba pudieran ser plenamente feliz.

A la final debía perecer, a la final debía cortar esa línea de sangre monstruosa de la que era parte, debía eliminar toda posibilidad de un futuro que nadie pueda controlar, de un futuro como el actual a manos de su linaje.

_¿Entonces por que dejaba que la amara?_

La imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente y le causo un sonoro sollozo, una mueca dolorosa y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Ella estaba siendo cruel con el Uchiha, estaba prácticamente usándolo para escapar momentáneamente de la realidad, del triste final. Lo comprendió en ese momento, Hidan solo estaba protegiendo lo que ella amaba, el solo deseaba que el final no fuera más doloroso, porque un final con un amor no correspondido era mejor que irse con la convicción de que dejaba a un hombre en esta tierra amándola.

Debía alejarse, debía decir todo, debía callar su mente y seguir ocultando lo que hoy todos vieron. La confusión le atormento mas, logrando que un grito desgarrado emergiera desde el fondo de su estomago, logrando desgarrar su garganta, logrando que la intensidad de sus lagrimas aumentara, que el dolor mutara su expresión, que sus uñas se clavaran en su nuca. Mantuvo el grito hasta que el aire se le agoto, soltando a la final leves sollozos.

Alzo con fuerza la mirada mostrando aun el rojizo de la misma, la extraña pupila, lo tenebrosa de su imagen destrozada en conjunto con la intensa mirada. Frente a ella, frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación estaba la Organización Kibou no Kakera casi al completo, Hidan no se encontraba entre ellos y eso la alerto mentalmente.

El primero en dar un paso al frente con confianza fue Sasori y ella no pudo pensar con tristeza lo que su muerte traería al alma del muchacho, ese muchacho que la respetaba y amaba por igual. Luego de él fueron Pain y Konan los que se acercaron y así hasta que la rodearon alrededor de la cama.

_Ellos necesitaban respuestas._

– Si usted considera que no es oportuno que tengamos conocimiento de lo que oculta, no le reclamaremos –Ante tales palabras dichas por Itachi en nombre de todos, Sakura no pudo más que romper en llanto silencioso nuevamente mientras negaba lentamente.

– Lo merecen.

.

**Flash Back – POV-Sakura**

.

Tenía 18 años cumplidos cuando eso, pasados dos años de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja en la que salimos victoriosos pero sin sentirnos de esa manera, yo no lo sentí así. Me enfrasque en una exhausta investigación sobre la vida de Tobi y todo lo que a él se relacionara, fue una simple casualidad el encontrarla.

_La Caja de Pandora._

La llame así luego de leer su contenido, la encontré por casualidad y sentí tal emoción desbordante desde que rose con delicadeza el borde de la caja de madera pulida, corroída en los bordes por el paso del tiempo, una caja relativamente pequeña y sin ningún llamativo aparente.

Desee preguntar qué hacia esa caja entre mis pertenencias, desee saber el significado de esa caja tan peculiarmente simple, la emoción llego a remover mis entrañas mientras retiraba el polvo que cubría la caja. Nunca pensé que al abrirla, mi destino estaría marcado por un pasado del que nunca pensé ser parte.

En ella se remiraban los secretos del supuesto maestro de Madara y el Primer Hokage, el que todos denominaron "El Gran Sabio".

Allí se encontraba su historia al completo, desde sus inicios hasta el momento de su muerto, todo narrado al principio por el mismo y terminado por Haruno Tsuna, un hombre cercano.

El Gran Sabio no era un hombre, era una mujer de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes llamada Hana ¿Les suena a algo? Estoy segura que si, mientras leía me quede igual de paralizada que ustedes y no Itachi, a diferencia de lo que proclama Tobi, los Uchiha y Senju no son los hijos del gran sabio sino su discípulos.

¿Por qué tendrían apellidos diferentes? Totalmente ilógico. En fin, la Gran Sabia siempre estaba con su consejero Haruno, al que le narraba al completo su vida para que este lo plasmara en papel y ella misma plasmar a puño sus técnicas, para que perdurara en la eternidad sus enseñanzas ancestrales.

Los discípulos estaban perdidamente enamorados de su maestra, de su poder y de su sabiduría pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del pobre y sencillo Haruno. De ese amor correspondido fue que floreció su hijo y por el que ella dio la vida, por el que se crearon las bestias, por el que les concedió a sus dos discípulos un poco de su poder, el suficiente para controlar a las bestias si estos no recordaban su propósito en la vida.

_Ser los guardianes de los Haruno_.

¿Qué iba a pensar ella que sus enseñanzas iban a ser maltrechas por uno de sus discípulos? Era algo ingenua la verdad, pero no tanto como para permitir que el ego de un hombre se hiciera con su poder, ya sea de un Uchiha o de su propia descendencia.

No lo saben, pero los Haruno siempre han sido hombres y como sabrán, el ego, la arrogancia y la avaricia por poder son reinantes en los hombres, soy la primera mujer luego de 5 generaciones repletas de hombres.

Exacto, Hana sello el poder de su sangre, el poder de su linaje, tanto era su poder que lo hizo posible y aun así coloco otro obstáculo mas en el camino de la mujer que pudiera tener este tipo de poder, la edad.

Solo se libera este poder al cumplir los 18 años, una edad que se considera madura y lo suficientemente consiente para no maltrechar el poder, el Rinnegan original, el Chakra YinYag y el Jutsu creador de todas las cosas.

_Les dije que era algo ingenua, pero no tanto._

Con la muerte de Hana al agotar todo su poder creando lo que considero necesario para la protección de su linaje, la guerra entre Madara y el primer Hokage exploto, haciendo que Tsuna ocultara al público todo lo escrito, toda esa sabiduría y poder oculto del pueblo, del mundo entero, todo en una simple caja de madera que no puede ser abierto sino por, según especifica, la mujer con el poder parecido al de Hana, con su mismo Chakra.

En ese entonces el niño tenía solo 5 años, cuando se vio con la necesidad de un constante viaje, escapando de las garras de Madara. El sabia de la vida del niño como también de la caja, por ello abandono la aldea, con un escenario montado, uno perfecto para que su clan fuera protegido en la aldea mientras él iba en busca de la caja y el niño, al regresar sin resultado alguno y teniendo aun el pensamiento de darse con el poder del primer Hokage acudió a su Clan, pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando estos le dieron la espalda.

Mi padre fue el primer Haruno en establecerse otra vez en Konoha, ya quedando en el olvido la historia de nuestra familia pero curiosamente entrelazada con los años.

Un sensei poseedor del Sharingan, un compañero Uchiha y un contenedor de la bestia que se dice más poderosa entre las 9, una shishou Senju. Lo dispuesto por Hana iba a ser cumplido, aun si no se supiera de ello.

Pude revivirlos con el Chakra YinYang y el Jutsu creador de todas las cosas, el proceso es más fácil de lo que piensan, inicialmente consistió en la administración de la imaginación y la energía espiritual que constituye la base del Yin para crear formas de la nada. Luego, a través de la aplicación de la vitalidad y la energía física que constituye la base del Yang, sería dar vida a la forma anterior.

Puede ser de menor a mayor categoría, de menor categoría seria aplicar a cierta área determinada una dimensión espacio-tiempo donde los segundos corrieran como horas, fue lo primero que aprendí a aplicar para poder entrenar mejor.

De mayor categoría seria devolver la vida, trasformar lo inanimado en animado, transformar una marioneta en persona, recomponer un cuerpo maltrecho e incapaz de unir con algún Jutsu Medico o un truco de la medicina. No tenía mucha practica con lo de reconstruir lo destruido por lo que no pude devolver el cuerpo de Nagato en mi memoria no tenía nada de Yahiko mas que el ser usado por Nagato así que los uní, es lo que imaginaba.

Como todo era reciente, no tenía el poder de Hana para realizar reiteradas veces el Jutsu de mayor categoría por lo que temía morir en el proceso.

Pensé en ello con tiempo y acudí a Hidan, aun no se que fue exactamente lo que le impulso a ayudarme, solo me vio el Rinnegan original, escucho atentamente lo que tenia para contarle y mis planes, para luego decir finalmente que me ayudaría y prometía ayudarme a que se realizaran mis planes.

Él estaba allí para apoyarme, para decirme que yo podía dominar ese poder, que yo podía superar todo lo que me proponía, él estaba allí para decirme que no moriría pero es mentira, yo moriré y él lo sabe, además de que él está encargado de destruir la Caja de Pandora.

Enfrentare al descendiente directo de Madara y el tiene el conocimiento de la experiencia que yo no poseo, el tiene 8 bestias con cola y yo apenas y puedo revivir a las personas sin agotarme. El entrenamiento de Hidan ha funcionado, pero no es suficiente para aniquilar a Tobi y acabar con esa necesidad de guerra alimentada por años por el odio que le consume, ese odio incoherente.

Típicamente, Madara luego de ser excluido juro venganza y en su exilio encontró a Obito, al cual prácticamente resucito e inculco su mentalidad tan sedienta de poder y venganza, al parecer es algo típico en los Uchiha ¿Verdad, Itachi? Sasuke es un digno ejemplo del Clan Uchiha.

Obito no siguió del todo la mentalidad de Madara, apreciaba a muchas personas de Konoha, aun tenía en mente su amor infantil por aquella compañera y su aprecio hacia Minato y Kakashi, no compartía mentalidad pero seguía bajo el entrenamiento de Madara hasta que lo mato para evitar que otra guerra estallara.

Tobi es realmente Obito, antiguo ninja de Konoha, compañero de Kakashi, alumno de Minato, enamorado de Rin, _mi madre_. La historia se repite a medias, Uchiha se enamora y es Haruno quien tiene el amor de la chica, pero desgraciadamente esta muere dando a luz y él culpa a Kakashi por no impedir la muerte de Rin, absurdo.

¿Incoherente verdad? El amor de tu vida que en el momento de tu supuesta muerte tenía un capricho con tu amigo, muere dando a luz a la hija de un simple comerciante y deseas que Konoha sea destruida. Estoy siendo cínica lo sé, pero no se puede evitar ante tal panorama. Meses después de la muerte de mi madre, casualmente el aparece aprovechando el nacimiento de Naruto y por ende la debilidad del sello de la bestia.

Obito sabia la causa de muerte de Rin, pero deseaba la guerra, deseaba que Konoha fuera destruida, porque era un maldito infeliz, porque Rin fue feliz junto a otro, porque Rin nunca llegaría a amarlo, porque se dio cuenta que Rin nunca lo amaría.

Su odio comenzó a avivar la mentalidad retorcida de Madara que sin querer quedo en el, formando parte de su subconsciente.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la mujer que amaba Obito seria la esposa del Haruno que tanto busco Madara? ¿Quién diría que mi nacimiento, el tan aclamado por Madara para poder moldearme a su favor, sería el mismo que desataría el odio de Obito?

La sangre es más densa que el agua, ella nos une, ella nos define... Es nuestra maldición.

_Fue mi maldición_.

Todo es tan retorcido que hasta me suena a humor negro, ese humor negro del que la vida es tan fanática. Mi nacimiento trajo consigo el odio de Obito sobre Konoha con la muerte de mi madre, fui indirectamente la perdición de muchas vidas inocentes, por ello es que ahora quiero enmendarlo dando muerte al verdugo que había sido desatado.

_Poniendo fin al linaje directo de Madara y con ello, al de Hana._

_Si el se hace llamar Madara, pues yo sera la que se hará llamar Hana y acabara con él._

.

.

.

¡SUPER CORTO! Lo sé, pero es mejor de esta manera.

Ya el próximo esta en preparación en mi mentecita retorcida.

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** El titulo del capitulo es muy raro, lo se. Pero puede que lo entiendan, creo que es el mas largo xD

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou ****no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo VIII**

**Mas Esperanzas, Menos Sakura, Mas Tristeza.**

.

.

.

Debelar un secreto que te oprimía es como poder respirar luego de estar una eternidad debajo del agua, es como salir estruendosamente del fondo del mar para llenar cada área de los pulmones con oxigeno, es liberador, es relajante, es un bálsamo que calma el dolor mitigado y constante en los años, ese dolor silente y punzante.

Había narrado un simple resumen de lo que la sola existencia de los Haruno perjudico a tantas naciones por décadas, la existencia de Hana, la existencia de ella. Los secretos revelados a los que se consideraban los asesinos de mayor elite en el mundo ninja, esos que ella misma revivió y esos que ahora le sirven, esos que sienten tanto respeto por ella, tanta admiración y agradecimientos, esos que ahora le miraban con serias expresiones tensionadas.

– Merecían la verdad, allí la tienen –Fue lo que articulo Sakura con serenidad luego de varios minutos en los que considero serian suficiente para que procesaran toda la información dada– Ya saben por qué deseo que Obito me conozca como Hana, si él fuera más detallista podría notarlo y estoy segura que no tardara en notarlo.

– No tiene que morir –Sasori fue el que hablo primero, ignorando el último comentario y centrándose en la muerte de la peli rosada.

– Sasori tiene razón, no tienes que morir para matarlo –Siguió Pain con seriedad– Tenemos una mejor planificación, contamos con muchos aliados y...

– Y el Chakra YinYang debe desaparecer junto con el Rinnegan original –Sentencio con fiereza la de mirada jade.

– No tiene por qué ser así –Contradijo Konan por lo bajo, con tristeza.

– Ya no quiero las espadas –Dijo Kisame mientras lanzaba junto a Sakura el rollo– No vale la pena si a la final te mueres.

– Debes entender –Hablo ahora Itachi– Nosotros no estuvimos siempre junto a ti protegiéndote para verte morir, Sakura –Le llamo por su nombre.

Sakura entendió que desde ese punto ellos no seguirían sus órdenes, ya no estaban junto a ella por agradecimiento sino por simple aprecio a su persona, a Sakura Haruno, ya no eran subordinados sino aliados y eso le hizo sonreír con un deje nostálgico.

– Es mi decisión –Les dijo Sakura mientras les miraba con calidez.

– Esto era lo que atormentaba a Hidan –Hablo Kakuzu, atrayendo la atención de todos– El lo soporto por tantos años.

– El pudo soportarlo, aunque últimamente se hacía difícil y lo sé, fue cruel de mi parte escogerlo a él y llenarlo con tal carga pero era lo único que tenia para seguir aferrada a este mundo.

– Sakura –Escucharon el llamado en la puerta, todos voltearon a ver como Hidan cerraba con cuidado la puerta con la mirada gacha– Disculpa.

– Discúlpame tu, solo estabas protegiendo a Sasuke –Le contesto Sakura con una sonrisa, Itachi quedo pasmado ante ese comentario, Sakura extendió sus brazos y le sonríe un poco– Ven conmigo, Hidan.

Con más firmeza, vieron como Hidan se acercaba a Sakura hasta quedar en el borde de la cama en la que se sentó para aprisionar con sus brazos el torso de Sakura, ella cubrió la cabeza platinada de Hidan entre sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido y lleno sentimientos. Nadie podía notar la expresión adolorida del platinado, oculta entre el pecho de la chica, encerrado entre sus brazos, acunado por ellos.

– Debo ir a Konoha como Sakura Haruno, ustedes deben acabar con Zetsu y Kabuto, luego se deberán reunir conmigo en Konoha –Informo Sakura sin apartar a Hidan de su lado– Me escoltaran Jiraiya y Asuma –Dijo antes de escuchar las replicas de sus nuevos aliados– Sasori y Deidara, necesito que me corten el cabello.

– Como guste, Sakura-sama –Dijo Sasori realizando una reverencia, Deidara asintió gustoso mientras imitaba a Sasori.

– Primero eliminen a Zetsu, luego a Kabuto guíenlo a las cercanías de Konoha, si invoca a Madara yo lo sabré y me presentare con refuerzos –Dijo mientras apartaba a Hidan de su pecho y este se levantaba con una mirada llena de seriedad– Hidan, estas a cargo ahora, déjenme sola por favor y llamen a Jiraiya y a Asuma para explicarles.

– Como gustes, Sakura-chan –Hablo Kisame con una sonrisa, luego de eso todos comenzaron a salir– Por cierto ¿Qué hacemos con Sasuke?

– Que Itachi decida, pero después de que me vaya –Contesta Sakura apartando la mirada con dolor, ante esta imagen todos desaparecen de la habitación, a los minutos tocan a la puerta– Adelante.

– ¿Sakura, nos llamabas? –Hablo Asuma asomándose por la puerta, ella realiza un ademan para que ambos se adentren en la habitación

– Esta noche partiremos a Konoha.

– ¿Pero no te declararon traidora? –Pregunto ahora Jiraiya confundido.

– Tsunade me está cubriendo, para Konoha estoy de misión –Les dijo con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Por eso nos reviviste? –Pregunto Asuma.

– Ustedes merecen vivir, no busquen otra razón porque no la hay –Sentencio con firmeza la muchacha– Me escoltaran hasta Konoha, luego de eso pueden hacer lo que deseen –Termino con una amplia sonrisa.

– Konoha está repleta de bellas mujeres y estará la más bella de todas allí –Dijo Jiraiya, aludiendo a la presencia de la peli rosada en la villa– Me quedare en Konoha.

– Yo iré con Kurenai y mi hijo –Dijo Asuma con calma.

– Si querías una copia de Shikamaru por hijo pues eso es lo que obtuviste colocando a Shikamaru como guardián del pobre muchacho –Dijo Sakura con fingido pesar, logrando una sonrisa orgullosa en Asuma– Prepárense para partir –Dijo luego en forma de despedida.

.

– ¿Los de Konoha no vendrán? –Cuestiono Suigetsu cuando todos estaban reunidos en la mesa para la última comida del día, a su lado Sasuke solo tenía la vista fija en la puerta, esperando la llegada de Sakura.

– Partieron hace unas horas hacia Konoha –Contesto Itachi– Sasuke –Llamo ahora con seriedad– Ella se fue con ellos.

– ¿Qué? –Musito Sasuke con el ceño fuertemente fruncido– ¡¿Por qué?! –Interrogo mientras se levantaba con furia, lanzo una mirada a Hidan y este estaba con la vista fija al frente con una mueca llena de seriedad– ¿Qué mierdas pasa acá? Quiero respuestas estoy cansado de que me oculten la verdad, me tienen molesto estos malditos secretos.

– Te contare –Para sorpresa de todos, quien musito estas serenas palabras fue Hidan– Pero debes estar consciente de que luego de saberlo todo, debes morir en silencio y dejar que el plan continúe como Sakura lo dispuso –Advirtió con seriedad– El peso de la verdad, es la impotencia de guardar silencio sin poder hacer nada para cambiar algo.

.

La entrada de Konoha se alzaba con la misma imponencia con la que siempre la recordaba, la espectacular estructura seguía con los mismos detalles tradicionales, pero Sakura noto algo en particular que le llamo la atención.

En la parte más alta del gran muro estaba cercado a todo lo largo de dicho muro, hasta donde la vista le llegaba, supuso que era para resguardar la aldea de extraños y lo confirmo cuando pudo percibir a lo largo del muro un ANBU dispersos por el pasillo cada cincuenta metros. Con calma aseguro la capucha que ocultaba por completo su vestuario, cabello e impedía que se le viera el rostro.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la casilla donde encontró a Genma en compañía de Tenten, no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa ladeada. Con confianza se acerco a ellos, con Jiraiya y Asuma a cuestas totalmente ocultos a la vista de todos, los tres llevaban una capa con capucha color negra sin ningún detalle en ella.

Antes de poder llegar lo suficientemente cerca hacia Tenten se vieron rodeados por 4 ANBU, ocultando sus ropajes con una capa parecida a la de ellos, y sus rostros bajo sus respectivas mascaras distintivas blancas con detalles en rojo. Permaneció tranquila mientras dirigía una mirada hacia Tenten, sin llegar a mostrarse, la vio acercarse al grupo seguida de Genma.

– Vengo de una misión –Articulo por fin Sakura mientras con una mano se despojaba de la capucha, liberando sus cortos cabellos y mostrando su mirar jade dirigiendo una intensa mirada a Tenten. La castaña se paralizo al instante, logrando captar la mirada confusa de Genma y la intranquilidad de los ANBU– Llévennos con la Hokage –Exigió al grupo de ANBU.

– Que muestren sus rostros –Ordeno con voz distorsionada por la máscara, pero detecto con facilidad que se trataba de un hombre, inmediatamente Sakura lo determino el líder de escuadrón.

– Tenten –Llamo la peli rosada con firmeza, la castaña logra salir de su estado conmocionado y da un paso al frente con firmeza.

– La Hokage esta esperándola –Informo la muchacha– Si desean pueden escoltarla conmigo, pero es de urgencia que se presenten ante Tsunade-sama.

– En ese caso los escoltaremos –Hablo el mismo ANBU, Sakura alzo los hombros restándole importancia y realizo un ademan con la mano a los encapuchados que le seguían, paso por un lado de Tenten y le dedico una sonrisa de lado.

– Traigo sorpresas –Fue lo que susurro discretamente antes de seguir con facilidad al grupo ANBU, los encapuchados realizaron un ademan saludando a la castaña y siguieron a la peli rosada, luego Tenten fue tras ellos.

En el camino por los tejados Tenten pudo ver a Ino y se acerco rápidamente a ello con expresión tensa.

– Los que saben el secreto reunirse en el despacho –Ordeno la castaña con tajante voz, Ino inmediatamente tenso su rostro y asintió desapareciendo.

Tenten alcanzo al grupo con esfuerzo hasta que en las cercanías vio a varios compañeros que le seguían el paso, entre ellos Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru con Chouji a rastras, Ino junto a Hinata, su propio grupo pero ni rastro de los compañeros de equipo de Sakura, dirigió una mirada interrogante a la rubia y esta realizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando al frente, donde se encontraba la torre del Hokage.

Al llegar, Sakura fue guiada rodeada por los ANBU hasta el despacho de la Hokage donde entraron luego de pedir permiso a la misma dueña de la oficina.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los ANBU con una reverencia ante la Hokage, pero ella los ignoro y dejo caer su mirada sobre Sakura, la Hokage estaba inexpresiva observando a la sonriente chica que amplió su sonrisa al ver a su antigua maestra.

De improviso la Hokage se levanta para ir hacia Sakura de manera atropellada, la encerró con fuerza entre sus brazos, tratando de que sus ojos no soltaran las lágrimas que trataba de reprimirse, tratando de que el llanto no se escapara de su garganta.

– Lárguense –Hablo Tsunade con voz entrecortada a los ANBU sin apartarse un milímetro de Sakura, ellos acataron la orden sin chistar, desapareciendo al instante.

Cuando Tsunade se aparto de Sakura esta seguía con aquella sonrisa radiante, tan cálida y tan hermosa, con esos ojos jade brillando, cristalizados por las lagrimas emocionadas por salir.

No pudo impedir que ahora fuera Shizune quien le abrazara con el mismo afecto, pero dejando escapar las lagrimas, seguida de Ino bañada en lagrimas, el abrazo que no pudo darle a Hinata en su guardia, el abrazo juguetón de Kiba con su respectiva despeinada de ella para él, estaba rodeada de los 11 de Konoha (O gran parte de ellos) y no se iba a limitar en demostrar su afecto por cada uno.

Cuando llego a Neji, este le sonríe de medio lado antes de atraerla hacia él en un sentido abrazo, Sakura le corresponde y se dirige ahora hacia Shikamaru pero su recibimiento dejo anonadados a todos, Shikamaru aparto la mano que Sakura pensaba estrechar con él, Neji estaba a punto de caer sobre el castaño pero la peli rosada solo soltó una cínica risa para seguir en su saludo a los Sensei presentes, lo que calmo a Neji, pero no evito que su ceño siguiera fruncido. Aunque Sakura se limito solo a saludar a Gai pues la mirada matadora de Kurenai le indico que le esperaba el mismo desprecio que recibió con Shikamaru.

Cuando estuvo por dirigirse otra vez a Tsunade en la oficina se hicieron presentes los restantes, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai y Yamato. Los vio y no pudo evitar sonreír mas radiante aproximándose a Yamato que le recibió con un abrazo, siguió luego con los demás, tratando de contener a Naruto un poco en su demostración de afecto, ayudada por Hinata.

– ¿Traes contigo al desgraciado de Hidan? –Shikamaru interrumpió el momento en que Sakura terminaba de saludar afectuosamente a Kakashi, logrando que los estribos de Shikamaru se perdieran, ella si tenía a su sensei.

– No me jodas, Nara –Fue la tajante respuesta de Sakura acompañada de una mirada fulminante, su rostro se tensiono y transformo en una máscara de frialdad para posarla sobre Tsunade quien le miraba interrogante pero serena– ¿Es seguro? –Tsunade simplemente asintió, pero Sakura no se fiaba así que tras un movimiento de manos, que todos observaron curiosos, pudo relajarse un poco.

– ¿Por qué estas acá? –Fue Kakashi el que hablo– Es peligroso que salgas de esa manera, tu cuerpo está débil.

– Mi vitalidad ha mejorado desde la última vez que me vieron –Informo Sakura con seriedad, dejando de lado la cálida Sakura que los había recibido– Orochimaru ha sido aniquilado, Sasuke, su grupo y los Kibou al completo ahora fueron tras Zetsu para luego acabar con Kabuto, luego vendrán a reunirse conmigo acá.

– Entonces quienes te escoltan son extensiones de Pain ¿Verdad? –Hablo Naruto con calma, Sakura sonríe de lado y ve como Jiraiya también lo hace.

– En realidad, pase por Konoha luego de ordenar la aniquilación de Orochimaru –Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Sakura antes de ser interrumpido otra vez por Shikamaru.

– ¡Maldición! No puedo tolerarlo –Fue lo que exclamo el muchacho– Eres una maldita, liberaste a ese mal nacido, al que mato a Asuma-sensei y lo tratas con tanta tranquilidad, a toda esa partida de malditos asesinos, muchos ninjas de Konoha murieron en sus manos –Casi grito entre dientes, Chouji lo tomo por el codo pero fue ignorado por Shikamaru quien le manoteo– Eres una desgraciada, una maldita –Kurenai observaba todo con una máscara de frialdad pero Sakura pudo captar el regocijo que sentía ante los insultos de Shikamaru hacia ella.

– ¡Hey! –Defendió Naruto– No te atrevas a insultar a Sakura-chan.

– ¿A cuántos has matado, Shikamaru? ¿Cuántas han sido las personas que has matado con la convicción de que es lo mejor, de que es lo correcto? –Las palabras de Sakura se hundían en todos los presentes, pero hacían meya en Shikamaru– ¿Por qué lo hagas por misión te hace mejor persona? Ellos también tenían órdenes.

– El disfrutó matándolo –Acuso Shikamaru con voz amenazante.

– Su religión exige sangre y Asuma la tenia, no te creas mejor persona por qué no disfrutas una muerte, a la final el resultado es el mismo –Hablo con voz tajante– La muerte es algo que no puedes cambiar, tu y el hacen lo mismo pero de diferente manera, nunca te creas mejor persona que Hidan solo por que tus ordenes te las da Tsunade y las de él las recibió de Tobi, con el mismo fin, lograr la paz.

Ante tales palabras dichas tajante, dichas frías, dichas de una manera tan sencilla y filosa que penetro en el alma de todos los presentes, todos esos muchachos que conocen solo lo que los muros le permiten ver. Un aplauso proveniente de uno de los encapuchados logro llamar la atención de todos, excepto de Sakura, todos observaron como uno de los encapuchados descubría su rostro revelando lo que dejo a todos conmocionados.

Kurenai cayó de rodillas y Hinata fue en su auxilio, Shikamaru quedo paralizado, Ino y Chouji se alejaron unos pasos sin poder creerlo.

– Esto es vergonzoso, el vago de Kakashi como que enseño mejor a su alumna que yo a los míos –Fueron las palabras de Asuma con una sonrisa ladeada.

– No te creas, Sakura solo pudo aprender eso al lado de esos simpáticos asesinos rango S –Hablo ahora Jiraiya mostrando su rostro sonriente ante todos.

– ¡Ero-Sannin! –El grito de Naruto fue seguido por un gran y efusivo abrazo al que es su padrino– Te revivió, te revivió –Exclamaba entre el abrazo con total alegría.

– Y yo esperando que estuvieras perplejo con la noticia –Se lamento Jiraiya con voz fingida, mientras sonreía con calidez al rubio.

– Asuma, imbécil –Hablo Kurenai mientras corría a los brazos del ninja para golpear su rostro dejándolo perplejo para luego si abrazarlo con firmeza– Eso era por morir.

– Procurare no morir ahora –Dijo con gracia mientras la abrazaba.

– Sakura –Escucharon como Shikamaru llamaba a la peli rosada con seriedad, ella le dirigió una vaga mirada para luego cambiarla por una llena de sorna.

– Solo quería torturarte un poco –Dijo con tranquilidad volviendo su mirada a Tsunade– Regresare a Konoha, pero prefiero que Asuma y Jiraiya se mantengan bajo perfil hasta la llegada de Kibou.

– Como quieras, prácticamente eres tu propia jefa –Bromeo Tsunade con una sonrisa de lado– ¿Me dirás todo lo que guardas o tengo que enterarme por mi cuenta?

– Jiraiya le dirá, yo me iré a instalar en mi departamento, por favor que no se me tenga en vigilancia para evitar sospechas –Sentencio Sakura con tono conciliador mientras dirigía una mirada a Sai y este asentía, los dos se esfuman seguidos de Neji y Kakashi.

– Naruto, deja de joder a Jiraiya y lárgate que tengo que hablar con él –Ordeno con molestia la rubia– Asuma, bajo perfil –Ordeno, cuando se vio sola y libre de las escandalosas quejas de Naruto se sentó para poder escuchar al viajo pervertido frente a ella– Dímelo todo y yo veré si es pertinente informar a los demás.

– Te sorprenderá lo que te contare y veras que los secretos solo traen desgracias.

.

– Te señal no fue muy discreta –Le dijo Sai detrás de ella, con la sonrisa sencilla que poseía siempre en su semblante. Sakura lo guio hasta un campo de entrenamiento, el más alejado de todos– Creo que Neji y Kakashi están buscándonos y no tardaran en dar con nosotros.

– No te preocupes por ellos, te contare toda la verdad y también quiero que tanto tu como Yamato y Shikamaru realicen algo por mi –Hablo Sakura con serenidad mientras se dejaba caer al piso, sentándose perezosamente en el césped.

– Me suena a algo muy malo –Se lamento con pesadez mientras la imitaba y se sentaba frente a ella– ¿Cuándo?

– Yo les daré la señal, solo ocúpate de hacer llegar la información a los otros dos y sobre todo, Sai –Llamo con más seriedad, logrando confundir al muchacho– Solo nosotros cuatro seremos participes de esta encomienda.

.

Mis manos, es lo primero que enfoca mi mirada. Mis manos sucias, llenas de sangre y tierra, mallugadas, con algunos detalles que delataban batalla reciente. Recuerdo con horror esta primera imagen, es cuando alzo la vista y me paralizo otra vez.

Destrucción, ruinas, escombros, tierra, barro, sangre.

_Una guerra_.

Estaba rodeado de simples vestigios de lo que una vez fueron estructuras perfectamente formadas, tal vez gastadas por el tiempo pero igual de firmes, ahora hechas nada, hechas polvo y rocas.

Cierro los parpados con fuerza para evitar las imágenes siguientes pero una fuerza impropia me hizo abrirlos de nuevo para observar frente mí un bulto envuelto en tela negra con detalles lilas se muestra, la tela rasgada a causa de las batallas, llena de sangre y tierra, como mis manos, el bulto acostado en su propio charco de sangre. La piel pálida que muestra la tela igual de manchada que la misma tela, con algunos desgarres que dejaban correr hilos de sangre de distintos grosores, todos desembocando en el lago de sangre. Cierro otra vez los ojos, con dolor, huyendo de esa maldita imagen, huyendo de todo lo que esa imagen trae consigo.

_Luego lo detallo, ese color..._ _Cabellera rosada._

Mis ojos se abren de forma desorbitante ante esa cabellera regada a lo largo del terreno desgastado y marchitado. Miro su rostro, todo sucio como toda ella, como mis manos, me sonríe aun cuando de la comisura de su labio sale uno de esos hilos de sangre, me sonríe con esfuerzo, me sonríe con alivio. Y sus ojos jade, brillando con intensidad, mirándome con ímpetu, mirándome con alegría, mirándome solo a mí, llorando lagrimas saladas, lagrimas que están llenas de alegría, lagrimas que solo yo observo.

Maldición, no puedo evitar las lagrimas que quieren escapar de mis ojos, tocan y se escurren entre mis mejillas para caer con soltura en el piso, en los escombros, sobre la sangre, mi sangre, su sangre, la sangre de alguien.

Ella está feliz, ella está aliviada, pero yo no puedo estarlo, estoy lleno de angustia, estoy lleno de dolor, miro mis manos sucias, miro su rostro sucio, miro los escombros, miro sus labios.

Quiero ir con ella, quiero ir hacia donde ella está para tomarla entre mis brazos y evitar lo siguiente, pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo, algo me impide mover mi cuerpo y solo me queda el llanto, el grito que desgarra mi garganta pero no llega a mis oídos, el grito mudo rodeado de sangre y lagrimas.

Sus labios se mueven y sé que habló pero nada se escucha, nada se escucha aunque debería escuchar todo el desastre, nada se escucha aunque debería oírlo todo, mis gritos, los escombros cayendo pesadamente, los gritos de los demás, su voz, su timbre de voz melodioso, no escucho lo que me dice.

Y ella comienza a emitir una luz, despampanante, sigo sin escuchar, la luz se vuelve más intensa rodeando por completo todo, llenando todo lo que veo con su resplandor...

_Y es cuando la escucho, su voz entre la luz, su voz entre la nada_.

– Sasuke-kun.

.

– ¡MALDICIÓN!

El grito a toda invade la habitación, desgarra su garganta, le deja sin aire, le deja sin fuerza, le deja con el sentimiento tan característico y parecido a la pena, frustración. El llanto desea huir de su interior pero es reprendido por su garganta, la nariz comienza a escocerle y los ojos a irritarle, sabe que vendrá luego si permite soltar todo, sabe que las lagrimas no tardaran en salir si no logra salir de allí.

Han sido meses sin estar a su lado, han sido meses en los que se ha visto desprovisto de su calidez, de su mirada, han sido meses en los que en sueños se atormenta, en sueños ve llegar el día, meses en los que ella no se ha dirigido a él ni en notas.

_Meses en los que ha tenido esa frustración colgando en su pecho._

Hidan se lo había advertido, solo que él quería saberlo todo, siempre ha deseado saberlo todo, pero ahora estaba en ese punto sin retorno, en ese punto donde el saberlo solo le produjo más interrogantes.

_Y su ausencia_.

Su ausencia era lo que más le pesaba en el pecho, al punto de salir desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer a entrenar, agotando su cuerpo para imposibilitarlo a soñar, pero día tras día ese sueño le invadía.

_El día en que ella se iba, para siempre_.

Se maldijo, una y mil veces se maldijo por no tenerla a su lado, teniendo la posibilidad de tenerla a su lado, él pudo tenerla siempre a su lado, desde esa noche en que la abandono.

Los secretos los separaron, los odios y venganzas de alguien más los separaron, el mismo se encargo de separarlos y era ahora que la quería a su lado que ella decidía por los dos que era lo mejor para ambos, para todos.

Acabaron fácilmente con Zetsu, Sasuke se ciño en descuartizar y mutilar a la planta, siendo alejado del lugar por Hidan, Suigetsu e Itachi antes de que terminara destruyendo todo el lugar solo para seguir mutilando el cuerpo de por sí ya deforme de Zetsu. Su frustración no fue disipada y al llegar se interno en un profundo e intenso entrenamiento hasta llegada la noche donde solo se tiro en su cama logrando conciliar el sueño por algunas horas.

Al despertar, siempre sobresaltado por el maldito sueño, su mente abocaba lo dicho esa noche por Hidan, la maldita noche en que ella lo dejo allí, sin responder ninguna pregunta, sin hacerle frente.

_Cobarde_.

Le maldijo tantas veces, la insulto tantas noches, pero eso nunca aparto de su pecho el sentimiento de abandono que le agobiaba. Frustrante.

– No desea dañarte más de lo que te dañara con su muerte –Fue lo que Itachi había dicho pero simplemente lo ignoro.

– Sasuke, Sakura se planteo una meta y no se detendrá hasta cumplirla –Las palabras de Hidan solo lograban frustrarlo a niveles inimaginables.

Él no podría regresar a Konoha si allí no estaba Sakura para esperarlo, él no podría seguir con su objetivo de renacer su casi extinto clan si Sakura no estaba allí para ayudarlo, él no podría seguir adelante sin estar al lado de Sakura.

_Si Sakura moría, él moría con ella_.

.

.

.

Lo más rápido que pude, es que las cosas en Venezuela no están tan divertidas como se espera.

La lluvia y los apagones son fastidiosos e impiden que me dedique al 100% cuando tengo el tiempo para escribir u.u

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Notifico que tratare de actualizar en el menor tiempo posible, a veces dej dias de por medio antes de publicar si ya tengo un capitulo listo para leer comentarios *-* pero de una semana no me paso sin publicar =)

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo IX**

**Giro, Giro, Giro... Allí estas.**

.

.

.

Los secretos solo traen desgracias consigo, los secretos solo provocan sufrimiento y dolor, los secretos solo pueden generar caos, los secretos eran viles mentiras mal dichas, verdades ocultas, los secretos causan destrucción a su paso.

Desde la creación del arte Ninja los secretos, los sentimientos guardados han causado mal entendidos. El Clan Uchiha es el clan con más secretos y rencores guardados, el Clan Uzumaki y el Senju son los clanes más guardados y cerrados, ocultando sus orígenes, sus desarrollos, delegando responsabilidades en terceros, gente incapaz que nunca pudo traer la felicidad a la actual generación, la generación que queda.

Hana quería acabar con los secretos, Hana narro su historia, pero Tsuna la oculto, pensando que era lo mejor.

_Siempre piensan que es lo mejor_.

Hashirama Senju no dio fin al peligro que Madara Uchiha representaba para todos, hasta para su propio clan, lo dejo estar y recluyo en el olvido, haciendo que este se envenenara de a poco.

Discípulos tan jóvenes, tan inexpertos cuando ella los acogió, les vio lo que nadie podía, ella vio poder en ellos y por eso los entreno. Ella era bella, ella era madura, ella era una diosa, una diosa muy poderosa que los guio en el camino de la sabiduría, de la fuerza y el poder.

Estaban encantados, estaban enamorados de esa mujer que les enseño, pero bien sabían que era un imposible, Hana nunca los vería como algo más que sus discípulos, con orgullo los vería, con ternura los miraría, pero su amor era solo para el simple Haruno.

Hashirama rápido entendió, la admiración no se podría confundir por mucho en su mente y más cuando a su vida llego Mito Uzumaki, pero Madara siguió con ese enfermizo amor, esa enfermiza admiración hacia su maestra, no aceptando la escogencia de ella, no aceptando que tanto poder fuera a parar junto con un ser tan sencillo como Tsuna Haruno.

Nadie lo noto, a nadie le importo más que a su propio hermano, le causaba mucho dolor ver a su hermano de esa manera, enfermo de amor por una mujer que nunca llegaría a ser de él.

Hana considero que les había concedido lo que más anhelaban a cada clan de sus discípulos, a los Uchiha sus "ojos" junto al chakra de gran alcance y a los Senju la voluntad y energía física, debían trabajar en conjunto si deseaban el poder absoluto, solo podrían ser el poder absoluto uno con el otro, ninguno podría contra el contrario.

_Senju y Uchiha estaban condenados a la unión si deseaban tener el poder_.

Cuando ella anuncio su embarazo Madara perdió el control, perdió el control de sus actos y termino asesinando a su hermano que solo buscaba calmar su dolor, Izuna Uchiha murió a manos de su hermano y todo fue oculto bajo las palabras del Uchiha mayor, unas viles mentiras. Izuna había callado y murió como resultado.

– Me estaba quedando ciego, mi hermano se suicido por mi –Tanta mentira oculta bajo la pesadumbre, entre los brazos de su amada que deseaba consolar a su adorado discípulo.

"_El más fiel de sus discípulo"_

Ella confió en el, confió en sus palabras, era una ingenua. Tsuna nunca confió en la mirada llena de maldad que le dirigía el Uchiha, la mirada llena de deseo insano con la que miraba a su esposa. Él sabía, y también callo.

Tsuna agradeció que su esposa muriera con la convicción de que había sido una buena maestra, que tomo las mejores decisiones para asegurar la paz del mundo en que su linaje viviría, pero luego el Haruno se arrepintió de ese sentimiento.

La guerra entre Madara y Hashirama arrimo a Tsuna hacia un auto exilio, huyendo de Madara y su maldad. Madara realizo un pacto con Hashirama y este lo acepto por el simple hecho de la paz que su maestra tanto le había inculcado, confió en el discípulo "más fiel" de Hana. El sabía sobre su maquiavélica mente, pero también callo.

Los Haruno pronto olvidaron sobre su origen, los Haruno poco se preocupaban por sus raíces, eran comerciantes sin ningún tipo de extravagancia. Tsuna calló a sus propios herederos la verdad, él quería protegerlos.

La caja pasa de generación a generación sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, simplemente se lo das a tu hijo al este formar una familia o a tu muerte, cuando desees pero solo se la das. Una caja que nunca se ha podido abrir.

Madara busco por doquier a los Haruno, Madara se exilio en su búsqueda, Madara cada día se frustraba mas, Madara se dio cuenta que nunca daría con alguien tan vulgar y sencillo en un mundo repleto de lo mismo. El poder de la Gran Sabia, de Hana, de su amada, quedaría oculto para él pero mientras viviera podría tener la convicción de que los Haruno aun existían.

Luego de que Konoha y su propio clan le diera la espalda fue como un llamado de atención, debería buscar la manera de vengarse. Nagato y el Rinnegan serian su pase a la victoria, a la fortaleza de su juventud, a la fortaleza de sus años dorados. La presencia de Obito solo era un asegurador de que ese día llegara, educación del ingenuo muchacho seria un extra a sus planes.

Aunque Obito no pensara lo mismo, cuando un día le comento sobre el Plan Ojo de Luna para hacerse con el dominio del mundo, con la aniquilación casi total de su Clan por venganza, para que así ellos sean los únicos con el dominio del mundo, Madara nunca se espero que la respuesta de Obito fuera una estocada segura hacia su tráquea.

Le había comentado los secretos que la gran sabia le había revelado, los pocos que les otorgo, como el encierro en la Luna de la bestia de las 10 colas si ocurre el caso de que las 9 bestias se alzaran contra sus protegidos, Hana le confió ese secreto a él, no a Hashirama, pero Madara también le oculto algo a Obito.

El amor que tenia Obito hacia sus compañeros, hacia su maestro, el amor hacia esas personas fue lo que le impulso para darle muerte al que lo salvo de la muerte segura.

Madara si se sorprendió, pero no le dio gran importancia a su muerte, pues Nagato ya tenía órdenes que seguir y que por cierto, nunca cumplió.

Mientras en Konoha todo marchaba con calma y gratificación, Kakashi perdió contacto con Rin apenas ella delego de ser ninja para pasar a un simple cargo en el hospital luego de su matrimonio al cual no asistió. Tal vez tuvo que prestar más atención, tal vez solo así podría darse cuenta años después que estaba frente a la hija de su amiga de la infancia.

Le recordaba a Rin, en tantos aspectos que le causaba nostalgia, se entero de la muerte de la muchacha dando a luz, pero dio por muerta también a la hija. Él le resto importancia, como todos le restan importancia para luego arrepentirse de ello.

Obito no le dio el mismo nivel de importancia que le dio Kakashi a la muerte de Rin, a él si le afecto, a él si le llego en el corazón que ella muriera. Solo le basto que se le informara de su muerte para olvidarse de pedir detalles, para olvidarse de buscar las razones de su muerte. Ella estaba casada cuando murió, ella no se quedo con Kakashi, Kakashi la descuido, Kakashi la abandono y ella murió, era todo lo que el necesitaba, un culpable. El plan de Obito se hacía mas tentador a cada instante.

Por un tiempo, los secretos no fueron necesarios en Konoha, hasta que nació Naruto y comenzaron los secretos para esa generación. La interferencia de Obito en el parto, la muerte de Kushina y de Minato, el sello de Kurama en Naruto.

Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, creyó conveniente guardar ese secreto a Naruto, el secreto de sus padres, de su padrino, de su nacimiento. Aprovechando el olvido del Clan Uzumaki, le nombro de esa manera, Naruto Uzumaki, comenzando así los secretos para él.

Luego Obito siguió con su propio Clan, siguiendo el plan de Madara, el que le había facilitado antes de aniquilarlo. Utilizo a Danzo y a su poder dentro de la villa, supo detectar sus ansias de poder y fue quien le mostro un poco de lo que podría obtener con los ojos del Sharingan. Utilizo también a Itachi, se lo sugirió a Danzo cuando noto en el joven ANBU una gran lealtad a la aldea, no espero que dejara con vida a ese pobre niño pero poca importancia le dio.

Sarutobi oculto a todos el secreto de Itachi y juro cuidar del pequeño Sasuke. Siempre ocultando todo, esperando que de esa manera pudieran vivir con la zozobra, con el dolor, con el sufrimiento. Nadie puede vivir de esa manera y salir ileso.

_Mas secretos, mas engaños, mas dolor... _

_Menos verdades, menos felicidad, menos sonrisas..._

Esas personas delegaron en Sarutobi todo el peso de la verdad, la verdad que traería paz a las almas de esos pobres niños heridos por el dolor del engaño, la soledad y el repudio ¿Para qué ocultarla? Pensaron que era lo mejor, pensaron que de esa manera los protegerían.

_Que equivocados estaban, que equivocados están._

Debía detener esa red de mentiras, debían parar cada uno de esos secretos. Debían detener de una vez el mal que está en ellos desde los tiempos de Hana. Después de mucho meditarlo el secreto debía ser revelado, los secretos que dañaban a los demás, que los hacían sufrir, esos deberían ser revelados.

Hana murió ciega, ella moriría con la verdad de por medio, con la firme convicción de haber llenado al mundo de un poco de esperanza.

– Sakura, tengo entendido que guiaran a Kabuto a las cercanías –La voz de Neji hizo eco en su cabeza, trayéndola a la actualidad, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Miro detenidamente su antigua guardia de Konoha, antes repleta de pergaminos, ahora con la sola mesa y un par de sillas, con el sofá en una esquina. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá, a lo largo del mismo con despreocupación, su vista estaba fija en el techo antes de recorrer el lugar.

Allí se encontraban Kakashi y Neji recostados cada uno en una pared, Sai y Kiba sentados cerca de ella en las sillas que deberían estar cerca de la mesa, y por muy extraño que suene también estaba Shikamaru recostado en el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo.

Se sentía extrañamente más segura rodeada de hombres, no le gustaban las mirada que Hinata e Ino intercambiaban, llenas de pesar y cierta lastima, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, ella se acostumbro a las miradas llenas de respeto, algo soberbio de su parte pero era así.

– Kabuto es peligroso, no deseo que les ocurra nada a ellos –Fue su escueta respuesta luego de que llevara otra vez su mirada al techo.

Ella no conoció a su madre, pero Obito la amaba, siempre pensó que ella tenía un esplendido control de chakra por haberlo heredado de su madre. Ella siguió el camino de Medico-Ninja siempre con el recordatorio de su madre, ella nunca pensó que en su investigación daría con la historia de su madre, que la historia de su madre, Obito y su sensei se revelaría, que también estaba entrelazada con Minato que sería una mezcla de todo.

Dirigió una mirada pensativa hacia su antiguo sensei platinado, él le dirigió una sonrisa vaga por debajo de la máscara, cerrando con felicidad su ojo visible.

¿El lo sabría? Sería curioso ver su reacción ahora.

– Soy la hija de Rin –Fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Sakura sin apartar su mirada fija de Kakashi por lo que pudo apreciar las fases de sus expresiones, confusión, sorpresa, terror– Soy la razón por la que Obito se dejo dominar por su deseo egoísta y dejo que la maldad lo hundiera, lo descubrí en mi investigación, soy buena en ello –Explico volviendo su vista hacia la ventana donde Shikamaru seguía mirando el cielo, Sai y Kiba no hablaron pero la expresión llena de sorpresa y confusión no hizo falta, la expresión inescrutable de Neji tampoco le extraño– Saben la historia de Hana, pero no la de Sakura, el nacimiento maldito de Sakura –Culmino para posar otra vez su mirada en el techo.

– ¿Nos contaras la historia de Sakura? –Sakura sonríe ante la elección tan detalla de las palabras que escogió Shikamaru.

– Lo único que deben saber de Sakura es que morirá llegado el momento –La respuesta tan sencilla, fue un golpe para Kakashi– Es algo que no podrán evitar por lo que se deben acostumbrar.

– Con tu muerte, los secretos que envuelven a Konoha serán revelados –Las palabras de Sai asombraron a todos, pero Sakura solo pudo reír con gracia.

– Pero aun falta para eso, por lo que los secretos serán revelados poco a poco –Calmo la chica con diversión, Kakashi no pudo suavizar sus expresiones– Tu no la abandonaste, tu seguiste tu camino y estabas seguro que ella sería feliz lejos del mundo ninja, mi padre la hizo feliz y eso es lo que importa, además, me protegiste a mi–Esas palabras, dichas con tanta serenidad fueron las correctas para el alma desgarrada de Kakashi.

– ¿Obito Uchiha no sabe de tu existencia? –Interrogo Shikamaru, desviando por primera vez su vista del cielo, ella solo niega tranquila.

– ¿Qué sentirá al enterarse que la hija del amor de su vida, por el que desea tener el control del mundo, es quien lo matara? –Irónicas palabras las de Kiba.

– Si hubiera sabido de tu existencia, lo más seguro es que todo esto no se hubiera dado –Kakashi tranquilizo– Puede que Madara si lograría revivir con ayuda de Nagato y ahora nos enfrentáramos a Madara y no a Obito.

– Puede que al saber Madara que la protegida del traidor es Haruno no hubiera dudado en secuestrarme y usarme para su venganza –Las crudas palabras de Sakura hondaron en la mente de los presentes– La maldad de los Uchiha siempre logra salir a flote, por ello he de acabar con la raíz de la putrefacción por siempre.

– ¿Mataras a todos los Uchiha? –La pregunta de Kiba llena de sorpresa, le hizo a Sakura mirarlo confundida.

– Claro que no, dije la raíz, solo acabare con Tobi y Madara definitivamente, los hermanos Uchiha están bien si se tienen el uno al otro –Explico con calma, Kakashi la apoyo– El amor que se tienen es el que los guiara al éxito.

– Pero no estaría de más terminar con el legado Sharingan, solo dan problemas –Las palabra desinteresadas de Neji no la asombraron, es más, la hicieron reír.

– ¿Cómo podría yo matar a Sasuke-kun? Es imposible –Respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa– El estará bien, será feliz al lado de una buena mujer y su hermano.

– No creo que Sasuke pueda olvidarte –Sai lo dijo con serenidad, pero la mirada llena de seriedad le hicieron mirar por la ventana donde se encontraba Shikamaru, una mirada nostálgica paso fugaz por los jade.

– Me olvidara, todos lo harán a lo largo del tiempo –Un solo susurro, a media voz, eso fue lo que basto para alertarlos.

El ceño fuertemente fruncido les hizo parar en su interrogatorio, Sakura les dirigió una gélida mirada para luego comenzar a buscar entre el baúl algo, ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Ahogaron una exclamación cuando la vieron desvestirse, Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru apartaron rápidamente la mirada ante la imagen, Kakashi suspiro cansado y oculto su vista entre las páginas de su libro naranja, Sai simplemente observo curioso como la peli rosada se despojaba de su vestimenta torpemente.

Quedo ante el pelinegro con una licra-short corto, apenas cubriéndola, con una maya sin mangas que mostraba el vendaje que ocultaba sus turgentes pechos. Sai también observo como sacaba del baúl un Kimono corto pero de mangas exageradamente largas y como se le dificultaba un poco a Sakura colocárselo a trompicones.

– Deja que te ayudo –Fue lo que emitió el ANBU para llamar la atención de la chica, logrando atraer la rápida y alterada mirada de los tres muchachos sobre él.

Cuando lo vieron, este estaba ayudando a Sakura con el Obi que era color blanco, al igual que todo el Kimono que Neji considero muy corto pues estaba a mitad del muslo de la chica. El peinado de la chica fue sencillo, recogido con unos palillos, estabas más largo de cuando llego.

– ¿Para qué te vistes así? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– Prepárense que Madara ha sido invocado –Fue todo lo que dijo la chica mientras realizaba un sello– Tratare de llegar y crear un radio limite, pero necesito que alguien avise a Tsunade y solo envié a los más capacitados, no queremos a cualquiera frente a Kabuto.

Luego de dadas las indicaciones, algo extrañas al solo hacer mención sobre enfrentamiento contra Kabuto, Sakura llamo a Sai para que avisara a Yamato y partió del lugar en compañía de Neji, Kakashi y Kiba, dejando a Shikamaru para que informara a Tsunade. Iban a prisa, de un momento a otro Kakashi toma en brazos a Sakura y le dirige una sonrisa sin reducir su velocidad.

– Te necesitaremos con todo tu poder –Fueron las palabras dichas por el peli plateado, miro de reojo a sus compañeros y estos asintieron decididos.

A unos metros de distancia escucharon la primera explosión y vio como se alzaba en el horizonte un Susano que reconoció de inmediato, era el de Itachi y a su lado se alzaba el de Sasuke. Se preocupo de inmediato, ellos pensaban atacar a Madara, los muy imbéciles.

Otra explosión le hizo saltar de los brazos de Kakashi para apresurarse a llegar al punto donde se encontraban todos batallando, Kibou, Suigetsu y Juugo contra Kabuto y unos clones, y los Uchiha contra el invocado de Madara.

– ¡Alto! –Su grito resonó por toda la planicie destruida, los Kibou solo dieron un golpe antes de ubicarse a los lados de Sakura, Itachi los imito, al igual que Suigetsu y Juugo.

Sasuke en cambio se quedo allí, detenido en el tiempo observando a Sakura, luego de casi un año de ausencia, luego de un año de distancia. Vestida con un delicado y sensual kimono corto de color blanco, con el cabello recogido con algunos palillos haciendo alusión al largo del mismo. Su mirada posada en la batalla con rudeza, con firmeza, con entereza, ella era toda una mujer.

_Una mujer que debía dejar ir._

– ¿Hana? –La voz de Madara lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

Noto como los Susano habían desparecido por lo que aprovecho para ubicarse a un lado de su hermano, mirando desde atrás a Sakura para luego posar su vista en un conmocionado Madara.

Kabuto se ubico a una distancia prudente del Uchiha invocado y observo curioso a la mujer de cabellos rosados, reconociéndola al instante, confundiéndose inmediatamente.

– ¿Tu eres la que se hace llamar Hana? –Interrogo Kabuto, ganándose una mirada interrogante de Madara– Ella es Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de Tsunade Senju, compañera de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki –Resumió la explicación al Uchiha, extrañándose por la sonrisa amarga que se mostro en su rostro.

– Eres descendiente de Hana –La afirmación de Madara solo preocupo un poco a Kabuto– La Gran Sabia, mi maestra.

– ¿Cómo? Pero si ella solo es... Es la estúpida enamorada de Sasuke –Ante este comentario, Sasuke no pudo reprimir un gruñido, todos permanecían tensos pero Sakura se mostraba relajada ante todos los comentarios.

– Maestra a la que traicionaste y engañaste –Fue la respuesta de Sakura, ignorando a Kabuto. En ese momento llegan Kakashi, Neji y Kiba, quedando rezagados en la cercanía, siendo simples espectadores.

– ¿Por fin una mujer tan poderosa a puesto sus ojos en alguien digno, en un Uchiha? –Madara esta vez ignoro a Sakura– Puedo sentir tu delicioso poder correr por tu cuerpo, aun no llegas al nivel de Hana pero puedo ayudarte, puedo llevarte a conocer el poder absoluto, eres una diosa que puede llegar a más de lo que imaginas –Las promesas de Madara eran escuchadas atentamente por todos pero Sakura permanecía inexpresiva– Puedes morir si no puedes dominar ese poder, no me conviene –Se asombro al ver la sonrisa llena de burla que adorno tan perfecto rostro, tan parecida, tan iguales, tan bellas.

– No temo a la muerte, si es mi muerte la que trae bien al mundo –Fue su escueta respuesta, Madara abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, perplejo apretó sus puños con fuerza, logrando liberar un poco de su poder, logrando intimidar hasta a Kabuto, pero no a Sakura.

– ¡TU NO MORIRÁS! Tú debes vivir, vivir junto a mi –Las palabras dichas a gritos llenos de rabia, de impotencia, se fueron al piso cuando la carcajada llena de vitalidad abandono la garganta de Sakura.

– Lo siento, pero el destino de Obito, tuyo y mío, ya está escrito por mi –Fueron las lindas palabras de Sakura– Has de regocijarte, Obito solo llego a ser dominado por la maldad cuando la mujer que tanto amo y por la que te mato, murió dando a luz a una bella niña, de ojos jade y cabello rosa, fruto de su amor con un Haruno –Con cada palabra, Madara no cavia en el asombro, Kabuto no cavia en la confusión– La historia siempre se repite, los Uchiha nunca podrán contra un Haruno –Las palabras llenas de burla lograron enfadar a Madara quien en un segundo alzo a Susano para arremeter contra Sakura.

– No lo creo –El Susano de Sasuke se interpuso con fortaleza en el transcurso del de Madara, impidiendo que hieran así a Sakura– A ella, la protegeré con mi vida.

Sakura le miro intensamente, apretando sus manos para no correr a su lado con la preocupación punzando en su cien, tratando de alejar ese sentimiento que estaba invadiendo su pecho, esa calidez que la invade ante lo que su mirada captaba. Madara en cambio se asombro ante esto, miro a Sakura y vio como dentro de sí había una batalla, con la mirada intensa fija en su pariente.

Reflexiono un momento, lo que pareció una eternidad, de improviso el poder de su Susano decreció y se ubico a un lado de Madara, hizo que otro se alzara cerca de Kabuto, asombrando a la serpiente y paralizándolo en el acto.

Con una estocada firme de la espada del Susano, la vida de Kabuto acabo, fue una sorpresa para todos este ataque pero más sorpresa fue que Madara dirigiera una mirada a Sakura y esta se la regresara.

– Volveré por ti Sakura, tengo mucho que enseñarte así que no se te ocurra morir, no está permitido –Sin que pudieran evitarlo, Madara desapareció de su vista, los Kibou saltaron a donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Madara pero no encontraron nada allí más que escombros.

En ese momento Naruto junto al resto 11 de Konoha y los sensei, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato y Sai llegan al lugar, tomando como primera imagen el área devastada y como segunda imagen el cuerpo destrozado y sin vida de Kabuto.

– Maldición, eso fue extraño –Suigetsu fue el primero en hablar, rompiendo ese silencio tajante y pesado, Sakura le miro con una leve risa por lo bajo– ¿Nos matara o no?

– ¡Joder! Me perdí de la acción –Se quejo Naruto llegando a un lado de Sakura, la detallo y miro intensamente– ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera? –Ella solo soltó una sonrisa maliciosa y se volteo en dirección a Konoha.

– Así se vestía Hana –Fueron sus simples palabras como respuesta, Hidan se acerca a ella para abrazarla por los hombros y despeinarla.

– Maldita mocosa, manipuladora de mierda –Comienza con su extenso y muy vulgar vocabulario– ¿Cómo los hombres no se dan cuentas que los manipulas?

– Por qué no lo hago ¿Verdad Sasori? –Se defendió Sakura fingidamente indignada mientras buscaba apoyo en el pelirrojo que solo asintió levemente con una media sonrisa– Aprovecha la sangre de esa basura para Jashin-sama –Indico al religioso el cual asintió restándole importancia. Sakura rehuyó de la mirada ónix de Sasuke y se refugió en Hidan mientras se acercaba a Jiraiya, Asuma y Tsunade– Kabuto a muerto a manos de Madara y solo nos quedara Obito.

– ¿Y Madara? La última vez casi mata a todos los Kages –Interroga Tsunade con el ceño fruncido, mientras ignora los berrinches que Naruto hacia alrededor de Sasuke, evitando así el acercamiento de este a Sakura.

– Todo a su debido tiempo –Sakura intenta calmar con una leve sonrisa mientras se dispone a caminar hacia Konoha pero antes voltea su mirada a Tsunade– ¿Mi organización puede quedarse en Konoha o debo retirarme a otro lugar?

– ¿Ya se puede saber sobre Asuma y Jiraiya? –Pregunto como respuesta, Sakura asiente– Entonces no hay problema, deberán quedarse en las tierras Uchiha, ya saber para no alterar susceptibilidades entre los aldeanos.

– Sakura, puedes quedarte en las tierras del clan Hyuuga –Hablo Neji con firmeza– Serás bien atendida –Estas palabras solo hicieron que Sasuke frunciera el ceño con fuerza acercándose a ellos con paso firme, seguido por Itachi que lo miraba divertido tanto a su hermano como a la mayoría de la Organización al verse con la posibilidad de ser alejados de Sakura.

Sasori se ubico rápidamente al lado de Sakura mirando fríamente al Hyuuga, Hidan en cambio le dirigía una pretenciosa mirada con una sonrisa sádica, olvidándose del trabajo que debía hacer para deshacerse del cuerpo de Kabuto, jugando con la guadaña entre sus dedos, Kisame desde atrás de Sasori se trono el cuello y acomodo su espada, Neji sintió como sutilmente Pain y Konan se posaban a sus espaldas y como Deidara jugaba con algo entre sus manos, supuso que era un explosivo.

Por último Sasuke aparto a Sasori y se ubico frente a Sakura mirando retadoramente al Hyuuga que no tenía la suficiente entereza para desafiar a los Kibou al completo pero si para fulminar al Uchiha menor, Sakura solo pudo taparse la cara entre resignada y avergonzada.

– He de informar que no me pidió matrimonio, mis lindos Kibou y Sasuke –Ironizo la peli rosada mientras salía de ese campo de batalla invisible y se iba con Itachi que miraba la escena con burla, pero soltó una risita ante la fulminante mirada que Sakura le dirigió– Son.. ¡Arch! –Exclamo hastiada mientras se desviaba hacia Kakashi– Que se larguen a donde quieran, yo me iré a mi guardia.

Si bien estas palabras les tomo por sorpresa, no así dejaron de amenazar silenciosamente al Hyuuga, Sakura partió en compañía de Kiba, Kakashi y Sai, dejando a la mayoría allí para que ayudaran en caso de que trataran de asesinar al pobre genio de los Hyuuga.

– ¿Tenias que hablar, Neji? –Recrimino Tenten mientras suspiraba, Lee a su lado asentía apoyándola.

– ¡Listo! Esparcidos mocosos y todos a Konoha –Ordeno a gritos la Hokage, el primero en desaparecer fue Hyuuga, seguido de su grupo.

– Que problemática es Sakura.

– Andando chico problemático –Le insto Ino a su lado mientras también desaparecían. Los últimos en partir fueron Jiraiya, Yamato y Tsunade, escoltando de cerca al grupo de los Kibou, luego de que Hidan se encargara del cadáver, y al de Sasuke hacia los terrenos Uchiha.

– Se nos informo que se reunirían con Sakura en Konoha por lo que se mando a limpiar los terrenos para su uso –Informo Yamato (Le encargaron guiarlos) en cuando se vieron dentro de los terrenos, en la entrada de la casona más grande y en notables buenas condiciones donde todos pueden ubicarse

– Los empleados del Clan Hyuuga fueron los encargados de la limpieza, un favor que pidió Sakura-chan a Neji al ser este el nuevo líder del Clan –Aclaro Naruto con una sonrisa y su típico estruendo.

– Con que lo logro –Fueron las desinteresadas palabras de Sasuke, restándole importancia a ese hecho pero enfureciéndose por el trato que ambos tenían.

– No sé como lo hará Sakura, pero van hacia ella para matarla y terminan amándola –Este comentario de Suigetsu, siempre tan puntual y pensativo– Claro ejemplo es Madara, la quiso matar pero luego de meditarlo mata a Kabuto y se va advirtiéndole que no muera –Analizo exasperándose.

– Es algo que siempre me intrigo de ella –Las palabras de Yamato, a quien pensaban ya fuera de los terrenos, les asombro– Siempre logra que la amen aun si no somos conocedores de sentimientos.

– Sakura-sama posee bondad infinita, una calidez que abriga y protege –Explico Juugo desde una esquina, tomando ahora por sorpresa a Sasuke ante tales palabras.

– Ella es la luz para la oscuridad, nosotros solo somos puntos oscuros iluminados por ella –Le apoyo Sasori.

– También hay que reconocer el cuerpazo que se gasta, esta como para... –Suigetsu guardo silencio al sentir varias miradas posadas en el no con buenos deseos precisamente, se aclaro la garganta y coloco firme a un lado de Juugo.

– Estas mejor callado –Dijo Hidan– Bueno mis niños, yo me retiro –Anuncio luego de guiñar un ojo a los presentes para desaparecer.

– Se aprovecha de que sabe dónde queda la guardia de Sakura-chan en Konoha –Se queja Deidara con un puchero– Buscare un cuarto digno de mi arte –Grito emocionado corriendo por los pasillos.

– ¡No se te ocurra explotar nada! –Amenazo Sasuke.

.

– Madara –Llamo la chica a la nada, se encontraba en el marco de la ventana, apenas llegando a su hogar luego de lograr un poco de privacidad en la que llegar a su caso, la vista directa en el sofá, allí estaba sentado el susodicho con relajo.

– Te esperaba, Sakura ¿No? –Hablo él con naturalidad, ella no contesto– Debes entrenarte si no deseas que Obito acabe contigo, no es lo que queremos.

– ¿Sabes que los quiero muertos a los dos? –Interrogo la chica adentrándose y caminando unos pasos hacia las sillas que habían dejado Kiba y Sai cerca del sofá– ¿Sabes que yo deseo terminar con este linaje?

– Nos quieres muertos, pero no te conviene mi muerte aun ¿O me equivoco?

– No, pero eso no evita que puedas evitar mi propia muerte.

– Dijiste que solo morirías si tu muerte traía bien al mundo y es mi deber informarte que no le traerá ningún bien al mundo –Esta revelación solo hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño– En esa caja no está toda la verdad, dulce Sakura, Tsuna también oculto ciertos detalles que Hana le había dicho, Hana también le oculto ciertos detalles a Tsuna, estamos en un mundo donde nunca tendrás la verdad total, nunca podrás librarte de tu destino.

– Yo me labro mi destino –Rugió la chica y no pudo más que maldecir por lo bajo impotente ante la risa sarcástica que Madara soltó.

– Hana te labro un destino, Hana le labro un destino a todos nosotros y es nuestro deber cumplirlo, lo entendí hoy cuando dijiste que escribiste un destino para Obito, tu y yo, para las bestias, para los Senju, ella labro un destino que termino totalmente entrelazado contigo y que tu deberás seguir, que todos deberemos seguir.

– Ya habla, maldición.

– Si el linaje Haruno se acaba, el Diez colas será liberado para acabar con todos los guardianes de los Haruno –Confeso con una media sonrisa– Si mueres junto con nosotros dos, la orden de Hana se hará efectivo y matara a los Senju, Uchiha y a las bestias, como también a todo aquel que se interponga.

_Sakura se dio cuenta, Hana también tenia secretos, egoístas, pensando que era lo mejor para todos._

– Eso es imposible, eso... –Murmuro contrariada– ¡Mentira! –Grito Sakura con la mirada desesperada en Madara, se alzo con tal fuerza que tumbo la silla mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello del Uchiha.

Madara solo le miraba con serenidad, sintiendo la fuerza presionando su cuello de tal manera que lo asfixiaba, pero debía relajarse ella en cualquier momento se apartaría perpleja y justo lo hizo aunque no de la manera que el espero.

Sakura dejo de presionar su cuello y sus manos fueron a parar al pecho del Uchiha, tomando sus ropas con fuerza y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del mismo.

Un sollozo escapo de su garganta, seguido de otro y culminando en otro grito desgarrador, Madara le aparto de sí tomándola por los hombros y vio el Rinnegan original otra vez, después de tantos años lo volvió a ver pero esta vez cubierto por lagrimas y un pesar infinito.

– Lo lamento.

No supo que fue lo que lo impulso a articular esas palabras pero se escaparon de sus labios al estar frente a esos ojos que tan parecidos a los que amo tan fervientemente, tan enfermizamente.

Tanta maldad hecha en el pasado para terminar con la descendiente de la única mujer que amo, aunque sea enfermizamente, allí entre sus brazos consolando su dolor, tratando que el dolor que nunca vio en los ojos de Hana desapareciera en los ojos de Sakura.

_Amo tanto a Hana, la ama tanto que es obsesivo_.

La muchacha que tiene sostenida, la que llora oculta en su pecho, la que posee una tristeza y pesar tan agudos que llega a doler solo verla, ella no se parece a su Hana. Su Hana era feliz, su Hana siempre sonreía radiante, Hana siempre gozaba de la serenidad y la felicidad que pensó infinitas, fueron esos detalles los que le orillaron a amarla de esa manera.

Ahora tenía a esta chica, tan parecida físicamente, pero con un alma tan resquebrajada, tan rota y arremedada, llorando por la imposibilidad de morir. Era su maldita culpa, era su culpa que ella no fuera como su Hana, su maldito egoísmo lo que ha causado tanto pesar en el alma de la chica.

– No te pido que me revivas al completo, pero sí que aceptes mis enseñanzas para que puedas vivir e intentar ser feliz –La petición fue dicha y el no se espero una respuesta antes de continuar– Solo podre lograr prevalecer un mes y con la técnica del espacio-tiempo de Hana el entrenamiento podrá ser más efectivo y duradero.

La chica no contesto y el no espero que hubiera respuesta, se acomodo en el sofá y la dejo en su regazo, esperando que desahogara las lagrimas que había tenido reprimidas por tanto tiempo, dejando que Morfeo la hundiera en un sueño reparador.

_La haría feliz, aseguraría que fuera feliz._

Giro, giro, giro, tantos giros le impidieron ver su alrededor, convirtiendo en simples destellos su contorno, impidiendo detallarlo todo, impidiendo ver más que destello y luego todo para, todo se detiene pero ella esta mareada, conmocionada y fue cuando logro abrir los ojos en su totalidad...

_Allí estaba... La verdad en aquellos profundos ojos ónix._

.

.

.

CHACHAAAAN

Capitulo revelador y sobre todo que dio un nuevo giro a la historia, espero que sea del agrado de... Todos ^^

PD: No sé muy bien porque el titulo, pero me gusta es como... Tantas vueltas, tantas que llega un momento en que no sabes determinar nada... luego te detienes y "Allí estas". Me gusta esta descripción, es sutil y sensible.

Por cierto, a los fanáticos de Natalia Laforcade, saco un álbum llamado Mujer Divina, simplemente hermoso.

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo X**

**Cobarde, Rota, Imbécil.**

.

.

.

¿Por qué buscamos las razones para todo? ¿Por qué se busca la lógica en cada acción realizada? ¿Por qué se busca explicación al mínimo pensamiento formulado? Las ansias de conocimiento, las ansias de ser conocedores de lo absoluto, esas ansias serán la perdición de la humanidad existente en la persona.

¿Cómo Hana llego a ser una Sabia? ¿Llego a la sabiduría realmente? Sakura se perdió en el camino, Sakura perdió el norte de su meta, Sakura trazo un camino sin fin, sin llegada, solo inicio.

Ella era una persona estudiada, inteligente por naturaliza y astuta por entrenamiento ¿Cómo confió ciegamente en la historia escrita? Habiendo tantos ejemplos de historias escritas a conveniencia tuvo que percibirlo. Su astucia le fallo, su inteligencia se bloqueo y el resultado es la pérdida del control sobre su cuerpo.

Madara le dejo descansar, le dejo relajar su cuerpo, le dejo que su cuerpo llegara a la armonía conjunta con la mente, dejo que ella pudiera desahogar y equilibrar su alma.

_Madara asombro a Sakura, Madara tuvo consideración con Sakura_.

.

Sakura memorizo todo el contenido de la Caja Haruno, como le había denominado Madara, la Caja de Pandora, como ella le nombro. Sakura puede detallar cada frase incongruente que encontró en los pergaminos, Sakura puede recordar cada manchón e irregularidad en las letras tanto de Hana como de Tsuna.

La liberación de la bestia 10 colas, la destrucción de todo lo que se interponga en su objetivo, la eliminación de los Guardianes, eso pasaría si moría.

_¿Y luego qué?_

Sakura tenía esa duda carcomiendo en su interior, luego de la destrucción de los "Guardianes Haruno" ¿Qué? ¿Volvería a la luna? ¿Quedaría a la intemperie? ¿Se escondería esperando la llegada de alguien cuyo poder logre dominarlo? ¿Luego qué?

"Los Haruno persistirán a lo largo de los tiempos, hasta el final de los tiempos" Leyó con cierta gracia de un pergamino suelto contenido en la caja, ella en ese momento ya tenía una convicción y era el acabar con el linaje, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Su frustración actual solo le recordaba a la que tenía tiempo atrás, llegando un momento en el que se sintió fracasada, cansada de las largas meditaciones en conjunto con Hidan, envuelta en aquellos delicados Kimono Ceremoniales, cual muñeca en exhibición, simplemente meditando para no estropear su débil cuerpo con entrenamientos, fue cuando detuvo la meditación y comenzó a entrenar con fuerza, fortaleciendo su cuerpo, ignorando la meditación. Era una mujer con poder que podía llegar a ser ilimitable, un poder en un cuerpo mortal, un poder que no tenia guía más que supuestos y actuaba conforme lo creía correcto.

¿Haría lo mismo ahora? ¿Dejaría de lado ese detalle y aun así acabaría con el linaje de Hana, aun si costara la vida de todo lo que ama?

_¿Aun cuando costaría la vida de Sasuke?_

Él la ama, ella lo sabe, no había necesidad que le dijera a viva voz sobre su amor, el no era de palabras, el no era de demostrar afecto, pero aun así la protegía, la celaba, la acariciaba y estaba totalmente segura que él ni siquiera se dice a sí mismo o piensa que la ama, el solo actúa.

Ella lo ama, no había duda de ello, todos lo sabían, todos estaban enterados de ese amor, tan fuerte como para perdurar entre tanta catástrofe.

_¿Podrá sobrevivir al destino marcado?_

Ella podría amarlo eternamente, aun después de su muerte, lo tenía claro en el momento en que se impuso a si misma asesinarlo para liberarlo, ella tenía la clara idea de que moriría sola y amándolo, aun cuando él se haya ido años atrás

¡Por dios! Era tan imbécil, ella, él, su amor.

Ella fue tan fría con él cuando se reencontraron, ella fue tan distante con él cuando lo volvió a tener frente, pero es que su recuerdo le pesaba, le recordaba sus fracasos, el recuerdo de Sasuke era el recuerdo de su fracaso anterior. Pero le amaba, ese amor pudo más que el recuerdo, ese amor se desbordo en el mismo momento en que él le suplico que huyera, que fuera feliz lejos de esa guerra, ese amor no pudo controlarse más.

A veces pensaba que ese desborde de emociones, ese primer beso entre ellos, ese beso que no fue el primero en él (Sabia con dolor que no era la primera en probar esos labios, obviando el contacto de labios entre Naruto y el), ese beso que no fue el primero en ella (Porque su primer beso fue entre los labios de Neji, un beso que se dio con ternura por parte de él, el beso que ella dio tan consiente y con pena), justo ese beso lleno de sentimiento fue el causante de su mejora pero al mismo tiempo fue el causante de su descontrol sobre el Rinnegan.

Ella mostraba el Rinnegan a voluntad, teniendo por años un control meticuloso sobre el mismo, pero cada que besaba a Sasuke se vio desprovista de ese control del que tanto se regodea. La primera vez con Sasori, sintió ese descontrol, ese torrente de chakra burbujeante, ese picor en los ojos cada que es activado, pero pudo retomar el control rápido, con ayuda de Hidan.

La segunda vez fue totalmente incontrolable, no pudo controlar el torrente de chakra golpeando a Hidan y a Sasuke, no pudo controlar la sensación de picor en sus ojos, no pudo desactivarlo a tiempo para no verse descubierta.

La tercera vez que perdió el control, que se vio activado el Rinnegan a voluntad de sus emociones desbordantes fue ante Madara, cuando todo se vino abajo, cuando sus convicciones se vieron truncadas por la jugada egoísta de Hana.

Era soberbio de su parte el querer que su linaje prevalezca por sobre todos, fue en ese momento en que determino que ella no era Sabia en nada, que ella era un simple persona con más poder del que estaba mentalmente capacitada para dominar. Ella también poseía ego, soberbia y avaricia con los que sus ideales se verían contaminados.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no dejar morir el linaje? ¿Por qué no dejar que cada quien pueda escoger sobre si? –Las preguntas salieron de su garganta rasposa, atrayendo la mirada de Madara.

Habían pasado al parecer horas desde que ella estaba en esa posición, recargada sobre Madara, desahogada luego de liberar su llanto, equilibrada luego de descansar su mente con un poco de sueño, él la había observado todo el tiempo con mirada serena, llena de inquietud y análisis para con la mujer de mirada jade que reposaba en su regazo.

– Hana creo mucho poder, con la única convicción de la protección de su linaje y por ende de la paz, las cosas no se desarrollaron como ella quería, pero bien un día me dijo que nacería una mujer cuando el mundo la necesitara, una mujer que podría controlar a los guardianes si estos salieran de sus papeles –El relato de Madara fue monótono y calmado, Sakura podía sentir el pecho del Uchiha subir y bajar contra su oreja, escuchando su serena respiración, el vibrar de su pecho al hablar– Si la mujer moría ¿Quién controlaría a los guardianes? Era un peligro, debía acabar con el poder que creo de una u otra manera. Tú sabes lo que los guardianes en descontrol pueden hacer, lo que se ha sufrido por años.

– Creo unos guardianes en los que no confiaba, me parece tan ingenioso de su parte –El sarcasmo marcado en cada palabra hizo sonreír a Madara.

– Era mucho el poder y conocimiento que dejo a los guardianes como para no tener una salida en caso de que este se corrompieran –Explico con calma, nunca cuestionaría los mandados de Hana– Yo estaba ciego de dolor y avaricia por el poder, pero nunca podría dañar a un hijo de Hana. Mi ideología siempre será la de la paz lograda a través del poder y ella la conocía perfectamente.

– Eres un hombre lleno de resentimiento y dolor, se lo que es el dolor de no ser correspondida, de ser vejada por la persona que amo, pero nunca el dolor silente de un amor no correspondido y un amado feliz en brazos de otra –Sakura lo dijo sin tapujo y con serenidad– Puede que esa diferencia nos orillara a distintos extremos, yo iba a matar a quien amaba porque creía que era lo mejor para él, su liberación.

– Yo creía que lo mejor para el hijo de Hana seria estar rodeado de paz, por eso el desarrolle el Plan Ojo de Luna, en el proceso cumpliría mi venganza y quedaría liberado y realizando el cometido de Hana –La explicación de Madara le hizo sonreír a Sakura.

– Los Uchiha y sus venganzas, tan típico en ustedes, lo que no ven es en la oscuridad en la que se ven inmersos, llegando un momento en que no ven más que odio y sangre, llegando un momento en que no sabes que es lo que te mantiene con vida, olvidando por completo la poca felicidad que embargo sus vidas, olvidando sus ideales y convicciones –Estas palabras llegaron a Madara quien le miro intensamente, pero no veía a Sakura sino a su amada Hana en aquella muchacha, con palabras tan directas y sabias, tan delicada y hermosa sobre su pecho.

– ¿Tanto lo amabas que eras capaz de matarlo para que dejara de sufrir? –Esa interrogante hiso que Sakura se alzara y quedara sentada frente a él, obligándolo a enderezar su pose en el sofá.

– Cuando te lo cuente, me dirás estúpida por seguir amando con esta intensidad –Esta oración dicha con cierta diversión amarga, ocultando el dolor de su alma– Cuando lo sepas todo de este amor, veras que es tan enfermizo como el tuyo.

– Un Uchiha moría por el amor de una peli rosada, cuando por fin algún Uchiha tuvo el amor de una peli rosada este ingrato lo desprecia –Dijo con ironía Madara, soltando una cínica sonrisa– Si no he de equivocarme en mi hipótesis, tendrás que cocinarme una suculenta comida–Bromeo con naturalidad, Sakura le mira extrañada pero lo deja pasar alzando los hombros con desinterés.

– Tu mismo buscaste tu muerte, mejor que cocine otro –Bromeo la chica ahora, mientras se alzaba en dirección a la ventana– Vamos a otro lugar, esta es solo la guardia y aun tienes mucho por contar.

– Sera lo mejor, el peli plateado religioso está a unos minutos –Notifica con serenidad, Sakura voltea a mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa– Pero eso ya lo sabías –Culmina resignado siguiendo el camino que marcaba la peli rosada con astucia hacia el norte de Konoha.

.

– Por tu cara de pocos amigos siento que Sakura-chan te ha insultado y botado de su guarida –Se burlo el rubio Deidara sin apartar la vista de su trabajo con unas telas junto a Sasori.

– Ojala, no la he encontrado y como debo permanecer bajo perfil no puedo ponerme a buscarla –Se quejo mientras caía pesadamente a un lado de Itachi colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho– ¡Un año! Y ella se le ocurre perderse por allí, mocosa del demonio.

– No entiendo porque se molestó por una simple batalla de miradas –Se quejo Kisame con fastidio.

– Pero es que Sakura-chan odia que la controlen, lo note cuando regreso a la aldea –Hablo Naruto, Sasuke a su lado le mira con extrañeza– ¿Qué?

– ¿Tu notaste algo por ti mismo? –Se burlo el pelinegro apoyado calladamente por Itachi con su risa disimulada.

– Ignorando al Teme, Sakura-chan detesta que la controlen y mucho más que la miren con lastima o algo, se siente mejor rodeada por hombres neutrales como Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru –Siguió el rubio– ¡Hasta me ignora a mi! –Termino por gritar con pesar, haciendo suspirar resignados a todos.

– Pero nosotros la respetamos y hacemos que todos la respeten –Acoto Deidara con tranquilidad.

– Mucha dependencia de ella –Hablo Itachi por fin, atrayendo la atención de todos– Mostraron mucha dependencia y tienen muy claro lo que Sakura tiene planeado hacer por lo que su dependencia y posesividad la ve como un claro problema una vez llegado el momento –Termino su explicación fijando su vista en el Uchiha menor.

– En lo de la dependencia Itachi tiene razón, como siempre pero algo cambio –Escucharon una melodiosa y burlona voz femenina desde la entrada que daba al jardín interno de la residencia.

Reconociéndola al instante todos miran con regocijo hacia ella, pero se paralizan cuando aprecian a la figura que esta junto a ella, mirando a todos con una leve sonrisa. Colocándose alerta para el ataque esperaron la señal que Sakura les daría pero se sentían ciertamente inseguros, pues en la habitación no estaban todos los Kibou pues Sasori se encontraba en su cuarto, Pain y Konan habían salido junto a la Jiraiya, Sasuke en cambio se presento frente al grupo a una distancia prudente de los recién llegados.

– No lastimes a Sakura-chan –Grito Naruto alterado, con sus pupilas amenazando con la transformación.

– No te atrevas a tocarla, Madara –Amenazo Sasuke cuando hizo aparición de su Magenkyou Sharingan Infinito, Sakura sonríe radiante y puede casi sentir la burla en la expresión de Madara ante las palabras.

– ¡Uh! Te han tomado por pedófilo –Burlo Sakura aun manteniendo su sonrisa y acercándose unos pasos al grupo, a Sasuke– Ya dejen eso y den paso a Madara es anciano y le cuesta estar de pie –Se burla con naturalidad ahora mientras toma asiento en la mesa. Todos quedan perplejos ante lo dicho, ante las acciones, ante la naturalidad, el primero en salir de su asombro es Hidan soltando un suspiro pesado y sentándose junto a Sakura.

– Calmados que lo hizo otra vez –Dijo Hidan resignados, ahora la mirada confusa se poso en él, mientras Madara avanzaba calmado hasta sentarse junto a Sakura.

– ¿Otra vez? –Naruto pregunto.

– Si, hacer de los chicos malos sus aliados –Resumió Hidan, Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y se sentó con tranquilidad, el resto lo imito un poco intrigados y el único que se quedo parado fue Sasuke quien se recostó en la pared mirando fijamente a Madara con desconfianza.

– El suicida quiere que le cocine pero como muerto no me sirve mejor denle lo que sea ¿Si? –Dijo Sakura con calma y serenidad aplastante, con leves toques de burla para con Madara el cual solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio ante ellos, Deidara es quien va a acatar la orden desapareciendo por una puerta.

– ¿Quería comer la comida de Sakura-chan? Si, es suicida –Afirmo Naruto con excesiva confianza, la mirada de Madara se poso intensamente en él y Naruto se tenso inmediatamente con nerviosismo y hasta temblando, claro, antes de que Madara le enviara una sonrisa llena de burla ante lo hecho– Sakura-chan se está burlando de mi –Se quejo con un puchero haciendo reír a los espadachines de la niebla.

– No pelees con los ancianos Naruto –Reprendió con tedio la chica– ¿Y Sasori? Necesito hablar con él.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a todos, Madara solo le miro de reojo y volvió a rodar los ojos, Sasuke en cambio se sintió dolido ante la indiferencia de la chica ante su presencia y que no había hecho ningún amago para hablar con él para aclararle al fin todo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y tensiono su mandíbula antes de salir de la habitación hecho una furia bajo la mirada de todos, excepto de Sakura que seguía indiferente.

– Estas cagandola –Comento Madara posando su vista sobre Sakura, hablando por primera vez, ella no le dio importancia o aunque sea eso aparento– Recuerda que por cobardías como esta existen los males actuales –Estas palabras descolocaron a Sakura que en un segundo desapareció de la sala dejándolo con todos los Kibou que lo miraban interrogante– Ya que me dejo con la carga de contestar preguntas, comiencen.

– ¿Qué harás exactamente entre nosotros? –Interrogo Itachi con seriedad.

– Entrenar a Sakura a partir de mañana para su enfrentamiento con Obito –Respondió tranquilo.

– ¿En que la esta cagando Sakura? –Cuestiono ahora Hidan.

– En su relación con Sasuke, lo creí obvio –Dijo con una ceja alzada expectante.

– Es lo mejor, Sakura dará su vida para extirpar el linaje –Itachi hablo claramente contrariado, Madara bufo por lo bajo.

– Sakura no "debe" morir –Confeso con seriedad Madara, la confusión no se hizo esperar.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –El grito enfurecido los tomo por sorpresa, en la puerta se encontraba un furibundo Sasuke que fulminaba a Madara, este en cambio se mantuvo tranquilo y llevo su vista a Sasuke– Explícate –Exigió tajante, recordándole a Naruto la época en que su amigo vivía para su venganza.

– Lo que escuchaste, Sakura no debe morir si no desean que el 10 colas se libere para la destrucción total de todo lo creado por la Gran Sabia –Explico Madara con simpleza.

.

Era una maldita cobarde, era una estúpida insegura, era simplemente una imbécil con toda letra en mayúscula.

– _Claro, puede enfrentarse a todos los peligros existente y aceptar una muerte prematura pero no el afrontar a Sasuke._

Pensamientos irónicos y llenos de cinismo danzaban en su mente, dejándola atormentada a cada paso que daba, internándose cada vez más en ese escabroso bosque, en ese bosque maldito, en el Bosque de la Muerte.

No le interesa en lo mas mínimo, solo desea desaparecer del mapa por un momento, dejar de pensar en casi todo, dejar de sentir casi todo, porque sabe que no puede dejar de pensar en lo imbécil que es, que no puede dejar de sentir el dolor y la culpa por renegar de esa manera, no puede dejar de sentirse una cobarde.

Se maldijo a sí misma tantas veces, de tantas formas. Maldijo a Hana con la misma intensidad, maldijo a Tsuna, maldijo a los Senju, los Uchiha, las bestias.

_Todos, todos estaban malditos más allá de sus insultos._

¿Cómo la gente puede codiciar el poder? ¿Cómo la gente era capaz de hacer lo que sea por poder? Ella lo odiaba, odiaba ese poder porque no le permitía ser ella, no le permitía decidir sobre su vida, le daba fuerza sobre la vida de otros. Sakura nunca lo deseo.

Solo deseaba convivir con los que apreciaba, sin más amenaza que la de algún ladrón o mercenario. Quería amar y poder ser amada sin sentir ese miedo que petrificaba, sin sentir que estaba errada al amar con tanta intensidad, sin sentir miedo ante la posible unión de creador y creado, porque lo que más le aterraba era ello, amar a un Uchiha siendo ella la descendiente de Hana.

¿Qué tenía deparado el destino para algún hijo suyo? ¿Podría darse esa unión? Ella no deseaba esa presión, no deseaba ser la causante del sufrimiento de alguien más, no deseaba sentir miedo al traer al mundo a una niña, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa mujer se viera sufriendo y padeciendo lo que ella padecía, sabiendo que si ella nacía el mundo estaría sumido en algún peligro.

Su madre falleció dando a luz, su padre murió cuando ella apenas era una criatura, la única figura materna que había tenido fue la de su abuela que la dejo cuando tenía 14 años. Ella solo conocía la familia por el mundo en que se vio envuelta, el mundo ninja, ella conoció la familia, conoció el afecto paternal del que fue privada en Kakashi, el afecto maternal en Tsunade, tenia hermanos en Sai, Naruto y ahora en cada miembro de los Kibou, tenía amigos que podría denominar primos en los demás camaradas ninja.

_Tenía a su amado, a Sasuke_.

Hidan, el era especial, él era lo más cercano que tenia, el era su confidente, su amigo, su hermano más cercano por el que daría la vida sin dudar. Su apoyo, su amor incondicional, su protección, llegaron a ella en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Tenía una familia, pero le faltaba el valor, estaba aterrada. Ella debía procrear antes de su muerte, debía dejar que el linaje perdurada aun luego de su muerte. Estaba horrorizada, paralizada.

La frustración la embargo nuevamente, obligándola a golpear algún tronco, con sus puños libres de chakra, con sus puños descubiertos, causando magulladuras en sus nudillos, hundiendo su puño en la corteza.

¿Su linaje podría morir si se mezclaba con algún otra persona con linaje distinto? ¿Causaría esa unión prohibida la misma destrucción que su muerte? La incertidumbre la ataca y debilita, orillándola a caer sobre el musgo húmedo y asqueroso, manchando por completo sus ropajes blancos, dejando atrás su pulcritud.

Sollozos escapan sin poder contenerlos, sus hombros tiemblan ante el esfuerzo vano de retener el llanto, sus ojos se escuecen y cristalizan ante las lágrimas próximas, la nariz le arde y la siente caliente dándole la idea de la mancha rojiza que debe tener sobre ella, el sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas ahora adornadas por un rio de lagrimas.

_El llanto es desatado_.

Se encoje lo más que su cuerpo le permite, intentando inútilmente cubrir su rostro sobre su pecho, arqueando su espalda temblorosa. Las manos viajan hacia sus cabellos, enterrándose entre ellos para sostener su cabeza.

– Tengo miedo –Susurra a media voz– ¡Tengo miedo! –Grita a todo dar, desgarrando su garganta, alargando su llanto al final.

_Sakura se había roto._

.

.

.

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Si llego a los 100 comentarios antes de finalizado la historia seré la mujer mas feliz de la bolita del mundo *-*

Pero para eso debo poner tiempo para permitir que comenten entre publicaciones u.u me es casi imposible y muy difícil, por que no puedo dejarlos esperando cuando la idea esta latente allí u.u

En fin, disfruten ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Creo que basare este capítulo soltando algunas frases celebres de las que se pueden apreciar viendo Criminal Minds, enserio tengo una leve obsesión con la serie y mas con el Dr. Reid, un personaje que muestran como intelectual nato con un conocimiento que parece infinito, simplemente lo amo.

Ante ustedes, luego de una maratón de 3 capítulos seguidos de Criminal Minds de los lunes en AXN, CoherenciaNula comienza a escribir un capitulo que deberá estar lleno de frases celebres.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo XI**

**"_La maldad une a los hombres_"**

**Aristóteles**

.

.

Su vida ha sido planificada hace 5 generaciones en el pasado, por la mujer que todo lo inicio, por la mujer que creó el poder en sí, por la mujer que construyo cimientos de odios y guerras.

"_No puede existir bien sin el mal"_

Ella los mezclo, ella deseo que todo fuera una mezcla absurda de bien, mal, poder y gentileza. Hana claramente olvido la lección que su humilde compañero de alcoba le recordaba en cada noche de amor y pasión desbordada, no hay nada más puro que el amor que se tenían, no había nada más puro que el amor sin líneas o poderíos, era amor y ya, que nació de la nada, que nació por sí solo, que no se creo, que solo se dio.

Hana quiso crear amor, quiso que todos se amaran, deseo que el mundo se desequilibrara, deseo una urbe utópica donde solo reinara el bien, creo poderes que las personas no estaban capacitados para utilizar, los creo por egoísmo aunque el mensaje fuera otro.

_Quería imperar en el tiempo._

Todo es un acertijo, y la clave de un acertijo es otro acertijo, es un sinfín de cuestionamientos que nunca serán resueltos al total pero de donde se crearan suposiciones, como ahora; Ella pensaba y suponía que el futuro que Hana imagino no se parecía en nada al actual, puede que pensara que el futuro que esperaba fuera ese maldito Plan Ojo de Luna, esa ilusión llena de vacío y sin sabor a la que se induciría al mundo, en el que su linaje estaba resguardado por la eternidad, una eternidad falsamente pacifica.

Estaba comenzando a delirar, estaba comenzando a cansarse de golpear barro, de patear musgo, de gritar con dolor, de que sus pulmones dejaran de trabajar por momentos, de que su aire faltara en ocasiones, se estaba ahogando en un maldito abismo de lágrimas, furias, sollozos y gritos.

_"Cuando miras mucho hacia el abismo, el abismo te mira a ti"_

Ella fue por años como Hana, ella fue por años la imagen que creo de Hana, ella fue por años esa maldita mujer, creyó conocerla, creyó saber lo que ella deseaba, creyó tantas cosas de ella y de Tsuna, de los Haruno, se sintió una maldita marioneta, una niña, una jodida muñeca de porcelana.

Deseo apartar ese personaje de sí, deseo volver a ser Sakura Haruno, con sus uñas se rasgaba la piel de los brazos, el pecho y por último la cara, rasgando e intentando quitar esa maldita mascara.

_"Todos llevamos máscaras, y llega un momento en el que no podemos quitárnoslas sin quitarnos nuestra propia piel."_

– ¡Te odio, Hana! –Fue el primer grito entendible que emitió– Te odio, Hana –Ahora murmuro ahogando su nombre con sollozos.

Fue cuando lo sintió, sintió una mirada sobre ella, sintió la penetrante mirada sobre su mata de cabello rosa deseado ver el rostro oculto tras de ella. Respiro profundamente, jadeando en el proceso, gimoteando a causa de las lágrimas, temblando por los sollozos.

– Creo que estamos en el mismo barco, Sakura-chan –Ese sujeto hablo, con ese tono tan característico, con la penumbra ocultando su figura, pero ella sabía exactamente donde estaba– Hana te quito a Sasuke-kun ¿Verdad? Ella te lo arrebato cuando pensabas que volvería a Konoha, al lado de sus camaradas –Siguió con tono alentador, lleno de pesar fingido– Que volvería a tu lado.

– Solo... Solo vete por favor –Sollozo por lo bajo aun ocultando su rostro.

– Puedo ayudarte, Sakura-chan –Hablo ignorando su ruego– Solo deseo que elimines a Hana, es débil, podrás contra ella.

– No... No, yo no puedo –Le siguió el juego apartando el rostro hacia un costado– Los Kibou, ellos me aniquilaran y Sasuke-kun... Él...

– Yo los distraeré, eres inteligente y sabrás llegar a ella, sin que nadie note que lo hiciste, así tendrás otra vez a Sasuke-kun a tu lado –Insistió con más interés, demostrando su premura.

– Yo... –El ambiente se sumió en silencio luego del balbuceo de la peli rosada, ella por fin subió la mirada hacia la penumbra luego de unos minutos, mostrando intensidad– ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Quieres matar a Naruto, intentaste acabar con Kakashi y engañaste a Sasuke-kun antes.

– Lo de Naruto fue algo nada personal, a Sasuke-kun lo necesitaba para mis planes, con Hatake ya es personal y no aseguro nada con él –Aclaro con frialdad.

– ¿Qué... Qué te hizo él? –Cuestiono algo dudosa.

– Él abandono a Rin, ella era el amor de mi vida, sabes lo que se siente ¿No? Le confías la tarea a alguien y esté falla acabando con la muerte de la persona que amas –Su tono lleno de pesar no causo lastima alguna o algún cambio de expresión en Sakura mas que el endurecimiento de sus facciones– ¿Qué tanto sabes del grupo de Kakashi?

– Mucho más de lo que tú sabes, Obito –Dijo con frialdad comenzando a erguirse para estar totalmente parada mirando a la penumbra– Conozco tu pasado, el de Kakashi y más que todo el de Rin.

– ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¡¿Quién eres?! –Se altero Obito de tal manera, materializándose frente a la de mirada jade, a una distancia prudente en la que podían observarse perfectamente.

Ella observo el rostro descubierto de mascara alguna, con la mitad deformada y los rasgos endurecidos a causa de la edad, aun vestía con la capa Akatsuki lo único que vario fue su cabello ligeramente más largo e igual de despeinado.

– Para alguien tan inteligente y meticuloso como tu fue una impresión muy grande que te dejaras llevar por tus emociones y lanzaras una conclusión con la que podrías culpar a alguien.

– ¡Cállate, maldición! –Grito con enojo mientras aparecía a centímetros de ella empuñando un kunai contra su cuello, ella ni se inmuto.

– Rin se caso con un simple comerciante, dejo de ser ninja y paso a un trabajo en el hospital de Konoha –Siguió hablando a pesar de que la fuerza del Kunai incrementaba con cada palabra– Ella fue feliz junto a un ser tan simple, olvidando su amor platónico por Kakashi y manteniendo un hermoso recuerdo de Obito ¿Cómo crees que murió?

– Ella... Ella fue atacada...

– Error –Le interrumpió Sakura con serenidad– ¿Te dije que era una feliz esposa, que tenía un matrimonio feliz? Ahora yo te pregunto ¿Qué pasa cuando un matrimonio es feliz? –Pregunto mientras una sonrisa cínica afloraba cuando dejo de sentir presión contra su cuello– Tienen un lindo bebé.

– Mentira, ella... ella estaba enamorada de Kakashi... el la dejo y ella se caso por despecho... –Sakura podía apreciar la contrariedad y confusión en cada palabra, el tipo estaba demente.

– Kakashi no la dejo, ella lo dejo porque deseaba olvidarse de la guerra y su sangre, solo te engañas y lo sabes, es lo que deseas creer, así como deseas creer que ella fue atacada –Ella prosiguió ahora acercándose a él mientras le quitaba fácilmente el kunai y se ponía a jugar con él entre sus dedos– Rin murió dando a luz a una hermosa niña, cabellos inusualmente rosas, ojos verdes –Se inclino para acercar más sus rostros– Antes de morir le nombro... Sakura Haruno.

"_En tiempos de mentira universal, decir la verdad es un acto revolucionario"_

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso, se sintió invadida por varias presencias que la rodearon, vio desaparecer de la nada a Obito frente a sus ojos verdes, pero nunca olvidaría esa última mirada, la que él le dedico, tanto odio, tanto desprecio, su mirada la paralizo totalmente, le causo terror.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada, estaba paralizada rememorando esa imagen en su mente una y otra vez, como una especie de trampa impuesta por su mente para medir su resistencia, sin darse cuenta cayó en la absoluta penumbra.

"_La máxima elección para un hombre, que le es dada para superarse a sí mismo, es crear o destruir, amar u odiar."_

.

– No entiendo cómo es posible que se adentrara sin ser detectado por ningún ANBU –El comentario molesto de Tsunade no se hizo esperar en aquella sala amplia de la casona Uchiha, mientras estaba en presencia de los Uchiha sobrevivientes y el revivido, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Yamato.

– Obito cuenta con muchas artimañas para infiltrarse fácilmente en cualquier lugar no protegido contra el –Las palabras serenas del Uchiha milenario molestaron a Tsunade quien le fulmino ceñuda con la mirada.

– Maldito traidor, todo es tu culpa –Mascullo la rubia escupiendo las palabras.

– Cálmate, que nada podremos hacer ahora –Intercedió Jiraiya.

– Obito acudió a Sakura ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el Uchiha menor con frialdad, Madara le mira con intensidad sin contestar.

– No deberías estar acá, debes estar con Sakura –Ignora Madara su pregunta.

– Si ella no me desea a su lado no le rogare a nadie, métete en tus asuntos –Escupió tajante mientras lo fulminaba con su Sharingan.

– Eso hago –Respondió Madara con calma.

– Tranquilos todos, mejor pensemos que deseaba al buscar a Sakura –Intercedió ahora Itachi.

– Es obvio –Hablo por primera vez Hidan en lo que va de tiempo allí reunido– Desea acabar con Hana, pero no sabía que Cerezo era Hana, deseaba manipularla como siempre hace, pero algo le dijo ella para dejarlo en ese estado.

– Nunca lo vi tan alterado –Hablo ahora Kakashi.

– Esa mirada –Murmuro Itachi– Recuerdo esa mirada, llena de odio y sed de sangre, es la mirada de quien desea venganza.

– Obito desea matar a Sakura, porque su nacimiento fue el causante de la muerte de Rin –Concluyo Kakashi perplejo.

– Y ella es sumamente especial diciendo verdades por lo que veo –Comento ahora Jiraiya con resignación– Le toco los cojones a Obito con el cinismo y allí el resultado, el tipo quiere matarla.

– Ella no debe morir –Sentencio con firmeza Madara mientras se disponía a marcharse– Si Sasuke no estará con Sakura, yo apoyare a Sakura en su recuperación y en todo lo que ella desee excepto su muerte –Se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral– Si logro sobrevivir al mes, nunca me apartare de Sakura y te lo advierto Uchiha Sasuke, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad para estar con la peli rosada.

– ¡Ni te atrevas! –Grito Sasuke volteándose para encararlo– Ella no es tu maldita Gran sabia, no es Hana ¡Ella es Sakura, MI Sakura! –Se altero al final.

– Se que es Sakura, pero dejo de ser tu Sakura cuando supiste la verdad y aun así te negaste a buscarla –Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.

– He de reconocer que tiene razón –Hablo ahora Hidan también desapreciando del lugar junto al resto de los presentes, dejándolo en compañía de Itachi quien lo miraba con pesar.

– ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? –Murmuro por lo bajo entre dientes, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada– ¿Qué corriera a su lado luego de saber que ella pasaba de mi? ¿De qué ella pensaba más importante todo a mí? ¿De qué hice el papel de imbécil esperando algo más de su parte?

– ¿Recuerdas cuando eran pequeños? Ella siempre trataba de llegar a ti pero tú la llamabas molesta –Hablo Itachi suavemente, llamando la atención de Sasuke aunque no así su mirada– O cuando tenían 15 años ¿Recuerdas como después de que la intentaras matar ella siguió buscándote y cada que se encontraban te daba apoyo? Siempre apoyándote, tratando de entenderte a pesar de tu silencio.

– No sigas –Murmuro Sasuke con voz dolida.

– Siempre estando detrás de ti, corriendo hacia donde escuchara que estabas, esperando, esperando siempre por ti teniendo a tantos junto a ella, solo mirándote a ti aun sin estar al alcance de su vista –Siguió sin inmutarse– ¿No puedes tu apoyarla un poco en medio de su confusión? Ella no está en busca de sangre, ella quiere respuestas para no terminar dañando a los que más ama, ella no desea dañarte a ti Sasuke –Se acerco hasta apoyar su mano en el hombro de su hermano en calidad de confort– Quiere la verdad para no tomar la decisión errada y tu solo estás viendo tu dolor.

.

La oscuridad de la habitación solo era corrompía por la línea luminosa que traspasaba la ventana, luz que producía la luna llena posada en lo alto del cielo. Es curioso como pensó en corrupción provocada por la luz, cuando es la penumbra quien metafóricamente es la que corrompe, eso es lo que pensamos, eso es lo que se nos dice, pero siempre se nos oculta algo, ese pequeño detalle...

"_Todo lo verdaderamente malvado empieza por algo inocente"_

Escucho la puerta abrirse y dirigió su mirada hacia ella con anhelo, esperando lo deseado, esperando que esa soledad se viera interrumpida por alguien, deseando que ese alguien sea aquel al que ignoro, deseando que ese alguien fuera el Uchiha, pero ante su mirada solo se presento el Uchiha milenario, no Sasuke, como deseaba.

– Fue una idiotez de tu parte el querer jugar con su mente –El primer comentario fue fuerte, como sus expresiones– Si no hubiéramos llegado el te mataría, tenias a los Kibou y a mi muy preocupado –Suavizo ahora su tono al igual que sus facciones, se sentó a un lado de la cama recostado contra la pared y como ella no se incorporo estaban a la misma altura.

– Les dijiste ¿Verdad?

– Por supuesto, lo merecen, Naruto lo tomo muy bien la verdad –Soltó una risita resignada– Ese chico es un misterio, nunca deja de sorprender.

– ¿Qué dijo él? –Interrogo ahora con voz suave aunque llena de melancolía, pudo sentir la tensión en Madara aun sin tener su vista sobre él– ¿Quiénes fueron en mi búsqueda? –Siguió en sus preguntas sin respuesta– Yo se las respuestas, tranquilo.

– Sakura... –Trato de dirigirse hacia ella para mirarla pero ella tomo la mano de él impidiendo algún movimiento, ella cerró los ojos con dolor infinito conteniendo las lagrimas.

– Me lo merezco, merezco su desprecio –Las palabras salieron en un hilo de voz, dolía a horrores escucharla– Lo aparte sin darle la cara, como una cobarde, sin darle las respuestas...

– Tu no tenias todas las respuestas –Madara le hablo con suavidad, reteniendo su furia interna.

– Lo que necesitaba saber, ya está sobre la mesa –Esto sorprendió a Madara– Por favor, promete que lo cuidaras.

– ¿A quién, de que me hablas? –Interrogo perplejo y confuso.

– Puedes pedir ayuda a Hidan, él sabrá quererlo –Siguió sin inmutarse ante las preguntas– Vivirás la eternidad que deseas, pero cuidaras a mi hijo y a los que le sigan ¿Si? Nunca le ocultes la verdad, edúcalos.

– ¿Qué...?

– Sai me ayudara a concebirlo y luego desapareceré junto a Shikamaru y Yamato hasta el día del nacimiento donde se te entregara a la criatura, ese día yo daré fin a mi vida, Yamato y Shikamaru solo garantizaran que nadie se entrometa en ello solo debo decirles el cambio de planes y...

– ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS DICES?! –Grito mientras se apartaba de su lado para caminar en círculos– ¡Es una locura!

– Por favor – Rogó mientras las lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas– El me odia, el me odia y no puedo tolerarlo, el me odia y yo... Yo no podría vivir así con ese pensamiento y tampoco morir sabiendo que mi muerte causo su muerte, sabiendo que... Que él murió por mi culpa.

– Sakura –La llamo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, le tomo su mano entre las suyas y la acerco a su boca– Sakura, Sakura – Rogó atención– Lo olvidaras, yo te haré olvidarle y amaras de nuevo y vivirás eternamente para ver a tus hijos crecer a mi lado, viviremos eternamente y...

– ¿Cómo, Madara? ¿Cómo dejo de amarlo? ¿Cómo lo olvido? Desde los 12 años intento dejar de amarlo, lo intento con tanto ímpetu que me cansa, estoy cansada Madara –Los lamentos salían de sus labios con sonidos lastimeros, drenando por sus ojos los ríos de agua salada que corrían por sus mejillas y se veían olvidados en la almohada.

– Madara –El llamado los sobresalto, mas no impidió que la unión de sus manos se rompiera, llevaron la mirada a la puerta encontrando a Hidan en ella– Déjala descansar, yo me quedare con ella.

– Creo que...

– Cállate Madara, solo lárgate –Le calló el peli plateado, Sakura retiro las manos y asintió, luego de ello Madara se fue fulminando a Hidan con la mirada– Simpático el tipo, pero ahorita aceptarías cualquier proposición indecorosa.

– Aprovéchala, pues –Bromeo con una leve sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos– Soy un maldito asco.

– No pude evitar escuchar que encomendaste tu suicidio a Sai, Yamato y al Nara, me pareció prudente porque muchos nos interpondríamos a ello.

– Eres un chismoso –Acuso Sakura con fingida ofensa.

– Mejor ser chismoso que aprovechado, es que la manipulación viene en los Uchiha por sangre –Mascullo con fastidio, Sakura solo ríe por lo bajo con amargura.

– Cuando se ama en exceso, no le trae al hombre ni honor, ni mérito –Hidan la observo al pronunciar esa oración amargamente– Solo dolor.

– Los defiendes, los Uchiha son tus favoritos –Farfullo molesto mirando hacia la esquina con altanería.

– ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? –El cuestionamiento hecho por Sakura lo tomo por sorpresa, atrayendo su mirada confusa a los iris jade de la chica, hacia la sonrisa a medio alzar que sus labios formaban, a la serenidad de sus facciones– Siempre estas cuando lo necesito, siempre estas cuando estoy a punto de terminar todo, cuando mi mente me traiciona y crea planes alocados.

– Eres una experta en planes alocados he de informar –Bromeo con una sonrisa de lado, pero en sus ojos aun estaba marcada la tristeza, la preocupación– Se que me amas, sabes que te amo, no por nada aun estoy a tu lado.

– Aun no me explico esta conexión que tenemos –Siguió la chica con la misma sonrisa y mirada melancólica– Aun no me explico cómo es que eres el único que puede calmarme ¿Recuerdas la noche en que pensé que te mataría? Estaba tan frustrada por no lograr revivir una simple planta y tú no te apartaste, tú me abrazaste –Rememoro ahora cerrando los ojos– Sentir tus brazos, tu calidez, tu aroma, me sentí segura, confiada de poder hacer lo que sea cuando sea y yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, yo falle en...

– Olvídalo –La interrumpió con suavidad, le dedico una sonrisa mas armada y una cálida mirada– He vivido milenios pero solo recuerdo lo vivido hace como 20 años, mi memoria está bloqueada pero no me importa tengo una nueva historia y muy gratos recuerdos.

– ¡No! –Exclamo la chica reincorporándose– Yo prometí regresar tus recuerdos, yo lo prometí –Sus expresiones volvían a resquebrajarse– No puedo fallarte Hidan, no a ti, te amo demasiado para fallarte de esta manera.

– Si me amas tanto –Comenzó el con seriedad– Vive, Sakura, vive para los que te aman, para los Kibou, para la rubia vieja, para Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, el Hyuuga, vive por esas personas que darían la vida por proteger la tuya –Se acerco hacia el respaldo de la cama y la abrazo por la cabeza, ocultando está en su pecho– Entrena hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a Obito y cambiar tu destino, escribir tu propio destino.

Hidan sintió como era apresado por los brazos delgados de la chica con fuerza, como la presión en su pecho aumentaba y con ella el roce constante de la misma, asintiendo, estaba orgulloso de la chiquilla, estaba orgulloso de su Cerezo.

"_Aunque el mundo está lleno de sufrimiento, también está lleno de superación."_

.

– Me asuste mucho cuando vi a Sakura-chan frente al desquiciado de Obito –Kisame emitió el comentario luego del tenso silencio al que se habían sumido– Aunque el aspecto de Sakura-chan también me preocupo mucho, estaba toda manchada y rasgada– En la sala se encontraban parte de los compañeros de Konoha de Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto, y parte de los Kibou, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu y Sasori, hasta Suigetsu y Juugo estaban en esa habitación, esperando noticias de Sakura.

– ¿Por qué el Teme no fue con ustedes en la búsqueda? Yo me fui y no me entere hasta que se dio todo –La pregunta emitida por Naruto de manera inocente tenso el ambiente, los criminales reformados se enviaron miradas entre sí para luego evitar la del rubio.

– ¿No es obvio? A él no le importa Sakura-sama –La contestación de Sasori, llena de desprecio, se dio luego de un momento de silencio.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero si el teme la ama, están equivocados –Defendió inmediatamente el rubio– Se que luego de que Madara nos dijera todo se molesto pero seguro se le pasaría cuando la viera en peligro.

– Cállate Naruto –Silencio Shikamaru con su tono fastidiado– No sé si lo notaste pero la situación entre Sakura y Sasuke no va color rosa.

– El Uchiha es un imbécil y orgulloso, no acepta rechazo y mucho menos que lo ignoren –Siguió Kiba con tranquilidad.

– Mi jefe es un idiota, ustedes lo han dicho –Apoyo Suigetsu– Pero aun no estoy seguro si ama a la diosa rosa o solo la ve como suya, como de su propiedad.

– Esto es inaceptable –Farfullo Neji perdiendo su paciencia mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la peli rosada pero fue interceptado por Kakuzu– ¡Quítate!

– Hidan y yo somos compañeros, aun así nos despreciamos –Comento logrando confundir a todos– Pero algo si compartimos y es el afecto por Sakura-san, por lo que en lo que va de año Hidan me ha confiado varias cosas como el hecho de que Sakura-san no puede ser visitada por nadie en momentos de alteración.

– Es cuando más alocadas son sus ideas, es cuando es perfectamente manipulable por cualquier imbécil –Culmino Hidan en la puerta, atrayendo la mirada de todos sobre él– No permitiremos que nadie se aproveche de su estado por muy "amigos" que se digan ser.

– Así que agradeceríamos que se retiraran, los Kibou nos encargaremos de su cuidado y les mantendremos informados –Ahora hizo acto de presencia Konan junto a Pain.

– ¿Qué sucede acá? –Ahora aparece Sasuke junto a Itachi, al momento les sigue Madara con el ceño fruncido.

– Los Uchiha serán desalojados de esta casona y en el caso de que se nieguen, movilizaremos a Sakura-san hacia una guardia segura –Hablo Pain con firmeza, logrando la sorpresa de los mencionados.

– Creo que puedo confiar en ello –Hablo Neji desapareciendo al instante, Kiba y Shikamaru le siguieron al instante dejando allí a Sai y a Naruto.

– Esto es un insulto –Madara fue el primero en hablar totalmente ofendido.

– Sakura-sama no necesita a los Uchiha, tiene a su organización para cuidar de ella.

– ¿Y el entrenamiento? –Cuestiono Madara molesto.

– Se realizara bajo nuestra supervisión, estaré en cada entrenamiento para poder apoyar a Cerezo y evitar que intentes manipularla como hace unos momentos –Hablo Hidan con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Exploto Sasuke.

El comentario de Hidan tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke y a Naruto, no así a los demás, este hecho solo les logro molestar.

Un silencio le siguió a la exclamación, todos los Kibou mantenían una expresión imperturbable, Itachi los acompañaba y asentía ante sus órdenes, pues sabía que su misión era el contener a Sasuke y vigilar a Madara en la casona a la que fueran trasladados.

– Yo no la estaba manipulando –Se defendió el Uchiha milenario– Yo la quería apoyar, yo quiero que deje de sufrir por ese imbécil –Acuso mientras señalaba a Sasuke quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

– No me interesa realmente lo que desees o quieras –Hidan hablo restándole importancia a lo dicho por Madara, logrando molestarlo más– Se largan de la casona o nos llevamos a mi Cerezo lejos de ustedes y sabemos perfectamente como ocultarnos para que ni puedan oler su ubicación.

– Esto es ridículo –Mascullo Sasuke con molestia– Este es el lugar más seguro del barrio Uchiha, acá se quedara ella –Sentencio mientras se retiraba– Juugo, Suigetsu –Llamo.

– Jefe, mejor me quedo a cuidarla –Hablo Suigetsu con una amplia sonrisa.

– Yo también deseo acompañar a Sakura-san –Le apoyo Juugo, Sasuke les miro por encima del hombro, fulminando a ambos, y por ultimo bufo molesto.

– Hagan lo que les dé la gana –Emitió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, Itachi se despidió con un ademan y le siguió.

– Esto no se quedara así –Advirtió Madara antes de esfumarse.

.

.

.

_"Si se ha de herir a un hombre, debe hacerse tan gravemente que no se pueda temer su venganza." _

**Nicolás Maquiavelo**

.

.

.

La última frase de Maquiavelo es por el capitulo total, no solo por Madara, no solo por Obito... Es todo el capitulo, es por todos los Uchiha.

Creo que Itachi es adoptado :3 a pesar de ser el que más sufre, el que más sufrió, es el más cuerdo de los Uchiha, definitivamente adoptado u.u

.

* * *

Ahora dar nombres de autores, las frases celebres son estas:

1.-_ "No puede existir bien sin el mal" _**Proverbio Ruso.**

2.-_ "Cuando miras mucho hacia el abismo, el abismo te mira a ti"_ **Friedrich Nietzche**

3.-_ "Todos llevamos máscaras, y llega un momento en el que no podemos quitárnoslas sin quitarnos nuestra propia piel."_** Andre Berthiaume**

4.-_ "En tiempos de mentira universal, decir la verdad es un acto revolucionario" _**George Orwell**

5.-_ "La máxima elección para un hombre, que le es dada para superarse a sí mismo, es crear o destruir, amar u odiar." _**Erich Fromm**

6.-_ "Todo lo verdaderamente malvado empieza por algo inocente" _**Ernest Hemingway**

7.-_ "Aunque el mundo está lleno de sufrimiento, también está lleno de superación." _**Hellen Keller**

8.- "_Cuando se ama en exceso, no le trae al hombre ni honor, ni mérito" _**Euripides**

9._- "__Todo es un acertijo, y la clave de un acertijo es otro acertijo"_ **Emerson**

* * *

**.**

Algo que lamento es no poder seguir aplacando y uniendo mi historia con el manga pues llego a una parte tan... ¡¿WTF?! Mejor sigo mi hilo del pensamiento xD

Nos veremos la próxima actualización ;)

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear3

Cada actualización más cerca de los 100 \0

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A. Las disculpas al final u.u

La trama de la historia **me pertenece,** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo XII**

**Destino, subjetivo destino.**

.

.

Hidan fue uno de los más groseros e irrespetuosos de la organización Akatsuki, él se quejaba con frecuencia con los aliados y adversarios por igual, rara vez usaba honoríficos al hablar, y aun así, por lo general los usa en una forma de sarcasmo y burla. Él era el único miembro de Akatsuki que no respetaba a su líder, igualmente declaró abiertamente su disposición a matar a los demás.

El abiertamente odiaba a su compañero, Kakuzu, por el desprecio de su hábito de la blasfemia, el amor al dinero y, a pesar de esto, los dos trabajaron juntos sin problemas en la batalla, Hidan se preocupa por su compañero como lo demostró con su reacción de pánico cuando casi mata a Kakuzu mientras era poseído por la técnica de Shikamaru en el momento de la batalla que tuvieron.

Hidan no tiene absolutamente ningún freno moral en relación con las personas que él mató, esas muertes las consideraba una masacre vocacional religiosa, y con frecuencia se complacía considerablemente asesinando a sus adversarios. Teniendo en cuenta los requisitos de su ritual de maldición vudú, él estaba dispuesto a infligir dolor y lesiones a sí mismo, y abiertamente disfrutaba el dolor compartido entre él y la víctima.

_Su comportamiento rayaba en la locura._

Sin embargo, su inmortalidad le había hecho arrogante, un ser sin respeto por nadie, el no tenia nadie por quien vivir más que por Jashin-sama. Era un ser inmortal y sabe que había vivido más de lo que recuerda, desde que tiene recuerdo se vio rodeado de monjes Jashin que se aprovecharon de su capacidad inmortal para inculcarle dicha religión, era lo único que conocía y fue a lo que se apego.

Es consciente de que su inmortalidad no proviene de la religión, es consciente que algo está sellando sus recuerdos, esta consiente que estaba a la deriva, esperando algo sin saber que era.

Desde que los monjes lo encontraron vagando cerca del templo lo acogieron y educaron en la religión Jashinista, la tomo como suya sin problema.

Se hizo una reputación luego de dejar el templo en ruinas, a la final fue reclutado por Akatsuki, el resto es solo historia y relleno, hasta la llegada del Cerezo a su vida.

Sintió que encontró una razón al verle a los ojos, al ver el Rinnegan en rojo, ese mirar escarlata y de círculos negros, por ellos se quedo a su lado, por ello se quedo para observarla, para detallarla más de cerca. Cuando él le comento sobre su falta de memoria, ella inmediatamente decidió que sería el fragmento de esperanza que le dejaría, ella se emociono al creer poder ayudarlo, ciertamente no le importo, solo deseaba estar a su lado el tiempo que le quedaba a la peli rosada.

Le intrigaba que no lo juzgara, le intrigaba que no recordara como mato a tantos ninjas a pesar de que solo lo hiciera por misiones, el se regocijaba en cada matanza. A su lado el matar dejaba de ser un goce, a su lado el matar solo era una misión impuesta por Cerezo, a su lado solo era una necesidad.

– Hidan –El llamado lo saco de sus recuerdos, llevando su mirada lila hacia la peli rosada que ahora se encontraba recargada en la cabecera con la mirada preocupada posada en él– ¿Tienes algo?

– Solo estaba recordando –Contesto Hidan con calma– Por primera vez en mi vida creo que hago lo correcto.

– ¿Ayudar a los inocentes? –Cuestiono con una sonrisa divertida.

– Estar a tu lado –Musito Hidan por lo bajo luego de un leve silencio, Sakura volvió su mirada hacia él con lentitud y le sonríe cálidamente– Creo que es lo correcto.

– Tu vida no puede girar en torno a mi –Dijo la peli rosada con la sonrisa formada en su rostro– Bueno, tu inmortalidad –Se corrigió con una risita.

– Los únicos momentos donde hablo serio y tu lo quieres tomar a broma –Se lamento el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada.

– Tu hostilidad con la humanidad bajo considerablemente –Acoto con algo de serenidad– Deberías ser el padre de mi hijo –Agrego luego con diversión ante la mirada horrorizada del peli plateado.

– Ni de coña, deja de estar creando cuentos amorfos en esa mentecilla tuya –Regaño con molestia– Solo traerás al mundo a una criatura cuando así lo desees tu, no por imposición de nadie.

– A veces mi mente se vuelve egoísta y agradece el que no recuerdes nada, porque ello es lo que te mantuvo a mi lado al principio.

– Pero en el fondo sabes que ni eso es capaz de mantenerme al lado de nadie sino lo deseaba –Agrego con una arrogante sonrisa– Estoy con quien quiero y no por tratos o cualquier mierda de esas de las que Akatsuki está acostumbrado.

– A veces tus ojos me recuerdan a los de mi padre –Emitió ella con la misma serenidad y calidez– Recuerdo poco de él, pero estoy segura de que sus ojos eran violetas como los tuyos.

– Nunca me hablas de tu padre, solo escuche de Rin –Comenta Hidan con tranquilidad.

– Recuerdo muy poco de él en realidad, solo recuerdo sus ojos –Hablo la muchacha con relajo– Mi abuela dijo que los Haruno siempre tienen ojos violeta y se les impedía por tradición el arte ninja, ninguno se intereso lo suficiente en ello para ir contra ello.

– ¿Por qué tu si pudiste ejercer? –Pregunto ahora contrariado.

– Mi padre falleció antes de que se creara un recuerdo nítido de él, dejándome al cargo de su madre, mi abuela –Relato Sakura– Rin deseaba un hijo que ejerciera como ninja, juraban que la tradición de Haruno hombres persistiría.

– Nunca se espero a una niña –Murmuro Hidan con el ceño fruncido extrañado.

– Mi abuela quiso retenerme, pero yo me opuse y mi abuelo Haruno me apoyo en mi decisión. Murieron antes de cumplir los 13 años.

– Imaginarte como una señorita de su casa es sumamente cómico –Exclamo Hidan explotando en carcajadas sonoras evitando la melancolía en la que Sakura se sumiría, Sakura solo rueda los ojos fastidiada y dejaba escapar una que otra media sonrisa.

– Es como imaginarte enamorado, es igual –Contra ataco con una sonrisa prepotente– ¿Nunca has amado?

– Claro, te amo a ti –Soltó relajado sin prestar atención a lo dicho

– No así, como pareja y eso –Se corrigió fastidiada.

– Jashin me libre de ese tipo de amor –Se persigno con fingido susto haciendo reír a la de mirar jade– Dejando de lado tu rara pregunta ahora dime como sientes los entrenamientos con Madara.

– Solo ha pasado una semana y algo –Se quejo Sakura.

– Pero más de un mes con la técnica espacio-tiempo –Contra ataco con sorna y arrogancia.

– Siento más control sobre los chakra, el Rinnegan dejo de escocerme la mirada y mi resistencia física mejoro considerablemente, ya comienzo a dominar el Jutsu de los 6 caminos de dolor, pronto buscare mis 6 cuerpos para implementarlo, Madara es exigente pero se dan buenos resultados.

– Estas dejando de lado el acoso de Madara, así por supuesto que suena como un príncipe –Se burlo con cierto tinte fastidiado– ¿Qué sería de tu integridad sin mi supervisión?

– Seguiría exactamente igual, creo que están exagerando separándome totalmente de todos dejándome casi que encarcelada en esta maldita casona –Se quejo con expresión llena de frialdad.

– No podemos fiarnos de nadie, por lo que se joden y a quien no le guste que también se joda –Respondió con tono burlón.

– Totalmente injusto –Siguió en su queja ahora con puchero molesto.

– Pareces adolescente en etapa rebelde –Burlo con carcajada incluida.

– Pero hasta botaron al pobre de Itachi –Exclamo alterada– No dejan que Neji se acerque ni por asomo, Naruto ya creo que quedo mudo de los gritos que da cada que intenta adentrarse, Sai parece espantapájaros esperando que salga por la entrada, Madara ya no sabe qué hacer para adentrarse sin ser notado ¿Recuerda ayer que termino creando un Susano provocando una destrucción masiva en los alrededores? –Cada replica era escuchada por Hidan con una expresión desinteresada, a medida que hablaba su alteración aumentaba– ¡Es extremo!

– ¿Quieres que quitemos la protección para ver si Sasuke se acerca de esa manera? –La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura y, perpleja, quedo sin palabras para contestarle al peli plateado quien negó levemente resignado– Itachi sabe la manera de entrar, si Sasuke deseara verte Itachi le diría la manera para llegar a ti, sino lo ha hecho es... Bueno ya sabes.

– Yo... Yo no lo decía por eso –Mintió con descaro, sin poder ocultar su tristeza, sin contener el tono deprimido con el que hablo, apartando la mirada y el rostro completo para no verse mas descubierta.

Hidan no emitió mas palabras y la dejo a solas, para que pensara lo que deseara, dándole la privacidad que en esos momentos su Cerezo deseaba, con pesar se dirigió a la sala donde todos se reunían para pasar lo que quedaba de tarde hasta entrada la noche donde se disponían a cenar entre risas, cuando se adentro en ella con ese aura lleno de pesar todos se alertaron.

– ¿Le sucede algo a Sakura-sama? –Cuestiono inmediatamente el pelirrojo.

– Lo de siempre, mal de amores –Zanjo el tema mientras se dejaba caer en el piso y recostaba en la pared– ¿Alguna información de Obito?

– Volvió a desaparecer –Notifico Konan– No sabemos nada de su paradero y tampoco se ha escuchado sobre algún reclutamiento de renegados.

– Realmente no se a quien detesto mas, si a Obito o a Sasuke –Emitió Hidan con notable cansancio– Me preocupa no saber que tanto sabe Obito de Sakura o su pasado.

– Descansa esta semana Hidan, nosotros nos encargaremos de atender a Sakura y supervisar los entrenamientos –Aconsejo Pain.

– Yo estaré controlando el flujo del protector de chakra junto a Kakuzu –Acoto ahora Kisame– No funciona si te debilitas estando en todo.

– Encárguense solo por tres días, suficiente para recuperarme –Sentencio el peli plata dirigiéndose a los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

.

Estaba segura que él la esperaba, esperaba que ella lo buscara, dejara la cobardía y lo enfrentara, deseaba creer que esa seguridad no eran solo esperanzas maltrechas aferradas a una ilusión. Ella sintió su amor, sintió su preocupación, ella lo sintió a él. Lo buscaría, como lo hacía antes cuando solo era Sakura, ella lo buscaría como Sakura y dejaría la máscara de Hana, ella buscaría a Sasuke como Sakura para que todo se aclarara, decidió estar a su lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de los contra de esa relación, a pesar de lo desconocido que se avecinaba.

Cuando supo por boca de Sasori el descanso de Hidan por tres días lo decidió, esperaba el cambio de guardia entre Kakuzu y Kisame para colarse por el escudo sin que estos detectaran alguna anomalía, iría hacia la casona donde estaba Sasuke y entraría por la ventana para hablar con él. Kisame le había comentado que Itachi siempre mantenía las ventanas abiertas de toda la casona e caso de algún accidente, ella lo tenía todo planificado.

El tercer día de descanso de Hidan este se retiro de su habitación para dejarla dormir, conversaban siempre luego de la cena hasta el momento en que se retiraba Hidan para que ambos descansaran, espero la hora en que Kisame le entregara la guardia a Kakuzu para ella colarse por los tejados recién construidos de las casas aledañas.

Con agilidad salto de tejado en tejado por unos instantes, hasta quedar en lo alto de una casona, con la vista fija en la casona donde todas las ventanas estaban abiertas a vista de cualquiera. Fijo su atención en una en particular donde observo movimientos de figuras, salto al tejado más cercano para enfocar mejor y lo primero que enfoco fue una mata de cabello morado.

– ¿La recuerdas? –El susurro la sobresalto desviando su mirada a su lado, donde encontró el rostro perfilado de Obito sobre su hombro, abre los ojos horrorizada y sorprendida y su cuerpo no se mueve en lo mas mínimo– Su nombre es Ami ¿Verdad? Fue la niña que te molestaba de pequeña, está hecha toda una diosa la verdad –El siguió hablando con burla sin despegar la vista de donde antes ella la posaba– Deberías ver.

Hubiera huido, hubiera ignorado a ese ser, hubiera simplemente negar a su cuerpo a acatar esa orden dicha con relajo.

– No fue difícil confundirlo –Siguió– Basto con algunas imágenes, uno que otro pensamiento disperso, siquiera se enteraría que era yo quien lo alejaba de ti.

Ami besaba a Sasuke, Sasuke desnudaba a Ami, Ami desnudaba a Sasuke, Sasuke la besaba a ella. Las imágenes captadas por sus ojos le dejaron sin aliento, Sasuke sujeto a la hermosa mujer por las piernas y la acomodo en el marco de la ventana mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha haciéndola gemir.

– Fue curioso meterme en tu mente esa noche en donde te encontré destrozada y yo salí destrozado, vi tus deseos, vi tus miedos, vi tus conocimientos –Comienza a hablar con naturalidad– Tenías razón, Rin nunca me amo pero mira nada mas –Se burlo Obito, regocijándose con la expresión dolida y rota de la muchacha sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos seres follando– Sasuke tampoco te ama a ti, el solo está interesado en Hana, creo que no será suficiente hacerte sufrir, porque el verlo con otra te duele, ya debes estar acostumbrada a sufrir por él pero, por otro lado, verle muerto te destrozaría –Esta frase la dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la impresión– Yo seré benévolo contigo y lo matare –Susurro en el oído de la chica.

Logra reaccionar y se aleja un paso de él, mirándolo horrorizada sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle por las lágrimas pero el contacto con los ojos escarlata del Uchiha frente a ella le paralizó.

– Lo matare y tu serás la única culpable –Siguió tajante, con la vista con el Magenkyou Sharingan activado conectada a la de la chica que luego de un parpadeo mostro el Rinnegan original– Morirá.

Sakura llevo sus temblorosas manos a su cabeza apresándola y presionándola mientras bajaba el rostro hacia el piso, un jadeo adolorido salió de su garganta antes de que se abrazara enterrando las uñas en los brazos con fuerza llegando a sangrar, todo en busca de que el temblor desapareciera y sus ojos por fin se cerraran pero nada de su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Obito la observaba fríamente, veía como ella sufría y deseo disfrutarlo, pero le fue imposible sin saber la razón.

– ¡Sakura! –Escucharon un grito, Obito reconoció a Itachi que se acercaba y sonríe amargamente.

– Nos vemos Sakura, recuerda que Sasuke morirá –Se despidió desapareciendo ante la vista de Itachi que apenas logro tocar a Sakura ella le miro aun horrorizada.

– El... Él lo matara... Él lo matara –No paraba de repetir de manera autómata y rechazaba los amagos que Itachi realizaba para abrazarla, Sakura guio su mirada hacia la ventana donde antes estaban Sasuke y Ami pero solo vio a Sasuke, con Obito– ¡NO! –Grito desgarradamente mientras le quitaba un kunai a Itachi sin que pudiera evitarlo y lo lanzaba hacia Obito.

Su mirada se quedo horrorizada cuando la imagen de Obito se distorsionaba mostrando otra vez a Ami, desnuda sobre Sasuke. De un ágil movimiento Sasuke evita el ataque y mira al causante, se sobresalta al ver a Sakura temblando entre los brazos de Itachi, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Rinnegan activado y una mirada horrorizada que se extendía por todo su semblante.

Itachi observo a su hermano con infinito desprecio antes de bajar del tejado con Sakura en brazos, ella apenas llegaron al piso se zafo de Itachi y al instante aparecieron Sasuke y Ami a medio vestir, Sakura se alejo de ellos con miedo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Sasuke contrariado, la mirada fulminante de Itachi solo le hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

– Ella no debe estar en estos territorios –Regaño con fuerza Itachi, Ami arqueo una ceja exceptiva.

– ¿Y la frentona qué? Ella es una Jounin como yo –Se quejo la mujer de cabellera violeta, ignorando la notable agitación de la peli rosada.

Un gemido adolorido escapo de los labios de Sakura al tiempo que tomaba otra vez su cabeza entre sus manos y se arqueaba con notable dolor.

– Sal –Susurro a media voz– Sal de mi cabeza –Dijo lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchada por Itachi quien se tenso.

– Busca a Hidan –Ordeno a Sasuke, este iba a replicar pero una mirada llena de odio lo hizo callar– ¡BUSCA A HIDAN! –Grito ahora mas alterado, el menor desapareció seguido de la muchacha.

.

– ¿Qué mierdas haces acá? –Cuestiono Hidan al estar frente a Sasuke, cuando detallo a su acompañante su acompañante que miraba todo con curiosidad sus expresiones se endurecieron– Sakura está afuera –Dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta sin dejar siquiera que Sasuke emitiera una palabra– No te acerques a ella –Amenazo antes de ir corriendo hacia donde estaba la casa de Itachi, encontró a Sakura en un estado deplorable.

Sakura ahora estaba recostada contra una pared aun tomando con sus manos su cabeza como si le doliera, su expresión llena de dolor, llena de temor, totalmente perdida en la nada. Al estar más cerca le escucho murmurar cosas inentendible mientras se mecía levemente, el Rinnegan estaba activado y no la había visto parpadear, parecía estar en una especie de trance.

– Cerezo –Murmuro llamándola, pero esta no dio indicios de escuchar, miro a Itachi y este estaba con el ceño fruncido lleno de preocupación.

– Obito contacto con ella –Informo Itachi con molestia– Sasuke... –Vacilo un poco en lo que iba a decir– Estaba acompañado, Sakura me dijo que lo querían matar y ataco a la muchacha, creo que Obito la tiene encerrada en un Genjutsu o algo parecido.

– Debemos sacarla de aquí –Sentencio el peli plata mientras tomaban a Sakura por los codos y la guiaban al caminar, al estar más cerca pudo escuchar sus murmullos.

– Sal de mi cabeza, no lo mates –Repetía una y otra vez sin parar.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Itachi y Hidan miraron al recién llegado con odio infinito, Sasuke había regresado al lugar con Ami a su costado que al ver a Sakura así sonríe con suficiencia lo que logro molestar más a Hidan.

– Lárgate –Ordeno tajante el peli plata.

– ¡Tengo derecho de saber! –Grito Sasuke alterado– Me atacaron –Culmino con rabia.

– No, no, no, no, no, no –La chica entre los brazos de los antiguos criminales comenzó a forcejear para alejarse, Hidan lanzo un gruñido y se lanzo a golpear a Sasuke para drenar frustraciones y rabias.

Sakura poso su vista perdida en la acción, como si fuera en cámara lenta ella vio a Obito atacar de frente a Sasuke.

_Un grito se escucho, seguido de un alarido adolorido._

Su mente quedo en blanco, alzo su mano derecho hasta la altura de su rostro y observo que estaba repleta de sangre, miro a los que la rodeaban confundida, Itachi la miraba horrorizado, Sasuke la miraba asombrado, Ami estaba paralizada, bajo su vista y se topo con una imagen perturbadora.

Hidan estaba en el piso bañado en sangre, con un agujero en el estomago del cual emanaba ese liquido escarlata que también salía por la comisura de sus labios. El aire se escapo de sus pulmones y ahora volvió su mirada a su mano, paseo sus ojos por su ropa ensangrentada y grito.

Cayo arrodillada a un lado de Hidan mientras con manos temblorosas trataba de realizar un Jutsu médico.

– Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname –Murmuraba con lagrimas inundando sus mejillas– ¡Oh, Kami! Perdóname Hidan.

– Cal...Calma... –Trato de hablar pero escupió más sangre, manchando el rostro perlado de la muchacha– Soy inmortal, esto no es nada.

– ¡Ayuda! –Grito Sakura desesperada sin escuchar protestas.

– ¿Sakura? –Madara le llamo haciendo acto de presencia, cuando encontró la escena y se sorprendió.

– Es mi culpa, es mi culpa –Sakura repetía una y otra vez de manera autómata, luego se detuvo– Karin –Murmuro y sin dar tiempo a replicas desapareció junto a Hidan.

Madara, Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron perplejos ante las reacciones de la chica, Madara dirigió su mirada interrogante a Itachi y este miro acusadoramente a Sasuke.

– ¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego? –Comenzó Itachi arremetiendo contra Sasuke, este frunció el ceño.

– Es mi jodida vida, lo que pase o no entre Sakura y yo no es su puto problema –Replico cabreado, pero solo un golpe en la quijada recibió como contestación.

– ¡¿No lo entiendes?! –El grito de Madara no se hizo esperar luego de golpear al muchacho molesto quien aparto la vista– ¡Sakura sacrifica todo lo que ha intentado hacer por años en un miserable como tú!

– Yo tengo restaurar el Clan Uchiha, con Sakura no puedo asegurar que el legado Sharingan se transmita, ella es una anomalía...

– ¡¿ANOMALÍA?! –Grito ahora Itachi agarrando a Sasuke por las solapas de su ahori y zarandeándolo en el aire.

– Sasuke-kun –Chillo la mujer haciendo el amago de ayudarlo, Madara le envió una mira y esta al instante se desmayo.

– ¡¿CREES QUE ES UNA ANOMALÍA, LA MUJER QUE DARIA SU VIDA POR LA TUYA?! –Siguió gritando Itachi sin soltar su agarre– ¡¿Viste lo que lograste?! ¡¿LO VISTE?!

– ¡YA DÉJAME! –Grito ahora Sasuke mientras se soltaba del agarre de Itachi, alejándose unos pasos.

– Es suficiente, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo tratando de que seas feliz si tú mismo te niegas, repleto de inmadurez y orgullo –Murmuro Itachi decepcionado– Si lo mejor para Sakura es olvidarte, yo me encargare de hacerlo –Sentencio desapareciendo al instante, dejando solos a Madara y a Sasuke.

– No sé dónde está el hombre que se interpuso en mi ataque y juro defender a Sakura aun costa de su propia vida –Madara comenzó a relatar para sorpresa de Sasuke– Tengo tiempo que no veo a ese hombre.

Sasuke se quedo solo, con Ami desmayada a su lado, pero más que por la soledad común, su alma se vio sola en la penumbra.

_Y él mismo fue el causante de la soledad_.

.

Cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta de su casa ante el llamado incesante pensó en una emergencia, pero la imagen ante ella le desconcertó. Sakura sostenía con esfuerzo a un peli plateado que estaba notablemente herido, pero la imagen que le dejo paralizada fueron los ojos antes verdes de la muchacha, ahora estaban totalmente teñidos de rojo con círculos en negro.

– Ayúdalo, Karin –Sus suplicas eran ahogadas por sollozos, pero esas mismas sacaron a la pelirroja de su parálisis momentáneo,

Le guio hacia el sofá donde lo recostaron y Karin inmediatamente se arremango la manga acercando su brazo a la boca del hombre inmortal.

– Muerde –Ordeno la pelirroja con firmeza, Hidan lo hizo sin chistar e inmediatamente es cubierto por Chakra de color verdoso, cuando lo separa este cae en la inconsciencia y Karin se acerca a Sakura para abrazarla tratando de calmar su crisis de nervios– Nena, háblame.

– Esta en mi mente, me llena de ideas, no quiere salir –Murmuro contrariada entre los brazos de la pelirroja– Tengo que acabarlo puedo terminar matándolos –Murmuro ahora con una mueca adolorida mas por la idea que cruzo por su mente que por alguna dolencia física.

– Naruto algo me ha comentado, pero debemos ver qué sucede en tu cabeza –Trato de hablarle cálidamente– Pero siempre puedes confiar en mí, yo te apoyare en lo que desees.

– Karin –Un llamado lastimero seguido de sollozos inundaron la habitación.

.

– ¡Maldición! –Insulto con rabia golpeando la pared con fuerza.

– Cálmate, Itachi que ya la encontraremos –Trato de tranquilizar Kakashi– Tsunade-sama, Ami debe ser castigada se tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a los barrios Uchiha para todo aquel ninja que no sea ANBU o allegado.

– Ibiki esta encargándose –Fue lo único que Tsunade soltó tajante.

En el despacho de la Hokage estaban todos los visitantes y los ninjas más cercanos que tenían conocimiento del pasado de Sakura.

– Encontramos a Hidan en casa de Karin totalmente curado –Informo Kiba con seriedad– El aroma de Sakura y Karin estaba impregnada en la casa pero no fuera de esta, no hay rastro alguno de su aroma en Konoha.

– Si está con Karin será imposible localizar su chakra y no podremos acercarnos sin que ella nos detecte –Hablo Sasuke, pero solo miradas fulminantes le llegaron.

– Eso no explica lo del aroma –Hablo Suigetsu con seriedad.

– Solo podemos esperar que Hidan despierte, es el único que nos puede dar una idea de lo que planea Sakura ahora con su desaparición –Hablo Tsunade con pesar.

– ¿Ella no volverá, verdad? –Un murmullo femenino les llamo la atención para posarla sobre Ino con la mirada gacha– Es tu culpa –Mascullo ahora llena de odio con su mirada en Sasuke– Es tu maldita culpa, siempre es tu culpa –Exclamo ahora tratando de acercarse al Uchiha pero es agarrada por Asuma y Shikamaru, aun así no dejo de forcejear– ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

– Cálmate Ino –Ordeno Asuma, esta comienza a ceder hasta abrazarse a Shikamaru y romper en llanto.

– La rubia llorona tiene razón –Por el balcón apareció Hidan acercándose al grupo– Obito supo como atacar a Cerezo, la necesitaba lejos de nosotros y lo logro tan fácil ¿Dónde está Naruto? –Pregunto extrañado, todos en ese momento notaron su ausencia.

– En la búsqueda lo enviamos con Hinata pero no regresaron –Informo Sai.

– ¡SE FUE! –Escucharon el grito inconfundible de Hinata apareciendo en el despacho notablemente cansada– Naruto de repente fue poseído por el Kyuubi y se fue corriendo, fue luego de ver partir a un muchacho del clan Yamanaka –Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento– Los intente seguir pero los perdí.

– ¡Maldición! –Mascullo Tsunade– No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo ¿Por qué alguien del Clan Yamanaka?

– Para aplacar las voces en su cabeza –Murmuro Itachi.

– Creo saber lo que tratara de hacer Sakura –Hablo Madara– Ella liberara al 10 colas.

– ¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible... No dijiste que... –Sasori fue interrumpido.

– Le mentí, existe una alternativa –Murmuro Madara por lo bajo– No deseaba que muriera, usara a las 9 bestias para liberar al 10 colas y ser la contenedora del mismo, así no tendría que entrenar, acabaría fácilmente con Obito pero...

– Ella morirá ¿Verdad? –Finalizo Hidan con dolor oculto bajo una sonrisa amarga, Madara asintió levemente.

– Y el 10 colas moriría con el contenedor –Finalizo con pesar.

– Así que Sakura logro escribir el destino como deseaba para su vida –Término diciendo Hidan con pesar– O muerte.

.

.

.

"_Los hombres unen los errores de sus vidas, y crean un monstruo que llaman destino"_

**John Hobbes**

.

.

.

Termine este capítulo un miércoles 03 de octubre en la tarde, pero lo edite el 12 de octubre para finiquitar detalles.

Me tarde por una simple razón, la decaída que tuve debido a las elecciones presidenciales de Venezuela, que tristeza que Venezuela 'escogiera' a Hugo Chávez luego de 13 años de decadencia y miseria, como también es una lástima que dejaran que el fraude se diera.

Venezuela dejo de ser lo que antes era, la fuerza que tenían antes, la firmeza, la ideología pacifica solo puede funcionar con personas justas y actualmente nadie es justo y poseen poca honra. Venezuela se perdió (A pesar que digan que quien perdió fue Capriles, para mí fue Venezuela la que murió) y lamentablemente uno debe seguir luchando en contra de la ignorancia colectiva para poder seguir con la frente en alto, siendo bastión para que el país no caiga junto a la ignorancia.

Nos veremos la próxima actualización. Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

PD: Ya esta listo el próximo capitulo =)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Me parece indignante el comentario que ha dejado el escritor anónimo, aceptaría criticas no favorables de mi historia, hasta aceptaría que dijeran que mi redacción es nefasta y la historia es una porquería, pero nunca critiquen mi ideología política o mi pensamiento político.

Por favor, absténganse de realizar ese tipo de comentarios, ustedes pueden tener el suyo y yo lo aceptare, no les llamare "Estúpidos" ni me referiría a ustedes con ningún tipo de groserías vulgares por no pensar igual. A los lectores frecuentes que irán directamente a los comentarios para verlos les digo que no estará no porque yo lo haya borrado sino porque cuando revise en la pagina no estaba sin embargo me llego el comentario al correo.

Desalentador que el primer Reviews que llega a mi celular por el correo sea con tan vulgar comentario.

No me importa compartir ideologías o dialogar sobre ellas (Discutir seria entrar en polémica) pero aténganse a realizar insulto alguno.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo XIII**

**La Luna, La Cárcel.**

.

.

– _¿Qué haces, Sakura? _–La voz resonó en su cabeza como un eco, dejándole imposible identificarla, no era como antes, cuando Obito la atacaba con sus palabras hirientes y tajantes, pero la confusión la embargo y lo culpo a él de esas voces, de todas las voces de su cabeza.

– Cállate –Susurro con dolor mientras detenía su andar, la noche se ceñía oscureciendo los alrededores boscosos en donde se encontraba, dando un ambiente tenebroso, deprimente, concordando con la imagen que daba la de mirar jade– Sal de mi maldita cabeza –Dijo ahora tomando otra vez la cabeza con sus manos, los que la acompañaron se detuvieron y acercaron a una distancia prudente, esperando que reaccionara o empeorara para que el muchacho fornido de larga cabellera dorada y mirar celeste actuara.

– _¿Crees que soy ese Uchiha? ¿El Uchiha envenenado de maldad y dolor? Te recuerdo que gracias a mi te libraste de la Yamanaka hace años, que rápido se olvidan de una misma _–La voz comenzó a cobrar nitidez, pero Sakura ya estaba mareada de tanto sentir y estrés, necesitaba descansar. Bajo los brazos con pesadez alzando el rostro hacia el cielo mientras cerraba los ojos, una aspiración profunda le siguió, lenta y pausada, una exhalación le continúo y finalizo relajando los músculos de su cuerpo.

– Inner –Murmuro por lo bajo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo sinceramente con alivio.

– _Nunca debí dejarte, mi trabajo era cuidar tu mente _–Sakura pudo casi palpar el sentir en cada palabra– _Ahora que sabes quién soy puedes responderme ¿Qué haces, Sakura? _–Interrogo luego con algo de impaciencia, Sakura ríe por lo bajo y envía un ademan a sus acompañantes para tranquilizarlos.

– Acamparemos acá –Ordena Karin– Naruto te quedas donde te vea y Ayoi-kun por favor no seas idiota con Sakura –Dio las últimas instrucciones casi con cansancio mientras se acercaba mas a Sakura con seguridad y la jalaba hasta el pie de un árbol sentándola allí imitándola ella después.

– La descendiente de Hana, la Gran Sabia, tiene más misterios, guardianes y secretos de los que pueda contar o descubrir en vida –El comentario disperso hecho por Sakura le inquieto a la pelirroja, ignorando la batalla verbal que sostenían los dos rubios a solo unos metros de distancia.

– ¿Qué es lo más reciente de tus descubrimientos, chicle? –Pregunto la chica con confianza luego de acomodar sus gafas.

– Un alter ego, creo que así podría llamarle, es una guardiana para mi mente –Indico con cierta duda– Llevo medio día sin tener episodios luego de 2 días de viaje en los que los episodios de alucinaciones y las voces eran constantes cada media hora o menos, zanahoria esto definitivamente es un avance.

– La guardiana por fin hizo su trabajo –Dijo con burla mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, esta sonríe en respuesta.

– Pero su existencia solo puede indicar que algo está sellado u oculto en mi mente –Razono ahora con serenidad mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar– Eso podría explicar porque me vino esa idea de liberar al 10 colas con las 9 bestias como si fuera un flash.

– Podemos pedirle a Ayoi-kun que te ayude para descubrirlo –Aconsejo Karin con seriedad– No falta mucho para que Killer Bee nos encuentre, dijiste que llamaste al Hachibi ¿Segura que vendrá?

– Vino Naruto, bueno en realidad vino el Kyuubi ante el llamado –Trato de explicar con serenidad– Pero los demás están encerrados, debo ir hasta ellos para liberarlos y así usar su poder para abrir la cárcel Luna.

– Sakura –La seriedad con que Karin llamo a Sakura la obligo a mirarle con la misma seriedad– ¿Serás el contenedor del Juubi? ¿Naruto y Killer Bee morirán como los demás contenedores? –El silencio prolongado que dio lugar a la conversación as la intensa mirada de Sakura alertaron a la peli rosada.

– Ellos no morirán, no le entregare su chakra al Juubi solo abriré la cárcel –Contesto con calma, restándole la importancia que ameritaba– Yo seré la próxima contenedora del Juubi para acabar con Obito, luego me las arreglare para dejar todo seguro –Termino emitiendo una falsa sonrisa, Karin no correspondió y tampoco pudo replicar debido a Naruto que había caído sobre Sakura para abrazarla con fuerza emitiendo inteligibles palabras a gritos.

– ¡No toques a Sakura-Hime! –El grito de Ayoi se interpuso al escándalo que daba Naruto mientras zarandeaba y lloriqueaba sobre Sakura, ella al ver que Karin se unía a los gritos ahora con regaños solo pudo soltar una profunda carcajada llena de alegría y muy vivaz.

Son los pequeños momentos desastrosos entre risas y regaños en los que te das cuenta que puedes tener felicidad, aun cuando tu meta sea la muerte.

.

El grupo de búsqueda estaba formado por la Organización Kibou no Kakera, el grupo de Sasuke que lo tomaban como anexos a la organización, Madara Uchiha y algunos miembros de Konoha, el genio Hyuuga, Kiba, Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shino y Hinata.

Habían tratado de dividir al grupo pero no sintieron la confianza suficiente para ello, Konan y Pain si se alejaron del grupo por órdenes de Hidan, impuso a Deidara y a Kakuzu permanecer en la aldea protegiéndola junto al resto de los ninjas de la hoja, intentaron entre los Sannin y Kakashi detener a Sasuke de ir pero este se reusó alegando que no huía de las batallas.

La tensión en el grupo era casi palpable, notaron como las rencillas entre los Uchiha era marcada, mas los dos mayores contra el menor, a esos roces incluían a Hidan quien, para sorpresa de todos, no solo detestaba a Sasuke sino también a Madara.

– ¿Cómo es que la zanahoria está ayudando a Sakura? –La pregunta de Suigetsu resonó en el bosque y fue ignorada por la mayoría.

– Descubrimos que Karin y Naruto eran familia, Sakura hizo el descubrimiento antes de que se recluyera para luego huir –Explico Kakashi con el ojo visible cerrado en señal de una sonrisa formada bajo su máscara– Sakura capacito a Karin para que tomara control del Hospital y casi obligo a Tsunade para que aceptara encargar a Karin el Hospital.

– Son más cercanas que eso –Desde el frente la voz de Hidan resonó sin dejar de avanzar con rapidez– Compartir un desamor puede llegar a unirlas más, apoyarse para salir adelante y eso, solo que Karin avanzo y Sakura se estanco.

– Karin está hecha una fiera pelirroja, pero solo tiene ojos para ese rarito de Ayoi Yamanaka –Espeto con fastidio y molestia el Inuzuka– Nada mas mira a quien se llevaron, al imbécil ese.

– La zanahoria nunca aprenderá –Se ríe el de cabellos celestes.

– Mis insectos han captado algo –La noticia monótona de Shino capta la atención y seriedad de todos– Están yendo en dirección a la Aldea de la Nube.

– ¿Puede que se dirija a la guardia? –Pregunta Itachi a Hidan, este niega levemente.

– Recuerden que buscara a Killer Bee, es obvio que primero pasara por las cercanías y se encontraran con él para seguir –Explico con seriedad– ¡Apúrense malditos lentos! Debemos llegar a tiempo para no perderla –Sentencio tajante.

– Sasuke-san –Llamo Hinata por lo bajo cuando llegaba a su altura– Si desea hablar con Sakura yo puedo junto a Kiba y Kakashi ayu...

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella –Contesto tajante y de manera brusca, logrando intimidar a la chica aun sin haberla siquiera mirado de reojo– _Ella es la que me debe aclarar algunas cosas _–Dijo para sí con pesar.

.

Habian decidido llegar a la guardia de la Organización y guiar a Killer Bee hacia ellos, por lo que al llegar la noche ya Sakura estaba instalada en la guardia y todos tomaban un descanso. Les sería imposible a los Kibou volver a llegar hacia ella sin el consentimiento de Sakura, a la mañana se enviaron a Karin y a Ayoi en busca de Killer Bee para guiarlo a la guardia.

– Sakura-chan –Llamo el rubio a la habitación donde Sakura se hospedaba, cuando la mencionada abrió la puerta vestía un delicado kimono ceremonial totalmente en blanco que sorprendió considerablemente a Naruto.

– Esperemos la llegada de los muchachos en la sala –Indico Sakura con una sonrisa.

El atardecer se pintaba en tonos naranjas coloreando el firmamento, iluminando y tiñendo todo lo que su luz tocaba. Sakura estaba sentada en el trono mirando ausente al cielo y Naruto la observaba detenidamente a ella.

– ¿Hinata y tu no han progresado en su relación? –Pregunto de repente la muchacha, sin apartar la vista del cielo pero notando de reojo el sonrojo formado en las mejillas del rubio.

– Nadie lo sabe y me cuesta mucho disimular pero hemos sido cuidadosos ¿Cómo lo supiste –Dijo Naruto entre avergonzado y nervioso, Sakura le sonríe posando su mirada en el.

– Hinata ya no se desmaya ante tu presencia cercana, solo indica que se acostumbro a ella –Revelo con cierta picardía que sonrojo mas a Naruto.

Llegada la noche la presencia cercana de Hachibi indico a Sakura la llegada de los invitados, por lo que insto a Naruto para que esperaran al pie de la guardia, Killer Bee llego de improvisto antes que los ninjas de Konoha. El ninja hizo una aparición que a Naruto le pareció asombrosa, seguido de muchos saludos y rimas sin tener sentido alguno, luego apareció Karin entre muchos bufidos y algunas risas de Ayoi, Killer Bee se detuvo de improviso al posar su vista en Sakura.

– El Hachibi-sama me despertó en la madrugada y me obligo casi a salir en pijamas para acudir a tu llamado –La serenidad y de cierta manera, seriedad, que Killer Bee uso para dirigirse a Sakura sorprendió un poco a Naruto– ¡Oh Kami-sama! Tus pechos crecieron –Siguió con asombro mirando directamente a sus pechos, Naruto y Ayoi se alteraron al punto de casi saltar a golpearlo a no ser que la carcajada de Sakura les inquietara a tal punto de paralizarse mientras la observaron serena frente al gran B.

– Jinchuuriki-sama, es un placer que tanto usted como Hachibi-sama acudieran diligentemente a mi llamado –Agradeció con serenidad la chica mientras le regañaba una leve sonrisa al trigueño, Karin se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando pudo percibir un leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas del hombre– No le pasara nada, solo tomare un poco del chakra de la bestia para abrir la cárcel donde esta Juubi.

– Etto... Bueno no me extraña que... Usted sabe... Alguien quiera ser contenedor pero... –El nerviosismo con el que hablaba el ninja de Kumo solo hacía que incrementara su sonrojo.

– B esta... Raro –Susurro Naruto con suspicacia, Karin bufo fastidiada ante la imagen y se adelanto para sacarlo del apuro.

– No se le dará todo el chakra al Juubi, por eso es que ni Naruto ni tu van a peligrar –Explico Karin seriamente.

– ¡No es eso! –Se exalto– ¡Es que es peligroso para ella!

– No se preocupe por mí, ser descendiente de Hana me facilita el trabajo –Suavizo Sakura con una sonrisa– Las demás bestias sin contenedor si serán sacrificadas para dar poder suficiente al Juubi, no deseo que ellas traigan la desgracia a otro niño o niña.

– Creo que debemos avanzar –Hablo Karin tajante mientras lanzaba una mirada llena de advertencia a Sakura– Están cerca.

– Es imposible, yo misma coloque el sello –Se asombro la peli rosada.

– ¿Esta huyendo, Sakura-sama? –Cuestiono B con respeto, Naruto seguía mirándolo como si fuera otra persona, totalmente shockeado.

– Estábamos, ya están acá –Se quejo Karin con fastidio, Sakura se tenso al instante y Killer Bee se puso frente a ella cubriéndola de cualquier ataque, Ayoi se ubico a un lado de Karin tomándola del hombre y Naruto suspiro cansado en su lugar.

– ¡¿Enserio no se qué mierda pasa por tu maldita mente mocosa del demonio?! –El grito resonó por todo el bosque mientras se hacía nítida la imagen de un peli plateado de ojos lila cubierto por una simple capa negra con capucha. Killer Bee inmediatamente tomo posición de ataque.

– No se preocupe Sakura-sama, Hachibi-sama y yo la protegeremos –Indico el trigueño empuñando una espada en cada mano.

– Creo que los que menos dañarían a Sakura-chan serian ellos, mejor ocúpate de protegerte tu ante su posesividad –El comentario de Naruto dejo perplejo a Killer Bee, pero acallo sus dudas al momento en que fueron prácticamente rodeados por ninjas de la hoja y encapuchados de negro, algunos pudo identificarlos como antiguos Akatsuki y a otros como miembros del clan Uchiha por el Magenkyou en su mirada.

– Son idiotas, yo alejándome para no dañarles y ustedes que inmediatamente salen en mi búsqueda –Las palabras serenas de Sakura oculta tras la imponente figura de B sonaron serenas, Bee la miro por sobre el hombro encontrándola cabizbaja y con la mirada dolida contradiciendo a la serenidad de su tono.

– En ese caso hagamos un trato –Madara hablo con firmeza, Sakura se oculto mas tras Bee y este no se negó– Permiteme acompañarte a cumplir tu plan.

– Mentiste otra vez Madara ¿Cómo confiar en ti? –La interrogante fría de Sakura le dejo sin habla– Mejor dicho ¿Cómo confiar en mí, Hidan? ¿Cómo pueden confiar en alguien que los puede atacar a muerte por un arrebato de locura? Soy una persona alterada y desequilibrada, solo necesito a Naruto y a Jinchuuriki-sama para llevar a cabo el plan.

– Te amamos lo suficiente para confiar en ti y protegernos de tus arranques de locura –Hidan le hablo con gracia, Sakura tomo las ropas de Killer Bee y las apretó contra su rostro.

– ¿Me lo perdonare yo? –La pregunta quedo en el aire sin ser contestada– Aléjense, alejen a Sasuke, aléjense todos de mi.

– Ya escucharon a Sakura-sama, Hachibi-sama no está contento con el estado de su creadora y estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento saldrá para hacer de las suyas –La advertencia de Killer Bee no peso sobre los Kibou o los renegados, pero si sobre los ninjas de Konoha.

– Sakura, alejaremos a Sasuke de esto y así podremos acompañarte –Kakashi intento mediar un poco– Tampoco tienes alternativa alguna, no podrás contra nosotros.

Se aparto con fuerza de Killer Bee para mostrarse ante todos, la mirada fiera acompañada de lágrimas y convicción, Killer Bee se trono el cuello y Naruto se sonó los puños con una sonrisa radiante.

– Karin y Ayoi, gracias pero de ahora en adelante podre sola –Las palabras sonaron tensionadas, cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se volvía profunda y cortada a ratos, al abrirla dejo mostrar el Rinnegan Original– Solo necesito 5 minutos para llamarlos –Murmuro a sus acompañantes– Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino y Hinata, ustedes ven si me ayudan o no, pero no deseo que nada les suceda.

– Te ayudare –Por sorpresa, Hinata fue la primera en dar un paso adelante y ubicarse junto a Naruto– No volverás a hacer lo que otros desean o creen mejor para ti.

– Que problemático, es la señal Sai y Yamato –hablo Shikamaru con fastidio colocándose en el grupo de Sakura, los mencionados asintieron y le imitaron.

– Trae tu perruno trasero para acá Inuzuka –Exigió Karin altanera, el mencionado acato la orden tras bufidos y murmullos molestos– Luego de esta te ganaste una cita, pero cuidado si me entero que también estas correteando a alguna enfermera.

– ¿Eso significa que ya no tienes que fingir que te gusto? –Hablo Ayoi con una sonrisa burlona ganándose un zape de la pelirroja.

– ¿Creen que eso cambiara algo? –Las palabras arrogantes de Sasuke les hizo parar su discusión.

– Mi fidelidad es con usted, Sakura-sama –Hablo Sasori con seriedad ubicándose con Sakura, luego Kisame le siguió con una sonrisa.

– Estabas al mando hasta la llegada de Sakura, al llegar ella es la que manda –hablo Kisame.

– ¡Esto es absurdo! –Grito Hidan– Sakura, por favor reacciona, no debes hacer esto –Rogo ahora más bajo– Prometiste vivir.

– Lo sé, cumpliré mi parte Hidan pero no como todos esperan que lo haga –Respondió con firmeza– No ataquen a Sasuke, solo esquíenlo y eviten que avance, Konan y Pain ya están por llegar le explican –La orden fue emitida al tiempo que ella saltaba para caer en el borde del balcón donde todos pudieron observar cómo unía las palmas frente a su estomago.

Al instante fue envuelta por un manto de chakra azul, seguidamente fue reemplazado por un rojo, a la final el manto se equilibro a mitad de azul y mitad de rojo pasando por el medio del cuerpo de la chica y uniéndose en sus palmas con un tono lila.

El primero en alzar su ataque fue Madara, formando un Susano y arremetiéndolo contra el grupo, antes de poder siquiera llegar a mitad de camino fue interceptado por otro Susano, volteo su mirada hacia los dos Uchiha con rabia, viendo a Itachi que estaba tranquilamente repeliendo el ataque.

– Basta de egoísmos, dejemos que ella sea la que marque su final como más le guste –Dijo Itachi con la mirada sobre Madara, luego la poso sobre su hermano– Recuerda, nosotros la orillamos a esto –Dijo luego de contra atacar con su Susano a Madara.

El siguiente ataque vino de Sasuke hacia Neji que era el más cercano a la guardia, el cual esquivo con maestría, Suigetsu inmediatamente se enfrasco en un enfrentamiento contra Kisame más por diversión que por otra cosa. Juugo en cambio dudo en atacar pero tras la orden tajante de Sasuke tuvo que actuar contra los de Konoha, Kiba, Shino y Sai le atacaron de la mejor manera posible, para simplemente lograr inmovilizarlo, despertando de esa manera a la otra personalidad de Juugo quien los ataco sin medida alguna.

Killer Bee y Naruto se sumaron para ayudar a Itachi contra Madara pero Naruto luego se desvió para poder frenar un poco a Sasuke quien atacaba sin contemplación a los primos Hyuuga.

Hidan y Sasori tenían una disputa no muy pareja, hasta la llegada de Shikamaru quien se dedico a la ayuda del pelirrojo sin provocar gran daño en Hidan, tratando más que todo inmovilizarlo.

Kakashi y Jiraiya habían decidido permanecer neutrales sin involucrase en la pelea y así poder estar al cuidado de Sakura quien era monitoreada por Karin y custodiada por Yamato y Ayoi.

Pasado un tiempo entre espadas y batallas en las que era excluido o esquivado, Sasuke ya estaba molesto, su respiración estaba entrecortada por la rabia que le embargaba, se detuvo un momento mirando hacia donde estaba Sakura con rabia.

– ¡SAKURA! –Grito Sasuke con fuerza y la mueca desencajada por la cólera.

En ese instante la muchacha abre los ojos en desorbita, intensificando el nivel de chakra que emitía y haciendo de este totalmente violeta. Todos se detuvieron a observarla y Karin junto a Yamato y Ayoi se alejaron hasta llegar a donde estaban realizándose las batallas.

– Los siete restantes están por llegar –Informo– Gyuuki, Kurama –Llamo la chica sin siquiera pestañar, los contenedores se acercaron con las miradas ausentes y extendieron sus brazos hacia la chica.

Luego de hacer el llamado 7 destellos de distintos colores atravesaron y se alojaron en el cuerpo de la chica impactando con fuerza en ella, obligándola a erguir un poco la espalda y extender la cabeza al cielo, las dos bestias faltantes tocaron a la chica y cayeron inmediatamente de rodillas mientras trataban de contener una mueca.

– No hay mejor momento para atacar que este ¿Verdad Madara? –La voz gruesa y burlona resonó por el bosque, todos se colocaron alerta al instante– Debo agradecer su ayuda, seguirlos fue tan sencillo y me quitaron el peso de remover el sello que la ocultaba.

– Obito –Murmuro Kakashi con desprecio.

– Ella podría morir tan fácilmente ahora –Siguió con fingida pena, apareciendo a espaldas de la chica a una distancia prudente pero considerablemente cerca a comparación del resto– Los chicos pronto caerán desmayados y ella tiene que concentrar esa cantidad de chakra a donde está la Luna, eso cuesta tiempo –Al finalizar la frase, efectivamente tanto Killer Bee como Naruto cayeron desmayados a un lado de Sakura.

– Aléjate de ella, maldito bastardo –Mascullo Sasuke entre dientes con rabia contenida– Pelea contra mí, cobarde –Una macabra carcajada tuvo como respuesta.

– ¿Crees que lo dejare sencillo? ¿Crees que solo la mato y ya? –El cinismo marcaba cada interrogante de Obito– Claro que no iluso, está claro que debo matarte a ti para que ella se destroce –Formo una sonrisa rota que intentaba ser cínica– En mis planes esta tu muerte lenta y dolorosa, mientras más dolorosa para ti más dolorosa para ella –Las palabras eran emitidas con demencia, su mirada variaba entre el dolor y el desprecio– ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto? Sakura y yo somos tan parecidos, amamos tanto a quien no debíamos, a quien no nos ama, estoy seguro que en nuestra otra vida también padeceremos por lo mismo a menos que ella y yo terminemos juntos –Lo ultimo lo dijo con gracia, bordeando el rostro de la muchacha sin llegar a tocarla o rozar el chakra que la rodeaba.

– No te compares con ella, maldito enfermo –Reclamo Itachi.

– Estas maldito Obito –Hablo Madara con serenidad– Ella aun tiene esperanzas.

– Claro que no, yo no lo voy a permitir ¿Crees que se quedara contigo? ¿Crees que ella estará a tu lado por ser fiel? ¿No habías hecho eso con la anterior peli rosada? –Se burlo con satisfacción ante la mirada tensa de Madara– Y cometes los mismos errores, mintiéndole a ella, mintiéndole a Hidan, dile quien le dejo sin recuerdos, vamos dile.

– ¿Qué mierdas está hablando? –Exigió Hidan con mirada furica a Madara.

– Eso ya paso, le dijiste a Sakura que no te interesaba tu pasado –Trato de evitar Madara.

Killer Bee fue recuperando la conciencia pero en vez de moverse solo miro a la figura tras Sakura y siguió en su posición, los de Konoha, Kisame y Sasori notaron este detalle y permanecieron mas alerta ante los movimientos de Obito quien se paseaba cada vez acercándose más a Sakura.

– Eso fue antes de saber que había la posibilidad que tu maldito imbécil supieras algo de mí pasado –Contesto Hidan molesto.

– Oh si, dile la manera en que determinaste que lo mejor era dejarlo sin recuerdos ya que al ser inmortal era casi imposible liquidarlo –Siguió metiendo intriga entre los ninjas– Que fácil es que discutan sin el puente conciliador de Sakura –Termino en carcajadas– Su muerte seria más trascendental que la de Sasuke ¿No creen?

– Deja de jugar Obito –Exigió Kakashi con fiereza.

– Ahora les tocara escoger –Continuo con simpleza, ignorando a Kakashi– ¿Desean la vida de Sakura o la de Sasuke? ¿Fácil, verdad?, pero la muerte de Sasuke traerá la tragedia sobre Sakura y sin Sakura, Sasuke terminara de caer en el abismo sin una luz que lo incentive a salir de él.

Un grito atrajo la atención de todos notando como Sakura ahora estaba de rodillas con la mirada hacia el cielo con Chakra saliendo de todo su cuerpo en esa dirección.

– Les queda poco tiempo, sino se deciden tendré que hacerlo por ustedes –Dijo ahora con una sonrisa acercando una Katana en dirección al pecho de Sakura.

Hidan y Madara olvidaron su discusión, los demás se tensaron.

– Si detienes el ritual ahora morirás –Advirtió Madara con notable preocupación, Obito le envió una sonrisa fingida.

– ¿Crees que me importa? ¿En realidad crees que ahora algo me importa? Yo moriré si mato a Sasuke y la dejo viva, yo moriré si la mato, lo tengo perfectamente claro.

Sasuke se paralizo y sintió nauseas ante la idea de Sakura bañada en sangre, una imagen de un sueño que parecía lejano vino a su mente como recuerdo y le dejo sin aliento alguno ante la imagen que ahora se presentaba ante su mirada.

.

– Obito –El murmullo de la chica atrajo la mirada demente del Uchiha, para asombrarse al ver el mirar rojo escarlata del Rinnegan posado sobre el– Hagamos que el dolor se vaya –Dijo ahora con una sonrisa serena ocultando la melancolía de su mirada.

No supo en qué momento la muchacha se coloco de pie para rodearlo con los brazos delgados en un intimo abrazo, no noto como también era envuelto con el chakra lila, en cambio, si noto la calidez que le embargo el pecho tras el contacto.

La calidez fue el inicio de la armonía que le siguió, lejos de cualquier otro tipo de sentir, deseo mirar el rostro de la chica, deseo mirarla otra vez pero el color sangre de sus ojos le lleno de cierto temor que se transformo en angustia al ver la sangre que caía sobre sus mejillas como lagrimas.

Fue privado del escarlata mirar cuando los parpados de ella cayeron cerrándose con lentitud, el peso muerto de su cuerpo le indico que había caído desmayada, el hilo de sangre que desprendía de su boca y caía como gotero al piso le indico que no era un simple desmayo.

Se dejo caer al piso y se arrodillo aun estrechando el delicado cuerpo contra el suyo tratando de aplacar el grito que deseaba emerger ante la impotencia que le embargo.

Observo el entorno para pedir ayuda pero se sorprendió al no encontrarse con los colores de la naturaleza viva que rodeaba la guardia de los Kibou, se quedo perplejo al notar que se encontraba en la dimensión paralela donde enviaba a sus enemigos y batallaban hasta la muerte, una muerte que quedaría olvidada. El contraste de negro con líneas en blanco le resulto repulsivo, casi macabro para ser lo que rodeaba a aquella muchacha que lo lleno de tanta calidez.

– Eres la hija de mi Rin, eres la hija de mi Rin.

Sollozo un poco al no encontrar otra cosa por hacer, sintiéndose otra vez como aquel niño de su antiguo equipo, sin técnica, sin nada más que su personalidad que ahora también estaba muerta, estaba perdido entre el llanto y la impotencia.

.

– Sasuke-kun.

Escuchar su susurro en las noches, emitiéndose una y otra vez como eco, era una tortura, era su tormento. Rememorar su rostro totalmente pulcro, con tres hilos de sangre que contrastaban con sus ojos. La sonrisa le daba ganas de vomitar, aun con la sangre que sale de la comisura de sus labios, la sonrisa sale con esfuerzo, le sonríe con alivio. Y sus ojos jade, brillando con intensidad, mirándole con ímpetu, mirándole con alegría, mirándole solo a él, llorando lagrimas de sangre, lagrimas que están llenas de alegría, lagrimas que solo el observaba.

– Sakura –Su nombre suena a lamento, su nombre en sus labios suena a dolor.

Ella está feliz, ella está aliviada, tanto en sus sueños como en el recuerdo de ese momento ella era feliz, pero él no puedo estarlo, está lleno de angustia, está lleno de dolor, mira sus manos sucias a causa del entrenamiento, cierra los ojos para rememorar su rostro, los abre para mirar los escombros que quedaron de su entrenamiento, los cierra para mirar en sus recuerdos los labios de Sakura.

Sus labios se mueven y sabe que habló pero nada se escucha en ese recuerdo, nada se escucha aunque debería escuchar todo el desastre, los gritos de todos, los gritos de él mismo, nada se escucha aunque debería oírlo todo, no escucha lo que le dice aunque sabe de memoria que dice y el momento en que lo dice.

Las imágenes en su cabeza cambian cuando ella comienza a emitir una luz, despampanante, sigue sin escuchar, la luz se vuelve más intensa rodeando por completo todo, a la guardia, a Obito, a los ninjas, llenando todo lo que se puede ver con su resplandor...

_Y es cuando él la escucha y rememora en su mente, su voz entre la luz, su voz entre la nada_.

– Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Cuando publique el capitulo anterior este ya estaba terminado pero como sabrán, no me animo mucho ahora a publicar.

_Escribo sin publicar es escribir a nadie._

Nos veremos la próxima actualización. Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** ¡ME IBA A DAR UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS! Una crisis total. Cada que entraba para publicar, la pagina se negaba completamente a hacerlo, las actualizaciones de historias se detuvieron el 17 y no se como hacia la gente para publicar, porque ni por Mobile podia publicar (No lo permite si tengo bien entendido).

En fin, la crisis a culminado y yo he actualizado.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo XIV**

** Hola, me llamo Juubi.**

.

.

Había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, sin dejar más que recuerdos difusos, sin dejar más que fotos antiguas, sin dejar más que vacio y dolor. Temían olvidarla, pero el rostro porcelana lleno de suavidad se desvanecía en sus recuerdos sin que pudieran evitarlo, la suavidad de sus hebras rosadas se perdía cada día, la calidez de su mirada huía de sus mentes, solo quedaban colores.

_Rosa, jade y escarlata._

En eso se baso el recuerdo de casi todos, simples colores. El llanto, las lágrimas, los gritos desgarrados, las nauseas y mareos a causa del dolor estuvieron presentes por meses en algunos. Otros siguieron, otros simplemente siguieron buscándola, siguieron buscando su cuerpo, negándose a la idea del abandono eterno de la muerte.

– Eres Tsuna Haruno.

Las verdades comenzaron a emerger, Madara había llegado a su límite de secretos y mentiras, Madara perecería al pasar un mes y se lamentaba, lamentaba todo lo hecho, lamentaba no tenerla viva, lamentaba no tenerla a su lado.

– Hana-sama te escogió como el guardián supremo, como el conocedor de todas las verdades de su legado, como el guardián de la próxima mujer de cabellos rosados, debías guiarla en su entrenamiento, debías cuidarla y apoyarla en sus pesares. Esa es la verdad.

– Me importa una mierda la verdad.

Las verdades dejaron de valer lo de antaño, las verdades ahora eran simples palabras vacías sin ninguna importancia.

_Sakura se había ido._

No sabían que paso ese día, no sabían que había acontecido ese día, pero ella había desaparecido entre esa luz, ella había desaparecido en la luz y junto a ella había desaparecido Obito. No les intereso si él vivía o no, no les intereso absolutamente más que Sakura.

Pain y Konan llegaron minutos después, encontrándolos a todos aun absortos sin poder moverse, mirando el punto donde Sakura había estado antes. La reacción fue en cadena, un grito de Sasuke, un gruñido impotente de Itachi, el llanto silente de Hidan y Neji, el llanto sonoro de Sasori y Hinata, algunos no llegaron a reaccionar, algunos no llegaron a aceptarlo.

– Sakura-chan –Un murmullo entre el escándalo, un murmullo entre el dolor– Ella aparecerá –Una negación dicha a gritos ante lo evidente, una lagrima delatora.

_Una vida por muchas._

– ¡¿Dónde está tu maldito eslogan?! –El grito resonó aturdiendo a todos, un grito seco y dolido– ¡¿Dónde mierda esta la esperanza?!

Sasuke gritaba, le exigía a la nada, tomaba bocanadas de aire para luego seguir gritando y por ultimo cae de rodillas estampando los puños contra el suelo, ocultando su rostro lloroso.

El primero en desaparecer del lugar fue Pain, ocultando una mueca de dolor, Konan le siguió sin ninguna intensión de ocultar sus lagrimas o su dolor, Madara se sintió perdido, intento remediarlo, intento cumplir lo que Sakura tanto deseaba, un mundo sin secretos y mentiras, pero las verdades ya no valían para quien fueron dichas.

– Me importa una mierda la verdad –Murmullo amenazador, rabia en cada facción, lagrimas alejadas con rabia del rostro– Sakura no está.

Luego desapareció, Hidan se fue sin dejar rastro, Madara le imito.

– Hachibi-sama está llorando –Fue solo un susurro, pero se escucho. Karin lo observo con intensidad a medida que lagrimas bajaban sin perturbar sus facciones.

– Jinchuuriki-sama también llora –La pelirroja lo dijo y camino para alejarse de ese lugar, el lugar la asfixiaba, no deseaba sollozar allí frente a todos.

Poco a poco todos fueron retirándose en dirección a Konoha, en dirección a su hogar salvado, Sasuke en cambio desaparece entre la puerta de entrada hacia la guardia seguido de cerca solo por Juugo pues Suigetsu había seguido a Kisame hacia Konoha. Killer Bee, Naruto y Hinata permanecieron allí, los contenedores mirando aun el lugar donde Sakura estaba, Hinata mirando al rubio con notable sentir.

– Kurama está llorando –Fue sorpresivo, para el rubio, para la chica, para el trigueño, pero era la realidad.

– La encontraremos –Sentencio el trigueño para luego seguir hacia su aldea, notificaría a su hermano de ello.

.

El retorno fue rápido y silencioso, la llegada solo traería el recuerdo y dolería, por lo que trataron de permanecer centrados. En la puerta de entrada estaban Deidara y Kakuzu resguardando la misma, al verlos llegar lo supieron, sus rostros, por mas fríos que desearon colocarlos, solo podía reflejar el abatimiento y dolor.

Kakuzu desaparece inmediatamente, sin desear escuchar relato alguno, su compañero no se encontraba entre el grupo por lo que decidió partir en su búsqueda. Deidara en cambio atropello a Sasori con preguntas desesperadas, preguntas que fueron contestadas con una negativa silente, al rubio se le terminaron de destrozar las esperanzas.

Los Kibou que regresaron se unieron a Jiraiya y a Kakashi para visitar a la Hokage.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? –Fue la inmediata pregunta de la rubia, ignorando los semblantes, ignorando los ojos enrojecidos, ignorando las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de los hombres.

– Sabes la respuesta, no me hagas decirlo –La respuesta tajante de Kakashi solo delataba el dolor que su semblante era incapaz de mostrar.

– Nosotros nos quedaremos en Konoha, protegiendo el hogar de Sakura-sama –El siguiente en hablar fue Sasori, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, mostrando el respecto que siempre le caracterizo.

– Aun si no lo permite, nosotros estaremos en los alrededores, nosotros protegeremos su hogar –Itachi fue más exigente, mas contundente, tenía el semblante tensionado.

– ¡No me importa! –El grito fue sorpresivo, luego la mujer se levanto alterada– ¡TRAIGAN A SAKURA!

La negación existe para huir del dolor, pero en esa negación tenaz, el dolor es más punzante, más profundo, más hondo en el alma.

.

La quietud dolorosa llena de pesar que siguió duro seis meses, luego de pasado las conmemoraciones a la memoria de Sakura Haruno, descendiente de la Gran Sabia. La historia fue escrita y archivada en la biblioteca de Konoha, la historia oculta fue enseñada en la academia, fue emitida a todo ninja posible, la verdadera historia llego a todas las aldeas, pequeñas o grandes, donde también se le dio la importancia que ameritaba.

Todos llegaron a saber quién era Sakura Haruno, todos llegaron a saber quién era Obito Uchiha, todos llegaron a saber los secretos tras los secretos.

Pasados esos 6 meses, la normalidad siguió como se acostumbraba, la paz que tanto se anhelaba.

Un año después, a la entrada de la gran aldea de Konoha había llegado una mujer notablemente hermosa, de figura envidiable, un mirar jade cálido y facciones llenas de serenidad, su cabello era oculto por un trabajado turbante de color jade, al igual que sus ojos, con detalles en negro que también llegaba a cubrir gran parte de la frente.

Era una Yukata corta, de mangas largas y escote sutil, el obi color lila con un gran lazo al frente que le daba un aspecto juvenil. Las sandalias ninja eran sencilla, cubriendo sus piernas unas vendas que iban desde por arriba de las rodillas y se perdían en el corto kimono que llegaba por encima de la mitad del muslo.

Una sonrisa radiante le siguió al admirar la gran estructura de la entrada, emocionándola. Se adentro con confianza pasando por la taquilla de entrada y saludan con alegría a los ninja que la custodiaban, un ninja notablemente entrado en años y un ninja mucho más joven que parecía estar durmiendo en la silla.

– Buenos días –Saludo aun con sonrisa radiante.

– Buenas ¿A qué se debe su visita? –Pregunto el ninja con amabilidad, notándose en su semblante la avanzada edad que poseía.

– Vengo en busca de alguna información, me dijeron que en Konoha está la biblioteca mas abastecida de todas –Respondió con la misma serenidad y alegría.

– Por supuesto, primero debe pasar por el despacho del Hokage para pedir un permiso pero quien en realidad te dará el permiso es su asistente –Contesto con gracia haciendo reír por lo bajo a la viajera– ¿Es civil o ninja?

– Soy una civil, no tuve formación ninja según tengo entendido –Esta respuesta extraño un poco al señor pero la dejo pasar, luego de dictar un par de instrucciones ella se adentro con un sentimiento removiéndole el estomago que no supo identificar si era ansiedad o nerviosismo.

Luego de un par de vueltas había concluido que irremediablemente se había perdido, pero lo que más se lamento, fue el perderse en una calle que se notaba desolada.

Un suspiro resignado soltaron sus labios para seguir caminando entre ese barrio desolado, observo que las casas estaban impecables a la vista por lo que supuso que alguien debería vivir allí, se adentro al porche de una casa que detallo con ropa masculina en los tendederos. Toco un par de veces hasta que a su encuentro salió un pelinegro de larga cabellera amarrada a un coleta baja, unos ojos ónix chocaron contra los jade y extrañamente no se sintió intimidada por ellos.

– Disculpe, soy viajera y me perdí yendo al despacho del Hokage –Resumió su lamentable situación y le miro con una sonrisa avergonzada, el hombre parpadeo un poco perplejo pero meneo la cabeza luego.

– Claro, yo le guiare –Se dispuso amablemente, tras cerrar la puerta de la casa camino en dirección hacia las afueras del barrio– Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?

– Creo que no, tal vez pero no lo recuerdo –La vaga respuesta de la chica, dicha en un tono que le pareció misterioso le hizo colocarse alerta y fruncir el ceño lo que la chica inmediatamente noto– ¡Oh no, no! Me explico, no tengo recuerdos pues sufrí de amnesia, puede que nos conozcamos pero no lo recuerde –Explico atropelladamente con nerviosismo, el hombre relajo un poco sus facciones.

– Me llamo Itachi Uchiha –Se presento respetuosamente, ella le sonríe radiante y le estrecha la mano, aun cuando el no la allá extendido.

– Yo soy Juubi, mucho gusto –Se presento con alegría desbordante– Estoy en Konoha por la biblioteca, necesito información y acá dijo que se encontraba todo tipo de información –Comenzó a explicar sin que el hombre le preguntara, haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo– "La verdad está en Konoha" me dijo, Juubi-sama también lo ratifico.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? –Pregunto con curiosidad, extrañándose a sí mismo por ello y sintiéndose confundido por la manera de hablar de la chica sobre sí misma.

– El hombre que me cuido, gracias a él aprendí a caminar, hablar y todo eso aunque nunca aprendí a cocinar, un excelente hombre que cocinaba como los dioses el que me cuido –Le dijo sin reservas– Nunca me quiso decir su nombre por lo que le llame Oto-san, lástima que allá muerto –Lo ultimo lo dijo desanimada– Nunca entendí por qué morir, pero él dijo "Mi vida por la tuya, mi energía solo para ti" y luego murió –Esto dejo mas desconcertado a Itachi, sobre todo que la chica se lo dijera tan de buenas a primeras.

Pensó la posibilidad de que le estuviera mintiendo pero luego de observar la pureza de su mirar, la inocencia de su expresión, toda ella parecía mujer pero se comportaba como niña, solo descarto la posibilidad.

– ¿Por qué el turbante? –Ante la pregunta, la chica se sostuvo el turbante, inquieta y nerviosa.

– Oto-san ordeno nunca quitármelo hasta saber la verdad así que nunca, nunca, nunca me lo quitare hasta saber lo que Oto-san decía.

– ¿Y de dónde eres? –Pregunto para calmar a la chica, ella inmediatamente se relajo otra vez y le sonríe de nuevo.

– Soy de todos lados, de la nube, de la arena, de la cascada –Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos y haciendo memoria– Oto-san y yo viajábamos mucho, al principio el me cargaba porque no sabía caminar, era muy fuerte y rápido.

– Pero no eres de Konoha, porque nunca viniste para acá –Comento ingeniosamente, ella pareció meditarlo un poco para luego asentir con una sonrisa leve.

– Creo que Oto-san le tenía miedo a Konoha, cada que estábamos por los alrededores el estaba inquieto, nervioso y atemorizado, eran los días donde pasaba la noche abrazándome y pidiendo que no le dejara –Relato con melancolía, sonríe con amargura y mira al hombre que le guiaba– A la final él fue quien me dejo a mí –Un silencio le siguió antes de ser roto por el Uchiha.

– Se lo que se siente, ven te llevare directamente con Naruto.

Al pasar por el escritorio de Shizune, este le saludo con un beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo a la pelinegra sonrojarse y a la viajera mirar hacia otro lado avergonzada, cuando ambos se encontraron frente a la figura del Hokage, la chica se sorprendió de que este fuera relativamente joven, contemporáneo con su edad, junto al rubio se encontraba una pelinegra de ojos perla con expresión resignada.

– ¿Qué te trae por acá Itachi? –Pregunto el Hokage con la boca llena, sin dejar de comer el Ramen traído por su prometida.

– ¡No hables y comas a la vez! –Exclamo la Hyuuga avergonzada– Discúlpelo, en realidad es bueno solo que no sabe de modales –Hablo la mujer a la acompañante del pelinegro, cuando poso su mirar perla en el Jade se quedo tan perpleja como Itachi al verla en la puerta de su casa.

– Discúlpeme usted por interrumpirlo en la hora de la comida –Contesto la chica con radiante sonrisa– Solo vengo a pedir permiso para investigar en la biblioteca de Konoha.

– ¿Por eso? No te preocupes y anda, anda –Acepto Naruto sin dar mayor replica o importancia. Cuando la chica iba a contestar en el despacho apareció un joven alto, de tez pálida y cabello azabache, la mirada ónix ausente le indico a la chica el pesar que estaría sufriendo– ¡Teme! –Llamo con alegría, el susodicho simplemente bufo fastidiado y capto inmediatamente la presencia de la chica.

_Ojos Jade._

– Sakura –Un simple susurro fue lo que escucho la chica antes de tener a ese hombre sobre si, con las manos en dirección a su turbante, todo su cuerpo emitió señales de alerta y su mirada se volvió horrorizada al tiempo que se apartaba dando pasos hacia atrás, un manotazo tras otro tratando de apartar a ese sujeto que prácticamente estaba encima suyo.

– ¡SASUKE! –Un grito escucho proveniente del guía que encontró en el barrio desolado.

Un grito femenino proveniente de su boca fue lo que escucho antes de que se viera libre de cualquier tipo de acercamiento, no observo su alrededor, solo permaneció con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a medida que su cuerpo se iba resbalando en la pared hasta quedar con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas y las manos sujetando fuertemente el turbante.

– Juubi-sama me protege, Juubi-sama me protege –Los murmullos a medio decir solo confundían mas a los que la rodeaban, interceptando miradas entre Sasuke desmayado de la nada frente a la chica y la chica murmurando como ida– Soy Juubi y Juubi-sama no tiene enemigos, Juubi es el Juubi-sama.

– Juubi –Intento llamar Itachi, con un acercamiento sutil, sobresaltando a la chica que inmediatamente les miro a todos con asombro, miro al muchacho que antes le había atacado y profirió una exclamación perpleja mientras se le acercaba gateando hacia él y lo movía.

– ¡Eh tipo! Despierta, no te mueras, despierta, despierta –Llamaba ella mientras sacudía con más fuerza, llevo su oído al pecho y suspiro aliviada al notarlo respirando– Disculpen –Siguió ahora con una reverencia hacia los testigos que la rodeaban– Es que me ataco y cada que sucede eso pasa, al Juubi-sama no le gusta que me ataquen y... Oto-san me dijo que podía matar a alguien por lo que tengo que ser siempre simpática y agradable para no buscar problemas con gente buena, gente mala me atacaría y ellos no importan, como aquellos bandidos que me atacaron y murieron, pero la gente buena si –La explicación no fue esperada pero aun así fue dada, los espectadores seguían perplejos y confusos sin lograr emitir una sola palabra– Emm, entonces iré a la biblioteca, esta de camino ya la vi así que no necesito que me guíen –Siguió ahora con una sonrisa radiante mientras se iba del despacho– Adiós, novia de Itachi-san.

.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? –Al recobrar la conciencia se vio en el hospital, rodeado de los pocos ex renegados que se incorporaron a las filas de Konoha como Suigetsu, Juugo, Itachi y Deidara, Sasori y Kisame estaban fuera de la aldea en una misión, el Hokage y Kakashi.

– Ella no es Sakura, se llama Juubi y esta...

– ¡Maldición! Ella es Sakura –Interrumpió a su hermano– Déjenme ir, sino me dicen donde carajos esta yo mismo la voy a buscar.

– Llamamos a Kakuzu para que le diga a Hidan, está en camino –La información que le dio Naruto le calmo un poco pero aun así siguió alistándose para irse de allí– Konan y Pain verán si pueden localizar a Madara.

– Ella es Sakura –Insistió el menor de los Uchiha.

– Ella se llama así misma Juubi, el demonio 10 colas, vino a buscar la verdad y nosotros deseamos saber que paso con ella así que no cometas otra maldita mierda –Hablo Itachi con furia desapareciendo de la habitación, en compañía de la mayoría, dejando al pelinegro con Naruto.

– Sai, Karin y Kiba están con ella investigando lo que ella les manda, tienen prohibido hablarle de algo más.

– Ella es Sakura.

– No estamos seguros si es nuestra Sakura –Le dijo antes de salir, dejándolo otra vez en soledad.

_Soledad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado._

_._

– Hola, me llamo Juubi y escucho una voz en mi cabeza, la voz es del Juubi-sama que es algo gruñón pero me quiere y me protege, yo lo quiero a él y deseo protegerlo también.

_Hola, me llamo Juubi._

.

.

.

Creo que en estos momentos me deben de odiar por el giro que dio la historia xD

Pero en fin, siento que este ha sido un capitulo que me gusto mucho y esta 'Juubi' simplemente la amo, esa manera de hablar y de comportarse rayando en lo demente y lo radiante, una locura radiante la verdad.

Espero que guste tanto como a mi ^^

Nos veremos la próxima actualización. Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo XV**

** Escucho una voz en mi cabeza ¿Tu no?**

.

.

Mi primer recuerdo es tan nítido como borroso, creo que borroso por algo físico, pero nítido en mi memoria. Estaba rodeada de negro, tenía los ojos abiertos debo aclarar, y estaba rodeada de oscuridad pero una figura frente a mi resaltaba, era un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, su rostro tenia facciones maduras y endurecidas, tal vez por los años, no pude ver ninguna cicatriz en su rostro pero luego me di cuenta que su cuerpo si tenía varias.

Quisiera ver sus ojos, pero nunca me los mostro, los ocultaba bajo un pedazo de tela igual de negra que sus ropas, pensé que era ciego pero luego me dijo que no lo era, volviendo a mi primer recuerdo estaba su semblante lleno de firmeza y determinación, mostraba una seguridad que en ese momento añore.

_Luego solo fue luz._

Mi oto-san me cuido cuando recupere la consciencia perdida entre el flash de luz, ese resplandor me llevo a la inconsciencia sin siquiera notarlo. Era curioso porque no note ese claro cambio entre luz y oscuridad, quiero pensar que todo en la vida es así. Mi oto-san me hablaba y yo podía entenderle pero nunca contestar, la voz en mi cabeza me indicaba que podía confiar en él y lo hice.

Escucho una voz en mi cabeza, es la de un hombre con voz muy profunda y gruesa que a veces ruge como un animal enjaulado, cuando le pregunto el por qué de ello me contesta que él es una bestia y que, en efecto, esta enjaulado en mi cuerpo.

Quiero saber cómo liberarlo, pero mis pensamientos no pueden ser ocultos para él y siempre me dice que no hay necesidad, que prefiere estar allí para protegerme.

_Juubi-sama me quiere y yo lo quiero a él._

Mi nombre es Juubi por la voz en mi interior, Oto-san no me dio un nombre y hasta que no pude hablar correctamente no me preocupe por ello, nunca me preocupe por cosas como mi pasado o mi nombre, solo me bastaba con oto-san y la voz gruñona de mi cabeza.

En mis viajes llevaba un kimono blanco sucio y rasgado, me cubría una capa negra pero aun así el kimono ya estaba en sus últimas, fue cuando oto-san me dio el dinero para ir a la Aldea de la Nube y comprarme una nueva vestimenta.

Caminaba mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad, pues nunca había pisado alguna aldea y mi trato con las personas se reducía a solo mi oto-san, aunque me advirtió que debía ser simpática y alegre para que ninguna buena persona saliera afectada, como fueron afectados aquellos bandidos que me asaltaron mientras me refrescaba en un rio.

_Murieron._

¿Soy mala por no sentir pena alguna debido a esas muertes? Eran tres sujetos que aprovecharon la ausencia de mi oto-san para atacarme, deje que ellos tomaran lo que deseaban, pero cuando desearon tocarme me altere, me aterrorice cuando uno toco mi cuello.

Solo recuerdo un grito y el cerrar mis ojos, quedando en la oscuridad total, solo los llegue a abrir cuando mi oto-san hablo preguntando por mi estado, lo primero que vi fueron los cuerpos marchitos frente a mí. Los mire sin sentimiento alguno, los mire sin darles importancia.

– _No merecen tu lastima o pena_.

Juubi-sama me había dicho, luego oto-san me lo había ratificado. Siempre era así, cuando uno hablaba el otro ratificaba, estaban conectados de alguna manera solo que no se dé cual manera, al parecer Juubi también era la voz en la cabeza de oto-san. Todos tienes una voz en su cabeza, me aseguro mi oto-san, dijo que algunos lo llaman conciencia o culpa, otros como yo tienen nombres personalizados y pueden contestar a mis preguntas, así que no me siento rara.

Volviendo al tema de la aldea, tengo un problema de atención grave lo sé, cuando fui a esa aldea me encontré con un hombre que cantaba en rimas y hablaba raro, se movía de una manera cómica y se me escapo una risa llamando su atención.

Un trigueño recuerdo, alto y grande, Juubi-sama me había susurrado que tuviera cuidado que, aunque él no llegaría nunca a dañarme, era alguien que poseía una voz interior peligrosa y lo convertía en alguien de cuidado.

Logre huir de ese hombre grande, al parecer se había quedado perplejo por algo, compre el lindo kimono negro, para combinar con mi oto-san, y fui en la búsqueda de mi oto-san.

Ese fue el primer día en que use el nombre de 'Juubi' como mío, yo seria 'Juubi' y el seria 'Juubi-sama', lo acordamos luego de darle el nombre a la encargada de la tienda, bueno en realidad fui yo quien lo decidió, el gruñón solo emitió un bufido y supuse que aceptaba.

¿Mi turbante? Siempre lo llevo, oto-san y Juubi-sama me dicen que por nada del mundo me lo quite, que solo me lo quite para lavarme el cabello pero nunca lo vea ni deje a nadie que lo vea, ya imaginaran lo difícil que es lavarme mi bello cabello. Sé que es bello porque al tacto es suave, es delicado y largo, deseo ver el color pero no puedo desobedecerlos.

No me importaría vivir así para siempre, pero con el paso del tiempo me debilitaba y mi Oto-san se preocupaba, se que Juubi-sama también estaba angustiado aunque solo gruñera y rugiera.

Fue un día cerca de Konoha, donde oto-san se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza, pensé que era como los otros días en los que siente nervios y terror por las cercanías de Konoha pero ese día estaba muy relajado.

– La verdad está en Konoha. Mi vida por la tuya, mi energía solo para ti.

Sus palabras solo fueron susurros dichos tras mi oreja, no le entendí pero cuando deje de sentir su respiración, cuando su calor fue comenzando a descender, supe que había muerto. No grite, no solloce, no gimotea, solo lloraba en silencio sin entender el porqué de su muerte, el porqué de morir de esa manera, Juubi me hablaba pero no quería escucharlo aunque lo hacía claramente.

– Debías obtener su energía vital para vivir, sino daba su energía ibas a morir. Alguno de los dos debía morir.

No lo creí justo, no lo deseaba aceptar pero recordé que la negación era más dolorosa así que mentalice mi aceptación y al día siguiente le sepulte, pase la noche abrazada a su cadáver y en el día lo sepulte, con mucho esfuerzo ya que soy torpe y no tengo mucha destreza, oto-san siempre hacia todo por mí.

Es cuando llego a Konoha, radiante y alegre porque oto-san me desea acá y porque acá esta la verdad que me dijo mi oto-san, al saberla podre ver mi cabello y mirarme en un espejo, podre peinarlo frente al espejo y sonreír radiante luciendo un elaborado peinado, es vanidad lo sé.

Creo que la verdad está en la biblioteca, siempre está la información en la biblioteca ¿No? Un viajero que me encontré en el camino me dijo que Konoha es la base de las verdades, todas estaban archivadas en la biblioteca al público y eran estudiadas en la academia.

Me encontré con esta ansiedad o nerviosismo en mi estomago al entrar, tal vez las dos, conocí a un guía que decía ser Itachi Uchiha, también al Hokage Naruto-sama y su prometida, según me dijeron, como también a la novia de Itachi-san, al 'teme' que me había atacado, al parecer es enfermo o tiene un trastorno mental, pobre.

En la biblioteca me encontré con una chica pelirroja que se llama Karin, su novio Kiba y un chico llamado Sai, presentaciones muy casuales sin apellidos, ellos venían por el Hokage, tenían una orden para ayudarme en mi investigación.

Juubi-sama me dijo que no me fiara mucho de sus intensiones o en la verdad de sus palabras, le hice caso y les indique lo que buscaba, en realidad les mentí para que se perdieran entre las hileras de estantes llenos de libros y así yo poder escapar hacia otra.

.

– Por cierto ¿Qué buscamos? –La pregunta que formulo Sakura a la nada luego de horas de caminata fue directamente para el Juubi quien bufo fastidiado.

– _No seas tonta y pon tu mente a trabajar_ –Ante ese gruñido y regaño la chica formo un puchero triste y estampo su cabeza contra un estante.

– Juubi-sama es malo –Murmuro con fingido pesar.

– ¿Ahora hablas sola? –La voz masculina le sobresalto debido a lo sorpresiva de la misma, guio su mirada en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y encontró al tipo que la había atacado en el despacho recostado sobre un estante, a una distancia prudente.

– Hablo con Juubi-sama –Contesto desafiante aunque no causo ningún efecto en el pelinegro.

– ¿Con quién? –La pregunta fue en un tono extrañado, muy confuso al igual que su semblante.

– Mi voz interior ¿Tú no tienes una? –La respuesta no fue muy bien tomada por el pelinegro quien solo negó levemente mientras su mirada se intensificaba llegando a incomodarla.

– _Dile que se largue, ese Uchiha no me agrada_.

– ¿Es un Uchiha? –La pregunta fue a la nada, Sasuke enarco una ceja ante ello– ¿Eres familiar de Itachi-san? Por cierto, Juubi-sama desea que te 'largues' porque no le agradas así que por favor retírate –La incoherencia con la que Sakura le hablaba le dejaba desorientado.

– Sakura –Le llamo para probar suerte, sin acercarse ahora, ya le habían comentado que la chica al sentirse amenazada podía llegar hasta matarlo.

– Disculpa, mi nombre es Juubi y soy de todos lados, excepto Konoha, perdí la memoria así que puede que me conozcas pero yo no te conozco aunque definitivamente no puedo ser Sakura –La firmeza y relajo con que hablaba le dejo descolocado, era como escuchar a un niño hablar con convicción, con decisión, su Sakura ahora era una niña en cuerpo de mujer.

– Discúlpame a mi –Fue lo que prefiero decir, con suavidad– ¿Qué estas buscando?

– Estoy buscando la verdad pero Juubi-sama no me quiere ayudar –Dijo con un puchero que le resulto enternecedor al Uchiha.

– Comienza buscando entonces por 'Juubi' –Le sugirió con una leve sonrisa, la chica le mira con radiante alegría y amplia sonrisa, totalmente agradecida pero luego frunce el ceño.

– Gracias pero me acuerdo que te dije que te retiraras –Dijo la chica de ojos jade con fingido desinterés– Me agradas pero a Juubi-sama no le agradas y yo lo quiero mucho por lo que confió mas en él.

– Haces bien –Se limito a decir con una leve sonrisa– Estaré cerca por si necesitas ayuda para ubicar el libro –Dijo ahora volteándose y alejándose lentamente de la chica, ella al notar el detalle se sobresalto y le dio alcance.

– Ayúdame a buscar el libro –Pidió– Pero luego te vas –Siguió ahora soltándolo.

Sasuke casi suelta un carcajada ante eso, pero decide callar y buscar el tomo donde se encontraría todo lo que se necesita, caminaron entre los estantes por unos minutos hasta llegar frente a un libro notablemente grueso y de cubierta empastada color rojo, verde y rosa.

– Que combinación tan fea de colores –Dijo la chica despectivamente cuando tuvo el libro en las manos– Ahora si vete –Dijo mientras se dirigía apresurada hacia una de las mesas de madera ocultas en un rincón.

El chico solo desapareció y se ubico en lo alto de un estante donde podía observar a la chica con tranquilidad.

– Es ella –Reconoció la voz al instante y rodo los ojos fastidiado– Me dijo Itachi que solo tu pudiste reconocerla aunque armaste un escándalo con la pobre chica, típico en ti cuando se trata de Cerezo.

– Cállate Hidan o mejor dicho ¿Tsuna Haruno? –Se burlo el muchacho sin apartar la vista de la curiosa chica del turbante que de vez en cuando comenzaba a hablar sola, supuso que hablaría con el Juubi.

– Ni me lo recuerdes, matare a Madara apenas lo tenga enfrente, pude facilitarle mucho las cosas a Cerezo si no se hubiera entrometido.

– ¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos? –Pregunto sin mucho interés.

– No, tampoco deseo recordar que una vez ame tan fervientemente, sería lamentable vivir con la convicción de que la persona que amas no vive –Lo dicho por Hidan lo obligo a mirarle de reojo y lo encontró mirándolo fijamente a él– Sufrir eternamente lo que tu sufriste por año y medio no es muy tentador la verdad, aunque a ti se te suma la culpa y el remordimiento.

– Abusas de tu suerte –Fue lo único que murmuro para seguir viendo a la chica que ahora tenía una expresión de inocente sorpresa en su semblante– Creo que algo descubrió.

– Ella es Sakura pero no es nuestra Sakura, aun –Fue el último comentario que Sasuke escucho de Hidan antes de que este desapareciera.

_¿Por qué todos se lo recalcaban tanto?_

– Acá dice que eres una especie de demonio, una Bestia de Diez Colas –Habla la chica de mirar jade con inocente asombro.

– _Tú sabías que era una bestia_ –Le contesta Juubi-sama sin dar mucha importancia.

– Si pero acá dice que tu primer contenedor fue la Gran Sabia llamada Hana y luego habla de una historia aburrida ¿Tengo que leerla? –Pregunto con fastidio.

– _Claro, tonta_ –Le regaño, logrando que formara otro puchero triste aunque acato la orden sin más reclamo.

Pasado ya el medio día, entrando el atardecer, la chica se dedico completamente a leer todo sobre Hana y todo lo relacionado directa o indirectamente con Sakura Haruno, leyó sobre la Organización que creó la misma y sobre cada uno de sus miembros, también se instruyo sobre Obito Uchiha, el malo de la historia.

– Bueno, la historia no fue tan aburrida –Termino concluyendo– Pobre Sakura-sama, no pudo ser feliz junto a Sasuke-sama.

– _¿No encuentras relación alguna?_ –Interrogo el demonio.

– Claro, puede que yo sea una descendiente de Hana –Concluyo con ánimo y una radiante sonrisa, pero el demonio solo bufo exasperado.

– _El legado de los Haruno era de puros primogénitos idiota y Sakura Haruno es contemporánea con tu edad_ –Termino diciendo exasperado.

– ¿Entonces como es que soy contenedora del Juubi? –Cuestiono con clara confusión.

– _Busca a ese tal Hidan o a Madara, ellos te dirán, en realidad cualquiera te puede decir pero ve mejor con ellos_ –Termino diciéndole con resignación– _¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?_

– ¡HEY! No me digas tonta –Reclamo luego de otro puchero mientras cerraba el libro y lo llevaba a su lugar, en la salida encontró a Sai, Karin y Kiba esperándola– ¿Ustedes sabrán donde encontrar a Hidan o a Madara? –Pregunto con naturalidad y una sonrisa, los ninjas se miraron confundidos entre si y luego alzaron los hombros restándole importancia.

– Justo Hidan acaba de llegar de una misión –Mintió Karin– Podemos llevarte hasta allí rápido si lo deseas.

– ¿Me cargaran? –Pregunto emocionada– Oto-san dejo de cargarme cuando aprendí a caminar, aunque había ocasiones en que lo hacía para ir más rápido, soy torpe así que me caía mucho –Confeso sacando la lengua un poco avergonzada.

– No te preocupes, iras en el lomo de Akamaru –Hablo el castaño antes de emitir un silbido, al instante apareció por el camino un perro inmenso corriendo hacia ellos, la chica de ojos jade lo miro totalmente emocionada y antes de emitir palabra alguna ya estaba junto al perro haciéndole todo tipo de caricias y monerías.

– ¿Quién es el perrito más bello y grande de Konoha? Si, si, Akamaru lo es –Escucharon hablarle como si fuera un bebe, el perro se dejaba hacer con lo que parecía una sonrisa y la lengua de lado, luego se monto sobre el lomo del perro y apunto hacia el frente– Hacia la torre donde esta Naruto-sama –Exclamo y el perro salió corriendo rápidamente arrancando un chillido emocionado de la chica.

– Ella no es Sakura –Dijo Karin mirando melancólicamente en dirección hacia donde había desaparecido Akamaru– Ella solo es el cuerpo de Sakura, nuestra Sakura murió ese día –Declaro desapareciendo, Kiba emitió un chasquido y desapareció igual.

– Se equivocan, ella es la Sakura que sería si no hubiera sufrido tanto, ella es Sakura, nuestra Sakura.

.

– Gracias Akamaru –Se despidió del canino con un ademan exagerado con su brazo extendido para luego voltear, Akamaru la había dejado en el balcón del Hokage y se sorprendió al encontrarlo con varias personas que parecían ser ninjas– Ups, disculpen si interrumpo –Dijo un poco avergonzada pero luego sonríe radiante al ver algunas caras conocidas, como la del chico Uchiha familiar de Itachi, el propio Itachi, su novia, el Hokage y su prometida.

– Tranquila Juubi-chan, estábamos esperando por ti –Hablo dulcemente Itachi con una media sonrisa, a su lado la pelinegra novia de Itachi sonríe con él.

– ¿Enserio? –Se emociono– Por cierto Itachi-san tu novia es muy bonita, espero poder ver la boda, nunca he visto una boda, sería lindo que la primera sea la tuya así podre sonreír radiante por ustedes –Dijo mientras una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la chica novia de Itachi era Shizune quien no pudo colorear todo su rostro de rojo por la vergüenza, en cambio la mayoría en la sala se ríe por lo bajo, Itachi a carcajadas.

– _No seas tan incoherente, tonta_ –Regaño el Juubi.

– No me digas tonta –Exclamo ella enfadada y luego noto la mirada extrañada de todos sobre ella– Ups, lo que pasa es que la voz en mi cabeza que en realidad es un demonio enjaulado en mi cuerpo me regaña y me dice tonta muy seguido, es un gruñón de primera pero me quiere y me protege, por eso es que su amigo, el familiar de Itachi-san se desmayo cuando me vi amenazada, luego Juubi-sama me dijo que le caía mal pero a mí me cayó bien y me ayudo, aunque debo hacerle caso a Juubi-sama él sabe mucho –Hablo sin detenerse, cambiando su expresión a medida que hablaba, logrando desorientar a más de uno.

– Me llamo Sasuke por cierto –Acoto Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, mínima pero que expresaba la diversión ante la actitud de la chica, ella ante ese nombre abrió los ojos en desorbita y se acerco mucho a Sasuke tomándole de las manos asombrando a todos, hasta el propio Sasuke.

– Sakura-sama estaba perdidamente enamorada de usted, una lástima que no pudieran estar juntos –Dijo con total y genuina pena, pero luego soltó sus manos y le miro ceñuda– Pero déjeme decirle que en el libro aclararon fervientemente e indirectamente que usted era un completo idiota, arrogante y egoísta además, solo hiso que ella se alejara y sufriera, aun así ella prefirió morir que verlo morir a usted –Sentencio con firmeza, Sasuke enarco una ceja y los demás miraron incómodos la escena– Desearía ser Sakura-sama –Dijo luego a la nada, con aspecto pensativo– Ella era fuerte y seguro que dominaría Juubi-sama y su poder mejor que yo –Bromeo con una risita– Volviendo al tema, necesito a Hidan o a Madara.

– Yo soy Hidan, cerezo –Dijo alzando levemente la mano.

– Y yo Madara –Hablo un hombre saliendo de entre el grupo de gente, Sakura los miro con radiante sonrisa haciendo que muchos se preguntaran si no dolía sonreír tanto.

– Juubi-sama me dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarme a saber porque soy su contenedora aun cuando mi edad es contemporánea con la de Sakura-sama la ultima descendiente de Hana-sama –Formulo su petición con calma.

– Tonta, tú eres Sakura –Hablo Sasuke con serenidad, logrando una fulminante mirada de todos pero cuando posaron otra vez su mirada en la chica quedaron confundidos. Ella tenía un dedo sobre sus labios y una expresión totalmente pensativa, comenzó a contar y rememorar para luego sobresaltarse con asombro.

– ¡Cierto! –Exclamo sin mucho– El tiempo es contemporáneo, hace 1 año 5 meses y 29 días yo tengo mi primer recuerdo y hace 1 año y 6 meses que Sakura-sama desapareció, no puede ser simple casualidad –Concluyo con simpleza y otra sonrisa, dejando a todos descolocados ante su relajo– Entonces si me quito el turbante mi cabello será rosado lindo como el de Sakura-sama –Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el turbante, deshaciendo de un ágil movimiento.

Las hebras rosadas cayeron sobre sus hombros, hasta donde finaliza su espalda, la chica tomo su cabello con emoción entre sus manos y lo paso por su rostro con delicadeza. Todos quedaron silenciados por el momento, hasta que Madara nota un extraño dibujo tatuado en su frente.

– ¿Qué es eso en tu frente? –La chica lo mira curiosa y hace el amago de mirar hacia arriba, sin mucho éxito claro, Hidan intenta acercarse pero ella retrocede con desconfianza.

– No toques, puedes dañar mi cabello –Dijo con una mueca que a todos le pareció graciosa.

– Sakura –Llamo Sasuke en forma de regaño logrando captar su atención, fue cuando ella cayó en cuenta de algo.

– Estaba enamorada de ti –Dijo mientras lo señalaba nada disimulada con una mueca contraída.

– ¿Tan malo sería? –Bromea el pelinegro.

– Claro que si, eres un idiota, los libros lo dijeron.

– No siempre hay razón en los libros –Contraataco comenzado a desesperarse por la actitud de la muchacha.

– Pero debes aceptar que allí sí que tuvieron razón –Se burlo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

– En todo caso yo no soy tu Sakura, ella estaba enamorada de ti, no yo –Sentencio la chica– Yo solo amo a Juubi-sama y a oto-san –Ante la mención del mismo ella calló abruptamente– ¿Mi madre es Rin?

– Si –Contesto Itachi con calma.

– Mi oto-san algunas noches lloraba por ella, decía que le fallo –Memorizo un poco– Nunca supe a que se refería, tampoco le tome mucha importancia.

– ¿Como era tu oto-san? –Pregunto Hidan con el ceño fruncido.

– Era alto, mayor que yo, fuerte y ágil, cabello castaño oscuro casi negro pero nunca le vi los ojos ni cuando murió, siempre los tapaba con una cinta –Comenzó a describirlo con una sonrisa– Un excelente hombre la verdad, si fuera mayor me casaría con el sin dudarlo, lo único era que le tenía miedo a Konoha ¿Lo dije antes?

– Me lo dijiste a mí, pero ellos no lo sabían –Aclaro suavemente Itachi, la chica asintió.

– Tenia una conexión con Juubi-sama, porque siempre uno hablaba el otro confirmaba y ratificaba –Dijo ahora con una sonrisa divertida– Nunca pude hacerle una broma a oto-san porque el gruñón de Juubi-sama le decía.

– Tal vez Juubi-sama sepa el nombre de tu oto-san y sepa que significa ese dibujo en tu frente –Aventuro Itachi con delicadeza.

– _Y juran que se lo soltare tan fácil a ellos._

– Tienes razón, en ese caso no me pudieron decir mucho así que hasta acá llego mi estadía en Konoha –Sentencio la chica con calma y otra sonrisa, omitiendo el comentario del Juubi-sama.

– ¿Por qué te vas? –Exigió saber Sasuke.

– A oto-san no le gustaba Konoha así que me iré a otra aldea, tal vez en el camino logre sonsacar un poco de información a Juubi-sama.

– No seas tonta y quédate –Gruño Sasuke, la chica le miro feo y le mato con la mirada.

– _El tiene razón, tonta_ –Escucho la voz entre burlona del demonio en su cabeza y soltó un suspiro exasperada.

– No me digas tonta idiota y Juubi-sama-gruñón tampoco me digas tonta –Exploto– Me quedare pero no quiero estar cerca del idiota y preferiblemente un lugar con MUCHO ruido para no escuchar al Juubi-sama-gruñón –Exigió enfadada.

– Puedes quedarte conmigo –Invito Itachi al notar que era quien sobrellevaba mejor a la chica.

– No ¿Cómo podría? Tú y tu novia deben hacer sus cosas para hacer bebes, por cierto también quiero ser madrina, seria emocionante –Comenzó otra vez a hablar de sin detenerse– Oto-san me dijo que para hacer bebes se hacen 'cosas' aunque nunca me aclaro que tipo de cosas –Dijo con inocencia.

La cara de todos fue un poema, Hidan y Madara ocultaron una sonrisa burlona, Itachi, Shizune y Hinata no encontraron donde ocultar su sonrojo, la risa zorruna de Naruto rodeo la sala, Sasuke le miro con malicia y Sakura solo les miraba curiosa.

– Yo puedo enseñarte, luego de la teoría iríamos a la práctica o podemos ir directo a la práctica –Hablo Sasuke con una picara sonrisa.

– Yo no deseo tener sexo contigo, Juubi-sama dijo que el sexo se debe disfrutar porque si no es violación, no creo que disfrute contigo y no quiero ser violada, suena a algo feo –Hablo con simpleza logrando por fin que Hidan, Itachi y Madara soltaran la carcajada acompañando a Naruto, todos riéndose de Sasuke.

– ¿Solo te hacías la inocente? –Pregunto Hinata confundida.

– Dije que oto-san nunca me aclaro que tipo de cosas, pero Juubi-sama es muy especifico en sus explicaciones –Contesto con normalidad.

– Tonta –Se lamento Sasuke tapando su rostro ante lo dicho por la peli rosada.

– ¿Entonces donde te vas a quedar? –Pregunto Naruto por fin.

– Me quedare con Akamaru –Respondió con seriedad, haciendo que desencajaran la mandíbula– O tal vez con Naruto-sama, Juubi-sama dijo que tu voz interior es tan seria como él, en resumen igual de gruñona.

– Me llamaste Naruto-sama –Lloriqueo de la emoción.

– No te acostumbres, cuando recupere sus recuerdos serás otra vez Naruto a secas –Dijo Sasuke tajante.

– ¿Recuperar mis recuerdos? ¿Quién dijo que deseo recuperarlos?

– _En definitiva eres una tonta._

.

.

.

Ahora sí que me mataron, lo sé.

Creo que muchos notaron por dónde va la cuestión, deseo que me hablen de la nueva Juubi, tan niña, radiante, demente e inocente ^^

¿Adivinen quien tiene el ultimo capitulo hecho? Yo \0

Sera publicado mañana o el martes en la tarde, pero esta mas que listo el capitulo final que seria el numero 16.

Pasen por mi otra historia de SasuSaku "**Road to Darkness**" (Publicidad barata, lo se u.u)

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** EL FIN! T_T

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Kibou **__**no Kakera**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo XVI**

** Fragmento de Esperanza.**

.

.

¿Podría alguien tenerle miedo a la luz? Cualquiera pensaría que todo aquel que le teme a la oscuridad es alguien normal, con un miedo normal, anormal seria temerle a la luz ¿Verdad?

Alguien alguna vez dijo que se podía perdonar fácilmente a un niño que teme a la oscuridad, la verdadera tragedia es cuando los hombres temen la luz ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el hecho de temerle a la luz es algo trágico y malvada?

Metafóricamente la luz es el bien, la luz es lo bueno, la oscuridad es la mala, la parte podrida de todo.

_La verdad es luz, la mentira es oscuridad_.

– ¿Quién dijo que quería recuperar mis recuerdos?

¿Sera ella acaso aquella tragedia? ¿Será ella acaso un típico ejemplo de temor a la luz, a la luz de los recuerdos? Todos estaban callados, absortos en sus pensamientos y confusos sentimientos, Sakura les miraba con curiosa intriga, inocencia es lo que sus ojos irradiaban, ella era totalmente puro, "Un ente totalmente puro" llegaron a pensar algunos, concordando sin saberlo.

Pero el Juubi sabía cada sentir de la chica, sabía que cuando vio morir a esos bandidos no sintió nada, les resultaron insignificantes, unas vidas que para ella no valían nada, estaba seguro que toda Konoha podía morir y para ella no significaría nada, Juubi sabía que todos ellos estaban engañados.

– _Debes remover el sello de tu frente_ –Fue lo que llego a decir el Juubi con voz exigente, una orden clara y tajante que formo otra mueca intrigada en la chica, mientras una mano descuidada se tocaba el lugar donde la figura se alzaba.

– ¿Por qué? Yo no deseo quitarlo, a lo mejor a oto-san le gustaba porque pasaba horas observándolo, yo recuerdo que lo observaba –Comenzó a hablar como era común en ella– Cuando me quitaba el turbante, los primeros meses en donde me cuido, el observaba mucho mi frente, a lo mejor observaba mi dibujo y le parecía bonito.

– Sakura –Llamo Hidan con calma– Ese sello debe ser removido –Termino un tanto más exigente.

– He dicho que no lo deseo –Aseguro la chica con mala cara– Si, Sakura no regresara así que olvídense de ella, la lloraron un año y 6 meses exactos, pueden seguir llorándola hasta su propia muerte –Dijo sin delicadeza o sentimiento de culpa al ver los rostros contraídos por el dolor.

– No seas estúpida –Grito Sasuke con rabia, aunque Sakura pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor así que una sonrisa ladeada con sorna guindo en sus labios.

– Duele ¿Verdad? –Dijo aun con la sonrisa– Sakura ha muerto, ella sufrió y lloro mucho, vivió por todos ustedes, pero yo no, Juubi no vivirá por nadie que no sea su oto-san y Juubi-sama.

– ¡Maldición recapacita! –Siguió Sasuke llegando a alterarse más, haciendo amago de acercarse a la chica la cual amplio su sonrisa en una radiante.

– Oto-san dijo que no podía dañar a las personas buenas, pero ustedes son malos, así que no creo que importe mucho –Advirtió con simpatía siniestra, dejando a todos perplejos, Itachi inmediatamente ordeno a Shizune retirarse, Naruto también lo hizo con Hinata pidiendo que no llamara a nadie más– Eso es, alejen a las personas buenas, no quiero dañarlas.

– _¡¿QUÉ HACES NIÑA TONTA?!_ –Rugió el Juubi en su mente.

– ¿Qué es ser una buena persona? Los que apoyan y protegen a sus seres queridos, los que ayudan desinteresadamente –Aseguro ella con firmeza– Ellos son malos, todos los Uchiha son malos, no Itachi-san por supuesto, el protegió a su ser más querido a cambio de la humillación y la mala vida que llevo, Naruto-sama siempre fue aquel que apoyo a quien sea que lo necesitara, el es bueno, a ustedes nada les pasara –Dijo mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa– Por otro lado esta Madara Uchiha, maldad en cada fibra de su cuerpo, egoísmo sin parar, como Hidan quien realiza sacrificios humanos independientemente de quien se trate –Siguió en su descripción, luego realizo una pausa y poso su mirada en Sasuke, dejándolo helado– Sasuke Uchiha, siempre egoísta, siempre el vengador, siempre el arrogante, siempre traidor, siempre imbécil –Lo describió con asco, con desprecio– Sakura te debió de odiar, ella debió odiarte para así poder ser feliz, ella nunca fue feliz estando a tu lado, sintiendo lo que sentía, ella nunca fue feliz, ella nunca pudo ser feliz por todos ustedes, ella creía que la felicidad era que todos ustedes sean felices pero se equivoco –Siguió ahora con rabia, llegando a los murmullos– Yo fui feliz, Juubi si fue feliz junto a oto-san, con Juubi-sama, solo a ellos necesitaba y el murió, el murió por mi –Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, por su semblante de hielo– ¿Si él murió siendo tan excelente hombre porque no hacerlo ustedes? ¿Por qué no librar al mundo de escoria como ustedes?

– _¡BASTA!_ –Grito Juubi-sama pero ella le ignoro– _No digas cosas de las que no sabes nada._

– El era un excelente hombre, el era el hombre perfecto –Prosiguió ahora con voz rota.

– _El era Obito Uchiha, el que le desgracio la vida a Sakura Haruno, directa e indirectamente_ –Dijo el Juubi con lentitud, con un deje de pesar que Sakura no capto porque todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, las nauseas se instalaron en su estomago y con una arqueada alerto a los testigos sobre su malestar.

Ella sabia quien era Obito Uchiha, ella había leído totalmente la historia, ella había leído toda la verdad documentada en ese libro, conocía la historia de Obito Uchiha, la de Kakashi, la de Madara, la de Hidan, la de Naruto, la de Sasuke, todo lo que se relacionara con Sakura Haruno ella lo sabía, lo había leído y lo había memorizado.

En un instante pensó comprender lo que antes, siendo Sakura Haruno, había sentido al descubrir algo que le cambiaba la vida, algo que le cambiaria la manera de pensar sobre lo que pensaba era la realidad.

Su realidad era Juubi-sama y Oto-san, ellos eran su realidad y ahora una había caído, despedazado, vuelta pedazos tan minúsculos que aunque intentara detenerlos estos se escurrían entre sus dedos.

– Él era una farsa –Susurro a media voz mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban calladamente por sus mejillas.

_Nadie en la sala entendió el cambio tan repentino._

Esa fue la última imagen que Sasuke tuvo de Sakura antes de que esta cayera pesadamente hacia el piso, el pudo ver el momento exacto en que se desvanecería y actuó como siempre hacia con Sakura, por instinto.

La tomo en brazos impidiendo algún golpe que dañara su cuerpo, la tomo con delicadeza y suavidad, como si de la porcelana más fina se tratara. La mueca contrariada por el dolor le hizo arrugar el semblante, dolía verla en ese estado.

Los demás le imitaron casi al instante de ver a la chica en brazos de él, lo primero que hizo Madara fue observar con detalle el sello y asombrándose al notar el diseño del mismo, eran los Kanji que conformaban la palabra "Shannaro".

– Sello muy peculiar –Señalo Madara al resto– No sé exactamente como removerlo pero puedo investigar.

– No sabemos si dejara que lo hagan, puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad –Agrego Hidan con el ceño fruncido, Itachi iba a comentar algo pero se colocaron alertas ante el movimiento en el cuerpo de la muchacha alejándose disimuladamente de ella, excepto Sasuke que no dejo de tenerla en brazos.

– _Removerlo no es gran cosa_ –Se quedaron perplejos ante el cambio de tono en la voz de la chica, sonando casi como una bestia, lo comprobaron cuando la misma se levanto sin abrir los ojos y haciendo como si observara los alrededores.

– Eres el Juubi ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Naruto con algo de sutileza, ella dirigió su rostro hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona aun sin abrir sus ojos.

– _Es una pregunta retorica, lo sabes_ –Dijo el restándole importancia, Sasuke frunció el ceño y esto capto la atención del Juubi– _Que galante de tu parte ir en auxilio de la tonta sin miedo alguno, sin importar que pueda hacer con tu miserable vida_ –Se burlo.

– No me jodas –Advirtió el joven haciendo reír al Juubi tétricamente.

– _Esta bien, hagamos negocios_ –Finalizo el mismo con seriedad– _No se debía enterar primero de que era el cuerpo de Sakura, primero debía descubrir quién era su oto-san en realidad, pero todo se volvió confuso y sinceramente ella no ayuda mucho._

– ¿Por qué nos ayudas? –Interrogo Itachi.

– _No los ayudo, ilusos_ –Respondió tajante– _Ayudo a Sakura, mi contenedora no puede ser alguien tan volátil como Juubi lo es, sin lazo alguno con nadie más que su oto-san, en eso Juubi tenía razón, Sakura es una mejor contenedora por los lazos tan estrechos que posee con todo el que la rodeaba._

– Ella te quiere, prácticamente estas traicionando su confianza–Dijo Madara con suspicacia.

– _¿Vieron lo radiante que puede ser Juubi feliz?_ –Interrogo con seriedad– _Sakura puede llegar a ser igual de radiante, mas caritativa, mi poder seria bien administrado, incluyendo que si se aparea con alguien apto sus hijos pueden ser posibles contenedores y no volveré a la cárcel de la Luna._

– Juubi solo tenía ojos para su Oto-san y el murió, Sakura esta perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke y el es alguien apto a tu poder –Concluyo Hidan con molestia– Las estas usando.

– _El cuerpo se debilitaba, tenerme era agotar y estaba muriendo de a poco_ –Explico con calma, ignorando los comentarios que podrían surgir– _Oto-san le entrego su energía vital, le dio el poder que le faltaba para poder ser una digna contenedora, solo un niño poderoso, como los Uchiha, podría soportar este poder, son 7 demonios deben recordar_ –Finalizo con seriedad.

– ¡¿Por qué no volver a la cárcel de la Luna?! –Acuso Sasuke.

– _Porque si abandono su cuerpo ella morirá imbécil_ –Rugió el Juubi– _Te detesto, en realidad te detesto por todo lo que llego a sufrir Sakura, pero eres el único que no se le acercara con temor, eres el único que no le importara que tenga una maldita bestia en su interior, lo comprobé hace un momento, además de que eres el único que esta imbécil amó y amara._

– ¿Cómo quitamos el sello? –Exigió Madara antes de que el silencio se formara.

– _Sasuke deberá realizarlo, de todos los Uchiha_ _es el que posee el lazo mas fuerte con Sakura_–Indico– _Entra en la mente de Sakura con el Sharingan, eso es todo, el resto deberás hacerlo por cuenta propia_ –Explico ambiguamente, soltó un bufido y dirigió su rostro hacia ellos, aun con los ojos cerrados– _Juubi regresara, pero ya estará más calmada y podrán hablar con ella pero no aconsejo que lo hagan, envíenla a un apartamento o casa desolada, no se queden en los alrededores y si intenta escapar no la detengan, yo me encargare de que regrese_ –Termino de dar las instrucciones sentado y luego de una bocanada de aire vuelven a ver el jade mirar de la chica.

Sasuke estaba atascado, con los pies clavados en el piso, no sabiendo si respirar o pensar, siendo incapaz de realizar ambas a la vez, tomando en cuenta la magnitud de las circunstancias.

Estaba molesto con lo que la bestia dijo pero nada podía hacer contra ello, Madara interiormente siempre supo que Sakura tampoco seria para él, se consoló con el pensamiento de que por fin había elegido a un Uchiha acorde a su poder.

– ¿Dónde dormiré? –Emitió la chica con una amplia y radiante, aunque desquiciada, sonrisa.

.

– Sera el último día que pueda conversar con Juubi-sama ¿Verdad? –Murmuro con nostalgia la peli rosada– Sakura-sama me olvidara, olvidara todas mis memorias, seremos solo un punto muerto en su vida ¿Verdad?

– _No lo sé, pero como es Sakura, ella tratara por todos los medios de conservarte, aunque sea tus recuerdos, ella está dormida pero al despertar agradecerá a quien ocupo su lugar y quien cuido de su cuerpo_ –Explico con su voz calmada y profunda.

– Ella es una muy buena persona –Concluyo con firmeza y seguridad, escucho la risa de Juubi-sama en su cabeza y sonríe ampliamente.

– _Ella es lo que es por lo que sufrió y supero, ella es una excelente persona por sus pesares_ –Le explico con calma.

– Hizo de oto-san una excelente persona, ella es lo máximo –Sentencio con mas energías– Ella debe regresar, lo merece ¿Verdad? Yo solo soy una intrusa en este cuerpo ¿Verdad?

– _Formabas_ _parte de una de los tantos guardianes, solo que ahora no lo recuerdas_ –Revelo con serenidad, la chica asintió lentamente– _Eras Inner, una especie de guardiana mental, de pequeña Sakura pensó que tenia doble personalidad por tu actitud tan... Peculiar._

– ¡Oh! Así que yo también estuve con Sakura-sama –Exclamo asombrada– Cuéntame mas –Pidió emocionada.

– _Como Sakura, tuviste un encaprichamiento con el Uchiha menor, todo lo que sentía Sakura lo llevabas al extremo y lo expresabas en su mente de manera mas radiante y escandalosa _–confeso ahora con burla.

– Uh, una tacha en mi expediente –Se lamento– Mejor deja de contarme que me deprimo –Bromeo con una sonrisa amplia.

– _Tú no desaparecerás, estarás conmigo en el cuerpo de Sakura y seguiremos conversando como normalmente lo hacemos_ –Le tranquilizo– _Nuestras puertas estarán conectadas dentro de Sakura_.

– ¿Enserio? En ese caso no me importa, yo no quería dejar a Juubi-sama pero ahora que se esto no creo que haya problema alguno –Sonríe mas radiante.

– _Tonta_ –Murmuro con una sonrisa que la chica no pudo ver pero si sentir.

.

– ¿Descansaste?

– Itachi-san, es muy temprano –Lloriqueo aferrada al pomo de la puerta con aspecto desaliñado.

– ¿Qué? Si pasan de las 7 de la mañana –Se extraño el muchacho.

– Pero si oto-san deja que duerma hasta entrado el medio día, me decía "Duerme todo lo que gustes, eres un niña y debes dormir suficiente para reponer energías" –Explico ahora con una sonrisa que recomponía su estado.

– Pero si pasas los 20 –Bromeo con una leve sonrisa– Anda, alístate que Naruto-sama desea que te reúnas con todos.

– Naruto-sama deberá saber que las niñas duermen hasta entrado el medio día –Se fue refunfuñando dejando la puerta abierta para que Itachi entrara– Por cierto, no soy Sakura-sama, estoy en el cuerpo de Sakura-sama pero no soy Sakura-sama, en realidad soy una guardiana de Sakura-sama, me llamo Inner y aun cuando Sakura-sama recupere la memoria seguiré en la mente de Sakura-sama acompañando a Juubi-sama, por eso es que mientras más rápido quiten el sello más rápido despertara Sakura-sama y yo seguiré al lado de Juubi-sama –Explico sin detenerse en ningún momento, Itachi le sonríe de lado y asiente lentamente, ella le corresponde con una amplia sonrisa, ese Uchiha le agradaba.

Al pasar unas horas, llegan a la torre del Hokage, ahora ella luciendo una trabajada trenza en su adorado cabello rosa. Para sorpresa de la chica, la sala estaba repleta de ninjas con capas negras, si no se equivocaba eran las vestimentas que utilizaban los Kibou, vio a los Uchiha que desentonaban con el resto y les saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

– Hola, me llamo Juubi, antes era Inner, no soy Sakura-sama aunque este si es el cuerpo de Sakura-sama, pero ella está dormida en mi mente ¿O debería decir su mente? Por favor despiértenla –Hablo sin detenerse ni borrar la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, Sasuke, Madara y Hidan le miraron un poco perplejos, el resto no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro y una carcajada de Kisame le hizo a la chica mirarle curiosa para luego abrir la boca asombrada y señalarlo– ¡Es azul! Pensé que oto-san me mentía cuando decía que habían ninjas azules ¡Ella tiene el cabello azul! –Señalo ahora a Konan– Y es hermosa, debes tener un novio, como la novia linda de Itachi-san, Shizune-san, o la prometida de Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, todas las mujeres hermosas tienen novios.

– Si, tengo novio –Contesto Konan con una amable sonrisa, tomando la mano de Pain.

– ¿Tu lo tienes? –Interrogo Hidan con malicia mirando burlón a Sasuke quien le mato con la mirada.

– Yo no puedo tener novio, antes era porque oto-san me dijo "Tienes a un hombre esperando por ti" no sé quien me espera pero esperando se quedara pues Sakura-sama regresa, y ahora porque este es el cuerpo de Sakura-sama ¿Se imaginan que lo use y al llegar Sakura-sama vea que está ligada a un hombre que no ama? Aunque de seguro escogería a oto-san como mi novio, era mi hombre perfecto –Explico detalladamente con alegría.

– ¿Ya sabes quién es tu oto-san? –Interrogo Madara con seriedad, tratando de evitar el tema.

– Obito Uchiha –Respondió con una radiante sonrisa, a diferencia de las miradas perplejas de los que la rodeaban– Sakura-sama es tan excelente persona que hasta él cambio a causa de ella, a la final dio su vida para que el cuerpo de Sakura-sama no muriera.

– ¿Estas lista? –Pregunto Sasuke dando un paso al frente ella asintió enérgica– Solo debes mirarme a los ojos –Dijo con suavidad acercándose a ella, vio como la chica se sonrojaba fuertemente ante la cercanía y la orden.

– ¿Seguro? ¿No puedo mirar a mis pies? O tal vez si solo no te acercas tanto yo me sienta mas cómoda –Trato de argumentar entre nerviosismo que se incremento ante la sonrisa arrogante que se alojo en el pelinegro.

– No la incomodes teme –Regaño Naruto al ver como los antiguos Kibou se preparaban para atacar al Uchiha, sobre todo los que recordaba mas protectores con la chica.

– Solo mira mis ojos –Susurro a la chica mientras activaba el Magenkyou Sharingan, el mirar jade choco con el escarlata.

.

No se sorprendió al ver su entorno, le recordó a la dimensión en la que una vez Obito le envió, totalmente en penumbras y cuyos delineados de los objetos eran en blanco. Examino a su alrededor y se sorprendió al no notar antes las tres grandes compuertas que se alzaban una junto a la otra frente a él.

Encima de cada compuerta estaba escrito un nombre, la derecha debía permanecer a Juubi, pues tenía escrito Inner tachado y a un lado escrito a mano Juubi, la de la izquierda tenia Juubi y a su lado escrito a mano el sama, a diferencia de las demás estaba entreabierta, la compuerta principal pertenecía a Sakura pues allí estaba su nombre.

Con firmeza se dirigió a esa compuerta y la abrió, espero el rechinido de los engranajes pero la puerta cedió con suavidad y silencio ante la fuerza ejercida sobre ella.

Al entrar lo primero que diviso fue una cama de gran tamaño con cobertores en blanco, el dosel blanco caía elegantemente sobre la cama, sostenido por la nada, cubriendo y ocultando su interior.

– _Llegaste sin dudar_ –Escucho otra vez esa voz profunda, observo su izquierda y lo encontró recostado a un lado de la cama.

Le sorprendió el tamaño considerablemente pequeño en comparación a como se imaginaba a la monstruosa bestia de 10 colas, pues si bien el aspecto era atemorizante, pelaje oscuro, un solo ojo con sus 9 aspas de pupila y la pupila circular en el medio sumándole 10, las 10 colas batiéndose y las garras ocultas, el tamaño le quitaba a la imagen terror pero no del todo.

– _Se lo que piensas, pero créeme que puedo cambiar de tamaño_ –Advirtió con calma– _Juubi está en su habitación redecorando ahora que regreso, Juubi ya la ha cerrado._

– ¿Sakura está allí? –Pregunto no atreviéndose a avanzar.

– _Averígualo _–Murmuro con una sonrisa socarrona. Sasuke frunce el ceño y se aproxima con firmeza ignorando el nudo formado en su estomago a causa de los nervios– _Juubi y yo dejaremos de hablar tan seguido con ella, solo cuando ella lo solicite o requiera nuestra ayuda_.

– Ya cállate –Exigió Sasuke algo desesperado, el Juubi suelta una carcajada.

– _¿Estas nervioso?_ –Se burlo– _Te dejare solo entonces_ –Permitió mientras desaparecía convertido primero en una esfera oscura y luego esfumándose.

Sasuke soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se aproximo más hacia las cortinas que cubrían la vista, los ojos se abrieron en desorbita con asombro.

– Hola Sasuke-kun –Saludo la chica recostada en la gran cama, vestía el Kimono blanco con el que la había visto por última vez, aquel día en que la pensó perdida.

– ¿No estabas dormida? –Recrimino luego de un momento de silencio donde permaneció paralizado y perplejo, en el que la chica solo le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, ella se movió a un lado y palpo el espacio a su lado, invitándolo en silencio para que la acompañara.

– No estaba dormida realmente, es Juubi-san quien le gusta jugar con el desespero de la gente –Explico con calma.

– ¿Me contaras acá o afuera? –Pregunto ahora con pesar mientras se posicionaba donde la chica había señalado, al acostarse ella se recuesta contra el pecho del chico quien se acomodo mejor para terminar abrazándola con un brazo– Preferiría privacidad por un momento más.

– Te contare aquí pero luego debemos irnos, sabes cómo se pone Hidan, la paciencia no es su virtud –Menciono con una risita– Quede muy malherida cuando nos encerré a Obito y a mí en la jaula del Juubi-san, mi cuerpo no lo tolero muy bien –Dijo ahora con una leve sonrisita avergonzada– Obito intento ayudarme pero no pudo hacer mucho, hasta que el Juubi-san le dijo que realizara el sellado de él en mi cuerpo.

– Eso fue lo que ocasiono que salieran de la Luna –Menciono Sasuke.

– Si, pero el caso es que entre en coma –Revelo con tranquilidad– Juubi-san ordeno a mi Inner tomar mi lugar pero algo salió mal pues Obito entro en mi mente y abrió la puerta de mi Inner y cerro la mía, quedo ciego y mi Inner perdió la memoria, aunque se creó un lazo mental entre Juubi-san y Obito, algo extraño pero estoy segura que Juubi-san tiene algo que ver, ese desvergonzado.

– Juubi describe a Obito sin cicatrices –Comento Sasuke ahora.

– Esa fui yo antes de que entráramos en la cárcel –Contesta con una sonrisa, Sasuke bufa resignado– Salí del coma cuando Obito dio su energía vital para que mi cuerpo no se degenerara, pero no pude salir así como así.

– ¿Necesitabas que te vinieran a buscar? –Pregunto en tono de burla ganando un codazo de Sakura.

– Las puertas, alguien debe abrirlas por fuera, también es mentira eso de que "Un lazo fuerte" Juubi-san es un Troll –Se quejo Sakura resignada aunque Sasuke ríe por lo bajo.

– Debo de agradecerle, sino Itachi y el imbécil de Madara hubieran puesto pleito en dejarme venir –Revelo con una sonrisa, ella le mira con otra sonrisa y asiente apoyándolo.

Sus miradas se encontraron a centímetros de distancia, aspirando el aroma mutuo de sus respiraciones a cada acercamiento dado, fueron solo unos segundos antes que el chico terminara de inclinarse para estampar sus labios en los de Sakura.

Sakura respondió instantáneamente moviendo sus brazos hacia el cuello de Sasuke, enterrando sus dedos en la mata de cabellos azabache, acariciando esa zona con entrega, en busca de un mayor contacto.

Sin muchos titubeos la legua de Sasuke se sintió sobre los labios de Sakura, para luego forzar la entrada volviendo el beso más intenso y apasionado. La mano de Sasuke bajo acariciando la espalda de Sakura, y la otra bajo hasta el borde de sus caderas para unir mas sus cuerpos, en busca de ese mayor contacto anhelado.

De un rápido movimiento, Sasuke se coloca sobre Sakura, un cosquilleo sintió Sakura florecer desde su vientre al sentir un bulto en friccionar contra su vientre, separo sus labios de los de Sasuke jadeante para verle a los ojos, azabaches.

El la observo con cuidado, labios rojos y levemente hinchados, mejillas sonrojadas y respiración profunda, se veía tan sensual y hermosa, ella era simplemente perfecta.

– Te amo –Susurro Sasuke a media voz.

Sasuke esta vez dirigió su lengua al cuello de la chica, pasándola con lentitud para luego dejar besos húmedos que provocaban suspiros en Sakura, no dejándola contestar inmediatamente.

– No creas que me olvide del encuentro con aquella escoba con falda –Dijo Sakura entre jadeos y antes de que Sasuke pudiera siquiera extrañarse se encontraba inmerso en una oscuridad total.

.

– Por fin despiertas –Escucho la inconfundible voz de Naruto– Sakura-chan si dijo que te tardarías un poco más que ella al despertar pero nunca espere que fueran horas enteras –Ante esta aclaración Sasuke gruño molesto al notar los colores del atardecer por la ventana.

– Pequeña molestia –Mascullo para si entre dientes– ¿Dónde fue?

– Acá estoy Sasuke-kun –La escucho hablar a su lado, se reincorporo y la encontró acostada en la cama contigua, con las vestimentas que tenia Juubi pero ahora libre de aquellos Kanji en su frente, siendo rodeada por todos los Kibou y el agregado de Madara.

– Fuiste malvada –Acuso con el ceño fruncido– Dejarme de esa manera.

– Debía desquitarme aunque sea de una de las tuyas, Sasuke-kun –Contesto con una sonrisa– Además, así te ahorraba escuchar otra vez la misma historia y con lo alterado que te pones, más bien un favor te hice ¿Qué no soy linda? –Bromeo con una sonrisa amplia.

– Me las cobrare, nada mas espera que estemos solos –Advirtió ahora el mostrando una arrogante sonrisa.

– Creo que no será posible en la proximidad del tiempo, Sakura-sama debe descansar y tu presencia solo podría alterarla –Hablo Sasori enviándole una maliciosa aunque seria mirada.

– ¿Me estas jodiendo? –Cuestiono Sasuke con escepticismo.

– No Sasuke, ella deberá descansar y... –Siguió hablando ahora Itachi, pero antes de siquiera poder realizar algún otro argumento Sasuke se levanta y alza en brazos a Sakura dando un salto al marco de la ventana– ¡Sasuke! –Regaño Itachi.

– Lo siento, pero debo recuperar el tiempo perdido tanto por mi idiotez como por la de ella –Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¡Oye! –Se quejo Sakura sin hacer amago alguno de apartarse o liberarse de su captor.

Después de esa queja, ambos desaparecen, cuando Sasori, Itachi y Kisame iban a partir en busca de la pareja Hidan les detiene interponiéndose en su camino.

– Dejen ya a la pareja ser, mucho tuvieron que aguantar antes como para que sigan con la lucha –Hablo Hidan con cansancio– Madara, Kakuzu, andando que aún quedan tierras por recorrer.

– ¿Quién dijo que iría contigo? –Interrogo Madara con el ceño fruncido.

– Se lo que es viajar en soledad y es la ostia de aburrido, mueve ese culo y vámonos antes que retire la puta invitación –Hablo Hidan con lo que aparentaba molestia, pero Madara si vio la sonrisa que se asomo en su rostro por lo que también sonrió y asintió– Mas les vale que dejen privacidad a la pareja de tortolitos, ya es suficiente con la atención que recibirá Sakura con lo de ser la salvadora y esa mierda.

– Eres toda una sorpresa –Hablo Madara con un suspiro.

.

– ¡ME SECUESTRAS PARA ESTAR CALLADO TODO EL PUTO RATO! –Se escucho un grito resonar en las profundidades del bosque de Konoha, una carcajada le siguió al grito pero luego no se escucho más que el sonar de las hojas contra el viento.

Atrapo el labio inferior de la chica aprisionándolo entre los suyos, imitando el mismo acto la mujer con los labios superiores del pelinegro. No llegando aun el contacto entre sus húmedas lenguas, disfrutando la simple unión de labios.

El se separo de improvisto, dejándola otra vez en la deriva pero encontrándose con la apasionada mirada ónix que le produjo un revuelco en su vientre.

– Este era el único fragmento de esperanza que había anhelado desde hace años –Confeso el chico con voz ronca, en un susurro profundo, con una mirada intensa.

Sakura no le miro asombrada o desconcertada como Sasuke espero pero ella no le pudo contestar, pues Sasuke había vuelto a unir sus labios esta vez para profundizar el contacto, deseando deslizar su lengua por la boca húmeda de Sakura, deseando degustar cada uno de los rincones ocultos en ella, deseando saborear con su lengua sus labios, enredar ambas leguas y probarla toda.

_Deseando estar solo con ella, por siempre._

.

– Tener a Sakura entre nosotros es sumamente espectacular –Comenzó a hablar Itachi con su prometida Shizune, pero ella noto un deje de pesar en su tono– Pero que ella y Sasuke vivan en la casa contigua es una tortura en las noches –Termino haciendo reír a Shizune.

– Pues deberías mudarte –Comenzó con inocencia– O imitarle –Agrego con picardía mientras se acercaba.

– Hagamos competencias entonces –Término de decir antes de atrapar los labios de su querida prometida en un fogoso beso, el sonido de la puerta abrirse les obligo a separarse, el molesto y ella sonrojada– ¿Y ahora que Sasuke?

– Naruto quiere que hagamos una maldita misión con los otros subnormales –Soltó con rabia, notándose totalmente mosqueado.

– Cálmate Sasuke-kun, puede que ni dures dos días fuera de la aldea –Trato de calmar la chica peli rosada a su lado, mostrando la resignación y cansancio en su tono.

– ¿Pero el muy desgraciado no puede enviar a alguien más? Yo aun tengo cosas que hacer acá –Se quejo más molesto el menor de los Uchiha.

– Follar como conejo no va incluido entre obligaciones de importancia –Burlo Itachi, Shizune a su lado se sonrojo y Sakura suspiro cansada.

– Solo recupero el tiempo perdido –Contesto Sasuke sin vergüenza alguna y una sonrisa.

– Llevas recuperando el tiempo perdido por 4 jodidos meses, estúpido hermano menor –Mascullo Itachi entre dientes haciendo sonreír mas ampliamente a Sasuke.

– Si te molesta puedes mudarte –Contesto tomando a Sakura en brazos y saliendo corriendo de allí hacia la casa contigua antes que las llamas le dieran alcance.

– No entiendo porque te gusta cabrearlo tanto –Murmuro Sakura con pesadez.

– Solo disfruto de su cara cabreada, los menores siempre debemos joder al mayor –Revelo con gracia mientras le besaba la mejilla a la chica que caminaba ahora a su lado por los pasillos de la casona– Vamos, te dejare en casa de Karin para que pases el tiempo allí en lo que regreso, Suigetsu también se va de misión así que se podrán hacer compañía.

– Deja de sobreprotegerme tanto –Se quejo con un puchero adorable que prácticamente obligo al Uchiha a besarle con intensidad.

– Te lo dije, eres mi fragmento de esperanza, el que tanto espere, y no te dejare ir por nada del mundo –Contesto con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

_**Fragmentos de esperanza que te dan fuerza para seguir viviendo el día a día**_.

.

.

.

Termino \o

Muy tiernito termino la verdad, no quise bañarlos en lagrimas, ya suficiente con las mías cada que termino una historia (Okey, solo he terminado 3, 4 con esta pero siempre lloro cuando las termino)

Explico por qué terminarlo de esta manera tan simple.

LA GUERRA TERMINO Y LAS AMENAZAS EXTREMAS TAMBIEN, ya no hay mas por hacer, todos están bien y ellos deben ser felices, Sakura DEBE ser feliz, lo merece y se lo he dado.

Enserio agradezco a todo aquel que me leyó por todos estos meses, aquel que si no comento fue fiel lector silente de mi historia, aquellas personas que comentaron y me animaban día a día, alegrándome un poco más.

Les agradezco de corazón, espero que mi felicidad llegue a ustedes.

Les invito a leer mi siguiente trabajo SasuSaku **"Road to Darkness"**

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


End file.
